To Be Worthy
by videokilledtheradio
Summary: The Lord of the West has his amber eyes set upon the miko Kagome. After all, he is the only one worthy of such a prize. What is there to hold him back? Obssessive/Possessive Seshomaru Blanket Disclaimer: characters and original anime show plot are not min
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N: Well, I'm not sure the first chapter is too great, but I hope you'll bear with me. For those of you who do not know, yes I have another account on this site with a story that begins in a very or slightly similar manner. Yet, I feel I am in need of a fresh start and now that my writing skills have improved somewhat I'm attempting to re-write this and make it better. Maybe I'll use parts of the same plot but it is more than likely I won't. I can guarantee you it will be different. Hopefully, this one turns out more to my satisfaction. Thanks and enjoy!

The sensation was intense, a mixture of gut-wrenching want, unfulfilled lust and a maddening sense of physical awareness. Had he felt in such a manner at any other given time in his existence he would have attributed the feelings to the category of pain, but his current situation spoke differently. No, he knew this to be an exquisitely agonizing storm of pleasure, shaking his soul from its very foundations. Drawing himself once again away from the sea of sensation, the revered Taiyoukai of the west glanced beneath him at the display of utter femininity. Yes, underneath him was Kami's own flawless female specimen, her crown of full, flowing raven tresses spread beneath her in a most tantalizing manner, accented brilliantly by the reigning moonlight and crimson silk bedding. Full, petal-pink lips parted and clouded sapphire eyes gazed up at him, rewarding his sensitive hearing with a deep, throaty moan.

Responding with his own more masculine grunt of satisfaction, the silver inu managed to drag his own fervently protesting body away from the female for a moment to remove his garb. Task completed, he once again joined the woman who graced his bed, now as nude as she, sliding himself atop her and massaging her full bosom gently. Amber eyes, rimmed with a primal pink, watched in utter fascination as rosy nipples stiffened becoming two small rock-like peaks under his attention. Dipping his head, the dog prince made sure to tickle the onna's delightfully toned stomach with his lengthy silver tresses as he buried his flushed face between her twin peaks. Smirking wolfishly against her skin, he traced the twitching flesh of her smooth thigh with a dangerously clawed hand. Raising his regal head once more, the merciless lord gazed down at the blushing face and tightly closed eyes of his woman and growled one, nearly indecipherable word, "Open."

Now able to glance into her pleading eyes, the lord gorged himself on her want, on her helplessness before swooping down as predatorily as a falcon on a field mouse and cementing his thin lips to her own parted pair. Entrance to her sweet oral cavern was not asked for but demanded, taken without inhibition. Pressing his own pink appendage against that of the goddess sprawled beneath him; he soothingly massaged her tongue, coaxing her out of her shell into full-blown participation. The heated facial battle lasted several minutes before both had to pull away in need of oxygen. At the precise moment the demonic male decided he had had quite enough foreplay, he was floored as the onna beneath him displayed surprising strength in flipping him onto his back, positioning herself so that she was scandalously straddling his lean waist.

Inner demon quite incensed at the mere idea of taking the role of the submissive partner, he was only a moment away from roughly flipping his bitch when he felt a most pleasurable ripple through his loins, leading to the decision that he would play along with the woman, at least for now. Eyes now shaded a deep, demonic red, the lord watched the tantalizing actions of the petite woman as he ran his rough, dog like tongue over elongated fangs, drawing the slightest bit of his own blood and relishing the coppery taste. A satisfied rumble tore through his being at the feeling of the girl's blunt nails tracing red patterns over his twinging abdominal region and muscled thighs. With each rotation of her delicate hand, the woman would come closer and closer to his throbbing member, bringing him to the brink of insanity.

No longer able to stand the torture he shot his muscled arm downwards at an unmentionable speed, jerkily grasping the girl's wrist in a crushing grip before releasing a primal snarl and placing her soft palm against his aching dick and tightly wrapping her fingers around the girth. His hand atop of hers, he showed her the way in which he liked to be stroked before releasing her to continue without his aid and once again resting himself on the bed. Never a sexually patient being, the silver haired lover propped himself up upon his forearm and watched intently as his onna massaged him. Mesmerized, he looked on as the girl bent her head, eyes still locked on his pulsating shaft before quickly darting her tiny tongue across the tear-shaped slit of the head. It was then that the reigns of his control flew from his grasp, leaving him panting with what seemed to be insatiable need.

Sitting up suddenly, the lustful ruler gave his female a hard shove, easily knocking her to her hands and knees, a position from which she instinctually knew better than to rise. Eyes blazing, the wildly unrestrained inuyoukai stalked quietly behind his bitch, rose to his knees and positioned himself against her dripping slit. Bending forward so as to cage her body within his own form, the dog demon pulled his hips backwards, gave a reassuring growl to his lover and thrust forward in one strong push.

Molten amber eyes snapped open, taking in the direct visage of the high stone ceiling positioned loftily above him. Baring his fangs at some invisible aggitant, the mighty silver inu untangled himself from the bed sheets, a look of particularly strained indifference painted across his chiseled features. Feet planted firmly on the moist stone of which the chamber floor consisted, he glanced around the room as he always did, compulsively making sure everything was in order. It was. The mighty oaken entrance door was heaved shut and bolted as he preferred it to be in times which he sought privacy, not that any creature would be truly foolish enough to disturb him. Directly across from said door sat a varnished cherry wood dresser, spacious enough to hold at least twenty sets of clothing each consisting of haori, hakama and obi as well as training garb, extra pairs of polished black leather boots, an extra armored chest plate and several odds and ends which he rarely found use for. A healthy sized hearth was positioned in the middle of the adjoining wall, encircled by two plush cushioned chairs; one which he himself sat upon and the other buried under mounds of open texts, scattered scrolls and scratch parchment. The floor around the area was no better, with stacks of commonly referenced tomes jutting up like pillars. Opposite the fireplace was the grand, four poster bed he had recently inhabited, donned with numerous furs, linens and silks. A varnished night stand stood aside the mattress, housing a melted down candle and its brass holder, an inscribed dagger and a basin of cool water. The only other piece of furniture was a simple desk pushed away into a corner; in all honesty he wondered why he still kept the thing. It wasn't as if he did much work here aside from personal endeavors.

Walking over to the tediously engraved cherry-wood dressing chest, the inu lord of the west gave the polished knob a quick jerk. Now wide open, amber eyes stared blankly into the blackness that seemed to designate the spacious inside of the chest. Knocking the creaky door backwards several more inches in what could only be considered a careless maneuver he snatched a pair of loose training hakamas up with his one calloused hand, stepping into them before sliding them upwards over his still aching erection. Hissing at the sensation which the coarse fabric straining against his tender head created, an awkward knot was formed using a matching obi. Not bothering to close the antique latching the mistakenly celestial being pushed aside the light spring screen blocking his path and paced out upon his personal balcony.

Taking a quick account of the dwelling he surmised that everything was as it had always been. Chiseled marble posts supported a regally molded railing situated several feet above the smooth white marble that created the structure's surface. Molten orbs diving over the perfectly cut edge, the eyes of the youngest cardinal lord fell upon the springy green scene of the garden below. Although night had fallen some time ago the dog prince was still easily able to pick out the outlines of blossoming sakura trees, the figures of the billowing willows and the various shades of wildflower thickly covering the ground. Turning towards the gusting night breeze wafting from the north, he silently inhaled the familiar earthy scent of the western lands. Mmm, although he would never attribute to it any such properties the fragrance calmed him enough to will away his throbbing erection for the current moment. Yet, that was not to say it wouldn't return with a vengeance on a second's notice. Feeling the final vestibules of arousal ebb away, the merciless Taiyoukai paced forward several steps, stopping abruptly to shift his weight, leaning forward with the residual support of the stone railing.

At first, his thoughts of the girl had been sporadic enough; rare enough to allow him to easily and comfortably attribute them to curiosity. Simple things such as the purpose of that horribly exposing green and white garb, her mysterious customs or her odd way of speech. Natural enough he was sure. Following soon after such reassurances he found his curiosity spawning to interest based on the girl's mysterious intelligence. How was one so young a master of such sums the likes of which would be envied by even the most ancient demonic scholars? Where had the onna learned to decipher so precisely the thickly bound texts she hauled about in that yellow knapsack contraption? Who had taught her hand such neatly executed perfectly curved feminine script? From there it had been a short romp up the proverbial stairs of infatuation, a passage which quickly lead him to the pinnacle of obsession.

Sharpened orbs drifting closed in attempt to stall such oncoming thoughts he could once again see the exquisitely formed visage of the onna that seemed permanently burnt into his retina. Her wide, almond shaped eyes were something he had yet to witness on another and it was his personal opinion that even if said 'other' did exist the creature would not wear them half as well. No, the sparkling orbs were uniquely her own. Even the color, the reflective sapphire, was unusual in the line of dark, chocolate tinted eyes the women of his homeland possessed. Framed by long, raven lashes they seemed perfectly set in the expanse of her face, placed a fair distance above the small, feminine nose and full, petal-pink lips. The woman's small ears were hidden by her luscious crown of obsidian tresses which fell just below her shoulder blades. Once again, it was unusual, but as he saw it not impractical, for an onna to wear locks short of her ankles. Hm, he had never been fond of the look himself; it had always seemed pointless for one to have so much of something so useless. Thus, he kept his own batch of silvery strands promptly chopped at mid-back.

Not to digress, the girl's elegantly slender neck was of a reasonable length and was matched well with her delicate, womanly shoulders. From such shoulders sprung thin, yet powerful arms, each ending in a set of long, dainty fingers. Naturally proper posture, a trait which soothed his aggitant of slouching, served to beautifully display her perky breasts. Unlike many, the miko was not cursed with a bosom so full that it would sag shamefully with age nor one so miniscule it was unbecoming. After more thought than he was willing to admit to on the matter, the infamous western lord had come to the conclusion that such assets would perfectly nourish any pups time may provide her with. Mind moving ever downward, he mentally traced the smooth plain of her stomach which sat nimbly atop wide, rounded hips. Hips which, he knew, would serve excellently for mating and child birthing. Pleased with his own line of thought, he swiftly completed his mental painting with the appropriate long, lean legs.

All in all, any fool would admit the young priestess looked much more natural and well-nourished than any of the demonic ladies of the cardinal court. Thankfully, the girl seemed to be uninterested in what seemed to be the new trend of spending one's time concealed from natural sunlight in hopes of gaining a fairer complexion. If by fairer complexion the founders had meant sallow, unhealthy skin, he fully agreed with their methods. No, the holy maiden's flesh had always been, even in the winter months, stained a light, glowing brown as a result of the sun's golden rays. Feeling a certain part of his regal anatomy beginning to stiffen at the thought of exploring such heavenly skin, the western lord took a deep shuddering breath, reigning in his lusts with the meager amount of control that was left to him after such an enticing dream. In an attempt to direct his train of thought to something relatively less provocative, the dog prince scoffed at his former comparison. Truly, it wasn't even practical to compare his current obsession with those courtly objects of ire. When all was said and done, the miko was simply in a much higher league.

No, it really was an unfair balance. Unable to keep his male mind from straying back to just a few more of the differences he found most favorable, he allowed himself to once again slip into unrestrained thought. Now, where was he…oh, yes; the girl's tightly toned muscles, the reward or perhaps simply affect of days and days of travel stood proudly among the unfavorable forms of the demon women. While some of their number never found reason to transport themselves more than five paces at a time leaving them grotesquely obese, others refused to eat entirely thus dooming themselves to an existence of pure starvation and a countenance of boney framework. He was more than sure the young priestess would never find this to be a problem, for while she was not ashamed to display her healthy appetite, she also participated in much physical activity. Perhaps it was just another personal preference, but he had always favored a healthy, muscled bitch to a frail, meager one; it was simply more practical that way. Thankfully, the object of his interest seemed to also exempt herself from another appliqué he felt distasteful, that of customary cosmetics. The foul paint and mess offended his delicate sense to such a degree that he was often apt to wonder how any female could tolerate such reeking muck spread across her face. The attraction had never been there for him. If the creator had intended onnas to prance about with deathly pale faces and gaudy blushes, he would have birthed them that way. Hm, yes, the only tint the miko had was that of the natural flush that always seemed to stain her cheeks. Indeed if his observations were correct, said rosy coloring was deepened when the girl found herself embarrassed or irate.

Yes, in his mind she was the absolute embodiment of the perfect female specimen. It was nearly unbelievable to him that she was human and if not for his assuredness in his no doubt dubious sense of smell he would have deemed it a lie. No, humans were surrounded by the stink of death and rotting flesh as well as the putrid fragrance of greed and volatile passions. But she, she possessed the pleasing scent of lavender, blended with the scent of a dewy spring morning and the singular allure of mint. It was a gift which she alone could lay claim to.

Women of his own station seemed to come in two forms. The first was robust, pudgy even, and pranced foolishly about with lips unevenly painted and cheeks caked with powder. Sallow skin was their trademark, as well as unguarded bags of stretched out flesh hanging precariously adjacent to each of their stubby limbs. Such females thrived fully and completely upon attentions, whether false of genuine. It was hardly ever they left their chambers without a bevy of six of seven serving maids pretending, very poorly, to hang on each word of gossip or complaint that spilled from their useless lips. Such types always seemed to find themselves in need of something and it was hardly rare for him to overhear a nagging or pleading argument to be gifted with finer silks, more jewels and blocks of gold and silvers, fancy foreign trinkets or expensively decorated ornaments. The second presented themselves in a nearly starved fashion with hollow sockets and paper-like peeling skin. Such females were more often than not prone to fainting spells, illness or any other malady of a theatrical nature. Pomp seemed to run through their death-like countenances naturally, presenting itself in the form of useless and talentless displays of supposedly admirable accomplishment, in which it was not uncommon for him to find absence. But, the miko had not been brought up in the court and thus contained an immeasurable amount of patience as well as the ability to find pleasure in the simplest of things.

She would make a most excellent mother; maternal instincts seemed to flow through her veins like water through a gushing stream. Many a time he had wondered if the girl knew what an oddity it was for a human woman, a priestess at that, to take upon herself the role of caretaker for such a young demonic kit. His best guess would be that she did not, yet she treated the child as her own taking the good along with the bad. It was obvious she cared for the thing, teaching it and taking care of any minor injuries it might sustain in an ever so common bout of childish clumsiness. She made sure he washed, fed him heartily and many a time coddled the child back from the precipice of hysteria, one usually the direct result of the offensive babblings of his hanyou half sibling. More than once he had seen the girl throw herself recklessly into danger's path in hopes of saving the kit from some painfully undesirable fate and more than once he had been witness to the injuries she herself sustained. Thus, it only left him to wonder as to her actions with a pup of her own blood.

If he had ever been under the illusion that all females were docile, meager creatures, the whole framework of his belief had been shattered with one glance of the boisterous priestess's electric eyes. The energy in such orbs was astounding, almost static as if it was a direct window gazing downward toward the center of her soul. Such a feature was rare, yet exceedingly harmful in its own way. In such a manner one could always tell what said person was feeling or thinking. The power she held titillated him; it was like a drug, his addiction. The sensation he underwent every time their contrasting auras sparked together in their polar opposite attraction was simply divine yet indefinable in a way that would do it general justice. It was simply….euphoric, that was the closest he could come to his mark, and although he was foreign to such sensations when the opportunity presented itself he was loathe to give it up. There were very few, even among demonic society, that held such a well of raw power, but it was to be expected seeing as she _had_ been the one to firstly unhinge and wield his formidable father's sword. Yet, he never dwelt on that matter for too long an interval, for the fact of the matter was that his pride was still smarting from the blow.

His bumbling hanyou half-sibling was unworthy of the girl's affections. The boy acted as a pup constantly scorning and fumbling around the apron strings of his mother, relying upon her to cook, clean and direct. Not only was the boy unworthy, but he was not so subtly oblivious. Spending a good portion of each day resenting the living onna that he had at his beckon call and pining away after a wretched undead wench. He himself had investigated the bitch and found nothing in the least pleasing about her; it was a wonder to him that his brother could stand the stench of such a being. Fumes of death and dead, deteriorating flesh rose from the clay corpse like smoke from a kindling fire, perhaps somewhat distracting an onlooker from the woman's gaunt complexion. Such flesh as was peeling across the arms, legs and torso in great curled scrolls, falling away of their own accord, each drawing closer and closer to revealing the brittle bones structure underneath. Greasy dark brown hair crowned a pinched face with a focal point of lifeless chocolate eyes, seconded only by drained thin lips. Ribs quite traceable under the stained white blouse she donned, it was a bare fact that the undead woman's aura was not even a quarter of the one presented by the living maiden. And yet the miserable soul found it necessary to remain on earth for some vengeful mission targeting his kin. Though it was not as if he cared in the least what became of Inuyasha, it would be quite a shame to see him felled by a creature that sustained itself on a constant flow of departing souls. The girl's inexorable sense of loyalty and duty were wasted upon such a mindless, unfaithful being as his half brother.

Straightening his normally perfectly postured spine and feeling his weighted shoulder blade pop and align itself correctly once again he sneered, feeling his stomach turn at his own choice of wording, 'unfaithful'. Hm, he had been young when his despicable father had taken up and left his mother for his damnable human lover. Yet, he had been old enough to clearly remember how broken she had been. He had been old enough to remember the heart wrenching sobs that echoed through her warded wing of the castle. But mostly, he had been old enough to make a promise, a promise to both himself and his mother which he fully intended to keep: once he took a mate, he would have no other. No whore, concubine, servant or mistress would be taken to his bed. No, he would be explicitly faithful for all of his days, for although he was cold, he was not heartless. Besides, he was an inu and loyalty was painted in his blood. His father had been hasty and impulsive during his search for a mate, he would not make that mistake.

He was never one prone to dishing out compliments, it simply wasn't in his nature yet pleasantries aside one fact remained: there was only one male worthy of such a prize as the shikon miko and that male was most certainly not his floundering sibling. No, the girl did not need another dependant latching itself to her hip in the manner of a leech as would surely be done in such a case; even if the half breed had reciprocated the romantic notions of the onna, in the stead of fantasizing about a being formed of earth and clay he would not have allowed the match to proceed. His verdict was simple, she was his. She had always been his and would always be his, only his. He had simply needed some time to work out a few minor details of the union.

The foremost of such details was, expectedly, the young woman's humanity. He refused to allow her to leave him whether it be of death or of her own accord. No, she would stay bound to him forever as his one and only lover and companion. She would be his bitch, his whore, his lover, his partner, his slut, his queen, his little one, his mate. And he, in turn, would be her world. Her everything would be centered about him, around him would be the sole revolution of her happiness, the complete makings of her being. That was how it was to work, any objections she had be damned. Upon the start, the task of conquering mortality such as it had been contemplated by humans from the beginning of time had seemed insurmountable. However, he was a clever demon, not a foolish mortal bumbling over some old volumes of ridiculous folk lore found in a corner pawn shop. No, it hadn't been nearly as difficult a task as he had anticipated.

Several months of solicitous study within the ancient cavern of the western library perusing tome after tome of recordings had yielded a sensible answer. According to the thirteenth historical text of the west and the recordings of some distant relation of his, a human could be gifted with the life span as well of the aging cycle of a youkai under the circumstances that blood of a demonic partner was shared during the first sexual endeavor. Such a process would work only once, for completion could only be had upon the taking of the designated maiden's virgin blood. Thankfully, he knew the miko to be a virgin, she was far too much of an innocent to be at all sexually experienced, thus saving giving him the pleasure of being her first and only lover as well as making the extermination of any previous partners unnecessary. The second issue had been much more direct yet also related to the plight of her mortality – hanyous. Being such as he was, he simply refused to produce Halflings. Yet, that issue too had been resolved by the thirteenth text, informing him by way of script that a power miko could easily birth fully demonic offspring.

Astute as he was, the inu lord of the west had already given a great deal of thought to the matter. Each morning the onna would awaken in the protective shelter of his arms, knowing that it would extremely ill advised to leave the mating bed without his consent. Once he deemed it an appropriate hour, she would then proceed to groom and dress him to his satisfaction before they journeyed to the dining hall to take a hot breakfast. Thusly they would retreat to his grandiose study; the girl would sit at his feet and entertain herself with a text of some sort while he completed any work his station might have to offer that day. Time would elapse in such a manner until noon, when they would turn to the kitchens for a cold lunch before strolling through the back garden discussing any topic he so chose. The remaining hours before the day's final meal would vary in activity depending upon what ordeal had presented itself following toward but not limited to travel, socialization, pleasantries and meditation. Each night they would retire to his personal chambers to spend the night in such a manner as could be perversely expected.

She would be treated like a queen, his queen. Upon her he would bestow the finest, smoothest silks toned with the most unobtainable of dyes and drape the softest of pelts. Anything she wished for would be hers, jewels, perhaps some small sapphires to accent her eyes or a silver chain, feasts, merriment. It was all at her whim. He would give the girl everything the half breed could never supply, could never even dream of. Soon she would realize which of the siblings was truly superior. After all what were the hanyou's rugged features and sloppily trimmed hair comparable to his own regal countenance and shinning strands? What was the boy's brash combat style to his own ritual elegance? In what manner was the imbecile's insipid temper superior to his stoic nature? None, the answer was none.

There would of course be certain rules set to govern her, the first of which being that she would be expressly forbidden to seek the company of another, be it for intercourse or a simple discussion of the day's weather. No, her charms were to be enjoyed by him alone, no other would gain the favorable grace of her presence. Aware as he was of the woman's argumentative nature he would make it known that at no time would she contradict him or speak against him in public, or for that matter in private without having been given his leave. At all times she would assume the mannerisms appropriate for a lady of her new station. He expected nothing less than perfection. Negligence to these or any other structures he may adhere in the future would result in punishment. A punishment the likes of which the disillusioned girl had never known.

Letting the coming scent of dawn hoist him once again into the confines of the tangible world, Sesshomaru allowed his honeyed orbs to dart quickly over the gradually lightening scenery before turning an about-face and retreating back within the hollow of his bed chambers. Keen vision taking in the twisted mass of silks and linens toppling from the surface of his futon, the lord momentarily considered trying for another hour of rest but quickly dissolved the idea under the pretense of futility. Heaving a sigh, he walked instead to the plush armchair angled towards the cold hearth and sat himself with his ever present perfection of posture. Months of preparation and weeks of brooding had led him to this day, the day on which he would bring to the palace moon his intended. Yet, somehow he knew that this last hour before he called himself to action would be the most drawn out of all, seeming like an eternity as the sun slowly crept across the horizon. Patient, he was not but perhaps if he could fool time itself into believing as much the moments would fly more swiftly. Allowing himself the penance of the back support, the silver haired entity folded his one clawed hand upon his lap, closed his golden eyes and waited in mock patience for the sun to rise fully, mind still flying through the possibilities such a day could hold. Soon he told himself, soon.

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. I'm well aware that it was neither very exciting or well written but please hang in there until I post the next (which should be in a week or so, perhaps sooner). Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Hello again and welcome to the second installment of To Be Worthy. Now, for those few clever readers who have managed to guess my other account and story, I'd like to let you know that here the plot changes a bit…well, a lot. I think I like it a lot better this way. As far as I see it, it is going to turn out to be an entirely different story with a few of the same (more general) aspects. Personally, I'm pretty psyched about it. Anyway, once again I would like to apologize that this chapter isn't exactly action packed but I had to get the character formalities out of the way. I promise things are going to start becoming a bit more interesting in the next chapter, but until then thanks and enjoy!

Curled lightly within the confines of her jade colored, thermal sleeping bag, the miko of the shikon jewel shifted slightly, reaching down lazily in a subconscious attempt to draw the fuzzy, orange fox kit closer to her, protecting it from the chill of the morning air. Brushing a stray hand against the dewy grass in her vain search, the girl suddenly realized that the only thing within her demure arm was a lumpy, purple covered goose down pillow. A moment of panic seized her being, sapphire eyes snapping open like elastic bands hurriedly disregarding any traces of sleep left within them. Spine straightened, brow stretched tightly and muscles tensed a companionable sense of awareness charged through her, aiding her blurred mind in the discovery of a logical explanation, for a logical explanation there was. Small chest heaving downwards with the release of a worried bout of breath, the priestess once again let her body fall lax, drifting back into the comfortable clutches of her portable futon.

There was nothing to worry about, no; her adopted kit had left late yesterday afternoon with the violet garbed monk, spirited slayer and protective fire cat to visit Granny Kaede in the village situated near the magical bone eater's well, looming in the calming shade of the ancient God Tree. The trip hadn't exactly been planned but it was necessary, seeing as the lovable monk's cursed hand had been bothering him as of late. They all knew he downplayed the direness of the situation, the minute yet grounded expansion of the cursed appendage each time he made use of the thing. Hm, although it wasn't likely the woman would be of any help, it was agreed that the four of them would go visit the elder miko in search a temporary solution. Really, the one eyed priestess was much more powerful than many people gave her credit for. Normally she would have gone along on their little quest, however at the time of departure she had been held back by a sorely agitated, protesting hanyou yelping some nonsense about delaying their search. Oh well, it didn't really matter, any way she could find to get some extra rest was always welcomed.

Aching arms drawing the covers once again over her head in an agonizingly slow movement, the girl shut her eyes tightly and tried her best to hide herself from the beaming sun hanging above. Really, she shouldn't worry about Shippo so much anymore; he was after all, growing up quickly, perhaps more quickly than any child should in her personal opinion, especially as of late. He was plenty able to take care of himself now, she grinned sleepily, well at least for the most part. Still, she just couldn't seem to shake the continuous burden of motherly worry from her shoulders. Maybe it would be there forever, maybe it was exactly the feeling her own mother experienced each time she disappeared over the lip of the shrine's well. She appreciated the woman now more than ever, especially now that she had own experience with bath time, meal time, play time and the unceasing progression of childish questions being spouted in her ear.

Mouth turning upward in the manner of silent laughter she sighed, yes the kit did keep her busy but thankfully she didn't have to entertain him all the time. No, Kilala the fire cat was always willing to watch him, almost the human equivalent of a baby sitter. Often, she had wondered where Sango had found such a faithful guardian. Was it a slayer thing? But then again Khohaku didn't seem to have one. Hm, perhaps she would never know seeing as the line of slayers seemed to have come to a rather abrupt halt with her friend and the girl's younger brother; though, he really didn't count now did he? At least, she didn't think so.

The simple thought of Sango's past pained her, dredging her heart up into her throat with a horrible clutching sensation both intense and relentless. The stubborn female warrior was like a sister to her, not only in her own right but in a soothing sense during those times which she most missed her own brother, Souta. Sometimes when no one was present to lay blame upon her she secretly envied the slightly older woman. She envied her power, her strength, her resolution, her will, her contribution to the group. Once in a great while she would also lay thought upon the girl's looks in a longing way. Her waist length, shiny chestnut hued hair, her enticingly slanted exotic cocoa brown eyes, her muscular frame and toned abdomen, her lengthy legs and firm footing. Yes, she was jealous, but not in an evil way, no; her jealousy was more like an admirable longing. She could never truly harbor any harsh feelings toward the slayer, the woman meant much too much to her.

Once again smiling at her own thoughts she nodded in express agreement with herself. It was true, the slayer was gorgeous, yet now her thoughts drifted to the monk who most appreciated such aesthetic pleasures, more so than any other being in existence. It was common knowledge to absolutely everyone except the two of them that they were crazy about each other. Maybe it would have been more easily spotted, but Sango was much to shy in that area to even glance in the direction of such a suggestion and Miroku was far too insecure in his own merits. Hm, long ago she had deduced it was for that reason and not some fetish like perversity the violet eyed man's beaded hand seemed to wander. She had also been able to very clearly guess that the holy man feared death, not for himself but in the sense of abandonment. No, he didn't wish to express his love to Sango, wed her and then disappear from her life due to some untimely demise brought upon him by his family's curse. No matter how confident he pretended to be in their future defeat of Naraku, it was obvious to her that his mind often wandered in the opposite direction, he was simply better at hiding it than Inuyasha was.

Once again heaving a rather exaggerated sigh, the raven haired miko rolled onto her side, gathering her hands together and placing them underneath her head as she situated herself more snuggly within the warm folds of her squidgy sleeping bag. 'Inuyasha' her mind lilted wistfully, betraying her own tender emotions. Restlessly, she turned again this time to her opposite side, chancing a quick glance towards the full, colored limbs of the over hanging tree in which she knew the inu hanyou to be perched. She snorted, he was always moody in the mornings; well he was always moody period, but it just so happened to be more pronounced in the early hours of the day. She couldn't blame him though; no one liked having to wake up. In her own mind she sadly justified that she would enjoy the experience even less if it involved finding herself stuffed atop a tree branch each morning. Normally, her silver haired friend didn't even come down from his night time post until she had breakfast heated and ready. Rolling deeply toned blue eyes under closed lids she chastised herself yet again; if it had been anyone else she simply would have refused to wait on them in such a manner. But, this wasn't anyone else it was Inuyasha and somehow despite her best efforts she couldn't seem to glaze over the soft spot she had for him.

Mentally scoffing at her own terminology she curled her lip distastefully, putting her best efforts into thoroughly ignoring the tiny alter voice inwardly screeching about how her 'soft spot' was more like great gaping abyss of passion. Letting herself fall forward into a girlish fit of giggles at her own subconscious's exaggerated terms, she gulped managing to reign herself in upon hearing the inquisitive rustling of leaves above her. She knew he had been checking on. Checking on her as he always did, checking on her with such normality and regularity it would appear to any other person as a symptom of some deeper affection than friendship. But by now she knew better, knew it was worthless to love him, knew he would always think only of Kikyo. Long ago the truth had hit her like a ton of bricks, a realization so heartfelt and heavy that she had no choice but to acknowledge it. She would never be as gifted as Kikyo, as powerful as Kikyo or even as decidedly pretty as Kikyo; still, what could it hurt to dream? Well, beside her own heart.

In truth, she didn't even know why she was attracted to him. A distant memory, one formed years ago of times when her life had still been in tact, floated to her on the morning breeze. She had been with her friend, Eri, a short haired, brown eyed girl she'd know since kindergarten, and their childish conversation had turned to the topic of their future husbands. She recalled being asked what she wanted in the man she wished to spend the rest of her life with. And what had she said? She had said she wanted someone caring who would always listen to her thoughts, someone gentle who would hold her when she felt scared, someone with dark features and a heart of gold. Wrinkling her nose at the reality of the situation, the lanky priestess almost grinned at the irony. Inuyasha was none of those things, not a one and she still wanted him with every part of her being. The whole thing made no sense, but she had long ago given up the battle of reasoning the feeling away.

Still, she argued with herself, it wasn't as if she really had time for such things anyway, seeing as they were constantly tearing about the countryside looking for missing fragments of the broken jewel. At first they had been able to find one shard per week, but as time had gone on and more and more pieces were collected by Naraku and themselves it had waned to one every two weeks and finally about one per month, if they were lucky. She knew that the final battle was coming and yet she couldn't even focus on it. It was all she could do to think of the afterwards, of the decision that would be waiting for her. Would she remain in the feudal era with her friends or return to the modern world with her family? The thought of choosing between the two, of abandoning either made her stomach churn violently. Inhaling deeply in an attempt to loosen the clawed fingers of panic that had so familiarly swept over her at the thought, the miko smiled ruefully. She shouldn't even worry about it since it would be more than likely she would die anyway.

She was, after all, the weak one. Inuyasha had told her so; Naraku had told her so, hell even the ice lord Sesshomaru had told her so once. The thought of such an end used to scare her, shaking her entire frame with uncontrollable spasm of fear, leaving her at the mercy of her own bleak mind. But years of blood and flesh and wounds and profanity and battle had toughened her, matured her so that the prospect no longer seemed so dreadfully daunting, only curiously mysterious. What would come after? Where would she go? Would she be happy? Shaking her head and shrugging to herself dismissively she decided now was certainly not the time to think of such things. Pulling her travel sore limbs upward in a stretching motion, the young woman momentarily found her footing, shook her head vigorously and left her bedding to prepare some form of morning meal.

He had seen her soul stealing beckoning him forth last night, wispy silvery snakes sliding along through the air in their uniquely suggestive manner; but, he hadn't gone. He couldn't, not if meant leaving Kagome alone and unprotected. Glancing downward through the scattered outlines of the springtime foliage, the inu hanyou snapped his eyes shut, sighed and began a light massage of his temples. He had made a promise to both and he knew now that the time was approaching during which he would have to chose which to keep and which to break. But that was the question, which? Years ago it would have been simple, back then nobody had come before Kikyo, nobody. He knew it was different now, now he knew that what she had claimed to feel for him was not true affection but pity. Pity she freely gave for what she saw as his fault, a disease, a curse, his halfling heritage. It hadn't been love; no, she could never have loved him unless he had changed, changed to the full human form she had always subtly pushed upon him. But he couldn't help himself, his feelings for her had always been strong; after all, she had been the first to accept him in even a small, unfulfilling way.

Back then she had been his moon and his stars, his sun and his sky, his food and his drink, his everything and his anything. He could see nothing of her faults, nothing of her shortcomings only the radiant and absolute goodness he had perceived within her. But death had not taken kindly to her, its black creeping hands pulling away the sunlit veil through which he had always viewed her in life. He could now see her hate, her greed, her misgivings, the true blackness of her soul. Even 50 years ago in those few moments he had had to feel before being magically sealed to the tree which had become his serene prison, it had been a true blow to learn that she had thought little enough of him to think him capable of deceiving her, even after he had given her his word. His ego still stung from such a direct hit. Was everything she had ever said to him false? Well, obviously it was. Even his own admittedly small mind could see that, yet it was not his mind but his heart that was having difficulties believing such treacheries. Sniffing the air discreetly, the hanyou sought to see if her presence was still nearby, but no he found that she had left them in the early hours of the morning.

Looking downward once more at the raven haired girl who was currently clumsily fumbling with two rather large Styrofoam packages of what he knew to be delicious ramen and attempting to heat water at the same time, he felt an involuntary smile cross his youthful face. She truly was beautiful in these sleepy morning hours, but then again she was beautiful all the time with her thickly layered, wavy, black locks and her stunning sapphire eyes. One would have to be blind not appreciate the very feminine curves of her form, curves which filled out into a toned stomach, full hips and long, seemingly unending legs. Thinking back to his first encounter with the girl who was currently consumed with making his breakfast he nearly spit with distaste. How could he ever have confused Kagome's soft, supple features for the harshly drawn ones of Kikyo? How could he ever have mistaken Kagome's calming springtime scent for Kikyo's previous chilling scent of thin mountain air or her current unsettling stench of decaying flesh? Thankfully, he hadn't killed her then. 'Damn subjugation beads,' he thought flippantly, giving them a firm tug as he had done every morning for the past years, simply to see if luck was on his side.

Honestly, he didn't know what he'd do if they did come off; it would be as if his strongest physical tie to his Kagome had been severed. Sure, at first he would have been all too eager too escape her presence but as time went on things had changed. She had gone from an annoyance to a simple undeniable fact to a tolerable acquaintance to a friend to a sister. But lately he had been feeling something more; one did not have wet dreams about their sister, for he did indeed have such dreams. He scoffed silently, and they wondered why he insisted upon sleeping in the treetops. But that was all beside the point; she was the first and only person to accept him as he was, a half-breed. Sure, he had the slayer, monk, kit and fire cat but he knew very well they all still had their reservations, no matter how unintentional they were. Never once had she hinted at wishing to change him into something he was not. It seemed every part of him was drawn to her in some form.

Perhaps the most pronounced, undeniable attraction was that of his inner demon. The beast lived on her scent, thrived on her words, purred with her praise and grew riled with her chastisements. It was this side of him that turned away from the dead miko towards the living. Even when she had been flesh and blood he could never recall such an attraction, such a lustful hunger for her flesh, such a jealousy upon seeing her within the presence of others, especially the wolf and the kit. The arrogant wolf prince's suite made the reason behind such intense dislike clear, but the reasoning behind his distaste for the kit was a bit more complicated. Out of all the explanations he could offer, one seemed more appropriate than the others; the girl treated the kit as her own and simply put, his counter possessive persona was not at all fond seeing the bitch care for pups that were not of his own seed.

Controlling himself was harder these days; his beast yearned to be free, to bask in the presence of the tiny miko, to seal her away from prying eyes, to keep her for his own. Recently the thing had been breaking free as often as every two weeks, each time in the presence of the miko alone and oddly enough, he found she had yet to even inform their companions of his little outbursts. Even her closest confidant, the slayer, seemed ignorant of the goings on. Normally, he would be contained, made to watch uneasily from his mental prison as his more primal self circled, sniffed, nuzzled and nipped the girl, checking her over for either injuries or maladies before slipping away one again to the recesses of his mind. Neither of them had spoken of the incidents, perhaps it was for the best that way.

But it wasn't as if he had time to deal with his own personal issues right now. No, he had a much bigger problem on his hands, namely Naraku. Not only did he have to deal with the collection of all those damnable jewel shards, but recently during their meetings he had noticed the spider's eyes more often than not drifting towards Kagome, shinning with murderous intent almost like a possessive fixation. He had seen traces of that look before, years ago when it had been directed at Kikyo. Yet, at the time it hadn't held near such intensity. Perhaps the reasoning lie simply in the facts, at that time the dark half-breed had not been half as wicked as he was at present. Ready to jump off further into the topic, the sudden lilting voice of the miko calling him for breakfast startled him so terribly that he toppled out of the tree, not gaining control over his decent until he had covered more than half the distance to the ground. Thankfully, he landed lightly, making the spring look almost intentional.

Shaking his silver tresses in an absolutely canine like manner, the regrouping hanyou managed to tiresomely disentangle a few stray twigs as well as two rather large dry leaves from his matted head before sprinting towards the fireside in a manner truly worthy of one racing for his life. Throwing himself down cross legged, the practically drooling half breed thrust his hand out impatiently in a rather demanding, if not slightly humorous, gesture. Patience wearing thin as the seconds ticked by Inuyasha, oblivious to the glare he was receiving from the chef twisted his face in what appeared as a cross between starvation and frustration. Grumbling inwardly about the never ceasing demands of women he barked, "Well, woman, what are you looking at? I'm hungry here! Are you gonna give me my food or just stand there looking at me? Huh?" Accentuating his query with an inclined eyebrow he waited impatiently for a response.

Slamming the bowl down in the presented palm, the miko rolled her sapphire eyes in agitation, turning her back and listening satisfactorily to the yelp of the hanyou, most likely she deigned from the golden broth sloshing onto his callused hand in a burning stream. Dropping to her knees, the girl grabbed her own portion of the meal, eyeing the bland mixture fleetingly before popping a spoonful into her open mouth. Bad idea; the contents now splashing against the sides of her mouth were scalding, her only salvation being to throw her unoccupied hand up in the air waving it like an idiot before spitting out the remainder of the burning liquid. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Oh, hot!" Words flowing from her lips without any personal direction, she soon found the pain manageable, shoving the remains of her food away from her with a distasteful sneer. Deciding now was as good a time as any to bring up her next request, one that would surely send her hanyou companion into hysterics she sighed knowingly. "Um, Inuyasha, do you think well, um, do you think I could go home for a few days? I haven't seen my family in a really long time and-"

Snapping his head upward in gesture speaking of strong aggravation the hanyou cocked a skeptical brow and snorted. "No." Holding the girl's surprised gaze for a few moments longer the half breed gave a derisive grunt, turning once again to his cherished ramen. Lifting the last few spoonfuls to his mouth in quick succession, he swam in a sea of his own griping objections. Really, he didn't see why the bitch was whining to see her family all of the time. Wasn't he good enough for her? Didn't he take care of her well enough? Was being stuck here with him so horrible that she felt the need to seek shelter from his presence? No, she wouldn't be going anywhere. A rumble of agreement sounded from his restless beast, the thing never had been fond of letting the girl out of its sight.

Pushing herself up once again the priestess shook her head, dumping the contents of her mostly full bowl in the nearby grass before grabbing her friend's empty one and throwing them both in the tin of water she had seen fit to fetch early. Kneeling so as to quickly wash off their bowls and utensils, she turned her head, now situated on her knees, looking back pleadingly over her shoulder. Speaking gently she tried to salve the half breed's obviously wounded pride, "It would only be for a few days Inuyasha. Just long enough for-"

Once again cutting her off mid-sentence, the younger son of the former western lord growled warningly. What part of no did the bitch not understand? She would not be leaving him anytime soon. As little as he liked to admit it, each time she disappeared down the well he became afraid; afraid that she would forget this, forget him, seal the thing and continue on with her life like a normal human of her time, going to that school place and whatnot. No, he truly couldn't stomach the bottomless, nauseous feeling he got each time she left him. She had promised to stay by his side and by all the stars in the sky he damn well intended to make sure she stood by that promise. "I said no, bitch."

Agitated by his blatant refusal to even listen to her plea much less hear reason, as well as the derogatory nickname he seemed to have grown so fond of she shot to her feet, arms akimbo and lips pulled into a tight line. Blue eyes narrowed, she took two sweeping steps nearer to his hunched form, positioning herself so she could look down upon him as she growled, "Inuyasha! I AM going home for a day or two! You know, I shouldn't even have to ask you! In fact, I wasn't asking you! I was telling you!"

Raising himself as well, the halfling straightened, glaring down at the young woman from his superior height. Wasting not a moment, the boy bent down, locking his eyes with those of his opponent, pitting amber against sapphire in a battle of wills. "Wench, you better damn well remember who broke the jewel in the first place! Maybe if you hadn't been such a weak little girl to begin with then the rest of us wouldn't be jogging all over the countryside cleaning up after your ass! There is no way in hell that I'm just gonna let you go off home while the rest of us sit here and play the waiting game! No! You're gonna stay and you're gonna shut up with the whining, got it?" Huffing for a minute with the force of his admission, the dangerously annoyed half demon puffed out his chest with indignation, glaring down his nose at her smaller form.

Looking rather abashed for a moment, the girl flinched under the half demon's angry glare, stepping backwards in retreat. Still, a few moments rendered as was the traditional Kagome fashion, a tightening of her resolve and churning of her own resiliency. Spark returning to her already electric orbs, the miko pushed herself even closer to her argumentative friend, giving him a firm poke in the chest with each word she spoke. "Listen here buddy! Its not like you can really stop me now is it? If I want to go see my family, then I'm going to see my family! Got that? Oh, and for the love of Kami don't try to lay another one of your guilt trips on me! I know I broke it okay; what's this the 500th time you've seen fit to tell me this week? I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say? It isn't like any of it is going to put the thing back together!" Having the decency to blush a few shades of rose at her own outburst, Kagome managed to regain some form of composure, quietly straightening her green pleated skirt and white blouse before running her fingers through her raven locks and sighing, "Inuyasha, I'm going."

Making a small scoffing noise the hanyou quirked a brow, crossing muscular arms over his toned chest, all the while shaking his head in the negative. "No."

Flushing, the miko indignantly flipped her thick mass of hair over her shoulder, sighing exasperatedly before shouting in frustration, "Inuyasha!"

In a likewise state, the boy stomped away several paces before whipping around with a hollered, "What!?"

Groaning, the priestess dropped to her knees in an ungraceful heap, automatically rolling over onto her back, throwing her head to the side and examining a wildflower that just so happened to be stationed several inches from her fluttering lashes. The thing, with its thick celery like stalk and oddly formed purple shoots wasn't exactly pretty, but attractive in its own right. Taking great pains not to crush her new discovery, the miko rolled over onto her stomach, propping her head on bended forearms and allowing a pout to fall across her features. Sighing she allowed for defeat, she knew Inuyasha well enough to know that there would be no winning this argument at present…yet, a devious smile flickered briefly across her face, she'd just wait for Sango, Miroku and Shippo to return. With those three around she was more than certain the hanyou would be distracted enough to allow her to slip away without notice. Sure, he'd most likely throw a fit, but then again when wasn't Inuyasha throwing a fit? Oh yeah, when he was moping. Taking on an airy yet disappointed tone she allowed, "Fine, you don't have to get your knickers in a twist. I'll just wait for another week or so."

Scrunching his face together at the odd expression, the inu pondered, what in the world were knickers? Did he even have them? How did one twist something one was unaware of in the first place? Shaking his head, the boy threw off all thoughts of confusion, instead replacing it with the smugness that came with one of his rare verbal victories. Winning an argument, especially with Kagome, always did put him in high spirits. A few moments passed, and as uncomfortable with the silence between them as he always had been the hanyou cleared his throat and spoke the first thing that came to mind, "When did the monk say those four were going to get back?" When he was answered only by silence, he ventured closer to the reclining girl and repeated his question in a louder tone.

Tuning out the world around her, Kagome once again turned herself over, burying her weak human nose in the grass and inhaling the fresh scent of spring greens. A pleasant smile now crossing her face, she relaxed, reveling in the gentle caress of the morning winds across her cheeks. Mouth forming in the shape of lazy yawn, the girl was vaguely aware of Inuyasha's brash voice in the background, questioning her on one matter or another but she paid it no mind, resolving only to enjoy the relaxation such an opportunity offered. However, as each person finds some time during their life, the louder, more persistent echo of the hanyou grew nearer, yielding that in this case a simple resolution of ignorance wasn't enough. Raising herself reluctantly, the miko caught the gist of the hanyou's question and answered while lightly dusting the debris from her clothing, "Not tomorrow, but the day after."

Nodding his head, the half demon made a slight, affirmative sound before turning slowly, striding a few paces and propping himself soundly against the trunk of a tree. Squirming about briefly until he found himself comfortable and his position acceptable, Inuyasha closed one heavy lid, the other fully open and stationed fixedly on the miko before him. It was habit; he couldn't leave her without some form of protection. She was, after all, such a fragile little creature. Quickly picking up on the small chilled trembles unconsciously running through the girl's form, he was momentarily left in the dust by his own reaction, gesturing her towards him without thinking. While his inner demon was simply grinning from ear to ear at the thought of being close to the tiny female, his more civilized nature was heaving deep gulping breaths, able to feel his own nerves snapping beneath tanned skin.

Kagome, who caught onto the meaning of the offer immediately, blushed shyly. It was rare that she spent time alone with Inuyasha, even rarer that they had such intimate contact in those times. But, her mind wondered, was this really the wisest thing to do? What if it didn't mean to him what it meant to her, what if he was just trying to keep her near him so he wouldn't have to be on constant vigil? At the moment, she didn't care, not at all. Smiling shyly, she picked herself up from her position on the ground, meandering her way over to her secret crush before settling herself beside him, her head propped lightly against his shoulder.

Pausing for a brief moment to listen to the exceedingly content purring noises generated by his inner demon, he jerked his shoulder free, finally managing to wrap a shaky arm around the girl that was so trustingly curled to his chest. In truth, he had half expected her to pull away from him at the bold gesture, retreating into her own company some safe distance away, making it all the more of a pleasant surprise as she burrowed closer to him, hiding her face within the crimson folds of his haori. It was odd; he'd never truly held anyone like this before. Even Kikyo had made it perfectly clear that she desired no physical contact with him whatsoever; he had respected that. So, aside from the one or two hugs he partially remembered from his childhood and the momentary contact he'd already had with Kagome, this was a new experience for him. A brilliant smile lit his rugged face, it was…nice.

The morning hours had gone by as slowly as expected, over staying their at best cold welcome at least tenfold. Never one to sit idle, Sesshomaru had already been fully clothed in his tradition white hakamas and haori with red honeycomb pattern crawling comfortably up the right shoulder and sleeve, making its way down grandly just shy of the expanse of his upper chest when his retainer had rapped on his door. The familiar blue and yellow obi he secured around his waist everyday had been firmly and squarely knotted, both of his blades had been sheathed and hung by his hip and his heavy iron chest plate had been snuggly snapped about his torso. The toad's throaty declaration of breakfast was ignored as the stunning figure of the western lord had tossed the door open harshly with little ado, firmly trapping and, all odds be it squishing, the little imp between the heavy oak boarding of the door and the rough stone of the wall.

Not a second glance had been spared to the thoroughly useless retainer before he had swiftly proceeded on his venture from the castle gates. Thankfully he had met no disturbances within the eerily vacant halls, wishing for no hindrances on this morning, the morning on which he was to retrieve the sickeningly enchanting miko. Even with another full hour of contemplation packed securely underneath his belt, he knew not exactly what it was that most fascinated him about the woman. No, all he knew was that he was indeed fascinated. The journey towards his goal had been made quickly by air through timely utilization of his ki cloud. Hm, well that and the fact that the ridiculous half breed had left a trail stretching a mile wide in their wake. Finding their meager dwelling easily, he had positioned himself in the branches of a nearby tree, taking the decided advantage that came with a few moments observations.

Unless one had known exactly where to look, the lord of the west would have appeared as natural as he was stunning. Silver strands twisting mildly in the morning breeze, his regal countenance was completely unanimated, yet majestic all the same, perched atop a rather thick branch, knees bent and single hand braced upon the thick trunk. The scent of the young priestess wafting ever so slightly through the leaves had him in a nearly drugged state of unawares, seeming to rock him gently within its encasement brought on by every singular gust of chill air. Taking a moment to steal his resolve and once again regain complete control over his senses, his narrowed amber eyes swept quickly over the underbrush, bringing him to his first substantial conclusion. The slayer, monk, kit and fire cat were missing; by the scent of it they had been gone since at the very least the last evening, if not early. Once again scenting this breeze, this time sifting through the delicious aroma of his intended, he surmised that they would not be arriving back anytime soon. Good, this would very much simplify things.

Redirecting his gaze to the delicate from of the holy maiden, he bit back a snarl of aggravation. Below him lie his mate yes, and though her visage was pleasant her circumstances were anything but. Wrapped tightly in a tangle of oddly fabricated coverings, she lay sprawled across the cold earth, shivering with the chill and retracting into her own being in search of warmth. True, he had know well that she most certainly did not rest in the proverbial lap of luxury, but this? No, _his_ mate should not be bedded on the ground. Glancing up towards the tree in which his brother was stationed, the dog prince willed the thing to fall with all his might, perhaps even crushing the boy's impudent skull in the process. He found no such luck; settling for a death glare that, in itself could have frozen over the hellfire of Hades, he returned his attention lower once more.

Watching intently as the girl drug some elongated cushion towards her chest, burying her flushing face in its lilac linen covering, he thought for a moment. If it was at all possible for a powerful demon lord to be jealous of a silly pillow sham then yes, he was wickedly jealous. Why should such a useless thing enjoy such intimate contact with the temptress when he, her future mate, was reduced to gazing wantonly through the fresh leaves of some shabby tree? Muscles tensing and face pulled taught against the sculpted features of his cranium, the angered inu pulled a swell of strength into his thighs, readying himself to leap down and snatch the infernal thing away from her before proceeding to shred it into a million unidentifiable pieces. Yet, he was halted seeing her sudden movement, the manner in which she herself when rigid, now fully alert orbs snapping open, gazing worriedly down at the bag of fluff between her arms. The girl gave a start, heaved a sigh and seemed to relax once more.

Raising one sculpted brow at her curious actions, he tossed a quizzical look in her direction, dissipating only as he once again noticed the chilled tremors of her form. Casting a rather icy look towards his brother, he shook his head in distaste. The mutt looked as he always did, clothed in those ridiculously dyed fire red garments, silver hair unkempt and skin a burnt brown from the sun's rays. The pup, who was still reclining comfortably in a neighboring tree shifted, arching his back away from the bark of the trunk and bowed his arms in an odd manner. Hm, he even stretches incorrectly. Shaking his head he was once again assaulted by the breeze, this time gaining no pleasure from the carried scent, only a murderously promising gleam in his narrowed amber eyes. Growling, the ever composed Sesshomaru let the claws of his only hand sink deeply into the splintering tree trunk, cutting into the bark with a vengeance. Her scent, his mate's scent was coming to him yes, but this time it was mucked with the stink of his half brother. His own demon taking the combined scents to mean a serious rivalry over the chosen female perked up rising to the very edge of his conscious mind.

Stopping suddenly, regaining his wits, the silver inu quickly realized how utterly ridiculous he must look at the moment. Carefully retracting his claws from the splayed wood, he shook away a few splinters, looking heavenward for a brief moment. Oh, his father must be having a field day. Seeing a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his attention, now fully directed, toward the girl who had just gained her footing after rolling out of her odd sleeping mat. Watching carefully as she threw her arms over her head in an attempt to rejuvenate her obviously sore muscles, he scowled. The girl looked positively malnourished. How was she to carry his pups in such a state? Sneering as he simply added this to the already impressively long list of his half sibling's painfully idiotic offenses, he watched the girl stalk off into the underbrush.

Time passed, just enough time for him to be concerned, contemplating a quick search when the miko reemerged, her muscles straining under the weight of a heavy tin basin she had apparently left to fill from a nearby stream. He eyed her carefully, watching as she poured a portion of the liquid into a pan situated over the obvious remnants of a fire, one she rekindled quickly with several sticks and dry leaves. Diligently she poured the contents of two oddly formed cups into the steaming water, only minutes later dishing the softened contents of the pot into two identical bowls before calling his brother down for his morning meal.

Veritably disgusted at such a blatant display of servitude towards a creature as unworthy as his half sibling, the spawn of his father's filthy infidelity, he snorted. The only being she should be serving was himself, and even then he would never degrade her with such menial work. Molten gold eyes roving the hanyou as he disgustingly gulped down mouthful after mouthful of sustenance, leaving clear traces of each bite present on his face only to be wiped off once more with his right sleeve, only two words came to mind: how uncivilized. Glance switching to the much more politely stationed form of his future mate, he watched in mild amusement as the girl burnt herself and proceeded to spit and flail her arms about like an idiot. Hm, it seemed all the time she had spent with the hanyou was beginning to show. Quick to pick up the manner in which she pushed her bowl away from her he made a mental note; the girl wasn't eating properly. He would nourish her once they returned to the palace, even if he had to shove the courses down her protesting throat.

A few moments passed with nothing of consequence occurring. Silence reigned for a few more moments, disturbed only by the half breed's gulping and gobbling noises, before he heard her speak. Straining his ears to make out her request, which happened to be immediately cut off by the hanyou's refusal. Mentally shrugging his indifference to the proposal he noted with interest the way she contradicted the boy as the tide of the argument rose. Though it was thoroughly amusing enough to view he scoffed decidedly. She would never speak to _him_ in such a manner. No, she would be quite aware that his word was final and that he should not be pushed on such topics, if not by simple warning than by derivative action. The rest of the squabble was truly of little importance to him, breeching his screen of indifference only when the two participants came within close enough proximity of one another to make both he and his counterpart thoroughly riled.

Watching the miko cheekily concede to the half-breed was a treat in itself. Obviously the fool hadn't seen the momentary look of mischief flash across the girl's face. Truly, the idiot would make a most despicable mate; how in the world did he expect to keep a bitch in line if he couldn't even see through one's hoity parlor tricks? Picking up on a rather intense rustling sound behind him coming from the west, the lord paused for a moment before snapping his head around decidedly to search the underbrush. Taking a deep whiff of the fading morning air he caught something, a scent, a familiar scent. Yet, couldn't put his claw on exactly whom it belonged to. Shuffling through his mental index several minutes elapsed yielding no results. By the time he had grudgingly admitted defeat the sound and the scent were gone, fading away as the seconds passed. Deeming the threat, if it was indeed a threat, no longer of consequence he slowly rotated himself so as to once again view the clearing below him, all the while keeping his senses on high alert.

Eyes locking once more on the subject on his vigil he froze, the very blood within his veins coming to screeching, icy halt. Below, right before his amber eyes sat _his_ mate comfortable snuggled against the chest off the vile halfling. Not only was she comfortably fitted to his side, no the boy, that pup, had the nerve, the disregard to drape a filthy arm across her shoulders, the very shoulders on which he was going to place _his_ mark. Amber eyes flashing a crimson red, his irritated orbs finally settled on a light pink color, a tone that meant nothing good for the offending male below him. So fixedly was he throwing mental death rays towards the boy that he dropped the spell concealing his scent, making the hanyou fully aware of his ominous presence.

Inuyasha, who had noticed and recognized the scent immediately, easily placing it as that of his brother stiffened, previously droopy eyes shooting open as his arm reflexively drew the startled miko nearer to his chest. It was obvious she felt something, an aura or a pulse perhaps even his own worry, but she was not completely unawares and for that he was thankfully. Deciding against his usually brash course of actions, the hanyou resolved to wait until his elder sibling chose to show himself. He didn't have to wait long. Momentarily the lithe, lean from of his brother dropped from above them, eyes fixed readily on the ground. Right then he decided that he would not be the one to break the silence.

Sesshomaru, who gathering all the collective calm years of practiced indifference had bestowed upon him had once again found some form of composure, be it teetering on the edge of rage or not. His eyes, once again reverted to their cool amber coloring, rose slowly, instantaneously locking themselves with the sapphire orbs of a frightened miko. Amber orbs never once deviating from the girl's face he spoke to the hanyou by her side. "Brother," he echoed coolly.

A/N: Well, there you have chapter 2. Like I said before nothing extremely exciting but the next chapter should pick up a bit. Now, can I ask a favor? If 500 some people can take the time to read this; can more than 4 please review? Thanks again! Hopefully, the next chapter should be out in a week or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: READ! REALLY IMPORTANT: Okay, so I've been on the verge of tearing my hair out all week. Why you ask? Well, to make a long story short it all comes down to one word: _originality_. It struck me that this story is like every other Inuyasha story I've read. That's not what I wanted at all. How am I supposed to fix it? Trust me, I've literally spent hours sitting and staring at my computer screen desperately trying to come up with some amazing new plot twist that could send my story spiraling in a whole new direction, BUT I can't seem to find it. Or even come close for that matter. I get an idea think about it and then decide against it. It's been a week long process. I really don't know what to do. I can't content myself with it, though. I wanted this to be a story that people read and were like 'wow' that was gripping. Yet, I seem to have fallen into a trap here. There isn't anything I can do that hasn't been done 500 times over. SO…here is where I ask for your help. I'm not looking for any individual suggestions or anything like that, but please; I've worked rather hard to set at least parts of this chapter up so that the story can have some unique aspects in the future. PLEASE let me know if you think this whole thing is worth me continuing it. PLEASE! Just read the chapter and review to let me know, I'd be eternally grateful. Without further ado, the source of all this week's headaches: chapter 3.

Springing agilely to semi-pawed, callused feet, growling darkly and bearing pearly, pointed fangs through his curled lips, Inuyasha reached blindly behind him pushing a rising miko down once more to her knees and centering her behind his larger form. Wrapping a single clawed hand firmly around the hilt of his sword, he fixed the unwelcome visitor with a heated glare.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction with a mental sneer, momentarily and internally disregarding all civility. Agitated not only be the fact that the role of protector seemed to have been usurped by his younger sibling the demon lord let the look spread ever so slightly to his more external features. In his own mind, the shove used to contain the female had been entirely too rough, such physical reprimand was his right and his right alone. Turning his once again stoic, unreadable countenance towards his hanyou half brother, the lord of the west drawled in a mockingly aristocratic tone, "Such a reception dear brother; and this Sesshomaru would have thought you to have been pleasantly surprised by such an unannounced visit from your recently estranged family member. Why such a crude greeting, hm?"

Removing his hand from the hilt of the blade in favor of making a rather crude aerial gesture, said brother cracked his knuckles uninvitingly, warning the intruder of his notably short temper without words. "It'd be a cold day in hell before ya got so much as a hello from me ya bastard and ya know it. Now what is it ya want, I ain't got all day. Did the pretty, pretty princess break a nail going through all that big, bad paperwork?"

Scoffing inwardly, the lord momentarily engaged himself. His masculine chin cocked in the slightest canine manner, such a remark, especially from one who seemed to take so little interest in the primary duties left by their late father. How dare the little twit undermine his workings so offensively, in front of his future mate no less? Pushing down his aggravation with strictly measured tactics, he nodded his head in a forward, indulgent manner almost as if speaking to, or more over humoring, a young pup. Unveiled sarcasm dripping from his every syllable he bit, "This Sesshomaru is quite pleased to see that you have finally taken up an interest in such a carefully preserved family legacy, Inuyasha. However, such things relate only indirectly to the cause of such an impromptu visit. It can be readily assured to you that brotherly bonding was not at the forefront of this Sesshomaru's agenda on this day, or any day in the near future for that matter."

Clenching his teeth distastefully, the shorter of the two males attempted to gulp down the bitter taste coating his tongue, the one that always came with the progression of his brother's uppity behavior. Glancing from the corner of his honeyed eye back at the miko whom had only moments ago regained her footing and was presently peeking out from behind his shielding stance, her little hands clutched tightly within the loose folds of his haori, he stood straighter in an attempt to cover her completely from the nobleman's sight. Blindly reaching behind him to rub odd patterns of comfort on the only flesh he could reach, that of her cotton covered stomach, he spit out, "What is it you want, Sesshomaru? Or are you just here to humiliate yourself once again trying to take _my_ sword?"

Snarling viciously in reply his demonic counterpart instinctively seethed, seeing only the gentle massage of the female's stomach, a technique that was often used by an inu male to make a female's womb more receptive towards his seed before breeding, one that he had planned on using himself. Reigning in his anger at the familiarity of the touch and the calming affect it seemed to have on the girl, he flexed his claws, able to feel his genetically spurred glands tossing out copious amounts of toxins into his system, toxins that were instinctively and solely meant for the act of disemboweling the hanyou. Unable to help himself, in need of some sort of small victory, the lord gently pushed his darkly shaded yuoki forward, letting it slither its own life-like way to the girl before wrapping and twisting itself possessively around the brilliant pink cloud of the young woman's aura. His ki pooled, stretching itself into long, visible finger like appendages and sinking its created claws deeply into the ball of holy energy, an entertaining and meaningful show seen by his eyes only. No, at this point in their relationship the girl was unfamiliar with his energies, thus currently unaware of them, yet that would change; soon, she would shiver with the slightest touch of his hellish life-force. Smirking wickedly at his own personal triumph, he eased suspiciously, "This Sesshomaru's business regards only the miko."

Releasing a rather startled sounding, high pitched 'eek' at the unexpected announcement, the priestess shuffled her feet around nervously, kicking up small rising trails of dirt and blinking blankly before comically poking her head around the much larger form of her companion to examine the demanding youkai's marble like visage. Molten amber eyes set in a look of patient expectancy, mouth drawn together in a slim, curt line and clawed hands hanging downward with a belated indifference the western lord made a truly formidable picture. Now, the only question was, what in all of the world could he want with her? This _was_ the Sesshomaru who seemed so dead set on killing her the last time they met, was it not? Was it actually possible for him to have had one of those obscure epiphanies that those senile old women in nursing homes so liked to talk about? Was she dreaming? Allowing the human condition of curiosity to overcome her yet again, the girl stepped cautiously out from behind her shelter, fingers slowly untwining themselves from their white knuckled, cramped grip. Paying no heed to the obviously irritated huff coming from the frustrated half demon behind her, the miko had almost succeeded in placing herself in the lord's direct line of vision when she felt a clawed hand ensnare her wrist, once again jerking her backwards.

Clawed fingers shooting out in an unidentifiable motion, Inuyasha nimbly grabbed the silly girl's boney arm, completing the action with a rather disproportionate yank that sent her twirling back into the muscular encasement of his arms. Her back firmly cemented against his athletically formed chest, clutching pointed fingers slid themselves securely about her small waist, chaffed hand splaying protectively over the skin of her clothed stomach in a cultural sign of ownership. His other hand snapping, band-like across her supple bosom completed its journey with a well timed twitch, positioned to be ever so gently cupping the girl's delicious left breast. Teeth clicking twice in a quick, warning succession he tossed a reprimanding glance at his prisoner and ground out, "Like hell I'm leaving you two alone! If ya got something to say Fluffy ya damn well better say it 'cause I ain't going nowhere!"

His own deafening pulse thrumming inside his mind was seconded only by the incensed internal roar of his hidden demon, Sesshomaru felt his already lit fuse burning away more quickly than he had hoped. How dare the ridiculous mutt wrap his filthy claws around her in the forward semblance of a lovers embrace? How dare the foolish pup drag his grubby appendages across the life giving globes which would very shortly be nursing his first heir? How dare the ungodly philanderer plaster his palm to the taught flesh that was his and his alone? Already slightly slanted eyes narrowing further, a growl, used as a clear instinctive warning between rival males of their breed, fell raggedly from his lips. Not wishing to spend more time than necessary in the presence of such an intensely moronic being he ground out, "It has been decided that miko will be this Sesshomaru's mate."

The words seemed to fall upon her like a ton of bricks, her deeply hued navy orbs taking on an unfocused air for a brief period, her vision hazy as if staring towards a strip of black macadam on a heated day. It was a full minute, maybe even two, before the young woman was able to pass a strangled, choking giggle through her siphoned airway, a giggle that soon inflated itself to the soaring proportions of hysterical laughter. Honestly, she knew that now, standing in front of a being who could easily pass for one of the most merciless creatures to ever walk the earth wasn't exactly an appropriate time to be laughing, but still! Tears of merriment streaming from her eyes, Kagome made an effort to stall the chuckles with her own strangling thoughts. _The_ Sesshomaru, inevitably known throughout the whole of Japan for his dislike of her species was asking _her_, a holy priestess to be his whatever he said…his mate! If asked, five minutes ago she was sure she would have insisted that silver haired first born had neither a comical bone in his body nor a joking hair on his head, but apparently she had been wrong! This was all just too good!

Inuyasha, whose mouth was currently hanging open in a misshapen oval, was at the moment experiencing a likewise wash of confusion. Choosing to express his own astonishment by gaping back incredulously at the would be suitor with a ridiculously skilled impression of a hooked carp, he nearly gagged in surprise. What in all the hells, had the ice lord finally lost his mind? This was _not_ a funny joke, thus lending to his agitation at the persistent sobbing hysteria exploding from the woman in his arms.

Sesshomaru guffawed at the picturesquely idiot pair silently. And what, pray tell, was it that seemed to be lending them such unceasing amusement? His own masculine jaw clenched so tightly that the strained, contorted muscles of his lower face began to spasm, the ruffled lord scowled. Obviously he waited to long, leaving her in the half breed's unattended presence for such a span seemed to have severely depleted her stock of good sense. No matter, it was to be expected and could certainly not be held against her in the present circumstances. However, it would be corrected upon their return to the palace. Deciding that his off summarization might very well have been the catalyst of the commotion, the dog prince recollected himself in an attempt to take the scathing edge off his liquid tone before drawling, "This Sesshomaru is unable to find amusement in the present situation. The proposal is quite genuine if that is your unfounded concern. This Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land by inheritance, Prince of Dogs by heredity and the Aristocratic Assassin by dubious other sources, proclaims his uninhibited suite for the miko Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, Maiden of Holy Energies." Turning his head slightly towards Kagome now as to speak more directly to her than his general audience he added, "Your needs will be attended to and your safety placed in reasonable priority."

Laughter dieing instantly on her full, pink lips, the youthful priestess reach a shaking hand tremblingly upward to rub away the hot trails of what only moments ago had been tears of bewildered hilarity. Task finished, her had dropped back to her side lifelessly. Taking a deep, steadying breath she paused, leaning her weight backwards upon her protector in search of support, her own legs seeming to suddenly have the consistency of gelatin. Closing her eyes tightly she flinched, turning into the welcoming heat of the hanyou as a thousand needles of proverbial realization pricked her relentlessly. What had she been thinking? The lord of the west did not kid. He was always serious…he was _being_ serious. Her already strained breaths turned to gasps as the weight of the utter panic she was experiencing seemed to press heavily against the cavity of her chest, completely decimating her ribcage and filling her with inexorable fear.

The lord of the west watched the course of events carefully, filled with a sense of growing concern. Truly, he had not meant to panic the girl with his blunt approach, only to warn her of her present situation. He had forgotten perhaps the fragility of the human mentality. His stomach turned with the foreign state of guilt, a feeling that sprung directly from causing his little mate such a profound disturbance. Mind churning, searching for an emotion he was slightly more familiar with, just a tad bit more comfortable with, he finally settled himself with a rather forceful surge of anger. If the onna wished for comfort she should seek it in his arms. If she had to blubber like an idiot so be, but it would be on no shoulder but his own. As much as he disliked such emotional nonsense he was well aware that it came readily within the territory of taking a mate; at best, it would only take him a month's time to break her of such a childish habit. The only tears acceptable would be those of their infantile pup crying for his mother.

Mouth snapping abruptly shut at the renewed, more formal declaration, the hanyou bounded backward, miko safely trapped within the cage of his forearms. He couldn't have her, it was that damn simple. There was _no_ way his Kagome was going to leave him. He wouldn't let her. Jeering questions and horrendous accusations spilling from his pursed lips before being assessed by his only passable brain, he pushed the miko behind him once again and shouted, "You do realize she's human don't ya? What in the hell gives ya the right to her, huh? What could ya give her in your hoity little palace that I couldn't give her just as well here oh great one? What even makes ya think she'd go with ya?"

Sesshomaru flicked his pointed claws haughtily, sending several dozen droplets of green toxins careening to the ground before him, instantly shriveling the once healthy vegetation with a high, prolonged hissing sound. Speaking in his usual, calm baritone timbre he solicited, "Be thankful, hanyou, this Sesshomaru has decided to humor your ridiculous string of severely inconsequential questions. To begin, do not doubt your superiors half breed, this Sesshomaru has already taken note of the unfortunate condition of humanity from which the miko is suffering and had easily come to a solution for such a plight, the likes of which is no business of yours. As for your query pertaining to, as you so commonly put it 'rights', this Sesshomaru has every right. As the lord of the west it is expressly permissible for this Sesshomaru to claim any one female he sees fit. Again, do not doubt such ancient authorities. As far as what could be provided for her, this Sesshomaru would very much like to hear your own answer to such an inquiry but as before has leniently decided to humor you, half breed. Aside from the titles, formalities, care, jewels and unceasing lines of servitude, this Sesshomaru can offer, unlike you brother who chases after some long departed shell of a being, complete and utter fidelity as well as more thorough attentions."

Incensed with the complete clarity and truth behind such a substantial statement, the hanyou, in his typical fashion, played off the preceedings with an air of nonchalance and an irritated, "Feh." Glancing over his shoulder at a still shell shocked Kagome who had obviously, and luckily for him, missed the last several minutes of rather edgy conversation trapped in her own thoughts, he growled threateningly while flexing his own set of claws. "If you want her, Sesshomaru, then you'll have to take her."

Playing off with visible distaste the clinical over dramatization of such a predictable challenge, the male cocked his head to the side and clipped, "So be it."

Inuyasha spread his feet apart, bracing himself before reaching with a flourish as if to display his rotational use of _both _hands, and grabbed the wrapped hilt of his sword tightly, so tightly in fact that his knuckles took on a gaunt, white coloration. Feeling the familiar tingle of the blade's unthinkable power pulsing through his arm, almost as if screaming to be unsheathed and bathed in the unholy crimson blood of his opponent, his face took on a more serious set. Sending a gloating look to his half brother as he carefully drew the legendary weapon, one fang peeking out from a thin lipped, rugged looking grin as the sun beamed off the blade's transformed surface. Slicing the fang through the air several times in what was obviously meant to be an aggressive gesture, the hanyou placed one foot in front of the other and lunged forward with a deep bark.

Snorting the lord asked himself nastily, was the childish battle cry really necessary? What were they now, pups fighting over the last slice of pie at some recreational dinner? No, this was much more important than that and if the fool wished to give him an opportunity to prove his highly superior abilities before his future mate then he relished the chance. His inner beast began to preen itself happily, tossing back it's head in a haughty manner to expose the elegant ruff of it's throat and finely muscled contours of his streamline stomach. The more reasonable lord rolled his eyes internally at his counterpart's incessant need to prove themselves to the female before him, receiving only a skeptical growl for his inquiries. Ignoring his own consciousness he tossed a look towards the miko which spoke clearly as if to say, 'Yes, observe this Sesshomaru's immanent victory', before drawing his elevated index and middles finger together and calling forth his trademark glowing whip, fashioned out of his own tangibly put demonic energy. Snapping the thing easily in a practiced maneuver, he quickly staved off the closing proximity of the halfling.

Partially losing his footing, Inuyasha made a wobbly retreat from the snaking extension, clearly picking out the crackling sound of dark energy expounding, popping and sizzling against the peaceful aura of the surrounding forests. He watched the opposing set of eyes, a set very similar to his own, following his movement, anticipating his actions with a warrior's precise judgment. Crouching down, his feet spread uncomfortably to avoid the next slashing attack, his own hands fumbled over his blade while he tried to steady himself. Grace had never been his strong suit. Pushing off his left foot, the boy landed securely on one knee before diving headlong in the opposite direction to avoid yet another lashing.

While the hanyou was occupied dodging his instinctive blows, the type that came with years of practice and moments of boredom, Sesshomaru used the time to inspect the condition of his mate. It was true, as he had noted before, that she was malnourished, her already incredibly tiny clothes were growing unfittingly baggy about her ribs and waist while the material itself was looking worn and kneaded. Her knees were scuffed, bleeding lightly through torn skin where the hanyou had early seen fit to roughly station her. A sudden familiar tug of resistance from his provisional hand served to quickly send his attention once again to the nearly effortless battle going on in front of him. It was with a demented delight that he watched the severed flesh of the hanyou's left forearm flap open like a country window with broken latching, spewing a stream of blood onto the springy, green ground below them.

Clenching his teeth in pain, Inuyasha stumbled backwards in an unplanned retreat, dropping his sword in a positively unwilling manner as his previously unoccupied hand flew up to clutch at the flapping bits of shredded skin. He wincingly pushed his hand over the open wound, feeling the gooey, warm texture of the seeping blood between his clawed fingers digging his own hand into the opening, a strained look on his face before flinging his wrist forward in a jerky motion and growling, "Blades of blood!" Momentarily gaping wide-eyed as his brother simply struck the three crimson, boomerang like slivers out of the air, shattering them to pieces with one calculated stroke of his whip, he watched an evil smile play across his half brother's features. It was always a mystery to him how such an evil emotion, one so revolting, could be the only one which his sibling ever chose to display. Now, he knew he wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine himself, but still he was a lot less comatose than Frosty over there. Sensitive, white ears picking up on the half awed half panicked gasp of the miko, the hanyou stupidly and unguardedly flung his attention away from the demon lord in one thoughtless pirouette.

Feeling the sudden, thickening change in the spring air, rolling in like an unpredicted coldness brought only by the darkest days of December, Kagome turned around, catching the silvery snake-like visage of two familiar twisting forms gliding through the air towards them, sailing quickly over trails of unnatural mist. Moving belatedly, almost as if forced between the compressing waves of the black ocean, the creatures slithered forward towards Inuyasha, momentarily enshrouding him in their gaseous veils. An involuntary shudder, very near to an offbeat tremble ran down her spine. Simply knowing that such incredibly dark things were connected to a part of her soul never failed to put her on edge. If she _was_ the reincarnation of Kikyo, then why in all the worlds were they so different? Surely if she died she wouldn't be drifting around the country feeding off departing souls or, at least she didn't think she would. Just the thought itself brought on a tremendous guilt complex.

Inuyasha froze instantly, dropping his strained attack pose to slowly examine the hideous hissing and spitting noises whispered to him from over his broad shoulder. Rigidly taking into account the snake-like carcasses, their eerie yellow irises and slanted pupils he shuddered. Their slight forward arms, in themselves entirely too tiny for such substantial scaled bodies, clutching graspingly at the air before him in a blind search for the most chilling manner of sustenance. Her soul stealers had always rankled him with their deathly presence and unholy wails of mocking remorse. Amber eyes drawn fully to the slowly slithering apparition, approaching him with malicious abandon he gulped, paling at the creature's whispered message, "Mistress in trouble. You are needed."

The half demon could feel his own skin become clammy, blotching in a most undesirable pattern as heat radiated in irregular waves, his heart pumping itself excitedly within his toned chest as the actual gravity of his newest decision set in upon him. Tossing a rather frantic look towards the living miko he bit his lip worriedly. Black tresses spewed, falling in a haphazard unplanned manner across her slightly stained cheek, the girl was quite a spectacle, the epitome of helplessness. Time pressing in upon him as the serpents urged him to hurry in his decision, Inuyasha turned his attention once again to his sibling. The knowing look of the older demon's face sickened him, it was like he knew already which choice he was going to make and disapproved avidly. Swallowing a much needed gulp of air the hanyou put all of his efforts into not tossing his hands to his head in panic. Why did these things always happen at the most inconvenient times for him? Kikyo needed him. She could be hurt, or trapped or dead! Yes, his frantic mind had completely disregarded the fact that the woman just so happened to be dead already.

His stomach twisted, knotting itself until he could nearly taste the rising bile in his throat. The sensation was unbearable, his bestial side was pushing him towards the lovely, living miko with him now while his human conscious was directing him towards the east in which direction dwelt his former flame. Gritting his pointed teeth in panic, he shook himself, his more civil nature obviously reasoning away the roared protest of his caged inu. He could…always come back for Kagome. If Sesshomaru wanted to mate her then she would obviously still be alive when he came back. What difference could a couple of hours make, right? In his mind's eye he envisioned the more distant priestess trapped within a dank cave, crushed by a fallen tree, even chased by a hoard of angry youkai. Taking a step back from his faithful companion he turned, blushing shamefully, unable even to look the girl in the face while he took up his sword and mumbled, "I – I need to go Kagome. I'll be back; he won't hurt you." Mentally adding in an 'I think…', he stuttered, "I – I just need to check and make sure Kikyo is okay." Sprinting forward a few paces he added a quick, "I'll be back," before dashing off into the forest hot on the trail of undead maiden's silvery soul stealers, all the while still clutching his bleeding appendage.

Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head in the most minute of motions to mirror his internal disgust to the outside world. The pup had simply picked up and left in the middle of a battle he had only moments ago been adamantly, not to mention hard-headedly, set on winning. Honestly, if the halfling couldn't see such events for the obvious distractions that they were then he was even less deserving of the girl's companionship than he had originally thought. Speaking of the girl…he looked towards her in expectancy, very well bracing himself for the vision of a tearful, sobbing onna curled in the grass clutching at herself. He scoffed, no matter how unique the bitch they all had these ridiculous emotional spells. However, much to his astonishment his little lover's cheeks were painted cherry not with grief, but by an angered flush. Surprised at the versatility of her personality, her ability to leap from moment to moment in strides of polar emotions, Sesshomaru cocked his head questioningly. Apparently, she was now so caught up in her own musing that she seemed to have momentarily forgotten his ominous presence.

Did he just? Could he just? Why would he? Her rampant thoughts, already seriously hindered by her tremendous confusion were immediately chopped in two, split by the hot handled blade of pure fury that ran through her over exhilarated system. That bastard! How in the world could he just take off and leave her there? What, was he taking orders from imaginary floating snakes now? Whipping her head about snappishly she glared at the lord, not even thinking of any possibly perceived meanings on his end. And what exactly was she supposed to do with lord jackass over there? Jump into his arms and beg him to take her away to Never Never Land to live happily ever after with the freaking seven dwarves? As wonderfully spiteful as that seemed in regards to her deserting defender, she had a feeling she would regret it later. Like, five minutes later. Flipping her hair once again, this time completing the affect with a wild swishing sound, she straightened, staring up at the lord with a menacing intensity, her arms secured firmly to her hips and her bottom lip jutting out in a childish pout.

Eyes shut and temples throbbing, the young priestess began pacing, kicking up little tornadoes of dust with her already significantly scuffed loafers. What exactly was the world coming to? At least partial realization of her present situation wiping her slate clean once again, the girl threw her arms heavenward in a highly exaggerated motion. Appendages dropping lifelessly to rest once again at her sides, Kagome pressed her eyes together more tightly, straining the muscles of her face, twisting her normally cheery visage into an unpleasant mask. Moments later, her breathing slowed until it halted completely, light headedness finally compelling her to once again open her orbs and suck in sweet air. Well, he wasn't gone. Obviously this going to take more than a little wishful thinking. Glancing nervously over her shoulder, eyeing the clear path laid out, she heaved a sigh of hated truth. No, she wasn't the stupid little girl who had accidentally been dragged through the well all those years ago, she knew that running wasn't going to help. Besides, it was more than likely she wouldn't even make it ten yards before the demon caught up with her. Small form trembling with determined resolution she decided solidly upon trying to reason with the western heir; he had always struck her as a reasonable, intelligent individual. "Look Sesshomaru, I have no idea where you're coming from but whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be over it in a few days. You're a smart demon, you've always hated humans. If this is some kind of resolution you shouldn't feel obligated. Besides, even on the off chance that you are serious there are so many girls out there better than me. If you want, I can even help you find one."

It was a double edged blade. On one hand he greatly appreciated the modesty of his bitch, in spite of his solid resolution to never verbalize such thankfulness. Kami only knew, there was very little in the world worse than a constantly self absorbed female. After all was said and done, he was in fact speaking from experience, several centuries in the presence of constantly preening courtiers placed an awfully sound vision before you. However, on the other hand, he was stuck like a stick in the mud, once again unproductively damning her accursed stubbornness. Deciding that the last thing he needed at the moment was a flighty, skittish female Sesshomaru lowered his voice several octaves, instinctually trying to calm her with the base thrum of his silky voice. "Onna, the decision has already been made by this Sesshomaru and it would serve you well not to question such determined goings on. As for your humanity, a solution to that end has already been perceived. Also, note that a resolution of that caliber was based on no such means. Do not be a fool in offering help in things you know so little of. No, your protests are inadequate. Now, gather your things."

Her proverbial pot of frustration rising to the absolute brim, dangerously close to an incident of overflow, the frustrated miko began to pace back and forth like a cage animal, all the while trying to find some compromising solution that would substantiate debate on his part. Sure, there her own objections, but something told her they wouldn't very well hold water in his view. Hell, she needed something more solid, more absolute, more reliable. Something like…it was then that an achingly familiar realization struck her nearly knocking her off her own two feet with grief. Oh, there was another card to play alright but even the thought of bringing up such a defense cut her deeply. But really, what was she to do, simply lie down and roll over? No, she wouldn't be going down without a fight, even if it was a suicide mission. "Inuyasha, he'll come back for me. Ha, he may not like me but he needs me to detect the shards for him. Trust me; there is no way he is going to let me walk away from that so easily."

Great rolling waves of despair were clearly detectable to him as he himself fought through a conundrum of sense and illogical notions. What point had the lowly hanyou seen in depleting her self worth in such a manner? Hm, no, he already knew the answer to that question. It was obvious that the boy's mind worked in the typical fashion found within his sex, he thought that perhaps if the onna thought little of herself she would be less inclined to leave him for fear of rejection. It was a filthy trick. But still, it grated away at his patience to know that the miko seemed have actually taken his words for truths. Naivety was one thing but blind, fumbling trust was another. He scoffed; hopefully his life would never settle to a pace of such little momentum that he had the time to contemplate such things, such _feelings_. It could most certainly not be good for his health. Amber eyes clearing from a moment's blankness, blinking rapidly the silver inu chided, "By this Sesshomaru's account the hanyou will be missing for at least several nights. Even upon return, if return the fool does, his defeat is inevitable when matched against this Sesshomaru's superior skill. The pup would stand no chance in an actual tryst; to try would only be a blatant display of severed nerve and stubborn stupidity." Closing the distance between them slightly, he waited for some form of response.

Swallowing a rather oversized lump, perhaps the size of a neon tennis ball that had lodged itself stubbornly within the confines of her throat, the priestess rose a fisted hand to clap herself on the chest, thus dislodging any unnatural resistance and breaking into a fit of coughs. By the time she had once again regained her normal pattern of breathing she found herself bent forward slightly, hands resting pressingly on her thighs, back muscles peaked in a straining arch. Looking up for only the briefest of moments she wheezed, "Why?"

He growled at her once again, mind slowly undulating her disbelieving tendencies with terrible criticism. Since when had his words held so little weight? At what time had the bottom dropped out of his infamous pit of true and utter honesty? And how exactly, did this human woman plan to obtain a suitable truth of any form with doubts running so deep? Putting forth a great deal of effort into a deeply rooted, calming breath the lord of the west opted to take the more childish road for once in his long existence. Fine, if she wanted to be difficult, he would be difficult as well. "Because this Sesshomaru said so, that is why." A slight jerk of his head, an action for him that would be the very likely equivalent of dropping tone's knees and throwing hands skyward in exasperation, mimicked outwardly his agitation. It was truly beyond him how any male dealt with such constant ignorance yet, in some sense he knew his own experience would be light in comparison. After all, he _had_ chosen a highly intelligent female to stand faithfully by his side. "After a prolonged period of thought this Sesshomaru has come to the conclusion that you, miko, are well qualified in most areas in which he sees value. You are the best candidate and you should not doubt that this Sesshomaru always has the best."

Opening her mouth in protest, Kagome intoned the usual needed strain on her vocal chords, only to find that her well of wording had gone dry, leaving her speechless like a floundering child. Fully aware of the fact that even an adjective alone would be a miracle to spurt out at the moment, she pressed her lips together again and paled. What in the world did one say to a man so absolutely resolute in his decisions? It wasn't as if any open objection on her part would, as far as she could thusly surmise, phase him and her present options were slim. Still, she couldn't simply stand there gawking all day, no matter how tempting the offer may have seemed at the moment. Once again opening her petal like lips only to break out in utter and complete silence, the miko slammed her mouth together once more, able to feel the beginnings of anger bubbling within the pit of her stomach. She bristled with rather well founded indignation, what in the world did this idiot think he was doing exactly?

He simply stood still, eyeing her with an expectant gaze. This was certainly not going as smoothly as he had first hoped. Perhaps, he head underestimated the girl's own stubborn loyalties…however, that would be a fault by the score of his regard. No, he much more preferred to identify with the possibility that he had instead overestimated her intelligence in matters such as these. But then again, what had he expected? She was, after all, a female. It had always been his understanding that females thrived upon such attentions, flourished under the favor of suitable men. Hm, once again he probably should not have counted on his own unique little lover to follow such trends. She was, for that matter, a seeming conundrum of irrevocable individuality.

She squirmed under his amber watch, rocking from the balls of her feet to her heels and back again, completing the morose pattern consecutively without fail, all the while her feminine features pulled into a sullen look of repose, her dull human teeth grinding in hesitant contemplation. Momentarily daring to look up in the ember like amber orbs, thus risking every single ounce of self preservation seventeen years of living had instilled within her, her motion stopped. In itself it was an odd feeling, the knowledge of being invariably furious combined with the simple fact that subject of her current ire was nowhere in sight, yet the odd pushing compulsion to bestow all related feelings upon the very similar set of eyes looking back at her. It wasn't wise. She hadn't thought it out or planned it, it was simply the way it happened. Each of ounce of fury brought upon her companion's newest betrayal seemed to flooded her, redirecting itself toward more obtainable target, almost as if choosing the closest possible substitute at which to vent. No, they were both alike. They were both alike and she wouldn't be putting up with either of them. Her own vault of courage seeming to briefly be bursting at the seams she snapped a testy, plain, "No."

Although no shock, no trace of surprise flitted across the infamous demon lord's features for even the briefest of moments, he was indeed floored. Such a snappish, snarled answer had certainly not been expected and did much to incite his already strained temper. The emotion, the rage, it was almost like a crutch to pick himself up from the unknown pangs of forward rejection. Yet, for once in his considerably lengthy life it was his baser persona that calmed him, whispering what seemed to be instinctual truths through his echoing mind. This was logical, it was explainable. The strongest bitches always fought domination, always sought to establish themselves on their own, to deny the fact that their place was in fact under a male, himself in this case. Nodding blindly his own acceptance of the natural challenge, Sesshomaru paced several steps closer to girl, putting her within an arms length before allowing his own hand to shoot out, two clawed fingers grasping her chin tightly. Tilting her chin back so as to direct her vision he leaned forward, a truly feral expression painted across his pale face. Being certain to bring himself into a position from which his hot breath would fan across her already flushing skin, hopefully inciting the weakness of arousal he hissed, "No is not a word you will use with this Sesshomaru, bitch."

A/N: Sorry that the chapter was mostly dialogue, it just seemed rather appropriate. Here's the deal, school has started up again (way too soon in my opinion) which as you all know gives me less time for writing. If I continue, I promise to try to have a new chapter out every week and a half or two weeks, that sounds doable to me [my idea for the nest one should be relatively fun depending on if you think I should keep going. Now, if you haven't read the note at the top of the chapter please do. This time around reviews are really important, I need to know whether to give up on this or keep hacking away at it. Once again, thank you for all your support and have a pleasant week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, it's been quite a while since I've updated. If you want the truth, a lot has been going on in my life recently and several of my friends simultaneously decided to have huge mental breakdowns in the same month. It was just a matter of prioritizing and I hate to break to you all, even though I love you dearly, my friends will always come first. Besides, all the time together, the late night sleepovers and ice cream fights are really what life is all about. It keeps us all sane. I do apologize for not posting some sort of notice though. Anyway, between everything I've managed to come up with this. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Too close. Much, much too close. It was all her racing mind could process; it was all a game of cat and mouse to him. Not surprisingly he seemed to be deriving some sort of sick, twisted pleasure from the whole thing. All in all this new, more accentuated view of his predatory persona had her shaking in her loafers. For every scampering step of backwards retreat she took he countered the movement with a forward stride of his own, obviously confident in his capabilities. He _enjoyed _playing the part, smirking wildly like some underpaid actor in a theatrical mellow drama. And if he was playing the part of predator…that made her the prey, a role she certainly didn't feel prepared for.

It wasn't long before she was out of places to go, her rigid back cemented straightly against the trunk of an old tree. Still he watched her, eyeing her up, looking for the opportune moment to pounce. Minutes passed, time slowing to the pace of a snail, he did not move. Relaxing slightly the miko heaved a sigh of resigned relief. Maybe he wasn't going to tear her apart limb by limb maybe he was just going to st-; the optimistic thought was never to be finished, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as the canine demon sprung forth, sinking his single set of claws deep into the bark beside her head. Deadly weapons digging into the tree only centimeters from her flushed face, she did the only she could. It wasn't logical, but she ran.

Already at the end of his proverbial rope, Sesshomaru hissed nastily. What was the bitch doing now? If she felt the need to flee it should damn well be to him not from him. She would soon learn, he would make sure of it. Snatching her abruptly as if she had only been crawling by him instead of dashing like a lunatic, he dragged her back roughly into the crook of his muscled arm with very little effort.

Her eyes took in only the frequent flashes of color, her vision seeming to have left her in her panic as her limbs thrashed about wildly. It of course was no balm to her crushed abdomen or gasping throat. No, she was far too winded for any of her struggles to be exceedingly or even partially fruitful. Mouth hanging open she heaved, tugged and scratched at the flesh underneath the lord's silken kimono, her dull human teeth clamping around his neck in a last ditch effort for freedom. That was a mistake.

His animal instincts started violently. To his completely irrational mind the stinging nip had not been an escape tactic or even an act of desperation, no the ungrateful bitch was trying to assert her own dominance over _him_. A vicious, rumbling snarl tore from his pale throat, his muscles twitched involuntarily with a thunderous intensity, dropping the raven haired female on the ground below. He too dropped, pinning her smaller frame beneath him, five deadly claws poised threateningly against the tender flesh of her throat, his pearly fangs bared; he was straddling her flat stomach, the very same stomach that would soon be ripe and swollen with his own seed.

She felt lightheaded, dizzy almost as if she was floating but as the same time heavy, solid like a large stone sinking through the salty waters of the ocean. Her body felt melted, as if the ground had suddenly become a vat of quicksand in which she was floundering. Her stomach lurched as a feeling of absolute nausea broke upon her; the whole thing reminded her of one of those awful rollercoaster things from her time. Kami, she had always hated those with a rather fervent passion. The entire world spun above her, amber eyes fading in and out of her vision; ugh, spinning everything was spinning. Jerkily freeing one of the arms trapped to her sides by the noble's powerful thighs she reached up, placing her hand on her temple just to assure herself that her whole head wasn't spinning around on her neck in some creepy, exorcist-like fashion.

Clutching at herself in a lame attempt to subdue the sickening sensation, the priestess yelped unexpectedly. A warm, sticky liquid covered her fingers, one she was unfortunately familiar with by now. Weakly raising her shaking hand to the level of her eyes, Kagome instantly blanched at the rolling drops of crimson that had attached themselves to her appendage. It was blood; her head had been turned when they flew to the ground, she must have hit it then. Letting out a whimpering breath the girl swallowed a growing lump located in the back of her throat. She had never been good with blood, well at least not her own anyway. Vision darkening, the holy maiden could feel herself drifting away from the light of the living, her mind going blank within a few short seconds.

The moment his sensitive nose caught the distinct metallic scent of blood all traces of his former lingering hostility were washed away, leaving him on with a foreign impression any other creature would easily have identified as concern. His beast balked, whimpering and cowering backwards as if scorched by an invisible flame. He hadn't meant to hurt the girl, no that was certainly not his intention he just- brow furrowing in disgust he tried to digest these new, vile thoughts. At what point had it become necessary for him to justify his own actions?

Growling in a very distinct flush of dismissal, the great silver inu pressed his palm to the ground once more, hunching his regal shoulders and lowering his deceptively placid face to the source of his female's injury. Rough, dog-like tongue darting out in what one could easily have mistaken for a truly affectionate manner, he bathed the open wound, lapping away the flowing crimson streams. Never before had he attended to the wounds of another, no, not even his little Rin but this was different, this was his mate. Allowing a filthy human healer to lay their hands on his prized onna was simply out of the question while he felt no kinship strong enough with any of his race to trust even their workings.

She was simply loosing too much blood; his centuries experience in warfare was not for naught, he knew when a being was seriously injured. He needed to take her to the nearest village; the nearest _demon_ village, he was loathe to put any such little faith in those human ands their unsanitary methodology.

The Western heir stood gracefully, his arched neck bowed like that of a swan as he awkwardly fumbled the girl into a nearly bridal-like hold, however much less capable seeing as he had only one hand with which to orchestrate. Stilling, he felt the girl subconsciously turn into his warmth, her short breaths fanning through the silken material across his chest, the impression of her wounded temple staining the once pristine cloth a ruddy crimson color. Had his ego been visible, one would have assume such rapid inflation could only end in combustion, sending the pompous prince flying across the clearing the like a deflated balloon.

Although he very well might have guessed it earlier, it still shocked him how tiny she was. True, he himself had an overly muscular frame in comparison to most but the girl just seemed so small, so fragile, so light, almost as if he was transporting a slumbering pup. He could break her so easily, too easily. He would need to remember to control himself.

Looking down at the woman in his arms he snarled ferociously. Here she was gushing torrents of blood as if she were racing death itself and all he could think of was her size? Pushing energy through his feet to form his infamous lavender ki cloud, ascending he noticed how his own dark aura blanketed her own like some great protective shield. It was rare that his demonic energies found solace in the soul of another being but it was , after all, to be expected, she was his mate.

He would have healed her with that very same energy, his energy, sealing her wound then and there…but he couldn't without putting her in an even more perilous situation. The onna was a miko, they had not yet joined. No matter how compatible their life forces seemed it was clear that the absolute untouched purity flowing through her system at the moment would react poorly with his own, more demonic support.

Glancing at the land formations flashing below them, Sesshomaru cursed at his own idiocy. Of all the forests, out of every Kami forsake acreage he could have given his moronic sibling to maintenance, it just had to be the one teetering on the edge of the west, bordering most closely to the Eastern lands. Again, why had he given the hanyou this particular section? Oh yes, he had wished to keep the mutt as far away from his as possible at any great cost. Wishing momentarily for another hand simply so he could smack himself upside the head, an action rather unsuited to one of his station, he hissed in nearly tangible displeasure. Splendid, just splendid. His nearest outlook of reliable medical resources was the ookami village of the east, which almost undoubtedly meant he would have a run-in with the eastern lord.

Kami he loathed that pup; not only was he arrogant and overbearing but undeniably senseless as well. He had after all allowed nearly a third of his pack to be exterminated by one of Naraku's underlings. How utterly humiliating that had been, not only for the wolf tribe but for demonic society as a whole. Oh how the boy grated upon his nerves with his rants and rambunctious outbursts, his excessive boasting. Normally, he would have torn the moronic excuse for a canine to shreds a millennia ago, yet standing political connections always seemed to safeguard such a goal.

His amber orbs could pick it out now quite clearly, the primitive little village perched upon the craggy peaks of the east. He had always disliked these lands, if not for their inhabitants then for their mountainous terrain; compared to the rolling hills and fertile plains of the west it seemed entirely too barbaric. But, perhaps this was, on his part, a reflection more on the civilization that upon the land itself.

Inwardly sneering at his own barbed wit, Sesshomaru landed gracefully, as par usual with his silently flowing finesse. Pale face as blank as a board, the dog prince released an inaudible exasperated huff, slowly ticking off the seconds before the idiot boy sensed his presence and came rushing out. Pulling the limp form of the miko toward his protectively, he chanced a quick glance downward. Her skin was white, blanched even, the normal rosy complexion of her gorgeous cheeks having faded away into a more morbid undertone. Her breathing was shallow and her form shaking slightly. He couldn't wait any longer, about ready to storm into the main den himself and simply demand the supplies he so desperately required, a predictable dark scowl fell upon his features. Finally he was able to see the brown and black blur speeding towards him dragging behind him a literal whirlwind of debris. This was _not _going to go well, not at all.

Koga, on the other hand, who had no clue as to the rather unfortunate circumstances that belied this sudden, unannounced visit, was sneering. So, old icy finally came to pay him a visit. It had been too long really, much too long he groused sarcastically to himself under his breath. What was it the damn dog had said at their last conference? Something about gouging his own eyes out before willing taking in the filth of the eastern lands once more? Hm, that sounded about right. Sesshomaru had always been like that, walking around with a stick shoved in his ass and his nose turned up. It only went to figuring that Lord Jackass here and inu-kuro would be brothers. Coming to an abrupt halt the wolf took great pains to shower his distinguished visitor with a volley of loose dirt. Crossing his toned arms in front of his chest, the cardinal instigator was just about to bite out some snide comment about how absolutely _wonderful_ it was to see his old friend once again, however the second his sapphire orbs locked on the admittedly impressive physique of his long-time rival all he could manage was a yelping, "Kagome!"

WITH INUYASHA:

Not nearly as graceful nor half as composed as his elder sibling, Inuyasha rallied through the dense underbrush of the forest following the thin, vaporous silver trails of the speeding soul stealers, occasionally smacked by a low hanging branch of tousled by a rouge tree root. Yet, his mind was not on his travels looking instead to his desired destination. Where was she? What happened? Would he be there in time? For what? His answers came shortly, in fact abruptly as the flowing ribbons of mist instantly dissipated into thin air, leaving him alone at the edge of a large, seemingly empty clearing. Furry white ears twitching wildly from left to right and back again he panicked, hardly able to hear anything over his own thunderous heartbeat. His amber orbs slid in both directions frantically, she was…she was…hearing the distinct rustling of rough garb in back of him he spun like a wound top. She was….right behind him?

No, not only was she right behind him, but she seemed perfectly fine. Well, that was if you disregarded the fact that she was, in the most blatant terminology, dead as a doornail. Drinking in her pasty form for a second and finally third time, he let loose with a grunt of discontent. Did he just leave Kagome and run all the way through the forest to- it was then and only then that the actual gravity of his actions landed squarely upon his shoulders. Tightening his fisted fingers he cringed as the words ran through his cranium like some torturously off key note 'leave Kagome, leave Kagome, leave Kagome'. Wait… not only did he leave Kagome…but he left her with Sesshomaru! Oh this shit was not good, not good at all. He was going to-but before he could finish his thought the grief-stricken lines of his creased brow deepened at the hauntingly familiar yet equally chilling undertone of, "Inuyasha."

He winced inwardly; there was so much disgust, so much distaste in that voice, even hidden by the erroneous indifferent façade. It wasn't simply her death. No, in life she had very rarely used his birth-given name and on any such occasion it had always spilt from her thin lips with scathing detest. He just hadn't seen it then. He hadn't wanted to. Not bothering to waste any time on useless formalities, the hanyou turned to her, his anger visible through the tight net of apprehension. Barely able to open his clenched jaws, his words came out grated and uneven, "Kikyo, what do you need? What was so important that you had to drag me out here? Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Pale lips parted, chocolate eyes drawn downward in stern expression, the once holy maiden intoned, "You and I have nothing to talk about. There is nothing to be said between us. My request was simply a test to assure me that you have remembered your pledge. I find myself satisfied. In fact Inuyasha, I had not foreseen you leaving my reincarnation so abruptly, perhaps you truly do not care for the girl as much as I had originally assumed."

The half demon flinched, shying away from the barbed words with the knowledge that the underlying malice was in no way subtle. Did she really hate him that much? Didn't she understand that it wasn't actually him who killed her? Didn't she know? Looking down shamefully at the tiny pebbles and mounds of loose dirt scattered around the floor of the glen, he winced once again. He had never liked it when she mentioned Kagome, especially when she referred to her as 'her reincarnation'. They were just too different. Although his mind knew this for a fact his heart couldn't seem to accept it. Not even now, after so many years. It really didn't matter at this point anyway. "Kikyo…I…why do you…"

"Why do I what hanyou?" It was that _word_, the word she spat at him like the vilest of all poisons. "It is not your place to question me, it never has been. The simple fact is that you pledged yourself to me and I will _not_ be leaving this earth without you in tow. Take note half-breed, in the end you will go with me, willing or not."

It was a threat. She was threatening him and he knew it, but what exactly was he to do about it? It wasn't as if he could _kill_ her, and even so he knew soundly that if circumstances changed he would always lack the heart for such a thing. Or, more probably, it was the heart he had that held him back. The undead woman was too much a part of his past, a painful part yes, but a part nonetheless. He didn't know what to say yet he felt he had to speak, to say something in his defense, in Kagome's defense. Opening his mouth preparing to blurt out the first thing that came to mind, as was his usual style; the young inu froze, sensing an ominously familiar presence hovering above him.

It was Saimyōshō. Lots and lots of Saimyōshō. The were swarming above him, appearing out a nowhere like a cloud, a giant veil that was successfully blocking the warm, promising golden rays of the sun's light. His ears rang, pinned back against his head; confusion flooded his conscious mind, the thick buzzing emanating from the mass above him penetrating his every thought. Naraku. Naraku controlled the Saimyōshō, but what were they doing here? The only person here was…Kikyo? Having withdrawn into the secluded realm of his own thoughts for a moment, the hanyou crashed back into reality with an agitated growl, spinning about and sniffing at the air. She was gone. She left him here with…she led him here to…no. No, it was just a coincidence. Kikyo would never stoop so low as to extort his promise of loyalty…would she?

He wouldn't think about it now. He couldn't think about it now. Unsheathing his father's ancient fang he grinned to himself; sure there were a lot of them but from previous experience he was quite aware that their extreme numbers were about their only formidable trait. Ha, on their own they were relatively, or as he would argue completely, useless. Amber eyes darting from left to right he nodded to himself; he needed to finish this fast so he could go find Kagome….wherever she was. Raising his legendary blade quickly, his honeyed orbs seeking out his most efficient option, the wind scar. There it was, only a meager ten yards away, a secondary stroll for one of his lineage. Pulsing red with ancient power, it called to him, sung to his soul. Hm, he didn't understand it and he had long ago halted his attempt to. As far as he was concerned, such things could not be questioned. It was just there. It just worked. Exactly _how_ his father had discovered it he had no idea.

His blurred assault was a success, his strike true. Sooner than he could blink the blinding blast of blue light had faded, leaving only the fallen corpses of the Saimyōshō. It was even before the last wasp-like body hit the ground that he was off, tearing through the woods even faster than he had come; his thoughts centered about a certain blue-eyed, raven-haired miko.

WITH SESSHOMARU:

He did not like it, not at all. The manner in which the impudent pup addressed his intended was far too familiar for his taste. The use of her first name showed some indication of previous acquaintance, even suggested a strong relationship between the two. The thought alone had him glaring, clutching the girl to his chest more tightly, more possessively, his demon emerging from the shadows of his mind poised to punish any sudden offense. Leveling his own gaze his amber orbs clashed violently with the deep, disbelieving blue of the ookami, silently challenging him to question his presence, her presence, their presence, anything at all. Completely devoid of surprise when, moments later, such a call was met.

The wolf lord's head shot forward in a decidedly exaggerated manner, his neck craning quizzically, his face twisted into some warped visage of shock. What in all the hells was dog-breath doing with _his_ onna? His eyes narrowed, set menacingly against the pallet of sun-kissed, tan flesh. Lips curling, fangs bared, he released a raspy growl. It was not the dog lord's place to handle _his_ woman in such a manner, to have his single filthy hand wrapped about her waist, his clawed fingers splayed across the creamy expanse of her outer thigh. Not only that, but she was bleeding, bleeding _badly_. He had no doubts that this was the idiot inu's fault, none whatsoever. Muscular arms stretching themselves forward, extending themselves in a silent demand he growled, "Give me my woman _now_."

If it hadn't been for the immediate need to suppress the heavy gushes of blood flowing from his female, Sesshomaru would have snapped, it would already have been over. The insolent pup would by now have been splattered upon the rocky ledge before him in a thousand tiny wolf ribbons. But he couldn't, he needed their supplies, not their help but their supplies and while he was more than confident he could take on a pack of mangy, poorly-trained mutts he could not afford the time it would cost him. It was a battle, a vigorous once, shoving his instinctual counterpart down once again, attempting to force a bodily reign of logic or sense in such a dire situation. They had only just obtained their mate, she would not leave him. He would absolutely not allow it. She would not escape them in death. Muscled tensed, eyes hued pink the western heir spoke dangerously, completely disregarding the boy's request, "You will provide this Sesshomaru with medical supplies immediately."

Hands dropping once again to his sides, this time fisted in tight, white-knuckled balls, Koga felt himself literally tremble with rage. This was _not_ over _not_ at all…but it would have to wait. His Kagome was more important, much more important, and it was evident that if she was not tended to with haste she would no longer be with them. Nodding stiffly he turned, reluctant to take his eyes off the onna he so adored, walking swiftly to the entrance of his personal den, not needing to look to know the dog lord was following him. He made short work of it, indicating a rather large fur-pelted nest for the miko at the same time flinging open the splintered door of a rugged wooden shelving unit, simply snatching up every medical supply, from bandages to herbs, in his strong arms and carrying them to the bedside.

He had nearly gagged. The entire den stunk of wolf, that sickly, stomach-turning stench of must and wet fur. If he had had a choice he would not have subjected himself nor his female to such an obviously disturbing scent but as fate would have it he, at the moment, did not have a choice or at least very little of one. He knew the ookami was behind him even before the pile of medical supplies clattered noisily down by his side; reaching his single clawed hand forward and snatching a rag, he pressed it to the woman's wound in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. Hand still firmly anchored to her forehead he turned, glaring at the wolf, letting his aura expand darkly in warning. A warning for the wolf to keep at a distance, not to come near his mate in this condition or ever for that matter.

The eastern lord growled darkly taking another step forward, rounding the lengthy futon and settling himself on the other side of the miko, hovering above her, taking in her fading aroma. Reaching over and abruptly grabbing a small green vile of crushed herbs, ones he had specially gathered himself. It had been his mother's recipe, he didn't know exactly how it worked, or for that matter even care; the extent of his knowledge was thus: once the mixture was spread over an open wound it become impossible for blood to flow through the mixture, out of the body. Completely ignoring the incensed hisses of the other lord, Koga dabbed his clawed forefinger into the jelly-like mixture, gently spreading a thick layer of goo over the open laceration of the holy maiden's temple; the bleeding stopped at once, leaving only what was already trickling down the side of her tender face as well as a noticeable stain on her otherwise snow white blouse.

Literally twitching with rage, the dog lord snarled, watching coldly as the remaining blood was wiped away from the face of his female. His pride was skinned raw, smarting with the knowledge that not only had he been the one to cause the little priestess such injuries but had also been one-upped in her aide. The wolf would not live long. No, they would settle this now. Glancing down at the now peaceful looking onna wrapped in what he thought to be a rusty colored fox pelt, he saw from the corner of his eye the ookami slowly rising, an example which he followed readily, both striding evenly out of the muggy cave.

Sesshomaru was the first to stop; his leather booted feet simply and suddenly planted to the ground as if he had been a tree growing in that exact spot of centuries: steady, immovable. Ridiculously open-toed sandals planted their strapped tops and worn bottoms next to his, toe to toe, neither wearer willing to give an inch of ground, not even a centimeter. Blue clashed darkly with gold, the supreme contrast painted within the narrow eyed glares, each screaming with unspoken animosity. As was to be expected, the wolf demon growled, breaking the silence with his raspy words, "_What_ are you doing with _my_ Kagome?" Seeing the skeptical look on the face of his silver-haired spectator he scowled childishly, "Yeah! That's right! You heard me dog breath, _my_ Kagome!"

He stared venomously at the black-haired adolescent before him taking in the boy's yet underdeveloped frame, his scrawny stature, the simple yet obvious air of naivety surrounding him. The brat could most likely not even take care of himself, how in all hells did he expect to manage a female, a fine, scholarly, vivacious, luscious, fiery female, _his_ female? The thought of her smiling at the ookami, wrapped in his arms, gracing his bed…it churned his stomach, sickened him completely. His teeth ground together, clenching so mightily that, had they been mortal molars, they long ago would have exploded into soft waves of dust, leaving behind no soliditary form. His jealousy flared, his toxically clawed hand itching to tear into the tender flesh of the wolf lord's throat, to rip him apart slowly piece by piece, to dissect him organ by organ, to feel his fingers bathed in the dirty eastern blood. That blood, the blood that dared think to contaminate that which was his.

He was furious, bristling with the fact that the inu had yet to even hear his claim and had already dismissed it so certainly. No one took his claim seriously, not the hanyou, not the monk or the slayer or the kit or even his little Kagome for that matter. They all thought him too young, too wild, too inexperienced to harbor true affections for the girl. But they were wrong, so wrong. He knew how he felt. He knew how she made him feel. If they didn't understand…well, they could all go throw themselves off a damn cliff for all he cared. The only one who truly needed to understand was her and he had promised himself that she would. They didn't need anyone, _she_ didn't need anyone. He would make sure she was happy, healthy, safe, loved. He already knew he would be able to refuse her nothing; just the thought of her sitting beside _him_, smiling at _him_ while their pup was suckling forced a content purr from his own inner demon. But right now wasn't the time. He shook himself once again tensing, his hands clenched, his teeth bared in the direction of the inu. He would deal with this here and now, right now.

Sesshomaru was prepared as well; if the idiot wolf wished to jump so blindly into his own death than so be it for him to deprive the pup of what he was so blatantly searching out. It was that moment; the same moment his single clawed hand firmly wrapped itself around the dark blade that that he heard it, a small feminine moan – a mixture of pain and weariness. His own silver head snapping rigidly back, the dog prince growled shooting a rather condescending look toward the ookami. He simply didn't have time for this now; if the little miscreant wished for his end so faithfully, then he would simply have to be patient with it.

Thusly dismissing the wolf as if he had suddenly vanished, dissipated into nothingness, he shot through the craggy entrance to the mountain cave, quickly throwing up a barrier of his own yuki, blocking the passage into the cave and thus assuring he would have time to _consult_ with his mate under the prestigious veil of privacy he was known for. His step faltered for a moment, not having anticipated the snapping sting that that would come with the mingling of his energies brushing against the wolf's, those that were already leaving a mild soaking impression upon the solid stone walls.

The instantaneous pain was passable, his own larger, more developed energies absorbing the thinly strung wolf yuki. Scowling at the thought of such a momentary inconvenience, a _worthless_ momentary inconvenience, the heir of Inu no Tashio ground his sensitive teeth, his own pearly fang piercing the tender flesh of his canine tongue. Truly, if the boy wished to prevent even a human child from entering his _sanctuary_ he would need to try harder. Smirking to himself he let a rare, mirthless chuckle escape his pursed lips, he sincerely doubted that even with his best effort the wolf pup could turn away an insect. His lengthy legs and brisk strides made short work of the distance between himself and the onna, amounting to only a few seconds travel before he halted, approximately a foot away from her resting place. Normally, he would have been at her side looking her over himself, however his demonic instincts stayed him, asserting very accurately that their female was not only skittish but also injured.

And, as he had learned through his years, it was always best not to startle a frightened female. In a way, they reminded him of the leaping doe he so often preyed upon in the spring, startled by the slightest gesture, the most inaudible sound, almost as if their sense had heightened themselves for such a particular occasion. It was only with his best efforts exerted that he managed to keep himself away from the girl, stop himself from simply covering her tiny feminine form with his own massive one, nuzzling her until she was once again calm. It was then, with complete disgust pushed to the forefront of his reeling mind, that he caught himself. Stupidity, complete and utter stupidity; this whole outgoing of emotional aerobics was complete idiocy, certainly not what he needed at present.

Awaiting some form of acknowledgement as the seconds ticked by, the irked inu noble glared angrily, watching the small curled form before him stretch out exercising sore, unused limbs before lifting a pale head of tousled raven locks in his direction.

It was distasteful that scathing glance she saw fit to bestow upon him, unwillingly unnerving him, agitating him. There was silence for a moment, broken abruptly by his deep, masculine tone, "It is imperative that you relate immediately to this Sesshomaru any problems you deem worthy of mention." There, thankfully he'd managed to hold onto to his unforgiving tone of constant critique. It was a gift really.

Once again throwing her aching head back upon the fuzzy fur pelts piled beneath her, the miko threw her arms up exasperatedly, huffing audibly and grinding her teeth. This was stupid. If Sesshomaru wanted to act like a nut-case that was his own damn problem, but he needed to leave her out of it. She reached up, lightly brushing her fingers against her lacerated temple, drawing them back to find the tiny appendages bathed in a sticky salve. Hmph, plus she hadn't exactly forgiven him for that. Locking eyes with the moody mutt she hissed, "What is the problem? No, scratch that, what is _your_ problem? Because, just so you know this is _your_ problem! Ha! _I_ think that you've completely lost your mind! You are aware that you've been trying to _kill_ me for the last _four_ years right? Or did you just happen to wake up this morning and forget? You've completely lost it! You are _insane_! What is wrong with you?"

His expression didn't change, remaining as blank, as unreadable as it always was. His innards however boiled with the utter audacity of her words. Narrowed eyes took in the slight form sprawled before him. A female was submissive. Such a sharp tongue, such abrasive language was not appealing in her sex, especially when directed at him, her mate, her savior. An uncontrollable growl spilling from tightly pressed, thin lips, he arched his back, lifting his chin a traditional aggressive stance, warning the bitch against further transgression. He relayed this obvious nonverbal warning, complete with a cold echo of, "Do not strain yourself uselessly onna. It is imperative that you should recover quickly so as to suit this Sesshomaru."

Thin black eyebrows rising, disappearing behind her long, nearly indistinguishable bangs her jaw hung open uselessly. Staring wide-eyed at the demon before her the futuristic teen chose not to heed his cautionary stance, "Hey! Let me remind you that this is _your_ fault! We wouldn't even be here, we wouldn't even be having this problem if you hadn't been such a stubborn idiot and listened to me in the first place! So, don't give me any of your 'this Sesshomaru' crap, I really don't need your stupid third person references right now!" Eyes narrowing, she propped herself up jerkily on bended forearms, continuing her panicked rant. "What were you thinking? Oh wait, no, _obviously_ you weren't thinking! You've been spending too much time with that creepy little toad, his idiocy is starting to rub off on you. I can't believe you…are you even listening to me!?"

"You, onna, should be thanking this Sesshomaru."

"_Excuse_ me oh exalted one, my mistake. I seem to have forgotten to throw myself at your feet and worship you for rescuing me from such a miserable, insignificant existence! It won't happen again."

Sesshomaru scowled, his patience waning more and more with each passing second. "Sarcasm is an unbecoming trait for a female to display. As this Sesshomaru's mate you shall cease and desist all such improper mannerisms or there shall be consequences."

"I am **not** your mate."

"You are going to be. As of the present, you are this Sesshomaru's intended."

Pushing herself up onto wobbly feet, trying her best to ignore the spinning of the room as well as the queasy feeling swelling in the pit of her stomach, the weary miko stumbled forward, more determined than ever to get her point across. "Listen you…you…you demon! I said no! No! No! No! No! Did your superior hearing catch that? No, whatever it is that happened to you, however hard you cracked your thick head off of _whatever_, it is not my problem! If you were expecting me to parade around singing your praises then obviously I've been given you far too much credit all these years. Please forgive my ungraciousness lord almighty it must be the _human_ in me and don't look at me like that you popsicle! I demand you take me back right now!"

He didn't even stop to think, to consider her adamant protests or hotly worded arguments. No, he was an inu youkai and an inu youkai was _never_ rejected by their chosen female; it simply did not happen. Thrashing, snarling, on the very edge of his mind his beast howled chillingly, the sound a hunter issues only for the ears of his prey. How dare the bitch refuse _them_? How dare she doubt _their_ words? It was not her place. No, her place was beneath him, looking up at him as he thrust into her wildly even sitting by his side quietly nursing _their_ pup!

The onna would learn, oh she would learn if they had to bloody her a hundred times over. He took a heated step forward, watching, his amber eyes gleaming with unhidden malice. His teeth snapped, his back ached more fully, his broad shoulders hunched forward, his neck extended in a predatory stance. Having advanced far enough, the feral lord of the west pounced, forcefully pinning the girl, her back scraping roughly against the cold, moist stone of the wall, her front pushed deliciously into his own riled form. Grabbing her pointed chin he growled, staring her down, issuing at that moment his first and only warning. "Bitch," the word was spat, a title rather than inference, "this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to persuade you…by _any_ means necessary."

A/N: Not much to say- thanks again and please, please, please review for me. Oh, no flames…honestly that's the last thing I need right now; constructive criticism is fine but no flames. Its just disrespectful. Anyway, I hate to say it but it will be a little while until I can get the next chapter out. Oh well, it shouldn't take as long as it did this time. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again. First off, I'm sorry it took me such a long time to get this chapter out; at first I didn't have any idea how I was going to expand the plot, basically I felt as if I had backed myself into a corner. A few people have been bashing my unoriginality, some not even publically, just in private messages. I hate that. If you feel the need to flame me when I've asked you not to, just step up and do it publically (ie-review with your own account). I know this story isn't original; I know its not that great. Constructive criticism is fine but flames really do bother me, maybe more than they should. I don't know if I'm going to finish this. This is something I do for fun and if people are just going to be horibble about it then I don't see the point. I just really don't. /

Chapter 5-

The heat of his panting breaths on the cool flesh of her cheek unnerved her, each raspy exhalation adding to the nearly painful palpitations of her racing heart. The push of his stone-solid body against the feminine flesh of her bosom, the sensation of cool silk against the exposed skin of her lower legs, the dogged intensity with which those honeyed orbs tore into her, ripping down the emotional barricade of pure anger that had been her only remaining defense…it froze her, stiffening her lithe form with some inescapable, paralyzing horror. Maybe, just maybe, if she tried hard enough she could sink into the cold, slate-like granite wall behind her simply disappear into the rock and leave him there by himself while she made a brake for it. Not likely.

Mentally berating herself for the utterly ridiculous nature of her thoughts, the petrified priestess tried to focus on steadying her own erratic breaths. In and out, in and out, her racing mind struggled to stop, to reach out and snatch some morsel of coherent thought but all she could come up with was an enormous why. Why, for Kami's sake, was it always her that ended up like this? Lately her life had seemed to have morphed into one giant why. Albeit, the gravity of such questions varied from those of four days earlier wondering why in the world she had thought it a good idea to give Shippo the end of that chocolate bar to that of her present circumstance, asking herself why she was now at the mercy of demonic society's most notoriously vicious noble. Why did these things happen? She must have been a hellion in an earlier life.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not concerned with the question of why but the query of how. How in all the hells was he supposed to reign in his temper, remain in control of his more primal self when the bitch seemed to be trying her damndest to cajole him into a completely irrevocable rage? Lashing out in a last act of utter frustration, the snarling canine sunk his lethal claws into moist stone wall of the cave. Immediately able to feel the trickles of warms crimson liquid between his thin fingers as the rough rock scraped away the skin from his clenched knuckles, the inu lord exhaled inaudibly, burrowing his defined nose into the tender flesh on his onna's neck. He was aware of the instant tension that seemed to flood her, of her sudden corpse-like rigidity and under normal circumstances it would have bothered him greatly, but he cared not at the moment.

As her unique aroma of apple blossoms and fresh spring rain invaded his senses, the inu lord of the west felt his previous need to throttle the girl transform into an undeniable push to smoother her, to cover her with his scent, mark her as his own. But his thoughts would never take him farther.

It was then that the wolf prince, Koga, chose to stumble unto the scene, looking rather frazzled and more than slightly uncomfortable. Rubbing his sore, swishing tail for a moment, he shot the dog prince a glare. Damn mutt with his damn energy shields, thankfully there were at least a few advantages to being in his 'home court' so to speak. Still, the knowledge that he one-upped the ignorant bastard did nothing to soften the blow of seeing his woman in the arms of an inu, Sesshomaru of the West no less. Folding his arms, he had to wait only a moment before the dog followed his obviously raging instinctual persona and shielded that girl from his view, only serving to agitate him further. And considering he was already teetering dangerously close to the edge of complete outrage, it wasn't a good thing.

Still, contrary to popular belief he wasn't stupid. As much as he would have loved to tear the dog apart piece by piece, he knew it was unlikely that he could even scratch the bastard. Sure he would fight if necessity so demanded, but he wasn't going to jump head first into a battle with the odds so steeply stilted. No, he would need to think of something else.

Whipping about with a sharp snap, the inu lord snarled, moving to stand in front of his female, feeling the need to cover her voluptuous feminine form from the sea-blue eyes of his rival. Practically boxing the tiny miko into a corner with his larger frame he let a low growl loose, a clear indication from one canine to another that this female was taken. Back off. Find your own. Noticing the uncomfortable squirming of the woman behind him, Sesshomaru glanced back, willing his stance and silent signals to reassure her. He was her protector, nothing would happen. Nothing. And as much as he truly believed this with the entirety of his being he was a bit stunned yet not at all unpleased to feel her pushing against him, seeking comfort in his arms. Shooting a smug, victorious half-mocking sneer in the direction of his opponent he practically purred, completely ready to provide her with the comfort she was asking him to give.

Hm, if only that had been the case. After a few seconds of what he thought to be comfortable silence, he came to a sudden realization. It had only truly hit him when the deceiving sprite had already sprinted halfway across the moist cavern floor: she had just been slipping past him to run to that idiot wolf. Expression darkening, the inu lord could feel the release, the pulsing of his demonic blood flooding his veins, his iron clad control put to the ultimate test as he watched the ungrateful bitch leap into the arms of his enemy, hugging the fool with a sickening cry of 'Koga-kun'!

Kagome who had only recently been driven from her hazy-fear induced trance smiled into the mass of worn leather and fuzzy pelts that adorned her friend, thankful just for a familiar face. Slowly peeling herself away from the victim of her rather affectionate attack, she smiled up at him, failing to notice the infamous inu losing his grip on well, himself. A little embarrassed by her rather forward greeting, the priestess blushed, looking up at the ookami with a small smile. "Koga-kun, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Uh…by the way, where exactly is here?"

Laughing heartily in a mixture of plain gloating arrogance and amusement at his woman's adorable antics, he gave her a wolfish grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, making it a point to completely ignore the demon on the other side of the cave. "Relax onna, everything is fine. You're here in the eastern lands, in my personal den." Making sure to stress the word 'personal' he continued, "I see you've decided to take me up on that open ended invitation." Pulling her close to him he whispered loudly, his lips brushing the lobe of her flushed ear as he made sure the dog prince could hear him. "However, I don't remember inviting you to bring friends, Koi."

That had been the breaking point; that had been all he could stomach; moving like lightening to the other side of the enclosure he snatched his intended into his arms, retreating toward the cave's exit, stopping only when he was once again in the light of the sun. Giving the girl's ear a sharp, reprimanding nip that obviously meant they would be discussing her actions later, Sesshomaru tightened his muscular arm around her thin waist like an iron band. Making a show of propping his chin atop her head, flaunting his position to the offending ookami, he growled, practically plastering the woman to his body before addressing an emerging Koga, his voice smashing against the wolf like a sheet of ice. "It was unwise of you to touch that which belongs to this Sesshomaru."

Angered in her own right, the miko squirmed out of the arm of her captor, accidentally brushing the top of her head against his masculine chin in the process of turning around to face him. Kami, she was _not_ an object! Hadn't they just gone over that! Hell, if it hadn't been for Koga's appearance she would have bombarded him with a thousand questions, reasonable ones, ones that would make him come to his senses. However, Koga had interrupted and now the loud-mouthed wolf prince had practically dug his own grave. Now she was stuck with a storm of question _and_ the task of keeping Koga's head attached to his shoulders. But, she was a smart girl; all she had to do was get Sesshomaru away from Koga. It would be killing two birds with one stone. Wincing at the expression, with a passing query as to why anyone would even want to kill one bird with a stone let alone two, she spoke in her most convincing tone. "Sesshomaru, could we please go some place to talk. I still have a lot of questions for you." Oh well, she might as well milk it. "I'm really confused."

Although a lost logical part of him complained of her absolute ignorance, his instinctual persona was far too elated to heed reason. The brush of her soft raven locks across his chin had frozen him for a moment, interpreted as sign of submission by his inner demon. Finally their bitch was recognizing their dominance, playing the role best suited to a female. Not only that, but she had turned to face _him_ instead of the other male. By turning her back on the rival suitor she had unknowingly dismissed him, a gesture that seemed to be oblivious to both others. At the same time she had exposed her weak, tender stomach to him, placing her trust in his judgment, further submitting to his will.

Sparing the ookami a fleeting glance, he briefly contemplated the girl's request. It was reasonable and only to be expected that she would have certain inquiries. The only remaining problem was the wolf. It was glaringly obvious his actions could not be excused but he had, at the moment, more important things to do. Yes, the ookami would have to wait. Quickly snatching the tiny fame of his intended into his single muscular arm, he nodded his consent to her, choosing to afford the wolf prince only a few words. "You are dismissed for the present time. This Sesshomaru has other matters to attend to. Upon this Sesshomaru's return, you shall be dealt with accordingly." Luckily, the dog prince missed the look that passed between the miko and eastern lord, one of silent pleading not to follow and one of reluctant consent.

Their fifteen minute trip, one that easily would have taken the poor miko a near five hours at her own pace, yielded pleasurable results. The area he had chosen to stop at was secluded, yet open enough to feel airy. Several oddly twisted, knotted trees shot up from the ground, trunks as thick as marble pillars. The green grass of spring lay across the ground like a blanket, disturbed only by a few sporadic brown patches here and there. A clear stream ran through the glen, hollowed out within a muddy embankment, the far side of which was lined with white lily flowers while the near side was sprinkled few a few various field flowers. It was gorgeous.

Glancing down at the small babbling stream, the cool water flowing nimbly over the tiny rounded pebbles, Kagome sighed, running her hand through her silky raven tresses, taking a minute to enjoy the brush of fingertips over her sensitive scalp. Allowing a tired sigh to slip from her slighted parted lips the miko shrugged, more to herself than anyone really, figuring that this would be as good a place as any. Needing a few more moments of silence, she allowed herself some seconds to collect herself. She tossed herself down upon the springy grass, able to feel the cool moisture of the previous night's rain seeping through the bottom of her woolen skirt. Absentmindedly tugging away the worn brown loafers and stripping away her socks, the girl flung her legs over the small muddy embankment, enjoying the feel of the cool water tickling her toes.

Sesshomaru watched his intended closely, raising a skeptical silver brow at her childish impulsiveness before finding his own seat several feet behind her, his legs folded traditionally while his back rested against the rough bark of a monstrous tree, some species obviously native to such impure eastern soil, several centuries old by the looks of it. Knowing it would be best to let the weary, snappish female initiate any proffered speech, he simply gazed on as the girl propped herself back on tiny, toned forearms before flopping to the ground completely, her luscious breasts rising only to fall again with each measured breath. Truly, females were peculiar creatures he surmised, pinching the bridge of his nose; they could go from furious to relaxed to agitated to timid all in a span of several minutes. It certainly could not be healthy.

Knowing she would have to start speaking sooner or later, the miko smiled slightly, what else should she have expected from the lord of the west? Who were those people…the ones who never talked…uh, gimes, jimes, mimes? That was it, mimes! Sesshomaru would be a natural…literally, although the thought of him attempting to find his way out of an imaginary box or being crushed by an invisible piano seemed a little ridiculous. She giggled, okay, really ridiculous. But that was absolutely beside the point; she didn't exactly know how to go about _starting _a dialogue with him. Well, hey! It wasn't exactly as if he were Mr. Approachable, sitting back there leering at her, waiting for something to come out of her mouth so he could immediately tell her how moronic she was. Ugh, and to think she had considered herself a social person back in middle school. Still, they couldn't sit here forever, sooner or later she would have to say something and it may as well have been sooner. "Why?"

Scoffing at the ridiculous ambiguity of the inquiry, the dog prince shot the woman a condescending glance. "Onna, if you wish to discuss matters with this Sesshomaru you will have to be more articulate. Although it may be hard for you to comprehend, mind-reading is beyond the scope of even this Sesshomaru's ability."

Grunting, Kagome rolled her sapphire eyes. Funny, very funny. He knew _exactly_ what she was talking about and they were both aware of it. Already, without having even put forth more than a single word, she already felt as if she was talking to some obstinate toddler who simply refused to be considered wrong. Well, if he wasn't even going to attempt to be pleasant, neither would she. Scathingly she bit out, "Kami, Sesshomaru! You have to be the single most unpleasant person, excluding Naraku that I know! For both our sakes, if at all possible, could _please_ just try to be a little more personable!" Allowing for a moment of silence to accentuate her irritation, she sighed. "Why me? I mean, to be your mate."

The lord of the west exhaled heavily. Why? Why did he want her? He knew why. Because she wasn't like other females, she wasn't idiotic or shallow or caked with ridiculous powders. Because she was independent and strong willed and intelligent. It was because she was gorgeous and graceful and patient. It was because she had a temper the likes of which would be even Satan's envy, a radiance that would cast shadows on even the most beautiful of angels, modesty enough for ten men. She angered him like no other, but could calm him with a single smile. But, there was no force in existence strong enough to even pry those words from his straining jaw. No, so he settled for a simple, "Because."

Pressing her small, smooth palms over her lightly lidded eyes, Kagome groaned. How was she supposed to stay calm and reason with him if the extent of his explanation consisted of 'Because'? Feet splashing violently in the cool water beneath them, she huffed indignantly. "Yes, well that much I had figured out, thank you." Suddenly drawing herself up in a waspish maneuver, the young woman tossed the silver-haired sadist a glare before drawing her feet up and rubbing them, massaging away the pink numbness that came with the icy water before violently slipping back into her dirtied cotton socks and creased leather loafers. Growling, the priestess ripped off her left shoe once more, dumping a small mound of sharply edged stones out before slamming her foot back into it and swinging her position so as to be gazing straight towards the current source of her ire. "Care to elaborate?"

Almost ready to bite out a frosty reply of 'no', Sesshomaru managed to contain himself. It was not healthy for his female to be this emotional all of the time; no, if she was to remain healthy and strong to soon carry their first pup, he would need to remember to keep her anxiety to a minimum. Therefore, the western lord found himself in a position in which he was pressed to answer a question he had found himself actively avoiding. Hm, centuries of political experience had not been for naught, he was quite skilled when it came to giving out only select information. "This Sesshomaru simply finds you to be the most suitable candidate. It will be a pairing able to strength the western bloodline. In short, this Sesshomaru finds you to be the least offensive of optional females."

Surprised her jaw had not literally hit the ground, Kagome instead found herself forcefully grinding her teeth together, the surrounding muscles in her face twitching agitatedly. What!? What!? The least offensive of…suitable candidate….western bloodline? What!? Oh, this was simply beyond the scope of her comprehension. Was he…didn't he…shouldn't she…? Screw it. "I cannot believe you just said that to me! Kami, I knew you were an ass but that was just cold. Too much honesty! I don't _feel_ anything for you!" Well, she thought, besides that simmering mixture of pure hatred and absolute revulsion. "Choose someone else! There is just no way!"

Examining his claws carefully, hoping to appear disinterested in the girl's bantering, Sesshomaru chose to let a thick, nearly tangible silence hang over them, disturbed only by the hard, erratic breaths of his mate. A part of him simply did not understand the girl's refusal, her obstinacy. Should she not have been celebrating her good fortune? Was she not aware that he could give her anything she wished for? Did she not know he would take good care of her? No, his logical mind sighed, probably not. She was not, after all, a demoness. She did not know his world, was not familiar with his customs. Still…his more primal persona twitched angrily. Of course she knew! How could she not! She was rejecting them! She was trying to shun them, telling them they were not good enough for her! Not worthy!

No, he would remain in control. Frightening the girl would solve nothing….but, still. It was obvious she had concerns; that was understandable, choosing a mate was a very tedious, scrupulous process. He would make her see reason, address her concerns and put to rest any ridiculous worries she may have been nurturing. Hm, yes, surely she was just apprehensive. He would stay calm, in control, address her concerns with the patience usually reserved only for his diplomatic ventures. "Onna, once again this Sesshomaru shall remind you to calm yourself. This discussion shall be had, your concerns will be taken into consideration. Relate them."

Inhaling shakily, the distressed ningen woman nodded slightly. She needed to breath, slow her breathing, concentrate on her breathing. Ok, so he was going to be reasonable, listen to her. That was good, this was progress. Surely, somewhere in her doubt she could find some proverbial artillery to shatter his shield of certainty. Alright, so what did she know about Sesshomaru? What could she tell him to get him to change his mind and leave her the hell alone. Well…she had a starting point at least, yet something told her he wasn't going to fold easily, be it simply pride of the fact that he was as much of a stubborn jackass as his brother. Alright, here it went, "Sesshomaru, I'm a human. Remember? You hate humans. We're annoying, we're stupid and we smell. Besides that, we _die_. I'd be 90 and you'll still be, um, whatever you are."

Shaking his head slightly, the western lord was pleased to feel him inner demon calm greatly. She was afraid of losing them, of not being able to be stay with them in death. Yes, she was simply afraid of separation. Scoffing inwardly, his logical persona sent a condescending look towards his primal self as if to say 'I told you so.' Still, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, something….no matter, it was unimportant at present. Not bothering to stay himself for a moment to analyze his glaringly obvious misinterpretation he responded monotonously. "To address your first inquiry, yes, this Sesshomaru is fully aware of your humanity and has already taken it into consideration. A transfer of blood would be sufficient to assure you several of my lesser demonic traits and a lifespan equal to my own. Worry not."

Okay…so he missed the point. She would just try again. "Sesshomaru, I have no idea what you expect out of a mate or even how to be a half decent one! I would annoy you to no ends! Wouldn't you rather have someone a little less, I don't know, oblivious?"

"This Sesshomaru would have thought the duties of your station to be obvious. Yet, to humor you miko, your foremost of obligations will be to bare our heirs. You will suckle, nurture and educate our pups until such time as this Sesshomaru may begin their physical training. Also, you shall be held accountable for the domestic business of the palace; this Sesshomaru does not have the time nor patience to be bothered with such trivial things. You will provide your complete obedience, utter respect and absolute reverence. Nothing less will be accepted. You will play the role of hostess organizing any political functions this Sesshomaru may find it unfortunately prudent to pursue. It is expected of you to be at this Sesshomaru's side during all events that require such formalities. Your mannerisms will be suitable to a lady of your station. It is also assumed you will maintain the ideals of monogamy. In return you will receive the finest silk kimonos, jewels, rare trinkets, and the like. You shall be protected and cared for, a constant object of this Sesshomaru's attentions, recipient of his complete fidelity."

And that was how he finished. Simply cutting off his mile long list of demands, leaving her sitting there, gaping like a flounder. First of all, there would be no pups or heir or whatever he wanted to call them. Hello! Earth to icicle, she wasn't even twenty yet! How in hells name did expect her to be taking care of children? Besides…the thought of being, er, _intimate _with Sesshomaru turned her stomach twice over. Secondly, what in the world did he want her to do 'domestically'? Somehow, she figured it wouldn't be deciding whether the curtains went with the floor tiling or not. Uh, she was awful at all things even resembling home-ec, oh Kami that class had been just one giant fiasco. And…and... parties made her nervous. Sure, she liked to socialize but crowds just made her antsy and she wouldn't even begin to know what to say to all those ritzy types. And what mannerisms was he talking about exactly? Which fork to use, what not to say? There was just no way…especially with the 'pup' thing. No, it was _not_ going to happen. It would probably be prudent to address that first. Alright, here she went. "Are you crazy?" Okay, probably not the best start but she managed to press on with little affliction, "I can't have kids, pups, whatever you want to call them! I'm way too young! No, just no! There is absolutely no way!"

Digging his single set of claws ruthlessly into the loose, muddy soil beyond the yellowed grass beneath him, Sesshomaru growled. As for every male demon, especially those of the inu variety, the subject of pups was both sensitive and volatile. Instinctively feeling the need to procreate, to impregnate his chosen partner with his seed, to see her swell with child, bare him a healthy litter, an opposition even in the slightest form was seemingly acidic. As a male, he had worked hard, studied each aspect of value he could attribute to the female sex and carefully built upon his ideals to lay the foundation of his perfect partner. It was not historically, presently, nor would it be in years to come, an easy process. And yet here, in front of him sat the only onna who found no reason to swoon at his proposition; well, it was really actually more of a demand seeing as he was giving her little choice in the matter.

Buried discretely beneath the torrents of insipid rage flooding his mind, he was somewhat aware that the simple fact that she did not faun over him like a girl over some new dress, had been a deciding factor in his choosing. Still, there really was no time for that now, seeing as his primary focus was pushing down the vicious, tearing need to punish the girl, bubbling heatedly within his stomach like millions of tiny needles pricking his innards. No. Simply no, his rational mind urged. She did not know what it was she was saying, she was ignorant, she knew nothing. Yet, still, his primal persona spat scathingly at him. Had she truly traveled such a number of years with the mutt and not picked up on the importance of young? Never, he hissed, his female was not that ignorant; he would not believe it.

It was deliberate, she attempting to push him away, test the authenticity of his devotion. What did those silly mortals call it? Oh yes, she was playing 'hard to get'. Hm, the strongest bitches were always those who sought independence, wished not to be dominated, to roam freely. Logic finally traveling alongside instinct, the riled ruler calmed considerably. Yes, he should have expected no less. He would simply need to demonstrate his dominate power of will. "Onna, you fertile, ripe, ready. Your scent gives you away, your body calls for its mate. You _will_," he emphasized the word so as to leave little room for argument, "be carrying this Sesshomaru's heir before the moon cycle dies. The subject is in no way open to debate."

Gawking once again, the young woman sputtered, opened her mouth, plump lips parted, only to snap it shut once more. Not debatable? Was he kidding? This was her body! Her body! She wouldn't let him…he wouldn't…no, she knew for a fact the western lord had more honor than to force himself upon her. He may have been a killer, but she was fairly sure he wasn't a rapist. Or, at least she hoped. Gulping uncomfortably, she decided to push all related thoughts to the back of her mind, instead attempting a new argumentative angle. "I can't. I have to finish collecting the jewel shards, it's my responsibility. I broke it." Her own words made her flinch, closing her eyes for a moment. Ha, like she could ever forget, not with a certain half-demon weaving it into every other conversation they had. But…right now wasn't the time. "It's my duty, you of all people should understand duty!" Choosing to add a bit of dramatic flare to her argument she finished, "It would be completely dishonorable."

He blinked solemnly, refusing to remove his stoic mask for even a second's time. It had been easy to sense her discomfort in regard to the topic of the famed jewel of four souls, but he had expected it. With that dolt of a hanyou pounding unearned chastisements through her malleable mind all day, he had expected as much. "You can and you will. This Sesshomaru shall see to the collection of the remaining shikon fragments, it is no longer a matter of concern to you." Sending her a rather cold, condescending glare he plodded on, "As for your duty, this Sesshomaru will remind you miko there is difference between duty and responsibility. It is not wise to use the terms interchangeably. While duty is unyielding in any circumstances, responsibility is both subjective and often irrelevant. Being the willing origin of a misfortune will not undo, or in any way excuse it. This Sesshomaru has taken the _responsibility_ of the jewel away from you, all that remains is your _duty_ as a mate."

More than a little taken aback by the confidence with which he replied, the priestess began to ponder. _Did_ it make a difference if it was her fault or not? Either way it still happened, after all she wasn't the one who wanted the stupid thing in the first place. She didn't even…no, she couldn't think like that. Her mother had raised her better, she _knew_ better. The simple fact was that she had been the one to break it and now in turn had to be the one to fix it. Still a bit wobbly in her certainty, the miko moved on, refusing to ponder the matter any more for fear of some unwelcome revelation. Besides, it wasn't just the jewel. "What about Inuyasha? What about Sango and Miroku? What about Shippo? He's too young, he still needs me. Kami knows I can't leave him with Inuyasha or Miroku and Sango is just too busy to give him the attention he needs. He…I…you can't actually expect me to leave them!"

Oh, but he could, especially the vile hanyou. She was his. He would not have another male sniffing around her legs. No, she would part her thighs for him alone. "You will disregard the existence of the hanyou. You will not be seeing him again." His voice was cold, steely, only hinting at the true possessiveness that was his nature. "As for the monk and slayer, this Sesshomaru is quite certain that they will function normally in the absence of your presence. They are independent creatures, do not strain yourself. The kit will survive, it is prudent in life of a young demon to venture on his own." Besides, he inwardly hissed, it would simply not do to see a filthy kitsune raised amongst his own pups. No, the thing was not of his blood and thus would not be attended to nor accommodated.

She decided against lingering through the minefield of what seemed to be a very touchy topic, silently swearing that the conversation was in no way over. She would sooner die than leave Shippo. It was just that simple, that was what it came down to. Even if by some miracle of Kami he found some method of manipulating her, bending her to fit his other strictly outlined ideals, there was just no way. Period. End of story. But she refused to have this argument with him now, something told her she would spontaneously combust if they stayed on the topic too long, so she moved on. "What about my family? What do I do about them?"

Thankful she had let drop the subject of the stray kit, though still feeling as if it was bound to present itself again sooner rather than later, Sesshomaru momentarily closed his amber eyes. This had been the one downfall in his plan. He was not aware, nor could he find any indication of what clan she belonged to. Traditionally, he would have already paid her village a healthy sum for her, assuring a blessed match from her respective elders, yet here he had come up on the proverbial short end of the stick. No one seemed to have the slightest idea from which village or clan or even territory she sprung from, thus having already been the course of multiple headaches and several rather harsh training sessions. It was immensely difficult to find anybody competent these days, so he replied simply, "It will be seen to."

Tumbling clumsily into the open clearing he had left several hours before, Inuyasha skirted to a standstill, letting his calloused feet skid roughly across the pebbled soil. Panting, filling his burning lungs with greedy gulps of pure air, his amber eyes darted about, attempting to pick out any thing. Tilting his nose slightly upwards, the hanyou inhaled, catching nothing but the faded scent of his companion, rewarding him only with the knowledge that she had in fact been here several hours before. Knuckles cracking and tendons tensing is a rather predatory pause, the agitated hanyou gnashed his pearly teeth toward the surrounding trees. Damn it. Several powerful strides taking him to area in which her scent lingered most identifiably, Inuyasha buried his sensitive nose in the grass, picking up a dizzying variety of smells. Moist soil, Sesshomaru, fir tress, dew, Kagome's blood, some field flower –wait… Kagome's blood?

Quickly zeroing in on the metallic yet oddly alluring aroma, he found it, a small patch of ground laden with a thick, sticky coat of crimson fluid. Rough tongue darting toward the pooled substance instinctively, he allowed himself to taste the excess. Cold. It was cold. Not only that, but…the scent didn't lead anywhere, almost like it just ascended vertically into…damn. Sesshomaru, he must have used his prissy little pink cloud. Feh, the thing looked more suited for a friggin' fairy princess. Shaking his head he snarled at his own absentmindedness, no wonder Kagome kept him on a short leash, Kami he could barely even handle himself.

The point was that he would never be able to trace either of them now. Snorting he wondered if his elder brother had planned things this way, it seemed only too convenient. The only trail he had had, had been blown away hours ago. Now what? Feeling the cold, clenching fingers of fear twisting his innards like a vice, the half demon stood straight, feeling the push, the need to do something, do anything. This was going to take time, time that he didn't have and couldn't afford. Perhaps days. He would need to tell the others to stay where they were; after all it was his job as the alpha to protect the group. He needed to know they were safe yet he couldn't fathom taking them with him. No, they would only slow him up.

Coming to the conclusion that he could reach the rag-tag band in four hours time if he ran at full speed without interruption, he cringed. Did Kagome have that kind of time? What if she didn't? How could he know for sure? When – no, he had to stay calm. As much as he hated to admit it, if Sesshomaru had wanted his little miko dead then it would have already come to pass. No, his brother obviously wanted something from Kagome. But what? Jewel shards? No, his brother had always found time to mock the pursuit of the shikon fragments. Why would he go after them now?

He didn't know, but really he never did with Sesshomaru. He would go after her, but first he would need to tell the rest of his pack, make sure they were in a safe place while he searched. Kami only knew how long this could take. Setting off in the direction he assumed his comrades to be traveling from, the silver haired hanyou leapt away once more in to the trees.

By now, he had been running for hours and it was all he could think. _'Fool.'_ The word remained ever present in his mind, a constant reminder of the consequences he had so carelessly overlooked. _'Fool.'_ For the past two hours his demon had been spitting and hissing, cursing and howling, growling and ranting. It had never been like this with Kikyo, not once. Always his more primal persona had given the chocolate orbed miko the cold shoulder, shutting her out behind a wall of sincere indifference. She didn't rouse his wilder spirit, send lustful images tumbling through his mind, make him consider settling down, pups of his own…not like his Kagome did.

Over the years the haunted hanyou had become more than adept in the effort of hiding these irrational urges, suppressing the beast's sadistic urgings. Yet, it by no means meant that they had dissolved or become any less potent, quite the opposite actually. It had been an obligation in the early years, he was obligated to play the role of protectorate and she was expected to remain by his side until his goal was achieved. That was it. But…it had changed. He had grown older, matured, began to feel the instinctual press his species was so known for. Even though it wasn't as if he had had eyes for any female in his earlier years with the single exception of the undead miko, he could tell. He knew his demon was no longer searching out a quick rut, a brief tumble.

The utter fidelity his breed was pushed toward began to emerge, forcing his eyes towards once certain female, the only bitch that seemed to have proved herself worthy. His Kagome. Not only was she gorgeous with a well of power unheard of in her sex, it was clear that should would be an excellent mother. And though his more humane counterpart couldn't exactly disagree with him, it was obvious the two differed in their searches. Pacing the dark corridors of the hanyou's mind, the half demon snorted. The idiot pup still felt for that bitch, the distasteful whore responsible for their years of imprisonment. It was disgusting. No! No! It was not disgusting! Kikyo was the first to love him, to take care of him.

Realistically, he knew it would soon become uncontainable. It would soon boil over, there was only so much he could do to hold himself back and lately things had progressed to the point of physical pain. As much as he assured himself he didn't want it, he could find no way to hide that his feral counterpart did. The jealousy, the need to kill, shred, tear that welled within the pit of his stomach each time he caught the eyes of a puny village boy or rouge demon trailing after her lustfully was immense. It would cloud his thoughts, momentarily suspended his vision, transforming the whole world into an angry red glaze. More than once he had had to take his leave of the girl to relieve himself; though he thought of her as a sister, it was difficult for him not to paw wildly at his member with the constant stream of sexual images his other half flashed him. He was torn. He didn't know. But right now it didn't matter. Both halves of his being had their eyes set on one goal, the retrieval of his priestess companion. Though each for his own reasons, their drives were equally forcible.

Finally, he caught it, the scent of those he had been seeking out. Slowing, the hot-headed halfling felt the acidic burn that had been prickling at the tight muscles of his legs ease. Normally, he enjoyed running. It took his mind off of things, but right now was not the time for leisure. This would have to be quick. Landing, crouched, if front to the rather surprised looking trio he took a moment to drink them in, scanning them quickly for any injuries. None, good. The houshi looked as usual, violet robes offsetting the quizzical gaze of his lavender eyes, the small orange kitsune perched on his squared shoulder. Several paces behind was the slayer and her fire cat, both wearing rather concerned looks. It was she who spoke first. Damn women and their mouths. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? We were planning on coming back in a few days. Honestly if you were any more impatient I'd-"

Stretching himself to his full height, Inuyasha cut her off. He couldn't waste time dealing with this. "Get back to the village. There are…uh…some things Kags and I have to do. We'll meet ya there in a few days." Great, just great, here he was lying again. He had meant to tell them the truth, he honestly had…but damage control after breaking the news would take hours, hours that were simply indispensable. Shooting the group a look, he awaited an answer ticking off each second he was loosing in his head.

It was finally Miroku that answered him, seeing as the slayer and kit were still looking at each other in confusion. Personally, the cursed monk had no idea what his hanyou companion was talking about, but the look in his eyes was enough to tell him not to question it. In all practicality he deduced the contemptuous half demon had had a fight with the miko and was going off to brood for a few days while she returned to her time. He shrugged, if it was that important to him far be it for him to object. Besides, he grinned, a few days vacation with the lovely Sango was always a welcome opportunity. "Alright, Inuyasha. Although I'm not exactly clear as to your purpose I don't see any reason to object to another short rest." He looked towards the others asking, "You two?" Quickly he received a shake of the head from the pair. Then it was agreed.

Inuyasha, sparing his friends only a nod, was off instantly, turning to shout over his shoulder, his voice slightly muffled by the baggy folds of his red fire rat haori. "I'll come and get you when we're done!" And with that the half inu was off once again, speeding through the forest, his conscience ripping away at his insides. Kami, sometimes it surprised even him how much of an ass he could make of himself. Somehow, he doubted that even after he rescued her he would be receiving a warm reception from Kagome. And in all honesty, he didn't blame her.

Pushing herself to her feet, the miko sighed, able to feel the heels of her leather loafers pushing in the soft bank alongside the stream. Turning around and staring at her rather apathetic opponent, she wrung her hands together, cursing silently. Well, it wasn't as if this could get any worse. Eyeing him up, she shivered. He was anything but approachable. What was she supposed to say anyway? Taking a page from the book of her hanyou hero, the girl sighed, allowing the first set of jumbled jabber that pooled in her mind free release. "Listen Sesshomaru, I um…" Had fun? No. Hope to see you soon? No. Wanted to run away screeching? Quite possibly. "….uh, I learned a lot." Oh that's just great she spat back at herself, maybe if you convince him you're absolutely idiotic he'll go away! "Anyway…I should really be going, places to go people to see you know! Maybe we can uh, do this again sometime."

Raising himself to his full height, as he found it much more advantageous to speak to the wench while looming over her, he snorted heatedly. "This Sesshomaru has been gracious in your absence of insight; do not push your luck." In all honesty he really didn't believe in luck; no, it was just one of those absurd concepts mortals conjured to explain their utter idiocy in times of failure. However, it seemed to have been appropriate for the current situation. "The instant this Sesshomaru has exterminated the worthless wolf, you will be escorted back to _our_ domicile, with or without your compliance. This Sesshomaru shall leave the choice in your hands."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the miko sighed. Alright, she would just have to try to approach this rationally since it seemed like arguing with him was just taking her in circles. Even if she refused to go with him, she was pretty damn sure he wouldn't just shrug and skip away back to whatever circle of hell he had so unfortunately managed to claw his way out of. No, when it came to matters of physical force she just so happened to be facing a veritable Goliath. He would take her either way and it seemed that refusing him wouldn't manage to do anything aside from pissing him off. So…she would go with him. It would be better to go with him now and conserved her energy so she could escape later than exhaust herself fighting a battle she had already lost. At least it didn't seem like the man wanted to hurt her, besides, Inuyasha would come for her eventually…she hoped.

But…but that first part of his agenda…kill Koga, that just had to be a no go in her book. Even if she didn't like Koga the way he wished, she still thought of him as a friend. An obscenely arrogant, pushy, in-your-face friend, but a friend nonetheless. A long time ago she had resolved never to make the poor ookami feel the rejection she felt in relation to Inuyasha. It was actually uncanny how similarly ironic their situations seemed. Oh well, you always want what you can't have. Maybe Sesshomaru would just be reasonable about all of this. "Listen, I'll go with you okay? Just leave Koga out of it."

An unchecked snarl slipping from his thin lips, the mighty inu lord flashed his perfect pearly fangs at the girl. _Mine_. The beast was not pleased, thrashing about violently in its mental restraints, struggling viciously to overtake their form if only for a moment. No. She was his, his to take, his to attend to, his to punish if he should so choose. _Mine_. She was attached to the bastard wolf…he could fix that; soon there would be nothing left to be attached to except for scattered hunks of bloody flesh and splintered bones. He would strangle him with his own tendons. Oh, yes, it would be hellish. And he, he would make sure she knew even if it was necessary to him to scribe it for her from the ookami's bloody ink well. She was his. _His._

Backing away slowly, cautiously, the priestess exhaled, the intense waves of rage crashing over her in a nearly nauseating fashion. What was wrong with him and what in Kami's name was with all the emotional extremes? The guy was either doing a dead-on imitation of an icicle or spitting and hissing like the world was coming to an end. Hm, the world coming to an end? That sounded good right about now. However, seeing as she was fairly sure the earth wasn't waiting on her command to initiate some dramatic 'self destruction sequence' she'd have to think of something else. But what exactly do you say to an irascible inu losing what seemed to be loosing his proverbial marbles. That was easy, the first damn thing that came to mind. "Uh…Uh…Sesshomaru!" Feeling a set of fiery red eyes tossed in her direction she gulped loudly. Well, at least she had his attention. "I don't understand! What's the matter? What did I say?"

Gnashing his teeth more viciously than before, single set of raised claws already excreting venomous toxins, he roared his rage, bellowed his fury. The bitch was playing with him! Playing with him! Deriving a twisted sense of pleasure from his female's cowering form, he hissed, articulating his thoughts wordlessly in the only method his present state would allow. Whore! He had offered her everything, every damn thing any bitch could ever want and still she denied him! He would have given her the world on a silver platter, moved the Kami damned stars for her if she had only asked it of him but no! No, she wanted to whore herself to the wolf, bare him a litter of disgustingly weak, worthless, offspring, contaminate the earth with the knowledge that he had failed…and that was when it hit him. A barreling blast of rationale, reason and good sense, cascading down upon him like a blast of arctic air.

Lowering his clawed hand, he flinched inwardly as he stepped back, all the while with the sensation of some foreign torment slashing away at his insides. She avoided his gaze, flinched at his slightest movement. For one of the first times in his life, the lord of the west experienced what could only be described as devastating guilt. She feared him, his vibrant, fiery little mate feared _him_. Yet, while any other being on the face of the planet would have begged forgiveness for such thing, he could not. His position would not allow it, he was the dominant one, and she was to submit to his will. Not only that, but he _would_ not. His pride withheld any verbal expression of remorse, the wall of icy indifference he had worked so hard at building passing its most forceful test.

No, he did not owe her an apology; her ignorance was not his folly. All he owed the onna was an explanation and she should be damn pleased to receive that much from him. He never explained himself, never. Once again sporting his mask of monotony he spoke, "He is a rival for your affections. He must be killed." Cutting himself off before he accidentally let slip more than he had originally intended, he studied her grievous face with his cold amber orbs. His words had made her sad, his mate was upset.

Choosing to completely forego the emotional recoil that could very easily have come within the confines of her own near death experience, Kagome's mind flashed only to the wolf prince. Koga was strong maybe a match enough for Inuyasha on his better days…but Sesshomaru was another story. It didn't take her even the span of thirty seconds to figure that the poor wolf's head would be literally rolling in half that time. While Koga was good, Sesshomaru was infamous, legendary even. And now, he was going to die because of her, because she hadn't been clear with him the first time. If only she had managed to tell him straight off he could have moved on, saved himself from the wrath of a certain silver haired inu lord. Oh Kami, it was her fault.

Glancing upward, the miko felt hot tears drop slowly from her eyes. She couldn't stand it; she couldn't take being responsible for his death. She just couldn't. Why were people always dying around her, getting hurt? It was her, it had to be her. Now Koga, innocent Koga, was going to be dismembered just because their paths happened to have crossed. And now there was nothing she could do, nothing but to reason with the man before her. "Sesshomaru, please," she nearly croaked, clearing her dry throat before continuing. "Please don't kill him. I promise he's not a rival, he's just a friend. Just a friend, that's all. Really, I've never thought of him that way." Hiccupping she added, "Just, please don't kill him because of me."

Trying his best to contain the new swells of anger anxious to explode within his gut, Sesshomaru exhaled and breathed in deeply. He felt as if he needed to comfort her, his instincts telling him to wrap her in his arms and nuzzle her into a peaceful sleep, to kill the thing that upset her so. But, that was just it; it was he who was the cause of distress. Frankly, a part of him that shouted everything be damned wished to march away, kill the wolf and take his leave, his intended in tow. At any other point in his life, at any other age or moment or season, it would have been an easy decision. He would have done things his way, consequences be damned.

But somehow the thought of dragging away a struggling, unhappy mate cracked the frame of his perfect mental picture. For the first time in his life he would compromise, not consent to her wishes but compromise. After all, the wolf was still a rival suitor; his blood still became heated at the thought of his filthy paws about her. Now was not the time, for once he would have to suppress his anger even if it was just until he had a spare moment to himself to kill something. "Onna, this Sesshomaru will abide by your wishes this one time and this one time alone." Noticing the brightening of her delicate face, he plastered a scowl across his own. The dirty wolf needed to be killed, he was begging for it. Did she not realize how much her obvious joy, her unsubtle glee at having preserved the life of her precious wolf irked him? Judging by the idiot gin on her face she did not.

"You will not go near him again, ever. If this Sesshomaru catches a trace of his scent within your own, sees him anywhere less than 100 lengths away from your person he will be killed. You will not speak his name, especially in this Sesshomaru's presence. Forget him completely; he is no longer of your concern." Needing to make sure she understood his meaning completely, Sesshomaru stiffened, towering over her, fixing her with an icy glare that could easily have made the bravest of demons shudder. Slowly extending his single arm, he caressed her cheek for a moment before stepping closer to her, digging his fingers into the mass of raven hair at the base of her neck and jerking her eyes upward. Snarling, words dripping from his rough tongue like acid he warned, "If this Sesshomaru finds you thinking of him, even suspects that the wolf has for one second crossed your mind, he will be dead within the day and you will be punished severely. You. Are. Mine. Do not fool yourself; this Sesshomaru will rid the world of the disgusting ookami's presence the second the opportunity arises."

A/N: Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review for me. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

A/N: Hello again! Ugh, so this chapter was a trip. I'm pretty sure I spent more time staring at the computer screen than I did actually writing the thing. Hopefully the next installment will flow a little easier. Not much else to say, just please keep reviewing and thank you for everything!

Face twisted grimly into a bitter expression, one very easily associated with the consumption of sour grapes, the ookami attempted to unglue his dry, pasty tongue from the ridged roof of his mouth. He felt it now, his utter agitation contributing to the hypersensitivity of his toned form. It was as if his entire being was malfunctioning, the crisp eastern breeze he usually took such pleasure in drying out his itchy sapphire orbs, his own faint pulse ticking away the seconds as his unyielding torment proceeded. Immediately after the departure of the female he so vivaciously adored, he had taken his leave, hurtling up across the craggy face of the mountain in which he resided.

Presently finding himself stilled, bent over, sucking large gulps of fresh air into his burning lungs as his calloused hands came to rest atop bent legs; even for one so noted for agility as he was, his ascent had commenced at a break-neck pace. Straightening, the disheveled wolf prince hoisted himself atop a rather rounded boulder, unconsciously beginning to trace jagged patterns into its smooth, granite surface with the tip of his claw. It had bothered him, bothered him that the girl doubted his ability enough to cautiously warn him away from attempting to play the role of rescuer, but perhaps what perturbed him more so was the fact that her assumption would have inevitably been proven true. He wasn't irrational, he knew he wasn't weak. He couldn't afford to be, not with a pack to look after, lands to guard and a balance of sensitive political alliances to juggle. No, he wasn't weak. It was simply that Sesshomaru was stronger.

Many a rumor had passed him by, speaking in reverence of the dog lord's amazing ability to end a life in the brevity of a second. And to be completely truthful, he didn't doubt them. Sesshomaru was simply formed that way, molded into the youkai he now was. As if living up the standards set for the first born son of _the _Inu no Tashio hadn't been enough, the western ruler had spent years rebuilding the respect his father had so greatly diminished with his infidelity. If anyone had a right to be an ass, it was definitely Sesshomaru, that was in fact 'how the west was won' so to speak. But still… anyone who had spent more than five minutes in the presence of the inu could vouch; it wasn't exactly as if old icy tried to make himself approachable either. Privately, most of demonic society had already given their pity to the unnamed female he was to someday take as a mate.

But why _his_ Kagome? Striking the fact that she was gorgeous, intelligent, independent, compassionate, loving and completely endearing, he didn't see why the inu would have singled her out. Besides, the little priestess had a rather noticeable tendency to lean toward what would otherwise be seen as objectionable behavior. He'd always pictured the dog's mate as some frail being woven completely by the threads of submission, respect and perhaps a bit of awed reverence. With Sesshomaru it was always one extreme or another, in this case it was a choice between a passive princess or a fiery female. The former would more than likely come with some immensely valuable political tie while the latter would bear incredibly strong, healthy pups. He'd just always opted to pin Sesshomaru as the consistently formal type, his mating being no exception.

But, this was all beside the point right now; he didn't have time to muse over his misconceptions. He needed a plan. Reason telling him first to attempt a diplomatic solution, the wolf prince shifted slightly so as to prop his back against the support of a neighboring slate wall, folding his well muscled arms behind his mass of matted raven tresses and closing his deep blue eyes.

Allowing the rays of golden sun beating down to minutely relax him, Koga sighed; searching through the jumbled mass of mind he had been blessed, or perhaps cursed, with. Well, his first option would be to call together the cardinal court and present his case and complaint, calling on a rather outdated legal loophole created a near eternity ago. Females, in those times, had been scarce, and powerful ones only more of a rarity, thus it had been so written that the first verbalized claim on any onna was to be honored without question. It was part of the reason why demon males were so utterly possessive of their mate's, jealous of any excess attention bestowed upon another, it was simply an instinctual pull, one awakened by some primal uncertainty. That was just the way it was and traditionally, the courtiers would have found themselves obligated to decide in his favor, but his logical mind pushed forth a concerning swell of doubt.

For one thing, who among them would actually dare to impose such restrictions on _the_ Sesshomaru, aristocratic assassin by both reputation and right? Between the reverence he was awarded by the elder council members, ones who had personally assisted his father during his glorious reign, and the fear afforded him by the younger, cowering nobles, he doubted his announcement would rouse much controversy, if any at all. Besides that, time had passed, things were inarguably different now; not only was the claim of the male weighed, but also the future well-being of the female. In demonic society even the basest, most brutish of creatures proffered at least some form of respect to the fairer sex, be it a grunt of acknowledgement or a crown of a thousand rubies. Somehow, he was rather convinced that the safe, high marble fortress of the palace moon would seem a more suitable habitat for such a girl than the harsh, craggy peaks of the east.

And it was probably true; who else but Sesshomaru could afford such luxury? He himself was laughable competition. He lived comfortably yes, but he had also weathered his share of misfortune. Besides, even if by some Kami-granted miracle the others chose to pay heed to his argument, he was more than certain Sesshomaru would challenge him, a match he doubted he would walk away from. It wasn't that he was frightened, no; he would fight if he needed to, however there were other factors he had to consider. He was the leader of a pack, their protector; his life was not completely his own to gamble with, thus leaving his to seek out the lesser of two evils. Would it be worse to stay silent, to simply give up all hope surrounding the matter? Perhaps. What was life if he didn't have his Kagome, the driving force behind most all of his ambition? The thought brought him to the brink of actual physical pain, his ragged breath echoing across the cavernous drop-off before him. Would it would tear him apart, slowly devour him bit by bit until he was so utterly miserable that he longed for his own demise? In all likelihood, yes.

Or, would it be worse to die selfishly, preserve his honor yet scar his memory in a last ditch push of manic futility? Perhaps, had there been some young emerging warrior, one he deemed fit to carry on in his place, the decision wouldn't have been so damn difficult. But there wasn't. His death would leave his pack vulnerable, unprotected in a time bordering on crisis. Could he really leave them like that, burden them; shove off in such a self-centered ship? Surely, such a vessel of personal ambition would be hell-bound. In his wake he would leave not only a suffering people, but an unstable society. In the end it came down to this, simply a choice between his personal wishes and the well-being of an entire people. And although he loved Kagome with all his being, he already knew which ultimatum he would opt for. No, it turned out that prince Koga of the wolf tribe was much wiser and considerably more selfless than his peers would give him credit for. He wasn't the wild, whirlwind pup had been four years prior, but an agonized young demon lord. But as resignation set it, as despair overtook him, a far more bestial side of his persona decided to put its proverbial paw down.

'_No! No! No other female!' _The deep gravely voice of his other half cut through the thick melancholy that had previously prevailed, shattering any hopes he had harbored of peaceful resignation. Jaw clenched, the ookami prince fisted his hands, the ill-maintained points of his thick claws pressing into the tender flesh of his palm. His beast was riled, ranting, snarling, assuring him that he would impregnate no other bitch come hell or high water. The miko was _theirs_. _They _had seen her first. She was _their_ female. Knocking off a string of rather crude insults, the ookami snapped his teeth, baring his fangs. _'Should have taken her! Taken her when told! Your fault! Your fault!'_

The demon refused to let the female go, choosing to brush aside the logical factoring of his more rational half. Howling, feeling the need to bring the boy to his senses, the creature pushed upon his master a rather vivid fantasy and like a pup, they boy fell right into it.

Lightly tracing the pronounced arch of her check with a rough knuckle, he watched those gorgeous sapphire orbs widen in surprise, dragging a husky chuckle from his throat. Unoccupied, his other hand would soon find itself tangled in the thick mass of silky raven tresses that crowned her head, the tips of his claws lightly brushing the girl's sensitive scalp, trailing all the way down to the elegant column of her neck, a path he soon traversed with his eager lips. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he inhaled, breathing in the heavenly scent that was his Kagome, all the while his rough, canine tongue lavishing the soft, white skin of her shoulder. He groaned shakily, taking in the delicious fragrance of apple blossom and cinnamon-like arousal that seeped from her, her dainty fingers locked around his neck, pulling him in, silently begging that he never leave her.

Gently untwining her laced fingers with one clawed appendage, he lovingly cupped the miko's cheek, leaning closer, allowing their hot breath to mingle, to wash over her already flushed skin, silently torturing the girl until she finally whimpered, pressing her lips to his in a silent plea. Oh, he would oblige, oblige and then some. Rubbing his defined nose tenderly again hers, he carefully tilted her head, diving in once more, licking and nipping at those plump petal-like lips, gently pushing his tongue between, running it over her dull human teeth, begging for entrance she would gladly grant him. Their mouths fused, cemented together by passion, his daring tongue exploring her sweet oral cavern, her timid one shyly poking his own.

Almost painfully, he pulled away, raising himself so as to admire the full beauty of the naked woman he was straddling. His clawed fingers itched, reaching without hesitation to tweak the hardened, tawny nipples, grinning as she arched into his touch, pushing the warm globe of her breast to the welcoming palm of his hand. Leaning down, he tenderly kissed the valley between her lovely breasts, taking pleasuring in her excited, wanton mewls. Free hand beginning to stroke the side of her torso, enjoying the light twitching of rosy flesh, he grinned against her pale flesh tracing a wet trail further downwards. Soon his journey would come to an end, rewarding him with the heavenly sight of her center, covered only by a dark thatch of curls.

Taking his time, his hips thrusting instinctually into the warm fur beneath him, he showered the sweet insides of her thighs with kisses; his own senses nearly drown out by the enticing scent floating from her core. Gently, ever so gently, he would nudge the moist folds with the tip of his nose, wallowing in the heavenly fumes before raising a single clawed hand to part the pink petals of her outer lips. A few quick strokes of his tongue assuring him that he bitch was more than ready, he would crawl backwards, gently lifting the girl onto all fours, positioning himself behind her, leaning over to completely encase her smaller form within his larger one.

Giving the tender flesh of his mate a reassuring nip, one to apologize for the stinging pain that was about to come, he quickly positioned himself within her wet folds, breaking through her virginal barrier with one powerful thrust. Howling in conquest, at the absolute pleasure of her warm heat surrounding him, he fought to still himself, regaining control only long enough to lick away the salty trails from the sides of her beautiful face, whispering words of love and devotion to her. The second her hips twitched, indicating that she was ready to continue, he growled deeply, steeling his will, attempting to find his way in and out of her heavenly cavity slowly, with control.

It didn't last long, the second her moan reached his pointed ears, he snarled slamming himself violently in and out of her welcoming heat, his mouth latched to the side of her neck, positioned so he could easily sink his fierce fangs into the tender flesh, forever marking her as his own. They didn't last long, her tight channel grasping his pulsing member, convulsing as it milked him, his mouth latched firmly to the side of her neck. Feeling the girl nearly collapse beneath him, he removed his mouth, blood dribbling down his squared chin. With one final howl, a sound proclaiming to the entirety of Japan that he had finally filled his bitch with the warm bursts of his seed, he fell to the side, dragging her with him, still unwilling to break their intimate connection.

Then it was over, the oncoming blow of reality unwelcome to say the least. Deep blue eyes opening once again to his familiar rocky surroundings, he panted, taking a few minutes to slow the instinctive undulating of his hips brought on by his fantasy. Suddenly feeling the prodding presence of his inner ookami once again, the wolf prince shuddered. _'Ours. Ours. Our bitch. Only ours.' _Losing what little resolve he had grappled for earlier, Koga snarled. She was his. His. He saw her first. He claimed her first. He would be the one to hold her, to comfort her, to provide for her, him. The inu would hurt her. He couldn't – that was it! Smirking triumphantly to himself, he stood, stretching his sore muscles, brushing off the thin layer of dirt his leather armor had collected. Oh, sometimes he was simply too good. It was brilliant. No, _he_ was brilliant.

--------------------------

So he wasn't at his best when he was distracted...but, hell, this was not going well. Two hours, two damn hours of tracking the girl and he still felt like he was chasing his proverbial tail. So far, all he'd found had been three temperamental bear youkai, one gigantic, not to mention quite grotesque, insect demon and a thorn bush; the first two he had come out of unscathed, the third one not so much. His beast hadn't settled either; the thing was still thrashing about his mind wildly, tearing away any incoming, sensible thoughts. Plus, the constant howling wasn't doing much to help his focus.

Having paused briefly to pick out the remnants of some brier he had obviously overlooked earlier, the inu hanyou once again tripped off in the direction of the west. Unlike Sesshomaru, it would take him nearly a week to travel as far as the palace moon, perhaps longer seeing as his human night was rapidly approaching. Honestly, he couldn't have timed it out more inconveniently if had made a sincere effort. Traveling in his human form had always been exceptionally draining for him, his normal life force unused to the loss of his youki. Youkai lacked the constant flow of acidic substance, a form of bodily fuel released regularly in humans, thus the rapid increase and depletion taking a grand toll on his hanyou form, leaving him with a feeling he had so ironically termed 'the morning after affect'. That in and of itself was the major reason they didn't cover any ground during the night of the new moon; sure, Kagome always made up some excuse about complete exhaustion to spare him his pride, but even he wasn't that stupid. He was never nice about it either, taking for granted the sacrifice she was so obviously making, practically torching her alive with his constant comparisons to her first incarnation. And although he did feel bad, it wasn't important; Kagome would always forgive him.

But no, now was certainly not the best time to be sending himself on a guilt trip. Tangled tresses whipping about him, a silver strand occasionally snagging itself on a low hanging branch or stray bush, the half demon resolutely moved on, one foot flying in front of the other, small clouds of loose dirt rising unsettled in his path. Visualizing a worst case scenario, one in which he failed to retrieve the miko before the setting of his own temporary humanity, he found himself with two options. He could keep going or he could stop, it was that simple. Neither looked all that appealing.

Choosing to examine the former, Inuyasha desperately attempted to put things into perspective. Continuing would mean he reached his Kagome sooner, however the more profound question seemed to be at what cost? As much as he wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be alright, he realized that over exertion was not the answer. Realistically he knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself in his post-human state, more over well enough to do so while grabbing his furious friend and finding a passable escape route. No, somehow ending up a gutted, bloody corpse didn't seem to have a positive outcome for anyone. Kagome would be stuck, he'd be dead and Sesshomaru…well, Sesshomaru would have a mess to clean up. Steering his mind away from the rather gruesome scene he had accidentally piloted himself into, the inu hanyou examined his second option, willing himself to search for a brighter outlook than the last. Could she manage to afford him those extra hours? Either way he looked at it, it was a gamble.

He'd never been good at making decisions. Stay in the west and be publicly ridiculed or hide himself away in an eastern forest and be privately tormented? Remain a hanyou and maintain his sense of self or become a demon and seek power? Play the role of shabby hero or act the part of the brooding pessimist? Turn his back on Kikyo or turn away from Kagome? Somehow, no matter what he chose, regardless of any motives he may have held, things always seemed to turn out wrong. What ever he decided, stay or go, he knew he would regret it later. Looking to left and then to his right, he examined the scenery, perhaps stalling, maybe contemplating. Turning his boyish face against the spontaneous blur of green and yellows, he set his jaw. He still had a few days. Hopefully that would be enough. And if it wasn't….well, he'd cross that bridge if and when he came to it.

----------------------------

He was quite a sight; his large, calloused hand clenching convulsively, the long, white knuckled phalange pressing lethally tipped, toxic claws into the tender flesh of his closed palm, honeyed orbs livid, fixed glaringly on her smaller form. Trying to squash any iota of fear spewing forth from her tiny personage, the wary miko failed quite miserably, instead finding her traitorous feet shuffling backward tentatively. Instinct affording her the knowledge that the present would be anything but a good time for objections, she attempted to collect herself, forcing a small nod in the inu lord's direction. Watching closely as the tense, arched body of the dog prince deflated slightly, Kagome found herself more than minutely amazed with the man's restraint, his nearly unfathomable practice of self control, his tightly reigned emotions. Regal features once again returning to their usual reflection of slightly annoyed indifference, the girl soon found herself clasped tightly to the lord's toned chest, face buried deeply within the baggy folds of his silken haori as they ascended, his curious lavender cloud carrying them, uninhibited, through the clear expanse of afternoon sky.

Managing to thoroughly squash the last few vestiges of his former rage, once again delaying his ever impending tirade, Sesshomaru released an inaudible sigh, tenderly burrowing his sensitive nose into the girl's lustrous black hair, allowing the calming aroma to defuse his wired nerves. The onna was emotionally taxing. Drawn back to the tangible world as a rather cold air current broke upon them, he practically glued the little priestess to him, wishing to share with her the warmth his form naturally radiated. He resituated himself, sinking into a cross-legged position; it was going to be a lengthy trip and he had no intention of standing for its duration. Dismissing the panicked squeals of his intended, he drew her carefully into his lap, unwilling to allow her to slip through his transportation force. At present if the girl tried to divest her own weight, however small, upon the oddly colored mist, she would sink through immediately, inevitably falling thousands of feet to her death, his energies unable to support her totally as they had not yet mated fully. Hm, it bothered him not. His mate was close. He was pleased.

Kagome, on the other hand, was not. Lithe body tensing, arching outward so as to initiate as little physical contact as possible, the miko released a shaky, strained breath. As if being strapped to the lap of a homicidal demon lord wasn't enough, the silence was killing her. She needed to say something. But what was there to say? It wasn't like she knew him and could just start rambling on. No, she'd look like a complete idiot, not to mention that Sesshomaru wasn't exactly noted for his amiable nature. Quickly resigning herself to the fact that anything she said, regardless of its social motive or intellectual merit, would be ripped to shreds by the overly cynical demon lord, the priestess took a stab at opening the floor, relying solely on his competitive nature, it being one of the only things she actually knew about him. "Hey Sesshomaru, do you want to play a game?" Knowing that he would undoubtedly have cut her off with some acidic antisocial remark, Kagome pressed forward hurriedly. "Something like I'll ask you a question and you answer than you ask me a question and I'll answer. Um, a sort of get to know you thing…"

Sesshomaru, being the demon he was, did not nor would he ever condone games. Yet, this was quite different. This he could use to his own advantage for there were still many things about his female of which he was ignorant. No, he wouldn't play this ridiculous game for her, but for himself. Should her questions become truly undesirable he could easily evade them; why not wring what little he could out of this? "Hm, your 'game' sounds agreeable to this Sesshomaru. It shall commence. However, this Sesshomaru shall be the first to present an inquiry." Noting the subtle nod of the woman who was plastered so intimately across his chest, Sesshomaru decided his first question would need to be rather impersonal, something to do away with the barriers she would no doubt attempt to limit herself to. "To what can this Sesshomaru attribute the absence of the slayer and the monk this dawn?"

Blinking blue orbs widened, slightly confused with the superficial nature of the demon lord's question; she'd been sure he would jump right in with some intensely personal accusation expecting her to defend herself…but seriously. All he wanted to know was where Sango and Miroku where? Since when had Sesshomaru started asking for information that didn't directly affect him in some way? No, there had to be a hidden agenda there somewhere. Well, it wasn't like it really mattered; either way she was going to have to answer him, why be so paranoid? "Well they left to do a few things. Sango was going to stop off at her village to repair Hiraikotsu. It got cracked last week in a scramble with two bear youkai and its not exactly the kind of thing just anyone can fix, the old slayer village was the only place we could think of that had the materials she needed. And Miroku, you know about his kazana right? Well, lately it's been widening. We all thought maybe he could stop in at the stop at Kaede's village and see if she can sew it up with some of that enchanted thread again. That was what she did last time and it actually worked pretty well." Taking his silence to mean she should proceed, she pressed forward with her own question, one she was actually quite interested to know the answer to. "So, what do you like to do?"

"This Sesshomaru does not like to do anything."

"No, no way!" She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. Kami, she should have known that the embodiment of all things antisocial back there would try to weasel his way around actual answers. "No, that's not fair! You need to come up with something better than that! Kami, Sesshomaru it's not a hard question. Just, what do you like to do? That's it, I'm not asking for some soul bearing response!"

Allowing himself a few moments time to formulate some sort of _acceptable_ answer, the eldest son of the great Inu no Tashio admitted to himself that his answer had indeed been evasive. But his response had not been dishonest. When asked to list events he found enjoyable, he simply came up with a blank. He had neither the time nor the patience to succumb to such utterly foolish practices as were thought to 'lighten the heart'. Even as a pup he'd turned away from the ridiculous childhood spectacles those around him seemed to be so fond of. Yet, it looked he would have to come up with some form of response to appease the biting curiosity of his little miko. "This Sesshomaru finds historical literature tolerable. The benefits derived from frequent sparring are also positive. Within certain limits this Sesshomaru also considers brief walks within the eastern garden a reasonable undertaking." Emphasizing his dismissal of the topic with a brief pause, the inu chose his next question carefully, this time wishing to find footing on some slightly more personal ground. Perhaps he should inquire as to her own likes; coinciding with his sincere desire for her contentment, it seemed reasonable enough. "From what do you derive enjoyment, miko?"

Choking back a rather gleeful giggle, Kagome settled for a soft squeal, one she noticed was decidedly ignored by her current seat. Honestly, she couldn't help it…his answers were just so, so, well just so Sesshomaru-like. This was 'reasonable', that was 'tolerable', the other was 'beneficial'; really, she should have guessed. Oh well, she might not have learned anything about what he enjoyed, for she absolutely refused to believe there was nothing he found pleasurable, but at least she had a better handle on what he could tolerate. All things aside she found his recitation of her question rather endearing, maybe, just maybe, he actually did want to learn something about her. "Well, the outdoors is amazing. I really don't understand how some people can stay cooped up inside all day. Really, I think I'd go stir-crazy. Before this whole jewel thing started I spent a lot of time reading; I haven't had much time lately, hopefully everything will calm down a bit and I can crack open a book more often. Hm, I really like traveling. Searching for shards has really given me an opportunity to see lots of different places. I don't know why, I just find the differences in cultures and traditions fascinating. Aside from that I really like spending time with my friends and family; they keep me from losing my mind, you know?" Not wanting to bore her companion to death, the priestess decided to cut her rant a bit short and get on with things. "So, what's it like being lord of the west?"

Sesshomaru cocked the left side of the mouth in some rare, abstract semblance of a smile. Her answer pleased both his rational and primal personas greatly. Not once had his female mentioned clothing or finery or trinkets, not once had she let slip some tidbit of distasteful commentary. Inwardly, his beast was purring agreeably, gluttonously wallowing in the absolutely glorifying radiance of having ensnared such a perfect mate. Having long ago realized that those surrounding him were, at best, pathetic babbling idiots, he relished the new, intellectual conversation they would most certainly share; with her only could he share his honest insight, unhindered by the ties of political pull. Her passion for travel and tradition seemed very near to a Kami sent gift to him, allowing her to share in the complexities of the title he carried. Beside him throughout his diplomatic journeys, they would observe the workings of the world. Yet, pleasing him most within a more instinctive arena was her love for nature; as an inu youkai, the pull to remain in the outdoors, his natural habitat, was immense. Thankfully, his tendencies would not raise the guile of his bitch.

Attempting to focus more completely on the question with which he had been presented, Sesshomaru allowed himself a brief moment for thought. Naturally, he found satisfaction in the fact that his bitch wished to share in or at least know of his business affairs. As a good mate should, she was attempting to understand and weigh the duties of her mate. "The formalities of lordship are many. Demonic nobility, especially at such a fully aristocratic level, are very unpredictable, easily offended you may say. The code of general formalities is seemingly unending, a nuisance in every manner yet a doctrine that must be adhered to should one wish to accomplish even the smallest task. Diplomatic ventures come about often, most involving some sort of rectification of a treaty detail. What little time is left is most often filled with rather unpleasant social gatherings or stacks of scrolls to sign, ratify or look over." Not wishing to overwhelm the girl, the western lord decided to end his explanation there, finding he would much prefer to acclimate her personally than through speech. Allowing the conversation to fade into a topic of more personal interest, one he had been avidly perusing with little success for some months he commanded, "Speak of your pack."

Excellent, absolutely excellent. He had to go and ask the one question that she had no idea how to answer. Damn demons and their sense of smell; as if she hadn't been a bad enough liar to begin with, now she had to deal with a prying inu youkai that would be able to pick her apart the moment she tried to misinform him. Kami, at least with Hojo there had always been a chance that he would by one or two of her lame excuses. As telling him the absolute truth was most certainly not an option, she would just have to throw him pieces of the puzzle without giving the whole thing away. "Well," she twittered nervously, "there isn't, uh, really much to say. My dad died when I was pretty young, I don't really remember him to tell you the truth, but people tell me he was a nice guy. Apparently I have his eyes. That sort of made grandpa the head of the house. He's a nice guy, really, but he does have a little problem with slapping a thousand sticker sutras on anything and everything that remotely reminds him of a demon." Recalling Inuyasha's initial reaction to her relative's attacks, she hastened, "Uh, don't worry about it though, his holy power rates next to nothing and he tends to get over things pretty quickly. As for mom, she mostly stays at home. I don't really see her much anymore, I think my travels have made her a nervous wreck and really, I feel awful, but what can you do? The only other person in my uh, 'pack' is Souta. He's my little brother." Smiling knowingly at Sesshomaru hoping to form some sort of connection she sped along, "You know how little brothers are. He can be a pain, but I really love him."

Also having lost his father at a young age, Sesshomaru knew where the girl was coming from; he, of course, had been the equivalent of fifty human years before he lost his own sire but it all played out the same in the end. As for her sibling, he would offer no sympathy, but chose to simply acknowledge the stress Inuyasha must have first presented. But he was unsatisfied. Although she had answered his essential question, the bitch had obviously woven her way around the actual point to which he wished her to attest. Sneaky female. His more irrational self entirely fed up with their bitch's evasiveness, he spoke promptly, quickly laying things before her. "What this Sesshomaru wishes to know, onna, are the whereabouts of your birth pack. As this Sesshomaru refuses to believe your obvious avoidance has anything to do with some dishonesty on your part, he will simply attribute your odd behavior to ignorance of demonic tradition." Glaring daggers at the back of her head, easily able to scent the anxiety she was so heavily radiating, he continued as patiently as he found momentarily possible. "The taking of mate is a significant event in the lives of both male and female. As a male, an offering of some sort must be made to the blood pack of his chosen, thus obtaining a blessing for the match. This Sesshomaru simply wishes to be informed so as to commence such a procedure."

Completely panicked, her own blood seemingly frozen within her veins, Kagome turned her head slightly, shooting the western lord an exceptionally pathetic look before releasing a pitiful whimper and lowering her head. The future of all humanity resting upon her shoulders, the holy maiden couldn't contain the hot tears begging to spill from her eyes. What in the world was she supposed to say? Well, you know, around some time five hundred years from now? Probably not.

Sniffing the air about him soundlessly, the Taiyoukai of the west came to the conclusion that his female's distress was genuine, she was not simply attempting to play him for a fool. Appeased by the young female's honest nature, his beast sprang forth unwarranted, beginning a slow, throaty rumbling purr meant to calm his intended. As utterly baffled as he was by the girl's reluctance to discuss the location of her pack, he decided not to press the matter for the moment. Although he had every intention of presenting such an offering, he could not say in all honesty that a refusal would make any real dent in his plans. He would have the girl, blessing or no; it was simply a matter of obligation. Noticing immediately the slowly fading aroma of despair, he reluctantly allowed himself to dismiss the topic for the moment. "Bitch, if the subject troubles you so greatly this Sesshomaru shall grant you a brief reprieve. Know, however, that this matter _will_ be discussed at length in the near future."

Thanking every deity she knew of, the miko let her shoulders slump, the weighted reality momentarily slipping from her. Fine, at least she had some time to think of how to break it to him without sounding completely psychotic and putting every aspect of the world's future in danger. Gee, well, that sounded like a barrel of fun. Not quite sure if he would wish to continue after she had her, uh…moment there…Kagome found her next words sounded weak even to her own ears. "So…um, why do you hate Inuyasha so much? Is it because he's a hanyou?"

Trying his utmost to conceal his agitation at the sudden mention of his half sibling, the dog prince spoke through tightly clenched teeth, "Inuyasha is the living, breathing symbol of father's weakness, his infidelity. While the circumstances of his procreation cannot be attributed to any fault of his own, the mutt has nevertheless done his utmost to fulfill every negative trait so associated with his kind." Calming down a bit, noticing that the girl wasn't going to automatically jump in to defend the boy, that she had a true interest as to his personal reasoning, he slowed his monotonous speech. "Half-blooded or no, as the second son of the former lord Inu no Tashio, Inuyasha was born with duties, duties he has yet to even attempt to fulfill. Contrary to what you may believe woman, even this Sesshomaru has certain difficulties balancing the roles of both lord and heir. He has yet to initiate for himself proper combat training. It is not only his blood but his person that shames the west." Noticing the willful pause that filled the air, the demon lord addressed the topic he knew was presently gracing her mind. "No, onna ours pups shall not be hanyou. Do not be concerned." Wishing to spend no more time than was necessary clocked toward his own history with the hanyou, the Taiyoukai finally voiced the single question that had been burning away within his mind for weeks. "What relationship do you hold with this Sesshomaru's hanyou sibling?"

To say she was surprised by his answer would have been the understatement of the century. Sure, she'd always known that Sesshomaru was intelligent but she never thought he could be so…so…reasonable. Snorting, as from her experience her stoic companion was anything but, she allowed the thought to slip from the forefront of her mind, taking a careful mental note so as to come back to such a significant character development on the part of the western prince later.

Feminine fingers raking gently through the mass of thickly falling raven tresses, Kagome sighed, feeling the contrast of the cool wind gusting across the warm, rosy skin of her flushed cheeks. Despite her frequent wishes to the contrary she and Inuyasha were nothing more than friends, it was simply the underlying assumption hidden within those words that colored her face. Knowing that with Sesshomaru the best policy was always honesty, she sighed, "Inuyasha and I are just friends and even that's saying a lot. You know, after I pulled that arrow out of his shoulder all those years ago, the first thing he did was try to kill me. Things didn't get much better for a few weeks; at first, he hadn't even wanted to help me collect the jewel shards. I'm still pretty sure the only reason he agreed to the whole thing was so that he could steal the shikon from me once we finished." Pausing for a moment, taking the time to reflect upon the words pushed past her own lips, the young woman continued rather dejectedly. "We didn't have much to build from, but eventually we got to the point where we could tolerate each other. It took a few years but I'd definitely classify him as a friend now. No matter how much he pisses me off or how much I annoy him, we're always there for each other."

The reality of the thing was that it angered him beyond all belief, flooded his system with the most toxic streams of envy, brought all sensible thoughts to a screeching halt. Inhaling deeply, raggedly, the infuriated ruler used every ounce of rationale to will away the call for blood, for destruction. No, he would not lose control. Absolutely not, he had asked the question. Such an answer was to be expected. It was not the girl's fault, well at least in the eyes of his more rational character. Yet the baser being chained within him hissed, snarled, howled with complete, consuming rage. The little whore wished to be with another, not just any other but with his vile half breed sibling. No! Unacceptable! He was alpha, _him_! It was no longer her choice! The decision had been made for her. Taking another moment to reign in his raging emotions, Sesshomaru asked phrased his true inquiry more bluntly. "What level of intimacy have you experienced with the hanyou?"

Quickly picking up on the underlying threat, Kagome decided to downplay what little romantic interlude she and Inuyasha had shared. "None really. I mean, sometimes when we need to travel faster I ride on his back. We've hugged a few times and kissed once or twice, but it was never anything important. He's too in love with Kikyo to even notice me."

He had known in asking the question that she had not experienced the touch of a lover yet, the pure, clean scent of her virginal flesh had revealed that much. And while he was not at all fond of the idea of the mutt anywhere within twenty feet of his chosen female, her response had not been as bad as he had thought. Already, within the confines of his own bedchamber his buzzing, sleepless mind had left him with mental pictures, scenes played out within his head of the girl taking his sibling's most masculine flesh in her mouth, suckling him as he moaned above her like some wanton whore. It had been more than enough to incite the wrath of his beast and had been the motivation for quite a bit of bloodshed. But things seemed to have played out in his favor after all. Presently aware once more of the gentle voice washing over him, the dog prince decided that he would simply think the matter over later. Now, it seemed, he had a question to answer.

Even if he was a complete asshole sometimes, the priestess surmised, he was at least a determined asshole. Whenever he was done with whatever it was he was doing at the moment, Inuyasha would come find her; after all, he _did_ need her to collect the shikon shards, right? The versatility of his volatile personality still, to this day, amazed her. One second he would be silent, contemplative and the next he would be screaming, chasing Shippo ar-…Shippo! Oh, Kami! That was what she had been forgetting. Already feeling completely awful for her momentary mental lapse, she decided that she would need to push the topic before she was once again too overwhelmed. "Sesshomaru, what exactly are you planning to do about Shippo? If you think I'm just going to leave him back there on his own you have another thing coming, buddy!"

Claws drumming gently the girl's delicate hip bone, the Taiyoukai momentarily ignored the girl's words, wishing the atrocious woolen skirt wasn't barring him from her warm, peachy skin. Thin fingers trailing their way down farther unto her luscious thigh, silently tracing the kanji figures constituting his own name lightly across the delicate gooseflesh, the inu lord drew his advance to a halt, coming to rest only after a possessive pinch of her inner thigh. Realization of his present predicament setting in, a displeased scowl forced its way forward, darkening his pale, regal features. His female was showing entirely too much flesh, prancing around in that despicable attire, the likes of which he could imagine finding on only the most revolting of harlots. Lower lip curling at the mere thought of such indecency, the demon lord resituated himself, using the silken fabric of his bell sleeved haori to cover her overly exposed young legs. For a single moment the instantaneous impulse to run his hand fully upward filled him, feeling the need to cup her sex greedily, to assure her wordlessly that he would show no tolerance for such whore-ish transgressions.

Brushing off the urgent primal call with no small amount of difficulty, Sesshomaru once again redirected his thoughts towards the woman's question. Hm, the kit again. Somehow, he knew his bitch would not lay the matter to rest until he conceded to her wishes. The mighty dog lord released a despondent sigh, an action that seriously undermined the gravity of the situation. Although he may have been stubborn, he was far from moronic; if his desire for the little onna to assume the role of mother in regards to his human ward was ever to be recognized, he would need to bend slightly. As the addition of the mischievous fox child to his pack seemed to be inevitable, his plans would simply have to commence around the 'adoption'. He would appoint the duty of retrieving the kit to Rin and Jaken along with an escort of several skilled soldiers. Of course the journey would take them at least half a moon cycle, if not longer, as their pace would be severely limited by their humanity, or in the toad's case, his chronic condition of spastic ineptitude. No, there was no need to send along a demonic entourage. On the bright side, an expression he used very rarely, he would have a good lot of undisturbed time in which to ease his female's tension.

Speaking once more, he carefully observed the onna, hoping to pick up on some type of positive reaction. "Hm, this Sesshomaru shall send Jaken and Rin to obtain the kit. Until the affair is completed, this Sesshomaru wishes to hear no more of the subject." Aware of the grateful glance she was no doubt giving him, the inu lost no time in defending his pride. "Onna, this Sesshomaru's decision is no favor. In return, you shall be expected to assume the role of mother for this Sesshomaru's human ward."

Nodding happily, Kagome relaxed a bit more, now comfortable with the knowledge that her precious kit would be taken care of. Besides, she would never let Sesshomaru know it, but she would have taken care of Rin either way. She was a good kid; it wasn't, after all, her fault that Sesshomaru was such a jerk. A few moments of silence serving to alert her as to their sudden, gradual dissent, the girl bent slightly at the waist, leaning over the misty edge of the lavender cloud. Peering curiously through the colored mist, she could barely contain her small squeal of surprise. Below them was what she assumed to be the western palace and Kami, it was absolutely breathtaking.

The castle itself was monstrous, its white marble walls nearly disappearing within the clouds, each turret like some heavenly pillar. Magnificent windows and surreal balconies blossomed from all sides, providing shelter for several spacious courtyards, each with its own colorful array of foliage. Each tower rose, thick and cylindrical, nearly identical to those she had dreamed of in her childhood; a small orchard boarded the eastern side, a few singular buildings stood to the west, all encased within the great stone wall encircling the grounds. It was, in a word, breathtaking; it was all the miko could do to gaze slack-jawed at the land below her, her rich blue eyes very clearly resembling saucers.

Sesshomaru, who had seen it all before, was unimpressed. After a few hundred centuries, nothing seemed as awe-worthy as it once did. Having a sincere desire to avoid the hoards of barreling servants and their barrage of unceasing questions, the western dog prince decided to forego the main entrance, opting instead for a direct route to his personal balcony.

Wisps of lavender mist billowing lightly over the cool stone surface, Sesshomaru stood, his single arm still locked around the little miko in his grasp. The door to his personal chambers opening automatically with the slightest brush of the familiar youki, the demon lord strode into his private abode, a quick glance telling him everything was in order before he placed his intended upon her own two feet. There would be business awaiting him, scrolls that needed to be looked over, disputes to be settled. Sighing inaudibly, he wondered how so much work could manage to accumulate over so little time. In his experience, it simply did. Besides, he needed to inform Jaken of his retrieval duties. Taking a look at the female he had chosen as his own he spoke, "This Sesshomaru has tasks that must be completed. You will remain within these chambers. If you so wish it there is a bathing area," he indicated a small door leading to a steamy alcove behind her person, "You will change immediately; a small selection of garments has been provided for you, more will be obtained in the future. This Sesshomaru shall return in one hour's time to escort you to our evening meal. Be ready." And with that, he took his leave.

Listening to the resounding click of the heavy metal lock, Kagome sighed, eyes cast downward toward the cold cobblestone floor. Glancing around the room she now found herself confined to, the young miko quickly decided that the space had an overly masculine feel. Taking in the low, neatly made futon decorated with handsome silken sheets and piled with heaps of warm furry pelts, the large stone hearth and two cushy armchairs, both of which were covered in numerous scrolls, some blank and some crammed with text, she shrugged to herself. Hm, she had always sort of thought of Sesshomaru as a neat freak. However, judging by the overflowing desk and various leather bound tomes piled around the room in great stacks, she had been mistaken. Yes, nearly everything was covered in blotted inky, parchment or yellowed leaflets, with the exception of a single corner, in which sat an intricately designed vanity.

Atop sat several ivory combs, a few larger, thickly bristled brushes, several small hair pieces, a cold copper pitcher filled with a few cups of cool water, a few delicate white handkerchiefs and a small, silver hand mirror, completely dwarfed by the giant reflective oval hanging above. Shifting her attention to the wide, gently curving armoire placed adjacently, Kagome allowed her fingertips to lightly trail over the smooth, glossy wood before giving the left door a hesitant tug. Finding the inside filled with an ungodly amount of women's clothing, the miko quickly snapped the thing shut once more, not wishing to sort through another's belongings. By the time her blush had faded completely, she'd realized her mistake, bringing the familiar rosy hue to he cheeks once again. They were hers; Sesshomaru had really done too much. Hell, she wasn't even really planning on staying. Always having been uncomfortable with the prospect of receiving even the smallest gift, the flustered miko retreated across the room, scurrying through the previously indicated door, closing it quickly behind her.

Sighing wistfully at the sight of the large tin tub filled to the brim with steaming, bubbly water, she absently wondered if they kept a hot bath available for their lord twenty-four hours a day. Deciding that it did not, in fact, matter in the slightest, Kagome set to undressing herself, first freeing her feet from those horrid brown loafers then peeling away her dirty socks. After unbuttoning her blouse and shimmying out of her itchy school skirt, she quickly undid the clasp of her bra and slid off her panties, folding everything neatly and placing it in a pile atop a stool standing in the corner of the room. Eagerly swinging her leg over the metal barrier, she hissed as the scalding water made contact with toughened flesh covering the bottoms of her feet.

Slinking into the water slowly, inch by inch, Kagome finally managed to lay back a bit, propping her neck against the edge of the tub, allowing the hot water to soothe away the aches and pains of her sore, cramped muscles. Sapphire eyes lidded heavily, she lost track of time, allowing her surroundings to fall away, leaving only the warm, watery blanket wrapped around her. If it wasn't for such strict time restraints, there was a good chance she would have just stayed there forever. But, as her state of bliss was only temporary, and the horrifying alternative would be a rather impatient Sesshomaru barging in on her in the nude, she managed to force her protesting limbs into action, slowly beginning to wash her long, raven hair.

When she was finally convinced the last of the soapy streaks had been chased away, she stood, instantly regretting the action as the cold air cut through her like a knife. Biting back the urge to flop back down into her sudsy haven, the chilled miko grabbed a fluffy white drying cloth hanging from a jutting hook. Completely finished patting her lean form dry, she began to wring and dry her mass of midnight locks before exiting the small, steamy room.

Practically, leaping across the chilly cobblestone floor in her bare feet, the miko hissed at the unpleasant contact. For Kami's sake would it kill the man throw down a few rugs? It wasn't exactly like it would put a huge dent in his budget! Half tempted to rip the sheets from the damn futon she quickly grabbed the left latch of the armoire swinging it open. Eureka! Snatching a pair of sky blue, silken slippers, the miko thrust her feet inside the things, happy to finally have some help retaining warmth. Now, feeling utterly ridiculous in fancy fitted slippers and bath towel, Kagome slid on the lone pair of panties she had thankfully remembered to take from the bathroom as well as the bra before beginning her search for some decent clothes. Flipping through the numerous kimonos, she practically growled. What in the world possessed that idiot to spend this much money? These looked _expensive_. Shaking her head in silent chastisement, she finally settled on one, pulling it from the closet gently.

It was blue, much the same color as her slippers, perhaps a shade or so darker, cut to fall just above her knees and fit snuggly. Oddly enough, it seemed just her sized, she offhandedly wondered…no, she just did not want to know. Examining the flowing bell sleeves and moderate collar, blue eyes came to rest on the silver embroidery running down the left sleeve, apparently in a trail of small silver crescents. She snorted, only Sesshomaru would think to coordinate his wardrobe with his markings. Oh, well. Taking a few moments to slide the thing on, even longer to straighten it so it looked half decent, she shrugged. It was clothing. Moving to the vanity, she glanced momentarily at herself in the mirror, giving herself a rather sarcastic smile before running a brush through the thick raven locks falling just below her shoulders. Deciding that doing anything else would be too much of a hassle, she left it down, about to find a seat somewhere and wait out the few minutes until her host's return when the door jerked forward with a small click, revealing a stoic Sesshomaru.

She looked absolutely heavenly, the color bringing out the sapphire hue of her eyes. Truly, she was a sight to behold, far more beautiful, not to mention natural, than any courtly demoness he had ever laid eyes upon. And she was all his. Only his. Unwilling to break their moment of silence, the demon lord paced across the room, taking up a position behind her. His nose buried in her lovely tresses, taking in the girl's heavenly aroma, he reached around her with his single hand, opening a hidden drawer. Extracting a small hairpin adorned with various shimmering stones, he gently clipped the thing to his intended's hair. Stepping back to take a look, he nearly vocalized his internal sigh of pleasure. Beautiful. Affording the woman a small nod, he marched himself into the hallway, making sure his lovely mate was right behind him before offering his bent arm to escort his lady to the dinning area.

Gazing quizzically at the demon lord's proffered arm, Kagome gave a mental shrug, hesitantly reaching out, lightly resting her small fingers on the bend of his elbow. She was just thanking the heavens that her escort was one arm short of completion and thus unable to correct her loose posturing. Suddenly hit with the true, innovative nature of the western heir, the little miko felt the arm she was holding flex, trapping her fingers between the muscular bicep and forearm almost scolding her reluctance to endure physical contact. Having had to break into practically a full jog to keep up with the lengthy strides of the inu, Kagome allowed an appreciative sigh to slide past her lips as he slowed, making the necessary accommodations for her shorter legs. More than just a little distracted by her current grandiose settings, Kagome only half-heartedly attempted to commit the route they traveled to memory, hoping somewhere in the back of her mind that she wouldn't ever be expected to find her own way about.

Journey complete, the western youkai gazed silently from the massive mahogany doors to the gentle face of his intended, obviously far away in some thought of her own. Momentarily releasing his hold on the girl so as to push back the barricade on its polished golden hinges, Sesshomaru looked about a moment. It had been literally decades since he had taken a meal in such lavish settings, usually much preferring to consume what he would in the privacy of his own chambers. Hm, everything was as he remembered it; the servants had, apparently, done their job quite well. As before the long, polished table was centered within the rectangular confines of the massive dinning hall, surrounded by numerous high-backed cushioned chairs. Adorning the walls were several woven tapestries, most depicting some scene of mythological wonder; his own chair, a rather throne like ordeal sat at the head of the table, now accompanied by the smaller, more feminine seating he had requested for his lady.

Having previously informed his staff that any interruptions this night would result in a most painful death, the demon noble was pleased to see both places set appropriately, a few dozen assorted dishes lain neatly about. To be honest, he had had absolutely no idea as to what his female preferred to consume and therefore had settled for a bit of everything. Everything from steamed rice to the rarest sweets adorned the surface, hopefully yielding something pleasing to his chosen. Once again dragging the wide-eyed maiden, Sesshomaru retreated to the opposite side of the hall. Having pulled out and in turn pushed in the young woman's chair, he sat, carefully observing the hesitation of his mate and while his more logical half was off handedly offended that she apparently did not trust him enough to consume that which he provided for her, a more instinctual part of him was pleased that she recognized that as a male, it was his right to eat first.

Still a bit more disoriented than she would have liked, Kagome decided to allow her host to serve himself first. Someone, maybe it was her grandpa had told her it was only polite to do so and as of the present she certainly was not inclined to disrespect the lord. Sure, she wasn't exactly here voluntarily, but he had proven himself exceptionally polite over the past hour, what with the clothes and the bath and the food and all. Watching as her companion filled his china plate with several scoops of assorted vegetables that seemed to have been prepared as a traditional stir-fry, a healthy potion of rice and an awfully undercooked steak, she noticed the motion of his chop sticks and small nod in her direction, chewing his own food while telling her to begin her own meal.

Not particularly hungry seeing as she had had such a stressful day, the miko chose to take only a small spoonful of rice and a ripe looking peach that had been seated in a bowl before her. Nearly twenty minutes passing in silence as the young woman picked disinterestedly at her meal, the only sound being the scrape of the lord's chopsticks against the finery as he filled himself, she was wholly unprepared for the low growl that tore through the air. Blue eyes shooting upward immediately, the miko whipped her head in the direction of her best friend's elder sibling, more than a little confused at the look of aggravation painted across his face. What in the world had she done now? Deciding that it would be more prudent to simply ask rather than wait for an explanation, she questioned, "What? What in the world is the matter now?"

What was the matter indeed, Sesshomaru mentally sneered. She had barely touched her food, only pushing what little she had taken around on her plate. No, absolutely not, it would not do. If his bitch was to remain healthy and bear him strong pups, she would need her nourishment; he had no desire for his chosen to fall ill. He wanted her healthy, happy. "You, onna, will consume what this Sesshomaru had provided for you. Does it not suit you? Is something not to your liking?"

Kagome nearly giggled. It was truly a mystery how one could be so demanding and yet so endearingly sweet at the same time. "No, no Sesshomaru, everything's fine, thank you. I'm just not that hungry is all. It's been kind of a big day, you know?"

Still thoroughly unsatisfied with the wench's answer, he pressed, "If everything is to your liking then you will eat. This Sesshomaru will not have you falling ill."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome chided, the tiniest bit of annoyance creeping into her formerly pleasant tone, "I really appreciate this and everything but I'm just not that hungry. Don't worry about it. Most nights with Inuyasha I skip dinner anyway. He just ends up eating mine too."

A dark, rumbling growl spilling from his thin lips, Sesshomaru attempted to contain himself. How dare the impudent mutt reach such a damnable level of neglect? What manner of alpha found himself unconcerned with such an essential act? Furthermore, what in all hells had he been thinking consuming the girl's food as well as his own? He was the leader, if any would go hungry it should be him; it was the responsibility of the alpha to carry such a burden! What the half breed should have been doing was forcing sustenance down the girl's throat, not openly condoning such endangering behavior! The idiot had even less of his mighty father's blood in him than he had originally thought. Had he been a pure inu youkai, his instincts, his untrained memory would have whispered to him of years long past in which food was highly scarce and many a female found her end. The mutt's idiocy was reaching entirely new levels theses days.

Shoving his chair backwards a few inches, the inu lord snarled, wrapping his lethally clawed hand around the woman's wrist, roughly jerking her into his lap before pushing forward, barricading her final route of escape with the wooden edge of the table. Veritably stabbing a hunk of juicy, red meat with end of a single chopstick, he raised the scoured morsel to the girl's lips. "Eat bitch. Unlike his idiotic half sibling, this Sesshomaru refuses to allow you to walk about like some malnourished pup as the fault of your own damnable obstinacy."

Having parted her lips to protest the lord's exceptionally brash behavior, Kagome soon found her oral cavern filled with a sizeable hunk of undercooked meat. Attempting to protest around the forceful offering, the priestess slurred out, "Sheshosharu…shtop! I'm schnot nschnugry shammit! Sho shyou shear schme! Schtop!"

"Onna, do not speak with your mouth full. It is impolite. This Sesshomaru is simply fulfilling his duties as your alpha. Now, chew."

Tearing into the steak with her blunt human teeth, pushing it down her throat, the girl once again yelped her protests before a similar morsel was jammed into her open mouth. "Sesshomaru! Seriously! What are you doing? I said I'm not hungry damn it! Stop it!" Trying to relax herself as the next bloody cube was forced past her lips, Kagome snorted. Fine, so she would eat the stupid thing. It wasn't like he was trying poison her or anything…she hoped. No, if he was really that insanely sadistic starving her would have been much, much more fun for him. Silently mourning the loss of the innocent mind she had first entered the feudal era with, the miko decided that she would need to pick her battles. It was just some steak. If he wanted her to eat it that badly, then she would. She might as well save her energy so that she could argue with him over more important things.

Feeling the rambunctious female relax against him, Sesshomaru silently sighed, trying not to purr in unison with his beast. Hm, yes, that was a good bitch. Good submissive bitch. Propping his chin gently atop the girl's head, as he fed her the last few cubes of meat. There, now she would be fine. Dropping the light wooden chopstick, its tip now colored crimson with the excess blood excreted by the lean cut of steak, the western warrior used his leather booted feet to propel them slightly backwards in his chair, slowing raising himself to his full height before setting the girl upon her own two feet. Needing a minute to speak with those in the kitchens about the up and coming breakfast preparations, Sesshomaru placed his single hand on the small of the young woman's back, giving her a light push before excusing himself. "This Sesshomaru must momentarily leave you. You will wait outside these doors."

Shrugging as the demon lord slipped sneakily through a previously unnoticed side door, the miko brought herself before the towering enterance again, heaving a deep sigh before stepping out into the hall once more, only to promptly land on her rump. Looking upward, her eyes locked with a pair of blinking jaded orbs. Picking herself up once more she noticed their owner, a young hare youkai was grinning at her. "I'm really sorry about that. I guess I was in a hurry and I didn't see you open the do-" He was dead before he hit the floor. Nearly loosing her dinner at the sudden sight of warm, crimson blood oozing its way across the stone floor, Kagome covered her mouth, her eyes plastered to the form of newly reappeared Sesshomaru.

Having completed his own business, the inu lord had emerged, greeted by the sight of some babbling idiot of a youkai _speaking_ with his intended. Uncontrollable fury, slamming into him like a great wave filled his every pore, a snarl falling from his curled lips. His beast was thrashing about within him, howling its absolute outrage. He had told them, told them all to stay away from her or pay with their life. Moving faster than his beloved female could comprehend he made good his promise, slitting the throat of the filthy heathen who dared to disobey him. His demonic persona receded, pleased with the sickening thud of the worthless whelp hitting the cold stone. But his satisfaction was short lived as he was soon tackled by an absolutely livid Kagome.

---------------------------------

Long midnight tresses tangled loosely around his pale boney fingers, Naraku turned away from the enchanted mirror he had so gifted his youngest spawn with. As for the girl, he'd sent her away; she may very well have been a simple reflection of his animated self, but her utter solemnity was completely unnerving, even for him. Quitting the high-backed wooden chair he had previously inhabited, the spider demon paused for a moment, gazing back at the charred, cherry-wood desk he had vacated. True, the thing was blackened, more than likely painted as such by the licking flames that chanced to engulf it's former owner's domicile. At the very most it could be deemed perhaps salvageable, but he rather liked it and thus saw no reason to rid himself of it; the masculine contours did after all, show a bit of his personal taste. Shrugging off the stray thought, the hanyou covered the width of the stone chamber in several strides, throwing himself down moodily in the worn purple velvet cushions of a massive armchair, sighing rather theatrically in the process.

Truly, laying low had never been his forte. But it was however, part of the plan; thus he'd recently resorted to satiating his sadism singularly, one gruesome death at a time. It was, as he saw it, an art, a most beautiful compilation of gory genius and a superb appreciation of life's fragility. For an artiste such as himself, the whole concept of unmarked homicide was excruciating, an underlying longing to gorge himself in a veritable sea of blood. Shivering at the thought of such an enticing prospect, the dark hanyou readjusted his train of thought. Hm, yes, the plan. Originally, he had planned to ally himself with infamous Taiyoukai of the west, Sesshomaru, later disposing of him like any of his ill-fated tools. But no, the demon lord had read his proverbial cards, called his bluff and thrown it in his face, leaving his pride fallen and smarting.

So, his 'gift' to the inu hadn't worked, once again placing him in the position of the leveled aggressor. His first, and perhaps most strategic action, had been to critically eliminate from his ever growing list of _enemies_ those he could most easily subdue. Ever the forerunner, the rugged inu hanyou had been an expected obstacle, one he had managed to reign in long ago. It was quite simple really, plucking the foolish boy's heartstrings, manipulating his every move; the undead whore made it all so easy. All in all, Kikyo had thus far managed to play her part beautifully.

It was several years ago now, on the eve of the blood moon she had approached him, unfeeling and resolute as ever, pasty skin stretched lifelessly across her poorly animated figure. Her proposition had been simply stated, nothing akin to the winding of words his unfortunate human pawns often spun around themselves. It was so clear, so blunt that he had almost chuckled outright at her audacity, her utter naivety in relation to the situation. Plainly, without the slightest trace of self-degradation, the little harlot had offered herself to him, banking on any former inclination he may have still held toward her, asking in return that he secure most indefinably his fellow hanyou a seat in hell, namely to assure his eternal damnation. It had been a rather comical pause for him really, attempting to wring any drop of attraction whatsoever from his being for the filthy onna.

Her frail, sickly body, her cold flesh and greasy unkempt hair, her dead chocolate eyes gazing blankly forward, it had all managed to wrap itself together, attacking his form in one mighty surge of revulsion. She was not the woman he had judged her to be all those years before, full of compassion and spirit. Actually, he had quickly found himself in the opposite end of the spectrum glancing down his pointed nose at her. And exactly what was he supposed to do with her? He certainly wouldn't fuck her, his long time celibacy not softening his resolve in the least; she wasn't particularly intelligent, overly powerful or even loyal. But why not dredge up what little he cold expect from her; after all, her presence could be conveniently dispersed. With no intention of upholding his side of the bargain, he had swiftly agreed, quickly dismissing any expectation of intimacy she may have had, sending her away, her sole task to monitor the hanyou she had once found herself in acquaintance with. From there it had all worked out beautifully. She managed the boy wonderfully and, when she had outlived her usefulness could be disposed of quickly. After all, what purity had she left with which to fight him? No, she was now a being of complete darkness, much like himself. Yes, those two were paired off very nicely; add the wolf prince and you had a triplex from hell.

Hm, no, the lord of the eastern wolves would not be a problem, much unlike the other cardinal canine residing in the west. As a whole, he had planned his initial conquest of the northern, southern and eastern lands to be a smooth transition, leaving the eldest son of the infamous Inu no Tashio to stand alone as his only obstacle. Thus far, he himself had been counting on the inu lord's famed indifference, trying his best to stay under the dog demon's radar. He was not stupid. No, he knew he would forfeit the right to Lord Sesshomaru's trademark nonchalance the moment he pressed a single toe across the line of the western border. But perhaps it was this exact focused ferocity that would aid him in his campaign; if he could undertake the rulings of the north, south and east, the west would surely fall under his increased assault. And he had hope that the noble's uncaring nature would hold or at least slow the flood of western wrath.

As his human nemeses could be disposed of quickly, this left on the rag-tag band that jaunted around after the incompetent Inuyasha. Choosing first to analyze the violet eyed priest, the spider smirked. The idiot's holy powers were far from formidable, their extent being rendered in services of exorcism. He was certainly not some ridiculous poltergeist and would not be put-out so easily. As for the famed wind tunnel, what had he to fear? He had created the damn thing, one of his better inventions if he did say so himself. The slow, literal self absorption of the young monk's grandfather had been quite entertaining. But all joking aside, a few clouds of miasma would render the thing useless, or at the very least greatly limit the boy's lifespan and thus it's usefulness. For the impudently ignorant slayer, he needed no wild card; he would simply play the token of family. Experience had shown her inability or at least significant hesitation to attack her entranced sibling. Sooner or later, preferably sooner, it would be the death of her. A few Saimyoushou would suffice to hold up the fire-cat and the kit could be dealt with easily. This left only the miko.

Moist tongue instinctively snaking out to trace a path over his own chapped lips, the spider's eyes darkened significantly, a smirk playing across his masculine face. Ah yes, the miko. She was quite a creature, quite a creature indeed. In the beginning, the wench had barely stirred any emotion within him as she was simply a part of the reality he was inevitably to accept. Then, she had been only a child; his blood hued eyes had passed over her, dismissing her like the numerous others who were unworthy of his recognition. In fact, he had nearly erased her entirely from his bottomless memories, finding himself drawing the pathetic woman up only after he began to hear reports of her budding power, her patience, her encouragement offered so selflessly to the meddling mutt. But that had not been the half of it; no, what perplexed him had been the broken information he periodically received of her success. And, he wondered, how was one insignificant mortal onna reigning in and harnessing the will of such a disagreeable dolt? The woman was either exceptionally daft or possessed an immense store of courage. At the time, he had opted for the former, blowing over the matter as a common triviality.

Yes, he had heard of her and she most definitely had heard of him; it was however only on the eve they first met she began to incite his unfortunate curiosity. Objects or persons that caught his attention normally were disposed of, the whole concept of distraction being unworkable. There was no denying that, at the time, she had greatly resembled her former incarnation, nearly mirroring the clay woman's lanky form and spindly appendages. Having parted within the hour, he had found himself meeting with her sporadically on and off, in intervals of his choosing of course. Always she was aside the dog, never behind him. Though in all fairness, it had been at a certain point she had ingrained herself within his mind, forfeiting all methods of mental eradication.

The day she had shot him. The day he had turned his back on the little wench and she had shot him. The onslaught of raw, untrained purification energy had nearly done him in, forcing his retreat for another set of months so as to recuperate. The pain had been nearly unbearable, spreading itself thickly through several insanely uncomfortable weeks before finally beginning to recede ever so slightly. Having a quite copious amount of brooding time during his recovery, he had found himself revaluating the girl, now ranking tentatively on his roster of annihilation. Unable to convince himself that the priestess's sudden explosive outburst of power was a fluke, he had begun to monitor her progress, watching in silent, distasteful, nearly unwilling reverence.

As days had broken to months which in turn gave way to years, he watched the girl shattering proverbial barriers her former incarnation could have never even founded in thought alone. Her presence, the dangerous nature of her existence, excited him, sending many a batch of anticipatory shivers up and down his spine each time their paths crossed. Her purity reacted violently with his own dark energies, sparkling and crackling, hissing as they brushed together, even with only the slightest contact. Not only that, but the years had been quite kind to the woman aesthetically, awarding her with her own characterization, unfamiliar to that of the undead wench. Sapphire eyes blazing, constantly burning with completely readable emotion, in his case of course rather bitter animosity, small petal-like lips drawn into a scowl, her healthy bosom jutting out and the flat, muscular plain for her stomach curved, yielding to enticingly rounded hips and a set of long, sensuous legs.

At first, he had begun to think it was his stretch of celibacy; for, contrary to popular belief, the spider hybrid had taken no lovers since the time of his turning. His justification? Females were simply troublesome, their sexual benefits not nearly enticing enough to take on the outweighing inconveniences. Long ago he had decided that if and when he found a female to bind to himself, he would take no others, not out of some exceptional moral standard but as a saving grace for himself, not wanting to deal with the responsibilities that came along with them.

However, as time stretched itself thinly, he could not deny there was certain want for this one specific female. Never before had his beast stirred for a woman, formerly taking a continuously silent pose of indifference on the matter. No, he was not some foolish inu on an unending escapade to find and retrieve the perfect partner; not in the least, as a spider he had a much greater tendency to entrap his prey then chase after it. Thus, the sole, unwavering, rigorous infatuation his other half had now weighed him down, yielding an unexpected yet not entirely unpleasant prospect. The beast wanted the miko. And though he was solitary by nature, upon examining the facts, he was inclined to agree. Rather fervently.

It had become a driving obsession, the need to possess a creature so utterly perfect, so uncontaminated, to tie her stainless soul to his own tattered black one. The urge to own her, breed her, tame her…it was maddening. He had decided. He would have her. She would be his, only his. Never a very generous being, he had watched for weeks the small group's progress in his enchanted looking glass, each day amounting to a possessive tirade, fueled by the sickening images of her clinging to another. She was his. And if he could not have her nobody could. It would be her choice. No, he wouldn't allow her to decide hastily, for he was already sure of her initial refusal, but he would give her the choice. Life or death. After all, he would rather kill her himself than see her happy in the presence of another.

A/N: It was a bit longer this time, no? It wasn't great I know, but it was something. Please review for me! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First of all, merry Christmas! I just love this time of year. There isn't much to say this time. Anyway, this is my Christmas present to you. Enjoy!

Feeling the slight pinch of his shoulder blades connecting with the cool castle floor as tiny fists beat an erratic tempo across the broad expanse of his tightly toned chest, Sesshomaru of the west reflexively reverted to predator mode. Instincts astride the proverbial helm long before he could calculate with any clarity some semblance of his present situation, the inu swung his right foot forcefully, using his more substantial weight to reverse their positions. Slamming her puny human limbs to ribbed sides with his thighs, his single clawed hand came shooting forward to wrap viciously about the young miko's throat. Dipping to her level he snarled; his beast somewhat appeased at the lack of warm, regurgitated air breaking upon his face, as he purposely slammed his boney kneecaps into the girl's heaving sides, forcing her own in turned elbows to grind painfully into the hard cage-like structure of her chest.

His inner youkai was aghast, bucking, bawling, baying to be released and allowed the liberty of beating their bitch into submission. How dare the ungrateful wretch attack his regal personage in such a manner! Not even the boldest of bitches would have dared to make such a sacrificial move. Gazing unsympathetically at the priestess's bulging sapphire eyes and tender purpling flesh through a hazy sheen of red rage, some wandering tendril of his self conscience picked up on his captive's now nearly nonexistent struggles. Anger still quite palatable, the mighty inu allowed his primitive half to recede slightly, only enough to usurp control of his clenching claws, reluctantly releasing the pressure from her rapidly constricting airway.

Desperately willing the yellowish blotches dancing across her vision to clear, Kagome coughed, sputtering spastically at the feel of cool air making its way down her bruised windpipe, her lungs feeling as if their inner lining was itself ablaze. Wildly attempting to claw her way out from underneath the oppressive form perched squarely atop her chest, the little miko shot the demon lord a poignant, water-eyed glare to which he responded with only partial compliance, taking a bit more of his own weight on. Feeling her previously bulging eyes settle themselves nicely back into her skull, she made a lame attempt at relaxing her tightly twined muscles. Holy Kami, she was going to die. Ok, so maybe tackling the great western lord like a high school football star hadn't been the world's best decision, but still, that was an overreaction to rival even the likes of Inuyasha. She snorted; it must just run in the family. Like it had been her fault! Ha, all she did was open a damn door! What was she supposed to do, immediately drop to her knees and sing his praises for 'saving' her from some overgrown Easter bunny? Now what; he was looking at as if he would, for lack of a better word, eat her.

His murderous counterpart having been subdued only slightly, Sesshomaru was, at the moment, in an extremely unstable state. The bitch was challenging him, scratching him with those blunt human nails as she gnashed her dull teeth at him. It was a warning, a demand for him to keep his distance, a silent message that she would not willingly be bound to him. Had he not proved himself a capable provider with such a grand den? Was he not intelligent enough with his years of courtly education? Was he not a seasoned warrior, begotten in all his hard earned infamy? Did she not find him attractive enough to excite her sexually with his nub-like missing limb? Any other female would have readily given up various limbs of their own to stand beside him for even an hour's time and still he was denied by the only bitch he wanted for himself. Why? He did not understand why! He would simply not allow her to whore herself out to the filthy males that flocked to her. He had been defending her honor as the disgusting hare had approached her with all the familiarity of a common harlot! She would deliver to him full understanding this instant, or so help him all of the west would suffer. "Explain."

She needed to explain? She needed to explain!?! Damn it, she was the one in the dark here what with his usual monosyllabic response and 'holier than thou' looks. Oh, she was simply _stricken_ with wonder that he could communicate anything at all! Straddling the proverbial fence between seething rage and utter hysteria, her tolerance shot to all hells, she burst, "What are you? Psychotic? You! You cannot just go around killing people! I can't believe you would ev-"

"This Sesshomaru can do whatever he wants."

"No! No you can not! What in the world did he," the miko gestured awkwardly toward the corpse with her partially restrained forearm, "do? I don't care if you're Julius Caser! You just can't do it! What is your issue?"

Making a last ditch effort to steer himself onto a more reasonable road, the mighty Taiyoukai bowed his head, his choppy silver bangs shadowing red-rimmed amber orbs, lower jaw nearly twitching in it's tense set. She was a holy maiden, of course she would find fault in bloodshed! The taking of life was not in her nature. This he had known previously, and yet…the life liquid was not on her hands! He had saved her the trouble, exempting the wench from her own ridiculous taboo! Finally able to once again retain a small portion of his nationally noted composure, he growled, "Bitch, this Sesshomaru would remind you to tread lightly. Your obedience is not, as you seem to think, being solicited; your reverence is being demanded. It would do you well to observe this crucial point. This Sesshomaru assures you in regard to any ignorant issue your feeble mortal mind may feel inclined to dredge up," he sniffed indignantly, "No guilt shall befall the conscience of this Sesshomaru. The fault is entirely your own. The blood is on your shoulders so to speak, mate."

"My fault? My fault! How in the world was it my fault? I'm pretty sure it wasn't my big, disgusting demon claw that slit the poor guy's throat! You are absolutely deranged! Did you hear that? This Kagome is telling that Sesshomaru to get a grip! Good Kami!" Torn between an unyielding sense of grievance and the satirical irony of the situation, the miko had little control of her tiny form. Having taken to a hoarse mixture hysterical sobs and uncontrollable laughter, her chest began to expand and contract with great heaving breaths. The sudden impact of her captor's palm easing the harsh knocking of her cranium against the floor, an action she was unaware she had commenced, brought her once again into the swimming reality of her present predicament. Stilling with a throaty groan she decided that if this was a dream now would be an excellent time to wake up. Heck, she might even laugh about it later. But, no, she could never be that lucky.

Hm, this would not do; his mate was entirely too emotional for her own good. Having willingly misinterpreted her hot tears as a sign of remorse, Sesshomaru decided that she was indeed much too worked-up to speak on the matter any further this night. Perhaps it would be wise to retreat to their personal chambers as he was not sure as to the brevity of her resignation and wished anything but to cause another scene. The inu swiftly withdrew, once again straightening himself to his full height before snatching up the wrist of the flinching onna, intentionally leaving no time for her to react as he effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder. Really, she was much too light; she would soon need to learn to eat for two that was, herself of course and the newly conceived pup that would soon be blossoming within her womb.

Wheezing slightly as a squared shoulder bone dug into her toned abdomen, Kagome nearly regurgitated the meat that he had been so intent upon shoveling down her throat. Her tiny hands grasped the silky folds of his haori as dizzying amounts of blood rushed to her head; she felt like a sack of…she felt like a sack of…oh, it didn't even matter! The point was that she had her own legs, damn it! What gave him the right to just pick her up and haul her off like that? She was about ready to chew him out and hand him his royal ass on a platter for being such a jerk. Sure, the feudal era had practically ripped apart her formerly stainless visage of knightly benevolence and bloodless compromise but the whole incident still infuriated her. Of course she knew that anger wouldn't exactly breathe life into the unlucky rabbit, but she would still feel bad for oh, say a month; four years had taught her that no amount of remorse could reverse these kinds of things. So, no, she wouldn't let it go, she would just get him back…later.

By the time they had reached the thick doors to their personal apartments, Sesshomaru had come to the conclusion that he was a fighter, not a lover and this was indeed the case. Not only did he feel ridiculous appealing to the softer side of his nature, but he was also very near to smacking himself for coddling the girl so prematurely. Allowing the deep crimson, nearly purple tendrils of his youki to force forward the door, he made his way into the grandiose abode, swiftly placing a sealing enchantment to barricade all possible exits before allowing the woman to find her own footing. Now, to commence with their evening rituals. He could only hope she would be agreeable as his normally river-like reserve of patience had been slowed to an agitated trickle. "We shall groom." Waiting a moment, he raised a silver eyebrow, taking in the girl's confusion before deciding that an interpretation was in order. "Bathe, onna. We shall bathe."

Gaping at the lord in what one could insist upon as an amazingly accurate imitation of a guppy, the flustered priestess floundered for some moments in an attempt to formulate some sort of coherent response. "What? Um, no…you see I had a bath earlier and I'm still uh, squeaky clean. So, yeah…I'm fine, thanks."

And while her ningen modesty was somewhat endearing, it could also be categorized as fully frustrating. They were to be mates. Their bodies were to be as one. Her greatest joy should be the knowledge that his flesh is within her own, his seed supplanted, coating her warm inner walls. Yet, on the whole, her reluctance was not entirely unexpected. As mature as she was, she was still only aged 19 summers to his 300, a young doe to his rugged stag, and as such he would compromise with little vixen, not happily mind you but for the female's comfort. "This is acceptable." Chuckling internally at her relieved expression, he decided to tack on the sinker, "However, you shall still tend to this Sesshomaru as he has not yet taken such liberties."

To Kagome, what seemed to most magnify her anxiety was the lone fact that he was unreservedly serious in his prompting. It was just too awkward. Never in her entire life had she seen a male completely nude and not even in her wildest dreams did she picture _Sesshomaru_ nude. Her countenance having ghosted to a pasty pallor, she made a futile attempt to dislodge the constricting lump in the back of her throat. The look of impatience on the face of the inu youkai forced her to finally speak. Knowing full well that 'no' would not be a welcome reply, she hastily chose the lesser of two evils. "Uh, ok I guess. Sure, I don't…I um…I don't want to well…I don't," a furious blush painting her formerly pale cheeks a brilliant scarlet she finished, "well I don't want to wash your, you know…your thing."

Unable to hide the unbidden husky chuckle at his chosen's utterly impressionable innocence, Sesshomaru nodded slightly in consent. From the start he had expected as much; count on the virginal to inflate their already immaculately absurd sexual 'revelations'. His single hand falling gracefully to his waist, he proceeded to free the folds of his traditional haori with a sharp yank, quickly shrugging the thing from his shoulders before ridding himself of his inner garb by the same practiced process.

Her weary mind still having difficulties wrapping itself completely around the unmistakably gleeful sound she could have sworn rumbled from the dog demon before her, she'd completely forgotten to avert her innocent sapphire eyes as the western lord stripped down, peeling the plastered fabric from his toned body. Turning to preserve what little dignity she did had left, the priestess groaned inwardly. It was already too late. The vision of hard, bunched muscles and a washboard abdomen had already been irreversibly burnt into her retinas, complete with a silvery spackling of hair trailing dangerously down his lower stomach. Well, she could add that to her mental stockpile of Kodak moments. Good Kami. Unwelcome peripheral vision affording her the knowledge that he had just as rapidly shed his creased leather boots and baggy silken trousers, she waited for the signal of roughly padded feet retreating and the identifiable splash of excess water spilling over unto the stone floor.

Having sunken in all his masculine glory into the steaming, sudsy water of the copper tub, the inu willfully attempted to ease the knotted muscles of his upper back, his lone arm stabilizing him as he reclined slightly, brilliant amber orbs lidded heavily. Betting at how best not to display his quickly crumbling composure, the inu heir simply grunted noncommittally, gesturing toward the bathing cloth lying across the room as he felt his intended's presence. Her soothing aura tickled the curtailed curves of his minimized youki, his own extended energies trailing off in waspish fingers; caressing the brilliant pink life force of the one identifiable as it's mate, his subconscious sought to eradicate her nearly tangible anxiety.

Allowing herself one last reassuring gulp of cool air, the flighty miko hesitantly advanced further into the small, steam-filled alcove, pulling the door shut behind her as errant moisture accumulated on her red, irritated flesh and creased brow. Tossing well-warranted exultations toward every deity in the book as her captor had seen fit to position his back toward the door, she snorted with nearly palpable annoyance, snatching up the cloth that had been so rudely indicated and sinking to her knees behind the notably frigid dog demon thus avoiding both his unrelenting gaze and a good deal of her initial embarrassment. At least the foam was covering some of his more personal parts. Trading in the rough cloth for a soft sponge, she sighed heavily, shaking slightly. The plan? Get in, get out. ASAP.

Honeyed eyes parting lazily as his female loaded a soft, tan sponge with a copious amount of thick liquid soap, the dog prince watched her tiny hands intently as they flew this way and that, working up a nice sudsy lather. Her short, nervous breaths and the rhythmic beating of her palpating heart drifted pleasantly through his mind, a melody even the finest of composers would find enviable. His sensitive nose twitching as her delectable scent of apple blossoms and spring rain wafted about him temptingly, Sesshomaru instinctively began to release a healthy dose of his unique pheromones. And while she couldn't exactly be lured by his seductive musk with her pitiful human nose, their mixed aroma was enough to douse the underlying fearful fragrance she was emitting.

Hot breath hissing through clenched teeth as the woman's timid fingers massaged aching muscles, he felt the light sweep of his moko-moko through the back of his mind. Contrary to popular belief, his accompanying pelt was not some outrageous social statement but rather his detached tail. The thing was a separate entity in and of itself, quite obedient to its master of course, but still with a mind of its own. Hm, it was asking permission to make contact with its new mistress, to become acquainted with the young woman. Seeing no harm in such a request, he quickly relayed his telepathic approval.

So busy was she with her current task of outlining the defined muscles of his chest with any stray bubbles, that the young priestess failed to notice the wiggling length of fur, nearly jumping out of her skin when the thing suddenly twined itself about her bent thigh. Naturally, her first thought was that she was being eaten by the world's largest caterpillar and she would have proceeded to panic had not a familiar baritone voice rattled her conscience as the creature wound its way around her chest, pushing her already pert breasts upward. "Hm, relax mate. It is only this Sesshomaru's detached appendage becoming familiar with you."

Recognition flooding her system, simultaneously sparking a great wave of relief, Kagome stared quizzically, tentatively wiping a hand on the dry length of her robin's egg kimono before cautiously running her fingers through the thick, fluffy fur. The thing seemed to preen, glow under her attentions, momentarily distracting her from her previous ministrations. A low growl, however, served as an efficient reminder.

Pleased that she allowed his detachment to curl about her so, the Taiyoukai was burdened by only the slightest twinge of jealousy; yet luckily, being the highly educated demon he was, he knew it was utter idiocy to envy one's own self. Choosing instead to concentrate on the slight scratching of her dull human nails across his scalp as the girl worked a certain herbal mixture into his thick, silver tresses. Such a gentle onna she was. Perhaps in time she would learn to enjoy the rough, passionate rutting his breed was noted for; even then, he realized, he would still need to take great care not to break her. Allowing the girl to tilt his head back as she dumped several pitchers of warm-ish water through his silver mane divesting him of all the remaining soapy strands, he turned toward her, reminding her blandly, "You may find sleeping garments in the closet specified this afternoon." He gave a curt nod in her direction, one she accurately read as immediate dismissal; he growled in discontent. His beast was undoubtedly riled and the little woman did not yet seem to be prepared to tend to his raging erection, although the thought did bring about a devious smirk.

Scurrying out of the room like a startled field mouse, Kagome nearly tripped on an uneven cobblestone, her stray hand flying back absentmindedly to pull the door shut with a jerky snap. Spinning tightly on her heel, both hands flying up to tangle in her raven strands as the furry creature continued to drape itself around her like constrictor snake, the miko gave herself a mental pat on the back, simultaneously releasing a weak sigh. That could have gone worse.

Shaking her vigorously in hopes of a sudden diaspora of all remaining thought, she padded lightly forward, tugging open the door of the stunning armoire. Gently peeling away the dampened press of her sleeves, Kagome slid herself from her silken prison with no little difficulty, soon thereafter divesting herself of her inner kimono and shrugging off her primary yukata. Fumbling hurriedly for the pale green linen of the nearest sleeping kimono, the miko stuffed herself into it hastily, hoping to prevent the further spread of pimpled gooseflesh that was rapidly conquering her whole form. Having given herself a moment to enjoy the blissful utopia of warmth provided by the perfectly fitted article, she bent down slowly, gingerly elevating her discarded garb, folding it neatly against her chest before setting it on the nearest nightstand. Unconsciously repeating the process with the abandoned uniform of the western Taiyoukai, a habit that had formed over years of traveling male companionship, she placed the new small stack atop the organized pile.

Knowing he was alone as the girl could most likely not be forced to enter again with anything short of a pair of scalding metal tongs, Sesshomaru allowed his demon to emerge for a few brief moments in the interest of depleting the pounding force the creature was exerting upon his mind. The thing had not groused or reared overly much during the moments prior as it was to have previously understood such tender grooming as a precursor to the pleasures of the mating bed, his faith now underscored by the scathing slight. Forcibly subdued as his filthy humanoid personage allowed the luscious female escape their clawed grasp, idle as such a wonderfully tight, inviting heat waltzed carelessly away, he set himself to the task of savagely tearing his mental prison apart piece by piece. His more physically tangible self having nearly pierced through the thin, copper lining of the tub with his clenching claws, began pursuit of the even greater goal of stomping his inner youkai into submission and willing away his straining hard on. Several minutes struggle finally yielding some success in the latter more so than the former, the demon lord stood, stepping out of the tub with a gentle swish of water. Grappling with a fluffy, white drying cloth, the noble awkwardly patted himself dry and attired himself in a pair of simple black sleeping hakamas fashioned from wool and a matching two fold haori.

Emerging slowly from the offset alcove in a cloud of lazy, billowing steam, the eldest son of Inu no Tashio was forced to hold at bay a smirk fighting to creep its way across his regal features at the sight of such perfect domestic bliss presented neatly before him. Never before had even been able to conceive deriving such enjoyments from housework. Indeed, between the brilliant glow of the roaring hearth fire twinkling through her hair in various navy tints and the delicious shadows wrapping themselves about her supple curves, the female before him may very well have been able to pass as some divine Madonna painted by tender, heavenly brush strokes.

But the perfection had been so sinfully yet unknowingly marred by his own hand in a very literal sense, the evidence in the sickening purplish yellow bruising imprint of his large hand discoloring the elegant column of her neck. And while he had absolutely no intention of apologizing vocally, he offered up his silent remorse. Catching her eye, he gave the girl a very clear 'come hither' gesture to which she surprisingly enough complied. Eyes roving over her still gorgeous figure, examining her in their new tightened proximity, he used his clawed forefinger to gently push up the woman's chin for a better look at his dastardly handiwork before allowing the matter to tumble from his back. Grasping her wrist delicately he intoned, "Come."

Much too tired to actually protest the rag-doll treatment she was currently at the receiving end of, Kagome settled for a slow traipse in the indicated direction, her paces yielding a comfortable nest before the lowly crackling hearth, a thick shag rug separating her from the moist, stone ground as Sesshomaru proceeded to seat himself in the armchair behind her, its twin buried under a toppling tower of yellowed documents. Apparently he hadn't had much company in a while. Knowing he was awaiting some sort of outraged protest, the weary miko simply sunk to the ground with a sleepy yawn, deciding that it was much too late to even attempt to read into his actions. Besides, she liked sleeping on the ground; the light veil of smoke and sweet cedar smell emanating from the fire reminding her very much of the camps she so often shared with her friends. Propping her heavy head atop a set of folded arms, the girl waited only a few short moments for sleep to claim her.

Glancing over the thick leaflets he had been distractedly perusing, Sesshomaru observed the balled form of his tiny mate. Tossing aside the eastern political doctrine proposal pamphlet carelessly, his single arm rose, thickly calloused fingers massaging his temple as he allowed his thoughts to drift unwarranted. He had already decided that he would give the girl up to a week to present herself to him sexually and while it would involve a momentous effort on his behalf, he knew that the decision being her own would make their mating all the more meaningful. He would, however, have her either way as the decision was not if but when. And while he planned to thoroughly enjoy a rather seductive means of persuasion, this quarter moon cycle was all the time he would allow. She would be mated forcibly if need be. As a matter of his own sanity weighted against the girl's delicate dignity, the former seemed to win out on every proverbial scale. While it would not be his first choice, he would have a literal eternity to make up for it; yet, he was confident that it would not come down to that. No, an inu always got his female, always.

Deciding it was a far gone prospect to get any work done this night, he stood slowly stretching his muscles once again before retreating momentarily to turn down the sheets of their futon. Awkwardly retrieving his mate in a single-handed hold reminiscent of the bridal position, he tenderly deposited her on the goose feather mattress, tucking the bedding up snuggly to her feminine chin. Climbing in from the opposite side, he gently grasped the girl, molding her small body intimately to his own, her back plastered to his chest as his arm was slung possessively about her waist. Knowing his own worldly unconsciousness would not come for some time, he relaxed himself, nuzzling the crown of her head for a moment. He was simply content to bask silently in her unknowing presence.-----------------------------------

Snorting at the irritating sensation of the grass's dewy morning moisture soaking through his crimson fire-rat haori, Inuyasha huffily smashed the back of his head into the mushy ground beneath him. Two hours of agitated recuperation to steady the pace of today's travel may have lifted the flaming sensation from his aching muscles, but it hadn't exactly provided a similar boost of mentality. If he wasn't absolutely out of his mind before, he damn well would be by the time the week was out; hell, maybe even by the day's end if he could only be that lucky, for at the moment, sanity was beginning to seem vastly overrated. Wondering if this was what it felt like to be the village loon, he vainly attempted to silence the gruff, ringing vocals of his demonic counterpart bouncing off the walls of his mind. The thing wished to be set free to openly trace the scent of the lovely female, to track her down like some zany hunting hound.

Torso snapping upward in an obvious display of frustration, he practically threw himself back onto his calloused feet. It irked him greatly that in all of his years of being lonely he had never felt so, well, alone. He was spoiled for the rest of the world now. He had once been if not content, accepting of the solitary life he was born to lead, but the girl had ruined him in the most ridiculous of ways. He had tasted the sweet fruit of companionship and would admittedly rather gouge his gorgeous golden eyes out with the blunt end of a twig rather than go back to his days of silent wandering. Slowly, the hanyou's looming discontent turned to a storm of seething rage, spurred partially by the arrogant sense of personal infallibility that ran so deeply in his breed's blood and partially by his subconscious audacity of his own incompetent boldness reflected in the decision of the previous day. Had she known even before he had spoken what his choice would be? Was he really that undesirably predictable? Would it be possible to delude himself any further in hopes of the miko's innocence covering his own indecision?

He didn't know. Kagome was a smart girl and for nearly all rights and purposes knew him better than he knew himself. What in the world had sparked his nonsensical decision to leave her alone with his homicidal elder sibling? Oh, yes, his literally soul-sucking love interest of over half a century ago. No! He would not become some silly marionette to his emotions. There was no way this was his fault! When had he signed up for the oh-so pretentious role of constant body guard? Hadn't he already done more than his fucking share? What the hell was the problem with looking out for his own interests once in awhile? And while once side of his being argued that the woman had no right to expect that kind of thing, for him to assume a permanent position of personal lap dog, the other reminded him that he had willingly tied himself to his present occupation with his own words, his own promise to protect her. Oh, this was all just splendid! What was it with him and these promise things?

Strong legs suddenly pumping, propelling his tortured form forward the hanyou attempted for a mere moment to separate himself from the tormenting thoughts whirling wildly in through his mind. For someone who managed to avoid any type of thought process as much as he did, he had to admit he was having an off day. Experience had taught him that thinking just made thing a whole of a lot more complicated. He'd always figured to hell with chance and all that personal advancement crap, some people got lucky and some people just didn't. That was how it worked. Inhaling deeply as he cut his way into the outlay of the nearby forest with a blurred burst, the inu hanyou nearly choked on the foul stench permeating the normally thoroughly filtered air. Naraku. But not. It was that wind witch. She was lurking around here somewhere.

Tiny, needle-like thorns ripping through the leathery soles of his feet, he set his heels, and came skidding to an abrupt stop; hissing at the feel of several shallow puncture wounds, each clotting, sealing itself with the help of the loose dirt underfoot, he was reminded of the expression 'hurt like a bitch'. What moron made that up? Didn't they know bitches could be quite pleasurable if maintained correctly? Really, he never understood it. But at the moment, such a trivial mystery was posted quite close to the bottom of his mental priority list. Shaking his silver head and addressing the problem like the alpha he was, he spat, "Get out here woman! Now! I know you're here damn it!"

Above, a rather brow-beaten wind witch released a heavy sigh. Really, if Naraku wanted things done he should damn well do them himself. It was high time he started running his own errands. And had her heart not literally been resting in the palm of his hand, she would have given him a piece of her mind a long time ago. Maybe more than that. Yes, over the last few years her initial hatred for her creator had intensified to unfathomable depths. Everything about him sickened her, from his unseemly overflow of arrogance to his deep, gravely laugh. She hated it all. How could he ever have expected her to be content? She was the wind, damn him! Such boundaries had quickly gone from stifling to suffocating. But what could she do? As of now, nothing so she would keep playing along. Kagura knew he wasn't stupid, he would never have survived such a substantial time if he was; he knew exactly what she thought about him. And what rattled her most was that he didn't even care.

Normally, she was rather indifferent to this kind of thing and perhaps she should be thankful as slowing up the hanyou would be anything but difficult, yet the whole thing the girl bothered her. At first he had passed her over as he did all the others, deeming her no threat until she proved herself to be so. His observation had been sporadic, casual, sparked by a rouge informant here or there with an interesting tale. It was only as her fame grew the tales of her unearthly powers and ridiculous bravery became more widely known, that he began to cast even the slightest shadow of interest. Originally, it had been the power. It was what he hunted, craved, lusted after and of course, anything remotely related had cause to draw his attention. Then it had been the beauty. Imprinted forever within his soul, a memento of his years as a mortal bandit, was a greed, a true hunger, an extreme appreciation of all things glorious and rare.

As was to be expected, the covetous transformation from unconcerned spectator to obsessive participant had been slow, filled with many a bout of denial and storm of wrath. But it had set in eventually. He had admitted his infatuation with the girl. Needless to say, it was all downhill from there. Being a man who liked very little and loved even less, his new fixation, second only to his obsession with the scattered shikon fragments, had become a driving force. Even several hours ago when he had informed her of the dead miko's dubious distraction and gave orders that she impede the process of the mutt, she could see the barely restrained compulsion glinting beneath his ruby eyes. In all honesty, she pitied the poor girl. A lot. But there was nothing much to be done about it. Even if there was, why should she bother? There was a chance the miko would provide a sufficient enough distraction to allow her to finally escape the raving lunatic. Better the miko then her, she thought. Instantaneously floating toward the earth on a randomly generated gust or wind, she deadpanned, "Inuyasha."

Growling at the familiar terminology, the hanyou glared, contemplating simply whipping out his sword and putting an end to all of this before it even started. There was, however, just one problem; Kagura had always been a difficult opponent. Being an elemental air sorceress, his trademark attack involving the wound of the wind was deflated and pushed back into his petty arsenal. But he didn't have time to worry about that. He had to get the hell out of here and go get Kagome. Unsheathing his sword, eyeing the blade momentarily as it completed its magnificent transformation, he attempted to divert the woman's attention with speech, his eyes searching all the while for the pulsing scar he could slash away at. "What is it you want?"

Eyebrows raised, Kagura concluded once and for all that the hanyou was an absolutely atrocious tactician, nothing at all like his sibling. She could have picked out his plan from a mile away, but she would go with it, let him think he had the upper hand. Not really feeling like doling out a verbal explanation of her presence, she twisted the topic in an underhanded manner, already knowing full well the answer to her query. "Where is your little miko?"

He snarled savagely. How dare the wench even mention his Kagome? "What is it to you?"

Kagura was also not stupid. She was well aware that this battle would not be final in any form, there would be no winning or losing. Try as she might there was simply no way she could keep pace with the hanyou of the Inu no Tashio bloodline for span of time lengthy enough to be decisive. No, she would simply do as she always did. Attack, wound, run. It wasn't exactly her idea of brilliant but it kept her alive. The trick was not to let the hanyou know of his advantage; it was all a mind game really. His narrowing eyes alerting her to the instant that he had found his ancient opening, she blew herself swiftly out of the way, barely matching his incredible speed as the brilliant, destructive light flashed through the clearing with a distinctive roar.

More conscience of his aggravated failure than his exposed backside, the inu hanyou panted. Ears quirking awkwardly, he leapt, barely managing to avoid the razor-like gust the witch had just fanned his way. Spinning and once again attempting to invoke the aid of the wind scar, he swung blindly, cursing foully as he managed to do no more than knick his airborne opponent. Dodging another deadly attack, he feinted left and swooped to the right, this time simply throwing his blade forward with all the power he could wring from his forearms. He met only wood, the sharpened metal sinking deeply into the bark of an old oak, having sliced away only a small sliver of the purple silk constituting the woman's attire.

Scowling bitterly at the riled puppy, Kagura decided that that last swing was a little too close for comfort. As much as she loathed her life, the thought of ending her existence was not at all appealing. Withdrawing her trusty feather from beneath the thick midnight locks crowning her head, the wind witch flipped open her fan, mouthing several silent commands before a single, sickle-shaped current of air flew toward the hanyou, making direct contact with straining flesh of his left shoulder as he attempted to free his blade. Aware of her success the moments his frenzied, tugging efforts ceased, she dove for her feather, darting away but gradually slowing her sail so as not reach Naraku all too quickly. After all, Kami only knew how much she _loved_ that man.

A startled yelp having flung itself from his throat the moment he felt the invisible, curved knife tear into his exposed tendon, the silver-haired half breed hissed, his uninjured arm flying forward, clapping itself over the bloody laceration decorating his raw shoulder, what little fabric remained now dyed an even deeper crimson. Her fading scent already having alerted him to her speedy departure, he scowled, throwing himself down on the piney ground to nurse his shoulder, several of the forgotten thorns stabbing him stubbornly in the rump. Great. This was just great. Just what he needed.--------------------------------------------------------------

His fisted hand flying through an exorbitantly priced antique vase, reducing it to several small mounds of crumbly dust, Naraku snarled heatedly, his pointed claws shredding an unfortunately placed pair of delicate silk curtains. It had been after a charred dinner, compliments of the newly returned wind witch, as he had been retreating to his eastern study to indulge in his sickly habit of observing, sometimes perhaps even slobbering over the scrumptious reflection of the little miko in the enchanted mirror when he had witnessed the unfaithful little temptress basking in the presence of a very nude Taiyoukai. That treacherous whore! That unseemly harlot! How dare the nitwit wench even think to stray from him? Precedent be damned, he'd forever lock her away in this castle if he found it necessary! Should her unholy need for eyes roving her tender flesh become so great, he would gladly grant her audience with the dingy dungeon rats.

Splintering the wood of an antique chair with a squarely placed kick, he hissed dangerously. So the bitch wanted to put on a show? Well, he was quite a performer himself and as for his act well, he'd bend her over and screw the hell out of her until his balls were completely drained, fuck her bloody. Oh, the destitute woman child was practically signing away her precious life in her eagerness to please the flea-bitten hound. If she dared give herself to the dog lord he would blacken her badly, take great pleasuring in snapping those frail, human bones, all in the name of education as he liked to term it. He could give her everything! Fine silks, clothes, jewels! Hell, once he conquered the land she could have whole cities should she so choose. Did she not comprehend that his station would reflect upon her likewise? Or was it the filthy dog's title that attracted her? He could, no he would do better, become more! Oh, if she thought that fool inu had power she was sorely mistaken. And despite all this she was still threatening to spread her legs like some unsavory whore!

The little nymph was like heaven's angel and hell's temptress all in one and he would gut her himself, ripping out each organ individually if he wasn't her moon, sun, air and earth. If she thought him above literally shackling her to the bed until she understood, she was much mistaken. She would eat from his hand, bathe in his presence, sleep in his arms; he snorted, for unlike a certain dog, he had use of both. It would be made clear how absolute his control was. Give it a week and the little miko would not dare to bite the hand that so 'lovingly' fed her. He refused to share her. He refused to share her smile, her laughter, her radiance with the world. No, it was a bottled balm emptied into a flask only attainable by his hand.

Despite his forthcoming nature, his original plan had been to draw out the introduction of his intentions, his goal of course being not to scare the girl into some awkward state of withdraw. Ideally, he would have wooed her in a semi-traditional manner, the first phase of which was simple presentation. He would have first left her a silken kimono, violet of course, for that was after all his signature color; unfortunately he could neither cover the thing with his musk as he so wished or have his personal crest, the black arachnid, embroidered into the material, both having the probable potential of a dead giveaway. The knowledge that it was his gift hugging her pert breasts and outlining her rounded hips would have had to have been enough. Hm, his common sense told him that the next reasonable offering would have been some form of sustenance, something to symbolize his aptitude as a provider. Perhaps then a few silver trinkets or a new yew-bow, something that would reflect both his interest in her being and knowledge of her needs.

And although she might not yet have the cultural knowledge to comprehend their meaning, she would gain as much once he had forced upon her his blood, thereby extending to her both his lifespan and instinctive intuition. It had never been his intention to fulfill within or justify her by a complete demonic transformation; no, only cut off her route of most obvious escape, that was, death. The second phase, that of introduction, had posed a greater problem. How was he to allow her to familiarize herself with him if she were to be absolutely stricken by his approach? His rage dissipating a great deal as the incident was no longer at the forefront of his mind, the spider hanyou threw himself down in a cushy armchair and huffed.

While most would assume his indifference to any perceived terror was standard, it was not so in this case. After a long term council of mental deliberation, he had finally succumbed to the knowledge that he wished to be the sole recipient of the girl's love. Yes, love. Just because 'love' was never something he himself would feel toward any other being, although he assumed his future mate to come the closest of all, did not mean he did not lust after her own. Oh, he wished for her to love him. He craved that knowledge. Just the thought; she loved him She loved him. Not like Kikyo who had pitied him or his incarnations that dished out only their grudging respect, but a wholesome adoration. Perhaps the knowledge, the need for this type of reassurance, was one of the few traits he had retained as to pre-transformation. But did it really, truly matter one way or another? No one would ever know he longed for such a thing. He would never tell a soul, simply bask in the knowledge.

However, it now appeared that phase two as it had been so named would have to be greatly expedited. She would need to be brought to his home as quickly as possible, any unnecessary delays be damned. Still, he held no disillusions that her disposition during her fist few weeks would be anything akin to chipper. No, there would be much kicking and screaming and thrashing and going on, but he would handle it, the manner in which he did was up to her. If she should so choose he was sure the girl would be completely astounded at how willing he was to accommodate, while on the other hand he held no opposition to a few severe beatings. Really, things were completely in her hands in that matter.

And while his instinctual rage seemed to have reached its pinnacle at her unrestrained impudence, his logical counterpart only shrugged half-heartedly. She did not know of his suite yet, of course her ignorance was to be expected. The girl truly had many talents, but telepathic she was not…well, at least not to his knowledge. And it remained, that even if perchance some blue-moon oddity should willing engage in his trifle and the girl leapt loftily into his arms with words of praise and tears of gaiety, there would still be _some_ conflict in respect to the dog lord.. While, as he was supposedly lying low he couldn't exactly siege the mutt's grandiose residence and initiate some form of testosterone-blown face off. He snorted derisively, he didn't wish to.

It wasn't that he feared the inu king, or even that he doubted his own abilities, it was in fact a matter of advantage. Admittedly, he was dangling a bit lower on the proverbial food chain in terms of both skill and strength than the mighty Sesshomaru of the west. He hadn't yet found a way to level the field. And while he disliked the term 'cheating' as there were never any set rules to such spontaneous combat, he was also far from denying that he employed some rather under-handed tactics. Still, his cunning was of course a weapon in and of itself, why would he disarm himself in those moments he could harness the true potential of his genius? It could be rationalized ever so logically. No one would take offense to a soldier pulling his blade, thus it sufficed that he could similarly arm himself with intellect. His pre-battle preparations were solely his concern. When grit came to grind, winning would always be winning, no matter the method.

His mind still ticking as would some finely turned contraption, the spider hybrid pondered his options. Maybe, for some short period, his announcement alone would be enough to force the dog to keep his distance. He knew inus all too well. If he should even in the slightest hint at her extermination should she take a mate, the puppy's all too noble protectorate persona would emerge, ruling out, at least for a few sunsets, an immediate union. His instincts would tell him to first exterminate the threat and then claim the female; it was simply how their breed worked. Ridiculous if you asked him. But, he inwardly contradicted himself; this was _the_ Sesshomaru they were referring to. When had he ever displayed any primal tendency whatsoever? Of course he protected his land like some gigantic guard dog, but that could be attributed easily enough to his station. In what case had he portrayed the dog demon clan's famous loyalty?

Yes, he was brave. Yes, he was respectable. Yes, he was aggressive, an obvious alpha. But this was emotional play. Would it really be worth the risk? A moment's thought pushed him toward the affirmative. Surely if he could avoid it he would make sure no other made run at her innocence in his stead, but if worse came to worse and the dog did disregard his evil instigations, his claiming mark could be covered. It would of course be a horrendously painful process for the girl, but why should such a thing cause him distress in any form? If the wench thought herself a harlot, such pain would only be an all too fitting punishment. After all, he was a self-named sadist and he knew his tendencies as a lover would twist towards infliction of pain as well. It would be excellent practice for her, a warm-up if you will.

Standing, his temper finally sated in some form, Naraku ran a clawed hand through his raven tresses and smiled to himself, the gesture surprisingly enough lacking any malice. He may very well have been a solitary creature, but he did tend to go through lonely bouts. Constantly he was surrounded by his inferiors; the presence of a lovely, articulate female would be most welcome. He was absolutely determined to indulge in some conversation bearing intelligent context, even of he had to literally beat her responses from her word by word. Yes, perhaps on the morrow he would pay a visit to the west.-------------------------------------------------

Bitch. Where in all hells was his bitch? For the first time in months he had rested soundly and what did he awake to find? His female gone. A female was never to leave the mating bed without the permission of her mate, save to tend a nursing pup, for more reasons than one. Aside from the implications of infidelity that were absolutely unacceptable in inu youkai culture, the intense instinct to guard viciously, ingrained within each male dog demon from far more lethal times flared dangerously. He was alpha, trained to trust no other, and the single person he had exposed his pulsing vitality to had left him. No. Unacceptable. Springing to his feet in a matter of seconds, he snapped his fangs testily, his eyes rimmed with pink. He scented no blood.

Whipping about speedily as he quickly traced the fresh spring scent to its source, Sesshomaru growled; just beyond the partially opened balcony doors stood his mate, her back slouched as she leaned over the marble railing. The impression of utter sensuality she presented pushed to the furthest corners of his mind, his tinted gaze narrowed. What a lewd display she made, her cleavage, the perfect milky bosoms from which his future pups would suckle, obviously visible to those below. A blurred streak, undistinguishable to even the most advanced vision, the lord of the west darted into the daylight, slamming into the girl, her body held to him by only the sheer force of his motion as he slammed her smaller form back unto the mattress she had so unwittingly left.

Her head spinning, rattled by the dizzying speed, Kagome stared upward, he vision unfocused and her jaw slack. Wobbly panorama finally taking shape, molding itself into the visage of the western protectorate, she coughed dryly. Unappreciative of the morning man-handling, she glared, her initial shock quickly turning to a wave of pronounced indignation. A few agitated shoves gifting her with the knowledge that her current captor had no intention of moving, she hissed. "What the heck kind of good morning is that?"

His beast rearing mentally at the audacity of her questioning, he snarled outright, his logically mind departing at a fantastic rate. What kind of female was this? Where in all hells was the bitch's sense of self preservation? His dominance was being literally proclaimed, her place underneath him now a forced understanding and still she refused to submit. Yanking her head forward, her feminine chin clenched in the vice-like grip of his single hand as he heavily straddled her hips, he hissed as well. And while he was loathe to further mar her beautiful flesh, it was not an entirely overruled option. "A bitch," he put emphasis on the word as he knew it was anything but an endearment in her culture, "never leaves the mating bed without the permission of her mate, unless she is attending to a suckling pup." His normal deadpan tone having vanished quite some time ago he threatened, "Unless you wish this Sesshomaru to impregnate you immediately," at this he rolled his hips, his morning erection only partially deflated, "Thus providing you with an excuse as this Sesshomaru is feeling especially generous this morn, you will relate some sort of explanation this Sesshomaru deems acceptable."

Gawking up at the infamous inu, Kagome attempted to process the information that had just been laid forth. That was it? _That_ was it? That was it! "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I needed your consent to get up and walk five feet! By the way," she seethed, her voice coated in acidic sarcasm, "I'm not breathing too much of your Kami-forsaken oxygen am I? Am I blinking too much? Is my hair the way you like it? Oh, captain my captain _please_ forgive me!"

Glaring down at the girl, Sesshomaru forced muffled words through elongated fangs, "Silence, wench. You are creeping dangerously close to the edge, the absolute limitations of this Sesshomaru's tolerance. You do not wish to force this Sesshomaru's hand on the matter, bitch."

Perhaps the stress of being cooped up in a stone prison with a homicidal maniac was getting to her. Maybe her common sense had simply left her. It may very well have been that she was suffering from a temporary lapse of sanity. Whatever it was, the little miko forgot herself, no longer able to gage the consequences of her actions, hissing, "Do it, Sesshomaru. I_ dare_ you."

Snarling, his eyes now glazed over completely in a sheen of bloody crimson, the Taiyoukai of the west, for the first time in many decades, lost all hold on his inner demon. His tightly balled fist coming into complete contact with her delicate jaw, the dog lord barked roughly, the gruff sound unable to convey even half his rage, as he was momentarily content to watch starry-eyed girl, to examine the slow trickle of thick crimson liquid as it outlined the corners of her mouth. No, he stood, flinging the female to the floor, her curled form hitting the cool stone with a resounding thud. The bed was too good for the wretch. Dropping down after her, his uncushioned kneecap slamming purposefully into her frail, human ribs drawing a strained, wheezing noise from her, he flashed her his fangs.

Only their mate would lie in their nest and though she rightly was, the wench did not deserve to be treated as such until she was willing to admit her position and offer her submission like a good little bitch. She would acknowledge his supremacy, his dominance and offer up freely her complete and unending reverence. _Now_, his beast roared, she would tell him so _now_! "Mate! Say it!"

Unwilling to open the eyelids that hid her so comfortably in protective darkness, the girl hiccupped, sobs erupting from her heaving chest as tears ran down her face in tumultuous torrents. Four years she had spent traveling the feudal era and never once had she been so utterly terrified. Her mind seemingly ripped to a million pieces, each fragment quaking unrestrainedly before the dog lord, Kagome could barely even recall the words that had spilt from her lips two minutes prior, the statement that incited such a terrifying reaction. Still unwilling to gaze into anything but the protective blackness of her lids, the shikon miko whimpered at the press of a large hand against her small shoulder. What did he want? What did he want her to say? She didn't understand! Mate? Mate! That was what he wanted and while some spark of defiance within her protested such an untruth another, emotion this more conscience of such things as self preservation as opposed to pride stirred as well. And it was this portion of her that spoke for both, "Mate. Yes, yes, mate…I'm y-your mate…"

Unearthly pleased with himself, it was only mid his triumphant roar, declaring his victory to all within the walls of the western stronghold, that he once again became aware of himself. Only partially in the know during the period in which he was forced back in favor of his more primal persona, a few quick flashes of the past moments relayed to him mentally by his counterpart had him growling. Any other time it would have been fine, it wouldn't have mattered. This was who he was and it was simply the way of things. And yet, with all his cold rationality, he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the concept. Still caught somewhere between outrage and confusion, the inu let loose a mental groan as his eyes slid shut. Excellent, this was just what he needed, a flighty female and some ridiculous struggle for self justification. What had the idiot woman been thinking to antagonize him as such? The foolish bitch should have known better! Had he not, just last night warned himself to be gentle, not to break her? Did the girl, her actions, her opinions, truly have that much clout as to his emotional state? Was he now so instantly bent upon her approval, her acceptance of him that he had become in the least visible of ways, subservient? No. No, it did not and he was not. He regretted nothing. It was his right to punish his female and all she had gotten was justly deserved. He was, as always, in the right.

Still, looking down upon the rather pathetic sight of such a gorgeous creature turned into herself, her eyes shut tightly, trembling, he experienced a few unfamiliar pangs of guilt. Reaching out to draw the girl toward him, holding back an agitated growl at the way in which she flinched before his touch, his rich baritone once again flooding the air, this time much more smoothly, sanely. "Mate, you have warranted this Sesshomaru's wrath. You were previously warned. This Sesshomaru regrets not his actions." Feeling her start to squirm in his hold, almost as if she was lamely attempting to push herself away from him he finished, "However," He stood, cradling her awkwardly to his chest, "Your position also warrants this Sesshomaru's care." His learned tongue nearly tripping over that last foreign word, he sat the girl onto the bed, holding her upright as his amber eyes scanned her form. "In which areas," he intentionally denied his responsibility, as if she had been attacked by a passing youkai, "are you pained?"

Still unmoving save for the erratic rise and fall of her chest, Kagome was barely able to force her eyes open, half afraid that he was just playing some sick game with her. No one, not even those nutcases on daytime television, had mood swings like that and she absolutely disinclined to believe he had gotten over his apparent rage so quickly. All too aware of the cool grip about her forearm, the miko attempted to extract the appendage with little success. Her tears had stopped, more likely attributed to shock then any actual reassurance; wide, sapphire eyes gazing up at the impassive countenance of the demon lord staring down upon her, she reflexively scooted back the few inches that his ever tightening grip would permit. Perhaps, she thought, she may have preferred his rage to his present stoicism for as the former made his impulsively terrifying the latter seemed to throw him into the light of unpredictable psychopath. At least she knew what she was getting herself into with the first one. Instantly catching the now rather impatient glint hidden within the molten amber of the dog prince's gaze, she forced from her lips a meek response to his previous inquiry. "I'm alright," her free hand rose to wipe away the remaining blood, "Just a little, uh, shaken up."

Raising a skeptical silver brow, the inu lord snorted. Although he knew she was not seriously injured, as the beast would never cause any serious harm or permanent damage to their female, he really wished she'd just tell him where she was bruised or sore or scraped so he could take care of it and move on with his morning. But he wouldn't beg. Nodding instead, a gesture relaying his false indifference at her unwillingness to communicate, he spoke, "Then you will dress." Knowing full well that she wouldn't dare to disobey him after this morning's incident, he paced to his own dressing closet. Really, it was _her_ duty to be dressing him but as for now he would allow it to slide. She was obviously, as she had claimed, shaken and he wished to provoke her fear no further at this time. Still, he waited until she was turned about fully; modestly covering herself as best she could in the far corner as she slipped into a pink kimono, until he chose to clothe himself with his own demonic speed. He had no wish for her to view the awkward struggle that had four years since come with garbing himself. Despite his position of power, any given female would look upon such a spectacle with disgust.

Sighing as the fitted fabric finally settled correctly about her form, Kagome carefully stepped into a matching pair of silk slippers, running an ivory brush through her hair in several swift strokes before pinning the raven locks atop her head with one of the decorated pins placed atop the dresser, a few stray strands falling to frame her delicate face. Turning to see the lord of the west fully clothed in his usual attire, she awaited some sort or signal, his deep voice drawing her out of her momentary reprieve. "We will proceed to the study as this Sesshomaru has business to attend to. You shall accompany. Sustenance shall be brought to you and you _will_ consume any portion this Sesshomaru deems fit in its entirety."

Totally unwillingly to put up any sort of argument at present, she simply nodded her consent, responding slowly to his gesture to follow as he started to make his way through the twisting hallways. Never, she would never get used to this and with a sense of direction as horrible as her own, she could only pray she would never have to navigate the figurative labyrinth on her own. Their path traced in complete silence as was only to be expected, the miko nearly crashed into the demon lord's broad back as he turned an abrupt about-face and swung upon an ancient, mahogany door. The room itself was of a moderate size, giving the illusion of a smaller space as three of its four walls were covered by huge, varnished oak bookcases, each one filled to the brim with leather bound volumes, stacks of stained parchment, weathered scrolls and heaps of political documents. The far wall, which housed a nicely sized window grated in a stylish steel molding, was the backdrop for a sloppily stocked desk littered with various documents, a few ink wells, several dull quills and multitude of scraps. Behind the desk was a large, comfortable yet formal looking chair, broad-backed and cushioned, while a similar seat, only slightly less grand was positioned in front atop a lush red rug. Several candle stubs could be seen about the floor, obviously disregarded by the room's usual inhabitant, the bulk of them being shoved to the right side of the desk while on the left sat a veritable mountain of colored satin pillows.

Ushering the girl in with little patience, the western heir tossed the door shut behind him with an abnormally uncontrolled bang and sat himself behind what he had secretly termed 'the battle zone', making an offhanded gesture for the girl to find comfort amongst the cushy resting area he had provided. Never having understood how such a massive amount of paperwork could pile up in only a matter of hours, he sighed to himself, tossing several of the old quills and empty clay ink pots to the floor as he shuffled the paper into a neat pile in the corner of his desk. Really, you would think that one his age would have stumbled upon a more productive system of organization by now; alas, he had not.

Snatching up a writing utensil, he gazed down at his rather somber looking companion. He had of course attempted to provide some sort of structured entertainment, placing a stack of historical tomes and several overviews of inu youkai customs as well as some sheets of white parchment and new charcoal stick and variety of other semi-amusing trinkets off to the right. Even in her present temperament, she was lovely, a true gem he had so painstakingly collected. His silent speculation disturbed, Sesshomaru raised his silver head as hollow sounding knock rapped upon his door, one which momentarily opened to reveal his aged kitchen maid and her daughter standing before them with two trays of food. Wordlessly communicating his wish that they be deposited, one before the girl and one himself, he waited for the their exit before using his nearer foot to push the tin tray toward his female, once again issuing a silent demand as he yanked forward a document to be read and began his own meal.

Gazing down at the assortment of ripe fruits, smoked breakfast steaks, pastries and juices, the miko frowned. If half of what she had been given could have been donated to some sort of village, she was certain at least one peasant family could feast comfortably enough. Her eating habits thinned from her time in the parallel era, she picked up only a small citrus fruit, skillfully peeling the thing before popping a piece into her open mouth. Several minutes and a few sips of cool water later, she pushed the tray aside, leaning back with a frustrated huff, managing a few minutes of rest before a now familiar voice cut into her wandering thoughts.

"Consume more."

The pair of words not entirely unexpected, she rolled her eyes discreetly before turning her head toward the voice and replying, "I'm _really_ not hungry, Sesshomaru. If I ate half that much food I'd make myself sick." All the while she wondered if the demon lord was actually showing a sincere concern in regard to her health or just trying to be a huge pain in the ass.

Taking a good look at the portions she had been presented with, the Taiyoukai released an irritated grunt. They were of course slightly smaller than his own, but still relatively unreasonable for such a tiny human. Never having been one to relent completely or for that matter at all, he shot one last nasty glare towards the food, almost expecting it to scamper away in fear, saying, "You will eat at the very least a quarter of what has been provided. As this Sesshomaru will remind you, you are soon to be eating for two."

Blushing at the subtle, yet outstanding sexual implication, the miko chose not to argue, snorting a, "Fine," before grabbing several grapes. Nearly half an hour, and several fruits later, a full to bursting Kagome laid back. Her sapphire eyes instinctively drawn to the clear glass of the window, the girl nearly choked on her own breath. Outside, fog, purple. Miasma.

Sesshomaru, having smelt the noxious fumes seconds before the billowing clouds were even visible, stiffened, his intense golden eyes clashing with a frightened blue as a silent, mutual understanding passed between them. Naraku.

A/N: Well, there you have it, my Christmas edition. Anyway, there isn't much more left to say. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but the holidays are always a busy time. As always, reviews are REALLY appreciated; it just gives an author a lot more motivation and incentive knowing that you're not wasting your time and that people actually read your work. Thanks!

Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again! Wow, it really has been a while! Finally I've been able to crank out another chapter; things had been slow there for a while. Sometimes you just know what to write and other times you don't. Anyway, there are more important things. First, I'd like to clear something up. One of you asked if Naraku had an obsession with Kagome. My answer is going to have to be yes and no. While he doesn't go around making little Kagome dolls, he does have an intense fixation with her. Does that help at all? Secondly and of course more importantly, I'd like to thank Rowdyjaner, not only for her wonderful (and quite insightful) review, but also for all the inspiration she offered. Kagome's statement of "I'd rather be dead" can be directly credited to her. I simply worked the last three paragraphs around it. Usually, using ideas that aren't my own bother me but this one was just so brilliant. Plus, I'd already poured buckets of my own work into the chapter and it just wasn't going where I wanted it to. So, all my thanks to Rowdyjaner. Now, I think that's about it so we can go ahead with the chapter. )

In the West:

Fangs instantly bared, his pearly canines flashing their warning as he snapped to his leather booted feet, the lord of the west snarled dangerously. His single hand clenching reflexively as thin, curled lips momentarily managed to fall with his firmly set jaw. And here had thought the hybrid a bit more intelligent. He had been more than accommodating, perhaps even generous, yes generous, in his previous dismissal of the creature. How coy that the short-sighted arachnid seemed to have overlooked so glaring a reality; it appeared the spider had a horribly unfortunate, more than likely fatal, tendency to underestimate him as par his past instigation in hope of posting a proverbial pawn. His consent to the malformed manipulation of the past had been totally intentional, an investigative endeavor if you will. To allow the hanyou such an illusionary control was a pesky nuance as he built his own opinion of the newly rumored 'power-house'. Hm, disappointment had of course been inevitable. Truly, there should really be a higher qualification standard if one was to be deemed a 'breath-taking terror'. The spider had been weak, sparking no interest of his, and thus had been deemed, or should he say tossed into the category of mediocre visionaries who had grown too big for their breeches.

Still, as little as he liked to admit his dalliance with the spider had affected him, Naraku was a special case amongst his adversaries. With the hanyou, it was personal. Not only had he mistaken him, the most powerful youkai walking the cardinal lands for a fool, but he had threatened blood. While he admittedly liked his younger half sibling very little, he had found there to be next to nothing he could do to subdue the protective pack mentality that came thrashing through him. Though indefinitely estranged, his foul kin was not be disposed of by any hand other than his own. Still, normally, he would not have cared. If the impulsive pup had been taken down by any other creature his head would not have turned, it was the simple fact that Naraku's power was not his own. Yes, as little credit as he liked to bestow upon the loathsome sadist, he was out of Inuyasha's pitiable league. Yet his worst offense, the one that had completely cracked the tally tablet, had been the well-rumored threats to his female. Golden eyes blazing, his lurching advancement already initiated, he made a decision. This would be dealt with now.

The miko remaining momentarily stationary, lost in a sea of thoughts all her own, took a brief second to realize the intended exit of the formidable youkai lord. Leaping to follow, her steps considerably shorter than the lengthy takes of her companion, she called to him. "Wait! Where do you think you're going? Sesshomaru stop! Hello, I said stop! Hold on a second! I'm coming with you!"

His brisk stride having cut him a path of near half the distance of the room's sole exit, Sesshomaru snapped about, the silver strands of his hair flailing behind him in a whip-like fashion. His infamous icy overtone coloring his words, the inu lord rumbled, "Absolutely not. Contrary to what my idiot half-sibling may have led you to believe, a female's place is not on the battle field. The situation shall be dealt with by this Sesshomaru. You shall, inarguably, remain as you are until consent to remove yourself or any new order is given by this Sesshomaru."

Glowering heatedly at the mighty inu lord before her, lightly muscled arms jutting outwards in an akimbo fashion, Kagome inwardly seethed. "Oh right," she spat nastily, her voice dripping with purely acidic sarcasm, "Because it certainly isn't as if I'd spent the last _four_ years of my life trying to get rid of the guy! How could I have been so silly? We all know how femininity is _so_ much like a disability." Marching up to the Taiyoukai, her normally pleasant face twisted in a mask of explosive fury, she continued. "No! You know what? I'm not even wasting my time with this! I don't need your permission to do anything! Now get out of my way!"

Instantly aware of the enraged predatory stillness of his blood beast, the inu lord fought to bite back a barking vocalization, settling instead for an intimidating arching of his spine and a momentary flash of his pearly razors. A single silent step aligning him with his stubborn bitch, his formerly towering form now nearly hanging over her in a wordless display of aggression, he silently warned against any oncoming act of disobedience. Had he the time he would have gladly given her a very physical demonstration of her subservience. She wished to be showered in the spray of hot, halfling blood that would rain as he tore the idiot hanyou apart piece by piece, individually mutilated his filthy corpse in the most painful of ways? Where was her pathetic ningen aversion to blood now? The foolish female would serve only to draw him from his task, her idiocy accumulating solely to the loss of her safety. Feeling the clawed points of his tightly fisted hand sink shallowly into the tender flesh of his wrist the dog lord was subject to a flash of logic. Not so much as to clear him mind, yet enough to influence his twisted torrent of thought, Sesshomaru felt some misguided echo of reason being forced through him.

She was challenging him. She doubted him. She did not believe he could protect her. She wished for him to show her. And oh, he would. The fog misting over his mind now dissolving more quickly as he had finally come to what his counterpart saw as a suitable resolution, the inu growled lowly. "You will _not_ interfere. Remain where you are put. Punishment will be," the next word was hissed, sounding almost snake-like as he snatched up her delicate wrist, crushing her to him, "_severe_ should you disobey the orders of this Sesshomaru." Now, knowing that too much time had already been wasted, he jerked the girl into the crook of his only arm and took off, following the intensifying trail of darkness.

The journey was swift; lasting little more than a second if she estimated correctly and all in all gave her little time to argue. But right now it really didn't matter. She was going, that was what was important. Feeling her own weight once more forced upon her muscled legs the miko momentarily disregarded the greenery of what appeared to be some type of courtyard as her eyes instantly took in the sight of the former bandit. Crimson eyes flashing with the same disgusting dosage of arrogance that had always surrounded him, she noticed his lips pulled upward smugly in some sadistic semblance of a grin. Raven hair still falling to the waist of the well muscled form he had so long ago chosen to usurp, she found his normal purple attire to be as stainless as ever. She glared; he was the same as always.

Finding difficulties in suppressing an exceptionally lusty groan that begged to tear itself from him, Naraku surveyed his little onna. His vivid imagination briefly divesting him of the limitations of reality, he nearly salivated. Yes, with her tussled midnight locks thrown so haphazardly atop the crown of her head and the plain elegance of her current garb, he couldn't help himself. It was exactly as he had pictured her, sprawled by him during the afternoon hours in his antique study, still exhausted from their lengthy, powerful rutting of the previous night. Mmm, and while he was loathe to pull himself from such pleasant fantasies, he knew it had to be done. For now, his only goal was to stir the security of the high and mighty mutt with his proposition. And he intended to do just that.

Eyeing the unwelcome intruder with much distain, the aristocratic inu decided the creature was ill deserving of any formalities. No, instead, this would be dealt with briskly. "Naraku." It was a statement, an acknowledgment of the foul presence, far from inquiry or greeting. "You were cautioned to permanently remove yourself from the sight of this Sesshomaru. The meaning of such simple instructions seems to have escaped you."

Having expected no less from the infamous ice lord of the most majestic of the cardinal territories, the spider hanyou remained unshaken. "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Sesshomaru." Throwing the bristling dog demon an exceptionally taunting smirk, he gratingly reprimanded his hospitality, or more so lack there of. "I see your station has yet to dull that canine crudeness." He paused, shifting himself, "However, it is not you I request audience with. It is the miko's presence I seek."

Rumbled response nearly indecipherable, the dog youkai snarled his singularly worded judgment. "No."

Completely ignoring the third party of their exchange, the devious arachnid sets his sights on his original motivator. "My, my little miko. You've certainly grown." His blood hued eyes trailed her form lecherously. "Delicious, kitten." Stepping closer a single finger tilting her delicate chin upward, he cooed sickeningly, "Come with me."

Amber eyes narrowed at the dark being before him, Sesshomaru heard the guttural utterance of his blood beast echoing dangerously through his mind. '_Rival_.' And while he had had many an opponent throughout his years, even a few enemies and a spattering of nemeses, he had only recently found himself consciously considering such bleak terminology. While the word in and of itself held no spectacular significance in his clan's cultural, its historical context was applicable to all youkai of canine lineage. Rooted nearly a millennia in the past, a period of little fertility and mass male overflow, it was a reference, applicable to any male placing a competitive claim on a female already being pursued. The foul spider wished to take from him his female. The spider and the wolf and the halfling, they all wanted to take her from him. His instinctual paranoia sky-rocketing at the emergence of yet another suitor, the lord of the west snarled viciously, his pointed teeth clacking nastily. '_Rival_.' The hanyou disgusted him: those glassy crimson eyes roving over the girl's delicate form in full lusty sweeps, the putrid stench of the creature's musky arousal nearly suffocating him, his thin lips arched in an obnoxious display of arrogance. Enough.

A self-standing testament to the words 'perfect predator', the silver haired inu fell back, his muscles momentarily tensing as his silk covered legs bent slightly at the knee for easy mobility, all his weight balanced skillfully upon the balls of his feet. Glancing behind him quickly, taking a swift mental note as to the proximity of his bitch, the inu glowered, waiting for nearly a full minute to nimbly launch himself to the left to the left in a blur of red and silver. Now, after closing considerably the distance between himself and the spider hanyou, Sesshomaru snarled. The underlying scent of basic animating magic and baked clay layered carefully beneath the customary stench of the hybrid's personage told him all he needed to know. The misguided fool had sent a replacement, a doll, a puppet; the knowledge served only to further agitate his already volatile temper, prodding his inner demon with the knowledge that the idiot had not enough respect for _their_ female to speak his claim in the flesh.

And this was what they were expected to relinquish their precious mate to? '_No. Mine._' The filthy vermin thought to protect such a treasure when it was obviously not even competent enough to stand its own ground? His blood heated, the guardian of the west released a feral bark, momentarily clawing the air in a great display of superiority before raising a pair of elegant fingers, his youki finding and forming the tangible appendage of his whip. Snapping his abnormally lengthened incisors as the thick, rolling aroma of his mate's fear began to burry him, the inu lord set his jaw, his amber eyes slitted as a flick of his decorated wrist sent his infamous whip flying with deadly precision.

His feet barely able to propel him from the fatal path, Naraku touched down several yards away with no time spare. Leaping forward and back, left and right as the barrage of blows fell upon him, the hanyou scowled. Despite the full knowledge that his true, comatose form was lying neatly atop a set of silken sheets nearly a hundred miles away in the eastern tower of his present fortress, the former bandit was less than relaxed. The dog was an even more formidable opponent than he had formerly allotted. And although he had yet to go on the offensive, it would seem that his advantages totaled only two. The first of course, being such an _unfortunate_ physical absence. That was the mighty inu lord's left arm, or rather lack there of. Still, while one would logically assume such a deformity a major advantage, the arachnid was prone to some skepticism. While he obviously couldn't cover both sides at one, it seemed the mutt's agility more than made up for the deficiency. If the bastard was still holding the western lands then obviously he had learned to work around it. No, his ace was much more psychological. And while his knowledge of inu youkai habits was not particularly vast, he was well aware of their deep rooted instincts. It was simple: go for the girl. It would drive the dog insane. True, the girl was his ultimate goal to begin with but then again he saw no problem with shedding a bit of that deliciously innocent blood.

Finally seeing his opening between the expertly interwoven strokes and slashes of the luminescent whip, Naraku dove forward in a manner reminiscent of a certain modern G.I. officer, landing low to the ground, his knees outturned in an uncomfortable crouch as his white knuckles dug into the moist earth below him. Releasing three slimy, black tentacles in a blurred motion of practiced synchronization, he grinned wickedly. Allowing the rouge appendages to multiply for each he felt cleaved off in its assault, he sprung in the opposite direction, positioning himself dangerously close to a certain lithe female form. Crimson eyes momentarily darting between the two neighboring forms stealthily, he felt his lightly shaded lips twist upward in some demented rendition of a smile. Oh, this was just too good. It was obvious the duo expected him to antagonize and really, who was he disappoint? It would, either way, be killing to birds with one stone, namely authenticating his threat in the eyes of the inu and scaring a bit of sense into his wily little vixen.

Thickly calloused hand shooting forth, tangling its clawed fingers through the silky mass of raven tresses crowning the girl's lovely head, the dark hybrid shivered, the aroma of spring rain and apple blossoms rolling over him like some potent aphrodisiac. Bringing his unoccupied hand swiftly down, he clutched the delicate curve of her waist, his tongue snaking out momentarily to trace the shell of her ear. Plastering her thrashing body to his own, he reveled in the jerky escape attempts and livid murmurings. Oh, his little one had quite a tongue; still he could conjure many a more productive employ for such a hot little mouth. Retracting his flailing limbs, he sat quite comfortably with the knowledge that the sickeningly noble inu wouldn't run the risk of an attack with his intended in such a direct line. No, although it was most certainly not out of character for an adult male dog youkai to beat his female into submission, it was common knowledge that such creatures would never compromise the safety of their chosen to such a degree, a matter of situational control really. Crimson orbs locking with a set of faintly bleeding amber, he drew his fingers down her throat with an unmistakable air of sensuality, taking several seconds to tickle the heated flesh about her jugular. Choosing to bring his deep voice down to a mocking whisper, one that could be heard by all parties while still undoubtedly directed toward the girl, he rumbled, "Mmm, princess are you so set on refusing before you even learn of what I can offer you?"

Dull teeth grinding, brilliant blue eyes narrowed in a set of livid concentration, it would have been impossible for one lacking in bestial blood to pick up on the subtle signs of well warranted panic the girl was tossing left and right: the stealthy, erratic beats of her human heart, the faint sheen of sweat coating her brow, the tense set of her muscles, the panting breaths heaved in and out, the sweet stench of fear hanging heavily about her. After yet another unsuccessful attempt to slam her partially restrained elbow into the muscled chest of her current captor, she attempted to squash down the waves of unbridled fear, tear away the claws of horror clutching at her stomach, opting instead to give her anger free reign. Sure, it most certainly wasn't the safest decision, but to her it seemed the lesser of two evils and she would be damned if she didn't go down without a fight. Twisting her neck to the left as her opposite foot flew down in a failed attempt to smash her slipper covered heel into the top of the spider's booted foot she spat, "Go to hell Naraku."

The flat of his palm now roaming the smooth plain of her silk covered stomach, said hybrid afforded the priestess a hollow, mirthless chuckle. "Princess, I am hell." Smirking darkly at the nearly continuous chorus of overlapping savage snarls, Naraku persisted to push the dog lord, reveling in the struggling brush of the girl against the ever-growing bulge in his purple hakamas. Clawed fingers sweeping the inside of the girl's thighs, creeping ever closer to her heated core he spoke, "You don't know what you are saying." Quickly twirling the girl so as to lock her to him, her sapphire eyes now given the privilege of gazing into his own ruby pair, he hissed, "You, little girl, could have _everything_. I could give that to you, kitten." Clasping the back of her neck, he closed the distance between them, his chapped lips brushing over her moist ones as he whispered, "All you have to do is give yourself to me, follow my every order, obey my every command, look upon me with passionate reverence. Love _me_," he spat, his eyes momentarily flying to the dog youkai, "Only me and you will find I can be very agreeable." A single claw once again tracing the vital arteries in her exposed throat he finished, "I'm telling you now." He pricked her with the tip of his clawed finger, "Do this the easy way and perhaps I'll move the stars for you. Force my hand in this and I shall have no trouble simply _taking_ what I want."

Unwilling to allow the hanyou even the smallest victory, Kagome snapped, "I'd rather cut my own hand off with the blunt end of a shikon shard." Cracking her skull into that of the hybrid on a momentary whim, one that seemed to number among the worst yet of her misguided escape attempts if the throbbing of her own head was any indication, she looked up at the unmoving arachnid. "Like I said Naraku," she groaned, "Go to hell."

His voice obviously highlighting a sense of sadistic humor he intoned, "Hm, I had been afraid you might see it that was princess."

Mere yards way, Sesshomaru was livid. Salivating wildly, the lime tinted toxins simply dripping from his considerably elongated fangs, the inu lord felt his blood beast bashing away at his final barriers. Filthy! The detestable hybrid dared whisper sweet nothings into the ear of his intended? The disgusting hanyou chose to lust over his female with such an inevitably fatal lack of restraint? Oh yes, the atrocious creature was aroused! Not only did the air reek of his mating musk, but the fool had the blatant audacity to give way to a completely noticeable erection? No! Disrespect! Snarling, his claws tightening reflexively, the dog demon flashed his fangs. Impatience falling upon him as an instant offense was impossible, unwilling as he was to risk any injury to his female, he watched the struggles of his little one, each escape attempt serving to further heat his blood.

It was the second his little spitfire head-butted the lowly spider that he made his move. Realizing that, although he was still completely motionless, the sudden assault had taken the arachnid by surprise, leaving him disoriented for a second. That was all he needed. His speed immeasurable, he flew across the short grassy stretch, allowing the hanyou no reactionary time before plunging his glowing green hand straight through what would have been his gut. Barking at the unsatisfying crunching noise of his knuckle hitting half baked clay, depriving him of the lovely sensation of twitching organs and gushing blood, a haze of miasma filling the air as the faux flesh instantaneously disintegrated, his opponent disappeared. Fool. He was son of the great Inu no Tashio, poison coursed through his blood daily. Such a trivial do- his mate!

Whipping about, Sesshomaru tackled the girl to the ground, only praying that she had better sense than to inhale the purple mist. And while the gas rose quickly, hence his sudden grounding, he was well aware that she could not survive such a period without oxygen. More in tune with his internal workings than any human could ever hope to be, he speed up his natural filtering system to a nearly painful degree. Taking in a great gulp of air, he allowed his body a single second to clean it, not wishing to actually take in the oxygen himself, before bringing his hand up to force the female's jaw open, his thin lips melding themselves to hers as he pushed that single breath through her.

Kagome, her eyes lidded tightly from the stinging lilac fog, beginning to fall into the dizzy spin that is known to follow a lack of air, could really not have been more surprised. Here she was struggling to breathe and all he could do w- oh! Feeling a breath not her own suddenly forced into her system, the distressed miko caught on quickly; he was breathing for her. And while she was plenty grateful not to be blue in the face at the moment, she made a jerky, instinctive attempt to free herself from the weight of the inu lord. Finally settling into the sensation just as his hot lips began peeling away from her own, the miko cracked open a single eye. Her first and foremost observation being the lack of lingering violet toxins, she was utterly unprepared to meet the bloody, scarlet gaze that fell upon her. And for once, just this once, she wasn't as horrified as she rightfully should have been. Her arms darting up to latch themselves about her savior's neck, the priestess made the swift decision that her fear could momentarily take a back seat to her gratitude; yes, she would go back to her ungodly state of terror in just a little while.

Feeling the tiny form of his mate clinging to him, her small hands clasping about his neck, the feral dog lord let loose a pleased rumble. His ego swelling at what he subconsciously chose to perceive as an acutely feminine display of loving gratitude, he took a moment to tenderly nuzzle the flushed flesh of her neck before gently forcing her to the ground for a more thorough inspection. Crimson eyes scanning, roving carefully over the body of his intended, Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that no physical harm had been sustained. Now, more than willing to take part in any romp his female desired, he lowered himself onto her, as his teeth clamped lightly over her nose in a very inu display of affection. Their bitch wanted them! They had saved her and she was offering herself to them as a thank you! Unwilling to deny his onna such a request, not wishing to shun her offering, he growled heatedly, placing wet, open mouthed kisses along the girl's neck, his fangs scraping teasingly against her silky skin.

Gawking, her sapphire eyes crossing in a vain attempt to keep the face of the dog demon in plain sight, the miko 'eeped', trying to curl into herself. What in the world was he doing? Having second thoughts about her impromptu embrace, an action she had already begun to discount as temporary lapse of judgment, she gulped in what she hoped was a reasonable tone, "What…what are you uh doing? No, I don't understand why…"

His answer was blunt, yet laced with an off tone of endearment. "Mate. Bed. Rut. Pup." What was the female rambling about? What was there to not understand? In his bloodied eyes, it all made perfect sense. He had announced his claim. He had protected her. He had proven himself a worthy, honorable mate. Now she was to submit to him, follow him, acknowledge his dominance, allow him to take her to lay.

Never once ceasing the affections he was lavishing upon her with his rough, canine tongue and skilled lips, he thrust forward, grinding himself against the girl's lower stomach, his entire pelvic area tingling deliciously as he humped his bitch like a horny puppy. Nipping about her collar bone lightly he grinned playfully upon hearing her gasp; yes, he was quite unashamed of his size as gracious endowment was a breed trait. But still he was confused, if she was enjoying it, as she so obviously was; why was he able to catch the strong scent of apprehension, panic even?

Tears of frustration, of anger, more so than defeat pricked the corners of her blue eyes. There was just no way this was going to happen! What was wrong with him? She needed to know what he was thinking. As horrible as Sesshomaru could be, she'd never ever taken him as one to force a woman into his arms. What was he even doing? Better yet, how was she going to ge-

The tangy aroma of salty tears washing over him, he froze. Their mate was crying? No, she was not supposed to be crying, she was to be enjoying herself! Why was she crying? Like all inu males, his foremost priority during any rut was his mate's pleasure and thankfully the lack there of was enough to allow him to regain his logical mind. Immediately taking on a good deal more of his own weight, Sesshomaru glanced down at the tongue tied miko, his hearty erection deflating as an unfamiliar swell of guilt churned his stomach. No! No! He would absolutely not be unsettled by his actions! He refused to be! Who was she to put halt to such an inevitable act? She had told him herself, told him with her movements and scents, that this was something she wished. What fault of his was it if the indecisive little wretch decided to recant her unspoken request mid session?

Of a completely different mindset, Kagome pushed her palms awkwardly into the ground, using every ounce of her upper body strength to drag herself out from underneath her breathing blanket. Scooting back, sliding on the silky fabric of her cherry blossom kimono, she put a good foot or so of distance between them, proceeding to draw her knees up to her chest as her arms acted as support for her upper body. Having only moments earlier come to the conclusion that the most immediate danger to her person had passed, she heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Still, being the woman she was, such a breathy sound was almost instantly followed by a forceful grunt of anger. What was his problem? He was absolutely psychotic! Half the time the she didn't even know what he was responding to and the other half she had trouble figuring an appropriate manner in which in which to respond herself! Since when had a nice hug meant 'oh take me great one, I'm yours'? Was it some weird dog code? No! Inuyasha had never done that, not that he would have had the chance as she would have most likely 'sat' him into a nice hanyou-shaped crater halfway through the earth's bedrock. You did not just start molesting people! Sure, she hadn't exactly done a lot to stop it but she was in shock! Geez, cut a girl a break! By all means, intending to figure out what exactly had just happened, she asked for the answer she was simply _dying_ to know, "What the hell were you doing?"

Not bothering to dress-up his sore temperament in the least, the inu growled lowly at the female. And once again he was torn, feeling almost as if the separate lobes of his brain were opposing entities, one mind his own the other belonging to molded inu instinct. His beast, although once again restrained, was pacing the confines of his mental prison testily. Any other bitch in the entirety of Nipon would have been on their backs by now, moaning as if in heat, legs spread and breast bobbing like a common whore! They had fought for her, told her without words that they would place her safety above their own and still she denied them! Had they to parade around with accompanying fanfare waving banners complete with words of undying devotion scrawled in their own noble blood? Still, his logical mind held tightly to some more mortal rationale. She had been shaken by the appearance of her enemy, his unwelcome declaration of a rival suite. For no female would it be ideal for their lover, especially their first, to take them on the cold ground. Had her rejection been impulsive, had it been of them, of the setting? He did not know and the knowledge did not please him. Snapping his teeth with a good deal of hostility, he decided he would not dignify her question with a response. He was Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru. If anything, she should be answering to him. Instead, deciding to vocalize an offhanded thought that just so happened to be buzzing through the very back of his conscious mind, he spat icily, "Such language is not to sully the mouth of a female. This Sesshomaru finds it entirely inappropriate."

"Oh my Kami! Is that all you have to say? Is that seriously all you have to say after nearly jumping my bones? Well listen here buddy, I'm telling you right now not to touch me like that. Ever! I can't believe you!"

Having almost instantly tuned out the ranting protests of his frantic bitch, Sesshomaru arrived at a conclusion. She was delusion, unsettled in mind. The shooting fear of being taken from him had shaken her so badly as to impair her present state of being. Leaning on the concept of some ill begotten sympathy, he decided that the quelling of such a fear could be of no harm. "Onna, this Sesshomaru has no intention of ever letting you go."

Pausing for a moment, confusion evident in her countenance, the miko was hard pressed to bite back the flow of agitated fury that washed over her. "What _are_ you talking about? That does not have anything to do with you feeling me up like that, you sicko!" She huffed, her arms crossing indignantly before her chest, "But now that you bring it up, I'm not staying here playing some sort of twisted game of house with you! Hello! I have things I need to be doing. Don't you?"

Dismissing the former inquiries of her tirade the inu lord advanced, swiftly scooping the struggling ningen woman into his single arm. Feeling the fiery little being immediately deflate in his arms, her aura sank into a palpable weariness. Starting forward, his eyes set straight before him he resumed his usual tone, "This Sesshomaru does indeed have better things to do than cater to your senseless notions." Knowing the ad lib would incite a protest, he cut through before she could speak. "You will retire for the afternoon."

Instinctively burying her face in the silken fold of his haori as he sped away she attempted to ignore the blurry images passing her for fear of becoming unbearably nauseous. Yes, she'd finally gotten used to Inuyasha's pace but Sesshomaru was on a whole different level. Sighing as they came to a stop before the futon she had spent her night in, Kagome felt herself being lowered to the soft matting. "Sleep," his deep voice whispered to her. Just for now, she wouldn't argue.

Using his razor like teeth to snap off the end of the pilfered gauze he had managed to wrap around himself with no little difficulty, the inu hanyou knotted the blasted thing with an angry huff before slouching back against the cool cavern wall. Considering his formerly gushing injury he had made good time, wasting not a moment. After snatching a few medical supplies from the nearest human village and finding some form of suitable shelter, he'd done his best to get himself cleaned up. Kagome's tiny hands had been sorely missed, his own awkward movements and spasms only causing a much more substantial amount of thick, coppery liquid to leak from the torn flesh, staining his sun kissed skin. And while he'd finally been able to get the job done on his own, he also found that he was considerably more irritated if, of course, that was at all feasible. Momentarily coming to the conclusion that his best bet at present was a bit of rest he growled, drifting off into a light sleep as the patter of liquid drops resounded in his hanyou ears.

_Straining eyes taking in the damp stone structure of the dimly lit corridor, Inuyasha had the distinct feeling that he had been here, in this place, before. But he couldn't quite remember…it had been so long; it was…somewhere he used to go, to be. But where? Beginning the slow trek forward, his shaky steps searching for anything, anything at all that was familiar, that could give him some hint as to where he was. His amber eyes raking the walls wildly for some other route, one not so plentiful in shadow, he came up empty. In the end, it was the grand weaving that had given it away, the one he had finally found his way to, hanging dutifully across the opposing wall as the path split into a T-like formation of two other hallways. The interwoven threads of reds and blacks and fiery oranges jolted his memory, together drawing out the scene of a vicious youkai battle at dawn, the bloody hues of the sky matching those that stained the earth. There was only one place such a depiction would be so casually displayed. Home. The Western stronghold of the Palace Moon. _

_But why was he here? It had been decades…he had been so young when…why? He was near his father's apartments, the private chamber of the lord of the West, an area in which he was rarely allowed to venture as a pup. His bare, calloused feet moving of their own accord, he found himself sprinting to the left only to jerk roughly to a halt before the heavy oaken door he knew to provide passage to the most personal living quarters of the Western Taiyoukai. Again, why was he here? And while analyzing circumstances was certainly not his forte, the half breed may very well have been able to put into place some more general connections had not his thoughts been disturbed by the noises forced upon him from the other side of the door. His blood seemed to freeze, pulse coldly within his veins as what was inarguably the most chilling sound of his life reach him. A snarl, inhuman, totally uncontrolled, immeasurably feral. _

_What was happening? What was going on just beyond his sight? The sudden, intense urge to know, to obtain such knowledge crashed over his flighty thoughts like a cold wave breaking. Shaking hands finding the cool, brass door handle ungiving, he hopped backwards, slanting his shoulder and slamming full tilt in the wooden barrier. Bursting through the portal with a resounding crash that seemed to affect none but himself, he steadied his stumbling advance, his eyes glued to the silvery form before him. Father? A sudden lurch of his stomach affording him the knowledge that the regal figure was not that of his own sire, he frantically surveyed the pointed features, drawing a more accurate conclusion. Sesshomaru. There was now no doubt in his mind that this was indeed his elder brother. _

_Stepping forward, it was now apparent that the present inu youkai lord was completely devoid of clothing, his totally nude from scorching its lithe, muscled contours forever into his retina. Coming to a halt alongside the silken futon his half sibling was inhabiting, he caught sight of another figure, a female. Gawking at her pale skin in its unearthly contrast to her sensually splayed raven locks, he saw her face contort in what he at fist thought was pain. However, upon readying himself to intervene in whatever cruel torture the bastard was inflicting upon the heavenly creature, he came to a much different conclusion, the frantic pounding undulation of his brother's lean hips mixed with the pairs harsh pants painting a completely different picture._

_His brother was rutting the bitch, tearing into her violently like the wildest of creatures, his crimson eyes half crazed. Still, it wasn't until the dog prince ripped himself from her, roughly lifting her to her knees, forcing her onto all fours with his weight that he recognized her. Kagome…Kagome? His mind simply refused to believe what his eyes were plainly revealing. His brother, his human hating brother was fucking Kagome? She wouldn't…immediately searching for some kind of resistance, some form of protest from the girl, he was shocked to find none. She was enjoying herself. It was as if his world, everything he had thought he had known had just been shattered, thrown in his face. Feeling the need to get away, acknowledging his inability to stand another second of the torture he was currently enduring he turned to flee, only to find his legs immobile, rooted to the floor. A low, threatening growl bringing his attention back to the horrific scene before him, he found the beast that was his brother staring directly at him, capturing his own honeyed eyes with those blazing orbs of crimson. Slurred speech slipping through elongated fangs, Inuyasha watched as his brother tossed his head back, howling his completion before one again entrapping him, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Lashing back and forth filling the little miko with his potent seed he snarled, "Mine."_

Waking with a start, the inu hanyou shot forward, his stationed body doubling down in panic as the cool wind chilled the rolling sweat decorating his brow. Standing shakily, forcing himself out into the evening air in hopes of some type of recuperation, he inhaled deeply, a distressed whimper freeing itself upon exhalation. He hadn't been so scared in a long, long time.

Reentering his bed chamber, Sesshomaru paused as the heavy door thudded shut behind him. Eyes trailing over the curled form of his mate who seemed to have burrowed her way underneath the cool silken sheets of his futon, deciding then and there that he did indeed enjoy having someone to return to after the numerous hours he spent locked in the confines of his study, he walked silently over to the storage unit in which each hand sewn kimono he had chosen for his bitch hung dutifully. Flicking open the brass latching with a single, skilled claw, he took a moment to peruse the possible selection before making his decision. An elegant hand reaching into the darkness of varnished hold, the inu lord momentarily withdrew a traditional high collared kimono of an off white color. The satiny material fashioned to fall mid thigh with two feminine bell sleeves, he found the covering styled tastefully as well as sufficiently modest. Still, his attraction lay more in the spattering of silvery-blue crescents cascading down the side of the garb than the actual cut as they gave him a form of minuscule reassurance. They were his symbol, they promised her to him.

Tossing the covering haphazardly upon the back his cushioned lounge along with a pair of pristine slippers and a comfortable under-yukata, he proceeded to make his way over to the goose feather mat. The spider's appearance had perturbed him more than he would ever willingly admit. As little as he enjoyed accrediting the hanyou any quality except those vile in taste and disposition, he knew Naraku was intelligent. The hybrid did not work on whims as his strength had always been in a largely tactical arena and he doubted greatly that this had been a momentary objective; it had been this particular knowledge, knowing that the foul half breed had been, no had even dared to, observe his female that so infuriated him.

Thus understandably, he had, several hours prior, not been in a well state. Not only had he nearly slit the throats of several stray castle workers, but he had also managed to demolish several irreplaceable heirlooms on the way to his study, which he had proceeded to rip apart with great fervor. How dare, how _dare_, that filthy bandit with his sickeningly diluted blood even think about his female? He would gut him, drown him in his own blood, strangle him with his sausage like intestine, burn every ounce of disgusting flesh from his splintered bones with his poisons! His beast had gone into a fit of indescribable proportion, spitting, hissing, snarling at the knowledge that another sought to steal away his bitch, his prize! Theirs! Theirs! She was _theirs_. Only theirs!

And despite his previous logic his wrath had spread much further, encompassed much more than just the spider. It had flooded the footsteps of his brother who had served as such a poor protectorate. It crashed upon his guard for their negligence in their duties. It broke over the monk and the slayer who had done absolutely nothing to inform, to protect the modesty of his mate. It found outlet in even the girl herself. Whore it had screamed. Immoral harlot, it had called. She must have known, must have wanted it, must have welcomed it! Betrayal! Treachery! He would not allow such behavior; if the wanton little wench felt the need to spread her legs he could very well find his own position between them! He had been lenient, patient, indulgent even and still she refused his seed. If it was necessary that he overturn every stone in this world and the next to find some scrap of affection so help him he would do it. He would tear the world apart, make her love him, want him. His! His! _His_! Nothing could stir such a pa-

And he caught himself, caught himself before he flew into another bout of irrepressible rage. Stilling by the side of the low structure, he fought off the intense need to feel his lethal claws shred through tender flesh, to have the blood drip down his arms in silent victory. This was becoming ridiculous, if his reactionary sense were to permanently become this pointed he would do best to throw himself in the castle cellars where he couldn't decapitate a good third of his subjects, and that was completely disregarding the innumerable accounts of maiming he would be so instinctively prone to. No, this had to stop. Back rigid, shoulders set resolutely he dismissed the matter for the present. What he needed was his mate, her presence, her scent to calm him; any detrimental revelations would simply have to be put off until later. Thus resolved, he bent at the waist, inhaling the girl's pleasant aroma of apple blossoms and fresh rain.

Had he not been, well himself, the temptation to simply plant himself next to her, to blanket her smaller body with his own, to rub his scent upon her as she slept might have overwhelmed him. His golden eyes soaking in the visage of splayed hair and calm countenance, her slightly parted lips and the lovely column of her neck, Sesshomaru fought off a smile, finding the merry twitching of his thin lips most undignified for one of his station. Clawed hand clamped gently about her delicate shoulder, he sighed. Given the choice, this was most certainly not how he would wish to awaken his mate, much preferring something rather more intimate. With a begrudging mental admittance that this was perhaps the best method for now he shook her carefully, beginning to speak only after her sleepy blue eyes cracked open. "Mate, wake."

Rolling over lazily, the miko yanked the covers up over her head before yawning, "No, its fine I'll skip the Saturday morning cartoons, Souta, just leave me alone for a couple more hours."

Choosing to ignore the incorrect reference to her younger sibling and the bizarre babbling he shot, "Up."

"Why?" came the long, drawn-out response from beneath the silken shelter.

Unused to being denied even the simplest forms of obedience, Sesshomaru began to growl softly in his frustration. The truth of the matter? He was still on edge from their morning encounter and simply wanted to bask in her presence, have her feminine aura caress his own, lull him into some impenetrable state of serenity. However, as he would much rather have hacked away his remaining arm than utter such a sentiment aloud, he groused, "As you will soon be carrying, this Sesshomaru refuses to allow you to unbalance your sleep cycle as it would be in the best interest of neither you nor the pup. Get up."

Now slightly more awake as she had recently picked up on the terms 'carrying' and 'pup', the priestess peeked out from beneath sheets, her eyes quickly tracing the broad form before her. "Sesshomaru, I'm just really tired okay? I think I'll just stay in bed." And it wasn't a lie; no she wouldn't call it that, rather more of an avoidance tactic.

"Bitch, unless you are offering an invitation to accompany you to bed so as to engage in some more _pleasurable_," the word was drawn out, rumbled with a seductive purr, "activities, this Sesshomaru would suggest you arise. You will be accompanying this Sesshomaru to the gardens. Suitable attire can be found upon the far lounge; you have exactly ten minutes bitch, one moment longer and this Sesshomaru will simply assume you're ready to bend over in rut." Turning tightly on his booted heel, the inu demon crossed the length of the room in several strides, throwing girl a look of warning before taking to the hall, the heavy door slamming shut behind him in what might have been interpreted as an attempt to allow the girl to preserve he feeble mortal modesty. In truth, it was a necessary precaution to keep him from jumping her bones.

Groaning as the resounding thud of the heavy chamber door fell upon her ears, Kagome punched her small fist in the pillow next to her causing several loose feathers to burst out of the seamed areas. Right now she was really, really wishing that stupid pillow had been the face of her esteemed host. Damn it! Amazing! Great, how friggin' fantastic. For Kami's sake she was tired! All the stress of the past two days was catching up to her and now she wasn't even allowed to catch some sleep?! Was there anything she did that didn't bother him? Angrily yanking the warm mess of silks and linens away from her torso, she proceeded to swing her legs over the side of the bed, her fingers raking through her hair in agitation. Fine! She'd get up, but only because being molested by a horny inu youkai just so happened to be on her list of 'things to avoid at all costs'. Feet planted firmly upon the cool stone floor, the miko pushed herself up, letting her head fall lazily to the side.

Sighing, she shook herself, walking up to the clothes that had been set out for her. Remembering her earlier decision about picking her battles, she laughed to herself half-heartedly. Wriggling into the fitted kimono and tossing on the small silken slippers, she retreated to the corner, snatching up the ivory handled brush, running the thick bristles through the length of her hair several times before tossing it back down onto the vanity counter. Trotting over to the door she placed her hand on the brass handle and rolled her eyes. Not so much angry as annoyed she shook her head. The whole goings-on reminded of her of Inuyasha so she couldn't really be that upset; four years of rude awakenings had most likely desensitized her. Stepping out into the hall, she concluded the two inu brothers were more alike than either of them would ever know.

Taking in the emerging form of his mate, he had to bite back a lustful snarl. Not only did she look luscious with those rounded hips and perky breasts, but she was covered in his crest. Noting that her florescent pink aura had calmed considerably, he afforded her a single nod of approval before starting down the hall. He could feel her presence trailing a few paces behind him; words, gestures weren't necessary, she understood him wordlessly as a true mate should. Hm, he was almost certain she would enjoy the gardens. No, his little female wasn't one for jewels but for flowers. No mortal before her had ever entered such precious inner grounds of the west, ones maintained solely by yuoki the palace itself had absorbed over thousands of centuries. Perhaps this would be her only visit as an impermanent being. She would of course take on his life span once they joined. Slowing to a halt in front of the battered door, one hinged with rusted iron, he pushed inward, instantly revealing the outside world.

A small smiling falling upon her as the first gentle gusts of wind blew back the tips of her raven locks; Kagome followed Sesshomaru through the maze of greenery. It really was lovely. Walking down the narrow stone pathway, she giggled softly as various colorful petals flew about, some landing in her hair, their colors accenting the midnight tresses as would jewels. Noticing that her guide had come to a stop, planting himself upon a stone bench under a tree of white, almost lily-like flowers, she thought for a moment nearly deciding against it but joined him. The setting sun was shining over the scenery, tinting everything with a shimmering splash of orange and gold, accented perfectly by the pink and purple tomes of the sky.

Rolling her head gently, allowing it to lull against her slackened shoulder, Kagome listened to the breeze rustle the greenery above her head. Had Sesshomaru known that this was, for her at least, the single most relaxing activity on the planet? No, how would he? She'd been traveling with Inuyasha for years and even he hadn't seemed to pick up on the fact, or at least he didn't seem to care. So how in the world would Sesshomaru know that? Deciding that the how and whys of the situation were not, at the moment, all that important, she let the question slip from her mind. Everything was just so perfect; the buds were blossoming, beginning their seasonal cycle of spring emergence, the air was sweet, the evening sky was cloudless, the company was…eh, well, tolerable. But with that thought, came only another question. Sesshomaru despised humans, right? Of course he did…but then what was there to attribute his recent behavior to? She wasn't so vain as to think her self magnificent enough to alter the opinion of one of the most revered demons in the land, quite the opposite actually. Still, wondering what had cast such a despicable light on her race through his amber eyes, she asked; sooner or later one of them was going to have to say something anyway and something told her he could endure a lot more silence than she. "Sesshomaru?" Waiting a moment to see that she had his attention, she finished, "Why do you hate humans so much?"

Golden eyes peeling away from the scenery he turned his full attention to the girl, momentarily contemplating his answer. Quite the curious little bitch he had nabbed himself, but he would humor her as he found her inquiry innocent enough. Hm, that which emerged from the depths of his acutely awakened intellect, the forerunning fault of the species, was their intolerable disloyalty. Unity was nonexistent, pack mentality totally amiss. Brothers stole from brothers, drunken slobs flaunted their infidelity, women advertised their fading attributes shamelessly, they lived in a state of constant self-imposed ignorance. They hoarded, guarded ceaselessly the meager measure of wealth they found obtainable, allowing opportunities for what little honor for them may have been feasible to pass them by wholly. And as they were really only temporary beings, he saw no reason to attach himself, with the sole exception of certain hazel haired little ward. Kagome did not count as he was quite sure she had never been fully human to begin with and soon she would share his demonic lifespan. Neither had managed to fall into the ditch dug so deeply by their descendants, thank Kami. Arranging his words carefully so as not to pose his explanation in a way the girl might find offensive, he spoke. "This Sesshomaru has passed no such judgment, any traits assumed they have justified themselves. They think themselves the most advanced of all creatures, more mobile than vegetation, more mindful than animals, more _civilized_ than demons. And while the taking of life is simply instinctually pressed into our more barbarous subconscious, fuelled by ancient intellectual mentalities and the absolute necessity of social hierarchy, we are cold blooded by nature yet still function internally. Mortals see no kinship; loyalty within their ranks is bought and bought again, trading trust to the highest bidder in what they like to see as grinding advancement. Their greed wastes such small time as they are given." The icy edge of his deep baritone melting in the slightest sense of the word he continued, "You are different, mate. This Sesshomaru would not have taken you as his own if he did not think you worthy of such an esteemed honor. You will not fade away like those born of your age but continue eternally by the side of this Sesshomaru as his one and true chosen. Humans," he finished on a logical note, "have no great love for youkai. Youkai have no great love for humans. It is simply a reciprocated cycle, one with untraceable beginnings."

Not sure whether to feel the resulting sting of such degrading description of her peers or a sense of warm endearment that a demon as powerful as Sesshomaru thought so highly of her, she allowed a soft hum of contemplation to pass through her slightly parted lips. "I guess we are selfish in a way, but you have to understand Sesshomaru, that's part of _our_ nature…I think. I mean, I can't really account for every nut job or basket case out there but I think we do it mostly without knowing. We don't live as long as you so we have to take advantage of what time we do have. You have all he time in the world to spread out your mistakes and regrets, but we have to sort of cram ours in all at once. I'm sure it equals out in the end."

One silver brow raised skeptically, he bent. "Hm, perhaps mate. Only perhaps."

Satisfied that that had been as grand of an agreement as she was ever going to be able to dig up, the priestess allowed her mind to drift, her sapphire orbs falling upon the fluffy boa-like appendage draped over the demon lord's shoulder. She smiled, the creature really had been quite adorable last night; besides, she'd always secretly wanted to cuddle the thing. Hey, it wasn't her fault it looked like the world's best substitute teddy bear! As she was sure Inuyasha would be showing up for her before too long, she found it was literally now or never. "Sesshomaru would you, um, mind if I…could I see your tail again?"

Of course, he smirked. Females loved all things soft and fluffy. Throughout his years many a bitch had inquired as to or simply taken such a liberty, but each time both master and appendage recoiled with disgust, said female usually ending up a gutless, bloody heap on the floor. It was, after all, a very intimate sort of contact, an expression of his trust and the other's devotion he had lent only to his mother. But he could feel the thing's eagerness to comply, its joy in being asked of, its desire to wraps itself about her delicious form and caress that silky skin. And who was he to deny his detachment such pleasures? Giving his permission with a short telepathic bark and curt nod, he felt the serpent-like creature begin to slink from his shoulder with an ill disguised jolt of excitement.

Momentarily content to watch his primal detachment slithering forward, he took in the sight of the thing curling its way up her femininely toned arm toward the dip of her neck. Winding around to drape itself in a familiar position across her much more feminine shoulders, one end fell to slinking about her midriff, trapping her torso in an affectionate bind. Hm, she looked marvelous donning his much envied attachment, the flushing of her cheeks set off against the bushy white coat pressed to her. Giving the thing a conscience command to trail as much of their scent on her as it possibly could, he fell somewhere between envisioning her in some certain other parts of his garb after a long night of passionate rutting and enjoying the pleased glow she seemed to radiate. Allowing his own massive aura to bask in the waves of gentle heat rolling from her, the dog lord momentarily found her contentment to be his own. As little as she seemed to presently think of him, he wanted her to be happy. And taking in the feather like sweeping motions of her tiny hand grazing the thick tufts of his tail, he decided that her former spontaneous line of questioning well warranted one of his own. Now, he knew already that she was different from others, he had told her as much but now he needed a new route to progress his courtship as his prowess and wealth were currently failing to woo her sufficiently. "Mate, what pleases you?"

Her attention drawn only partly from the adorable mass of fluff currently stationed in her lap, the raven haired miko momentarily contemplated her answer. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her what she liked, not that many of the acquaintances she made throughout feudal Japan were eager conversationalists; she found that the simple knowledge someone found reason enough to ask, even if that someone was a homicidal youkai lord, a comfort. Inuyasha never had. Hojo only thought he knew. Koga simply assumed. Feeling a momentary bond between herself and the stoic inu, she gave him one of her brilliant smiles. "Well, I really enjoy being outdoors, mostly in the spring when there's a nice breeze or the fall when everything is turning, but anytime really. Flowers are lovely, reading a good book or spending time with my friends and family, going swimming in the summer, but only if the water isn't ice cold, bubble baths, taking a walk through the woods just when the suns setting. I love kids and seeing new places."

As he had suspected, only a very meager portion of her list was tangible, but it was of no consequence as he could provide for or accommodate all such things. However it was one of her latter statements that most drew him. Good, their pups would please her. His bitch would make an excellent mother, a skill quite handy for the massive litter he planned to breed. Letting his mind slip away for a brief moment he saw her sitting comfortably beside him, their youngest suckling her swollen breast as the others romped about, snapping their tiny fangs and yipping in a distinctly inu manner of play. Snappishly turning toward reality once more, he decided it was essential that he press further. He simply needed more from her. "This Sesshomaru wonders if you do not long for a more intimate companionship." Not that the question was exactly open; he would undoubtedly be said companion.

Blushing to the roots of her midnight hued hair, the young priestess managed to respond in the affirmative. "Um," her words were shaky, unable to even begin comprehending why exactly she was sharing such personal information with him, "Yeah, I do."

Now he was gaining ground, and while all this would undoubtedly be directed by his insight alone, such information could do naught but help him. "And what is it you search for in your lover?" The phrasing of the inquiry, the implication that she had a selection, silently irked him.

Blushing even more profusely, Kagome stared at her hands, just able to pick up the sculpted outline of her silent companion from the corner of her eye. Huffing slightly, momentarily wondering at the world's oh so twisted sense of humor, she lifted her head. Sapphire orbs narrowing for a brief moment, the initial shock of such an inquiry giving way to her more potent indignation, the priestess squared her slouching shoulders. And while it was absolutely none of his business what traits her ideal _lover_ would harbor, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her back away from the question. A minute of complete silence passed as she detached herself from the utter annoyance that seemed to be driving her and dove into a proverbial pool of contemplation, her words directed more so toward herself than any other. "Well, I used to think I wanted someone sweet, you know? Someone who would bring me flowers every day and tell me how beautiful I was and…," she trailed off, not wishing to sound foolish. "But I guess it turned out that's not what I wanted, it was all just so boring after a while, routine ended up making all those things seem meaningless. If he tells me I'm pretty all of the time, then it doesn't feel nearly as good as if he lets me know once in a while. Do you know what I mean?" Not bothering to pause to gage if he did indeed understand her, she plowed on. "And then when I met Inuyasha," she ignored the hostile rumble emanating from the inu's chest cavity, "I was so sure I wanted to be with someone just like him. But you know, he just couldn't see past Kikyo. So, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. I guess I imagine him being courageous and intelligent and handsome and caring with a good sense of humor."

Sesshomaru choked back a snort. He was courageous. He was intelligent. He was undoubtedly handsome. He would of course harbor for her the intense affection of a mate; if anything, he was lacking in the humor department. Hm, no, it wasn't him; they were simply all too far beneath him to understand his sophisticated taste in amusement. Still, what concerned him more than the qualities she had listed, were the qualities she had not. If she were an inu bitch, she would have instinctually known what was important but, as she was not, it appeared he would need to prompt her. "Do you not seek out a male with the ability to protect you and any future pups?"

"Well, sure I-"

"Do you not wish for a mate with the means to provide for you?"

"I do but-"

"Is your search not for a partner with enough assuredness to direct you?"

"Um, not really. I don't think-"

Inching closer to his flustered female he fired, "Do you no seek a male with significant pack ranking?"

"Sesshomaru, I have no idea wh-"

Ignoring the girl's stuttering explanation, the demon lord pulled himself up alongside his intended, maneuvering their bodies so as to meld them together as one unit. Her momentary silence deafening, he leaned forward, the flesh of their brows kissing as his thin lips whispered across her moist pair, "Do you not seek male capable of showing you the greatest peaks of pleasure?"

His single clawed hand snaking around to tangle itself within the mass of soft raven tresses at the nape of her neck, Sesshomaru drug the girl into his lap, her thighs straddling him as her in-turned body pressed flush against his. Allowing a sensual purr to slip from his lips, an instinctual attempt to lore the female toward him, he made sure the resulting vibrations rocked against her beautiful bosom. Taking the girl's bottom lip between his fangs, he sucked gently, hoping to awaken his bitch from her shocked stupor. Grinning against her flesh at the shaky feminine gasp she drew in, the youkai wasted no time plunging his tongue past her dull human teeth and exploring her sweet oral cavern. The bulge in his hakamas grew with every passing second, making the restraining silk increasingly uncomfortable. Mmm, she tasted heavenly.

Kagome, eyes wide open as she sat stock-still on the lap of her former enemy, couldn't help but gasp. However, feeling the intimate intrusion she immediately regretted it. What was she doing? She still had feelings for Inuyasha! How could she be sitting here swapping spit with his brother when…that was when it struck her. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo. He didn't feel bad about it. Why should she? How was this any different? Was she just supposed to sit back and wait until he suddenly decided he wanted her? No! No, she wouldn't do that! Her actions fueled more by an outrageous dosage of anger than actual passion, the miko timidly pushed her tongue against the velvety appendage invading her mouth, eliciting a lusty snarl from her current cushion.

Cautiously running her fingers through his silky, silver hair, she moaned lightly at the feeling of his lethal fangs nipping the flesh of her chin gently, having momentarily allotted her time for a single breath. The sweet noise seemed only to encourage the demon beneath her and she felt like she was fighting a losing battle as her conscience mind began slipping away. And while she may very well have floated away from the world, drifted outside herself if given a few more moments, the sudden feel of a large palm cupping her left breast knocked her back into reality. Deep blue eyes snapping open instantly, she squeaked, unwittingly pushing herself away from her current seat, the absence of his protective arm forcing her to topple backwards off the bench, landing on her rump in the middle of the cobblestone path.

Gnashing his teeth wildly at the sudden absence of his female, Sesshomaru's previously lidded eyes shot open suddenly tinted with a foreboding crimson, allowing him the sight of his apparently terrified mate inching backwards from him. She was leaving them! Leaving! Their mate! No! Launching himself from the bench without a thought he pounced, landing sprawled across the form of his chosen, his heaving chest pressed to hers as small droplets of blood fell from the thin layer of torn flesh covering her elbows. She wanted to leave them! She did not accept them! No! No! She had no choice! His voice raw, several tones deeper than was usual, he hissed, "Stop bitch! Mating. Pup. Mine! Silence!"

Terrified, the now completely aware priestess attempted to speedily explain her momentary lapse in judgment. "No! No, Sesshomaru! I was just-! It didn't mean-! It was a mistake!"

Bellowing his displeasure for the entire west to hear in a bestial roar, the silver inu dove down, clamping his fangs about the soft flesh of her bottom lip, their sharp points digging painfully into the already sore flesh. Female! Female thought their intimacy a _mistake_? No! No! They would rut her bloody! Force her to see them as the mate they were! Theirs! She was theirs! And they wanted to hear it. "Say it! Mine! My mate! Our mate!"

Allowing her tears of anger to trace the paths, to intermingle with those of absolute fear, Kagome blanched. No, she wouldn't say it, say that. He'd already forced the words from her once. It was bound to make things worse and she…she wasn't! Bracing herself for the blow she felt sure to be delivered, the teary-eyed miko gritted her teeth, speaking the four words that smashed into her captor like a brick, striking him with an immeasurable force. "I would rather die."

A/N: So, there you have it. As par usual I think I spent more time staring at the blank screen and thinking than actually writing but oh well. And trust me, I know it isn't great. Still, PLEASE review for me! Trust me, they really are great motivation. So, PLEASE review and I'll catch you next time.


	9. REALLY IMPORTANT

No this isn't an update but I really need to ask you all a favor. I used to write on another account, xxemzyxx and I was looking through a site with fanfics when I found some girl who took my work and posted it as her own. I nearly cried. A writer's work is really personal. Please help me. Say something to her. It is mine. I can prove I wrote it.

Here is a line http:// www. 8hop. com/ profile .php? user anaasrar

Just take out the spaces. The story is Without a Doubt. I wrote it here under the account xxemzyxx. Thanks


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: So, as you may know it's been a rather trying period since my last update. For those of you who are unaware, my previous work from a different account was stolen and reposted by another individual claiming it was their own. As angry as I was those first few days, I've come to the conclusion that I would just rather have her submission taken down than put her totally out of commission. Currently, I'm in contact with site administrators who have thus far been very helpful. I'd like to thank you for all of your advice, though. I think some of the sympathy really quelled my anger on this one, but even more so I would like to thank those of you who advised civility. And while I may really have to work to restrain myself from tearing this author apart, I think the effort will end up being worth it. I know I wrote it; I can prove I wrote it; hundreds of readers will say I wrote it. I've decided that that's going to be enough for me. Even though she is considerably older than me, I'll have to force myself into the role of the bigger person here. Once she takes it down, I'll let this whole thing just be over. To be honest, she hasn't really gained anything but a good deal of disrespect. ON A BRIGHTER NOTE- I have indeed finished chapter 9. So...onward we shall go. Please Review. 333

Also, while I already have one my paranoid nature is telling me add another blanket disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters or original anime story line. They are not mine.

In all his years, he had felt nothing like it, that sickening, clenching sensation coiling within him, almost as if his ribs had splintered, suddenly shoving their dulled tips through the soft, bloody lining of tissue guarding his lungs. Momentarily wondering whether the miko had physically wounded him, stopping to account for his reactionary vitals he found he had to rule in the negative. Snapping his stiff neck downward with a barely audible crack of his uppermost vertebrae, his frosty amber gaze locked with the line of her weepy sapphire. She would…rather be dead? He was…that awful a mating prospect? For the first time in his long life, the eldest son of the infamous Inu no Tashio felt completely and inalterably defeated. Pushing the baying beast from the very cliff of his mind, he knew. It wanted out. He had to leave, get out of there before was forced to hand over control to his more primal counterpart. He refused to rape, to scar, to traumatize the girl in his rage. Nearly instantaneously jolting to his leather soled feet, he made what could quite literally be termed a mad dash through the palace grounds and into the depths of the surrounding forest, his image seeming to flicker for a few brief seconds before vanishing completely.

Slightly elevated head crashing painfully back unto the cobblestone pathway, Kagome managed to force out a strangled, hiccupping sigh of relief. Feeling as if each elapsing moment was stretched to a torturous eternity, she was suddenly aware of the warm, sticky blood flowing from the grazed flesh of her elbows, the tiny droplets pooling beneath her. Dragging herself upright in an almost nonexistent swell of enthusiasm she wiped away the crimson liquid, divesting the excess upon the already stained stone before rising slowly to her full height. Observant gaze running over the smooth contours of the bench her escort and she had occupied mere minutes ago she squinted, her weary blue orbs almost crossing in confusion. A moment ago…could that have been…had she seen…was that _hurt_ in the eyes of the detached inu lord?

Dainty fingers running absentmindedly through her thick mass of her raven tresses, unintentionally tugging several stray strands as they caught a snag, the miko lifted one foot in front of the other, beginning the slow process of tracing her way back to their original point of emergence with silent steps. Allowing a rather theatrical groan to slip through her slightly parted lips, she asked herself what seemed to be today's hot question for the umpteenth time. What had she gone and gotten herself into now? If she had just stayed out of that Kami-forsaken well house to begin with she would probably be at home, safe, in Tokyo giggling stupidly over some newly released chick-flick with her friends and inhaling a tub of chocolate chunk ice cream. But no, heaven forbid any strand of normalcy should make its way into her life! Instead, she was here in feudal Japan, lost in some garden the size of a national park in the ridiculously lavish home of the era's most notably homicidal youkai nobleman.

Not only would she be deemed completely psychotic and hauled away to some padded ward if she tried to tell anybody, but her academic career had some time ago been washed down the proverbial drain and friends thought that she was some weird illness magnet. She groaned once more: rare cloven hoof disease, an albino complex, complications from mandatory liver reduction surgery? Oh, the old man had been having a field day and she had a feeling that with her luck they'd soon be pasting her picture in the world record book under 'freaky sick girl'. And as if it already weren't bad enough, she was best friends with someone who'd tried to kill her. Ha, not many people could claim their closest companion was at one time their personal murderous assailant. Gee, she was just lucky that way.

No, she couldn't really blame him. It seemed that general consensus was to be as absolutely obnoxious and inhumane toward the poor hanyou as humanly or in some cases demonically, possible. Still, what truly irked her was that foremost culprit there was his own brother. Sesshomaru was an important demon. He was respected and she was sure that had the western lord accepted the half blooded status of his kin a good number of others would most definitely follow suit. He hadn't even given his little brother a chance. Oh, she simply loathed people like that. Finding herself approaching their original point of entrance, she wrapped a small hand around the weathered knob, finally managing to wiggle the solid wood frame from its rusted hinges and drag it open after a few hard tugs. Stepping inside the hall she fought to get the monstrous things closed again, leaving moist outlines of her slipper-clothed feet across the bone dry granite with every jerky shuffle. Opening her ears to the welcome clunk of the portal's dipping metal latching, she huffed. Of course Sesshomaru couldn't just have normal doors; no, he had to make the whole coming and going experience like some insane Olympic event. It figured.

Briefly considering the dimly lit lamps decorating one side of the spacious hallway, she decided to pick one direction and stick with it, like a maze. Now, hm, they came from the left…she thought. Hesitantly beginning her trek down the vacant passageway, her mind once more turned over the previous matter. Speaking of not allowing people the chance to construct their own image, she immediately wondered, was she being terribly hypocritical? Overcome by the distinct urge to slam her pale forehead repeatedly upon the stone walls rising round her, Kagome attempted to stave off her more impulsive side. No! No, of course she wasn't! From the very beginning Sesshomaru had set himself up as a calculating, murderous individual! Since when had that fact been put up for debate? Had the sky suddenly become red and the grass a patchy purple? Never and no! Momentarily wishing that there was a window nearby just so she could double-check, she sighed heavily. Either way she seemed to look at it thus far her captor had been more than accommodating and generous enough in his civility, if not a bit zealously overbearing. Scrolling through the mental checklist she had prepared for situations such as this, Kagome found she had yet to be raped, beaten, starved, abused, tortured, eaten or to lose a limb. Hm, on a scale of one ten, things were suddenly looking up.

Maybe…maybe she had just been looking at this the wrong way. True, where she came from Sesshomaru's chauvinistic side would be considered unbearable, fuel enough to trigger mobs of angry feminists. Trying to ignore the mental image of a flustered youkai lord strung up by a pair of nylons, being wailed with an assortment of dustpans and mops, she fought hard to stifle a girlish giggle. Well, pompous sexist or not, this _wasn't_ her time. Women here weren't educated, they didn't have jobs or any political pull, there were no laws mandating equal rights. At least Sesshomaru had been trying…sort of. It was obvious he wanted to make her happy and that was more than could be accredited to most in this era. And while she still absolutely refused to compromise her own thoughts and feelings, she might have been a bit harsh on the poor guy. Not that he didn't deserve to get an earful for the constant ego trip he was always dragging her on, but still…

Finally, hauling herself up and around several twisting flights of stairs, she caught sight of the chamber entrance she was looking for. Oh thank Kami, at least she hadn't gotten lost. Maybe she wasn't _completely_ doomed after all. Managing to force the thing open and heave it shut once more, she dropped backwards several inches, head tilted and eyes closed with her back propped against the back of the door's wooden boarding. Waiting a few minutes before forcing herself upright once more with a jerk of her shoulders, the priestess made her way to the now moderately familiar wardrobe. Flipping the tiny brass latching and tugging the nearer of the two doors toward her, she slid a light green, almost faded lime, sleeping kimono from its hooked perch. Stripping down, sure to neatly fold her previous attire and pile it atop the varnished vanity surface, she slipped into the silk, running the stiff bristles of the ivory handled brush through her midnight locks several times before finding her way to the balcony doors, pushing them open and stepping into the evening air.

Eyeing the last streaming purple rays of sunlight as they retreated across the horizon, the miko shivered with the chilled gust of night air. Moving forward to prop her sore elbows on the cool marble of the railing, her chin dropping into her hands as her shoulders slouched, she let out a defeated sigh. And while she was still anything but thrilled at the prospect of being tended to like some precious porcelain doll, it appeared she owed the youkai lord somewhat of an apology. She visibly cringed. Oh, this was going to be egotistical suicide and all she could do now was wait out the time until his arrival.

Some distance away, a certain western inu lord leaped nimbly over a criss-crossing barrage of falling trunks and branches that had broken under his whip. Pleased with the resounding thud and musical crunching of bones as the logs pummeled the carcasses of several rather unfortunate creatures into the dirt, he snarled. They had been in his way. Landing gracefully as ever, he angrily flicked the excess acid his over stimulated glands had created from his lethal claws, instantly turning the nearest patch of shrubbery in a smoking, sizzling heap. Standing within the midst of the disaster zone he had created in his rage, the dog prince turned pink eyes toward the sky and let out a last mournful howl, a baying similar to that of his ookami brothers, before allowing those same orbs to fade to their natural, flickering gold.

Yet, if it appeared as if he had gained some semblance of control at that moment, it was merely superficial. Arching slightly at the intense prickling sensation rippling over each of his spinal vertebrae, he was armed with the knowledge that the first hairs of his shaggy, silver coat were sprouting from his back as some normally subconscious recess of his mind urged him to morph into his true form, to display his greatness. Within, his demon howled, gnashing its formidable assortment of teeth before sinking the pearly razors inward, gnawing on the bloody walls of his mind. Great claws scratching the surface of vital innards dangerously, the livid creature was near ready to turn on his master for such ridiculous confinement. Massive, whip-like tail snapping back and forth in a display of unmistakable fury, the thing seethed. _Mistake_, it sneered nastily. She thought them a mistake? No, they would show her the only mistake was opening up that pretty little mouth of hers to spout such filthy garbage.

A soft ripple in the ancient castle yuoki affording him the knowledge that their intended had once more returned to their bedchamber, Sesshomaru found himself immediately assaulted with a montage of graphic images, each expressing vividly the beast's constant command to return and force their nubile, young bitch into a violent session of bloody rut. It bayed wildly, willing its master to allow it the freedom to slam the full girth of their aching erection into her tight warmth until they were sure she was carrying, their canine knot tying her to them for hours until their spray of fertile seed thickly coated her receptive womb. The pup would bind them irreversibly and he would sooner force an entire litter from her than allow her freedom from them.

The western noble's considerably more civil side blanched at the thought. At least, thank Kami, she had not attempted to run, to leave them. She could never leave them now. Such an action would be as good as physically contracting the lives of the whole of Japan and despite his much publicized realm of control, he knew he would be unable to restrain the creature as it felled an entire nation, painting the world a crimson red as the only earthly being with the ability to quell such a rage would not have him. Rejection. Her rejection. It had wounded him much more, cut him much more deeply than he would ever willingly admit…even to himself. While his youkai had offered the basest form of primal 'love' and 'comfort', he had ventured to bestow upon her his affections. Feeling an odd contracting sensation painfully twist over his upper torso where he knew his heart to be, he turned his attentions elsewhere in a brilliant display of emotional cowardice, instead opting for an attempt to diffuse the vicious temperament of his riled inu.

He struggled momentarily; only just barely able to switch on that cool, calculated voice of internal logic. Picking up what he knew to be a proverbially short stick, he prodded the agitated creature carefully. Should she have truly meant her words, he soothed, their bitch would not have once again taken up shelter in their den. Feeling the thing's hackles raise at the mere suggestion of such an implied alternative, he was surprised with the momentary loosening of it's threatening mental rigidity. Perhaps her pure virgin mind was nervous, flighty with the thought of soon carrying their heir. But did she not know they would make the process quite pleasurable for her, protect her and the pup from harm? Was she frightened with the thought of assimilating the duties of the western lady? Did she not comprehend that they would help her, carry her along until she felt she had established a firm footing?

Quite aware of the mental recession of his youkai, Sesshomaru felt much of the angry tension his humanoid form had stored leave him, the creature's nearly manic supply of energy plummeting. And instantly, he knew that he could connect now all too well with the demon's sudden whimpering wash of dejection. He let fall the lids of his molten eyes, briefly shutting off his sharp gaze. The creature was hurt. The creature was hurt and it needed it's mate, even if it was only the ignorant caress of her soothing presence it could gather. Knowing his return was inevitable as he could already feel the straining tug on his soul, a silent commandment of Mother Nature to join their female, he struggled to don his usual mask of indifference, tossing one last look toward the now star-spattered sky before tearing off. Completely unimpressed with his own capacity for speed, the youkai stood glaring at the familiar door in front of him mere moments later. His sudden swell of pride unable to allow his steps to disconnectedly falter for one second longer, he tugged the entrance open, silently stepping into the bed chamber of his personal apartments before tapping it shut behind him.

Dutifully ignoring his distressed female's nearly tangible haze of anxiety as it hung heavily over his silver head, thickening the air substantially, the dog lord walked purposefully toward his wardrobe, the fall of his leather-soled feet inaudible against the cool cobblestone. With very little regard for the wooden cubical or its general condition, a fisted hand reached forward, knocking the paneled door open with rather more force than was necessary. Nearest set of hinges swinging open to reveal a neatly stacked pile of folded black sleeping haori and hakama sets fashioned from some sort of thinly spun eastern silk, he divested himself of his current traditional kimono top. Elegant fingers nimbly tugging looses the knot of his patterned blue and yellow obi, he freed himself from his trousers, none too caringly stepping out the white coverings. Grunting offhandedly as he pulled on a new set of garb, he was pleased as always to note the things lack of frivolous decoration. Unlike the social standard for his female, there was no existing expectation the garment he donned to bare an intricate design.

And while he much preferred to sleep in the nude as was his animal instinct, he would, unknown to her, once again grant her this concession. As the girl was currently in a rather unyielding mood, he let slide the fact that she had not tidied up after him as would have been the normal requirement of a mate. Reminding himself that such trivial tasks were indeed the reason he kept the servants that he had inherited from his father, he pushed the mound of pristine silk off to the side with his bare foot before closing the distance to the cushioned chair in four long strides. Seating himself in his normal regal manner, one acquired over centuries of aristocratic etiquette, he left his eyes fall disinterestedly upon the crackling hearth before him. Momentarily allowing his youki to twist through the slightly parted doors of the balcony and curl possessively around the little miko in an overly protective embrace, he determined not to be the first to break their enforced silence.

The miko had been aware of his presence the moment he pushed through the grand doorway, even more so now as she felt his sparking energy swirl about her in thin tendrils. Pushing off the supportive marble railing with her forearms, she ran a hand through her raven tresses in shaky gesture of quaking nerves. Forcing her feet to carry her through the outer portal, she turned back briefly to once again latch the doors behind her before glancing nervously in the direction of her silver-haired inu host. However, for the moment she was only able to catch a portion of the back of his head as he was seated facing away from her. Breathing deeply, she shuffled forward before her will deserted her, quietly rounding the back of the chair, casting one glance at its overflowing twin and deciding to seat herself on the floor. Long legs folded beneath her as she found a comfortable position on the fluffy rug, she turned worried sapphire eyes toward her companion whose line of vision had not faltered with her arrival. Great, so now he wouldn't even look at her. This was going to suck.

Secretly crossing her fingers in hopes of not having her tongue tie itself into knots before she could even part her lips, she ventured, "Sesshomaru?" He said nothing, did nothing, showed no signs whatsoever of even having heard her. Slightly agitated as she knew his demonic hearing could pick her up quite clearly, she tried again, a statement this time instead of a question. "Sesshomaru." Still, he ignored her completely. Sighing in irritation, her previously shaking soul coming more into itself as a distinct touch of annoyance injected itself within her coursing blood, she _almost_ forgot what she was apologizing for in the first place. "Look, I know you can hear me. I'm talking to you here! Could just please try to act your age? I was under the impression that you were three hundred something not three."

More so due to the sharp bitterness she was portraying as her aura soured than her inconsequential insults, Sesshomaru momentarily granted the girl his golden gaze. Nearly gagging on his beast's sudden need to coddle the girl, hold her, nuzzle her, bathe her in their scent; he scowled. The traitorous thing was ready to snatch her back up into their arm and dismiss the nights events; yet he, truth be told, was still quite agitated with her. His temporary distaste strengthening his will to let live his begrudging silence, he did nothing more than grant her his elfin ears.

Shoulders slouching under the weight or such intense silence, Kagome exhaled deeply. And while she had never expected the execution to be a bouquet of posies, he certainly wasn't making things any better. Feeling as if she were swallowing her own foot as she held back the several hundred insults she felt like flinging at him for his apathy, Kagome pushed herself to her feet as she had decided pacing seemed much less unnerving then simply sitting there under his visual scrutiny. Steps abrupt and hasty as her current mood could yield nothing less, she spoke. "Do you have any idea whatsoever of how absolutely infuriating you are? As if you weren't unapproachable enough to begin with, now you're being a jerk! All I was going to say was that I was sorry. Not for all of it you know because some of it you _definitely _deserved, but for the whole freaking out on you thing the last day or so. But how am I supposed to respond here? Until thirty six hours ago I was totally convinced that you wanted to gut me and leave me to rot in some field. And, about this whole captive thing, I just don't know what I'm even going to do!"

Momentarily unresponsive, the mighty Taiyoukai stewed in his own thoughts. Scenting the air discretely for any trace of deception, he concluded that her admission had been genuine. And while it wasn't exactly the bended knee repentance he would have envisioned, he would grant her reprieve of her past transgressions. Not only was his beast manically urging him to accept her verbal gesture, but he also found himself wanting to end their spat. As the lord of the west and alpha male of his clan, he would admit no fault of his own, conceding to the fact that both portions of his combined persona needed her in order to maintain some vestige of sanity. Amber gaze noticing her continuous mobility, the demon lord waited several seconds for her to pass directly before him prior to shooting his single hand forward and snatching the dainty onna up about the waist. Pulling her across his lap, her weight balanced on one muscular thigh as he tucked her head protectively under his strong chin, the inu vocalized his rather abrupt response with a deep, "Hm."

Quite surprised at the sudden, jerky repositioning, Kagome landed on the soft cushion of her captor's lap with an exaggerated grunt. Coming briefly to a realization of what was indeed a terribly awkward situation, she simply tried to relax herself as now certainly did not seem like the opportune moment to be having a discussion about personal space. Instead, she'd try breaking through the uncomfortable silence, the tension her current seat didn't seem to feel. "So, I guess that would be an 'apology accepted then, huh?"

Not yet ready to let go of the elusive peace he found momentarily obtainable, Sesshomaru simply tightened the hold of his single arm around her waist in silent affirmation. Soaking himself in the sweet aroma of fresh apple blossoms and springtime rain she exuded, his brow suddenly furrowed in thought. She had claimed that 'she did not know what to do.' He did not understand. She would tell him. "Mate, explain to this Sesshomaru your intended implication as to your previous statement of 'not knowing what to do.'"

Her suddenly frenzied mind not allowing her time to censor her response, she sighed heavily. "Well, first of all, I'm here with you when I should really be out there searching for shards. Do you have any idea what kind of guilt complex comes with smashing such a powerful relic? And as if I didn't get enough crap from Inuyasha already, he is just never going to let this go. All I'll hear for the next week is," she momentarily deepened her voice in a mocking imitation, "'Kikyo never got herself into this kind of thing. What kind of reincarnation are you? You must be defective or something.'" Dropping the tone with the end of her impromptu performance she continued, "Plus, Shippo probably thinks I abandoned him. I never go anywhere without letting him know first. Oh Kami, hopefully he'll understand. And if you haven't noticed, Naraku is being even more creepy than usual lately. Whatever that was, it better have been a one time thing because I'm fairly sure my head will just explode if it happens again. Koga probably thinks I'm mad at him after just getting up and leaving like that and the chances are like a million to one that my mom is worried out of her mind right about now."

Slightly agitated that she had with held such a flood of emotion from him, he fought off the instinctual urge to knick her with his fangs in a reprimanding nip. As her mate, it was imperative to their relation that she relay to him such thoughts so he could have them taken care of. Perhaps this once her admittance would be enough and he would not pry a plea from her. Yes, just this once. "Onna, this Sesshomaru would assume a half demon, a notable priest and a slayer are well within their abilities collecting the pieces of some ancient miko's broken toy. You will also not be hearing from the foremost as this Sesshomaru shall refuse him entrance to our home. Perhaps, if he finds you so comparable to his clay bitch he shall fetch her. His loss is this Sesshomaru's gain; if he intended to keep you he should have guarded his pack more vigilantly. Reasonably enough it seems the hanyou is half-witted. In regard to the undead leech, aside from having the distinct advantage of being alive, it is clear your well of raw power runs much deeper than her own."

Becoming aware of a sleepy set of half-lidded eyes gazing up at him, he lifted the girl, continuing to speak as her jaw expanded in a tired yawn. "This Sesshomaru gave his word that the kitsune would be retrieved and so it shall be. In the future, the spider will be hard pressed to get within 50 miles of your person. Your protection is not your concern but that of your mate. The ookami is inconsequential. And," he gently laid her atop the feathered mattress, lifting her once again when he had yanked loose the silken sheets and was able to slide her between them, "This Sesshomaru would allow you visitation within your blood pack, but as you seem incapable of given a straight answer as to their location this is not possible."

Straightening his bent torso as he withdrew from the leaning posture he had assumed, Sesshomaru silently doused the flickering wax candles in a rush of youki. Moving to climb into his own side of the bed, the one nearest the door should there be any approaching danger, he felt his beast move into its state of alert hibernation. Dragging the form of the already unawares priestess toward him, curling around her in a subconsciously possessive gesture, he buried his nose into her mass of midnight hair before allowing his eyes to fall shut. Even with a three hundred some year standard to measure up to, the youkai lord would still afford that it had been a long, trying day.

---------------------------------------------------

Thick streams of crimson blood dripping from the glinting tips of lethal claws, a crouching inu hanyou shook his silver head, blinking at his sudden excessive use of brutality. A single glance at the mutilated carcass of the simple-minded bear youkai lending very nearly anything but an explanation for his explosive, violent outburst, he precariously balanced his weight upon his lean haunches before straightening completely and wiping the gory remnants carelessly across the loose fabric of his hakamas. Noting almost quizzically that his usual tactical offset of simply trailing around such nuisances seemed to be degenerating with his up and coming roguish temperament, Inuyasha immediately linked the downward trend to the increasingly bleak disposition of his beast. Prowling, predatory presence heightened at the creature's snarling demands for the little miko; an all the more adamant hanyou once again took up his journey with the silent admittance that the girl's absence was affecting more than he had originally planned. And now nearing his human night, he was unfortunately all the more unbalanced.

A single, clawed hand serving to propel his blurred form over a low hanging, leafless branch as he then ducked immediately to escape its bulkier partner; the poor half demon found himself failing miserably at his attempt to remaster himself. Having almost instantly navigated away from his earlier eerie afternoon resting place, one that offered no more than a very vivid nightmare and the expected allotment of enhanced recuperation, he gave himself a good, thorough mental shake.

Alright, fine, he'd admit it. So maybe he wasn't the _best_ choice to have been sent on this little rescue mission as he had already somehow turned himself around twice, a situation made worse by the wonderful indicative that he was beginning to be more lost himself than anything. Er… moss on the north side of the tree…water going…yeah, wherever…sun set in the east. No, no! Wait, yeah, the sun set in the west. By now thoroughly accustomed to simply taking off in the direction of the next damn jewel shard they happened to come across, he found his demonic 'radar' was a bit offbeat. Still, that moody slayer and lecher of a priest would have only slowed him down. True, they could always have hitched a ride on the huntress's enlarged fire cat, but his own more primal counterpart had never been too fond of the feline for the simple fact that it was…well, feline. Lingering so close to the surface the creature would have been spitting needles. Besides, their more possessive streak insisted completely upon finding their miko themselves.

Flashing amber orbs momentarily uplifted toward the lilac hued sky, the hanyou felt his stomach clench. No, while it wasn't the act itself or even so much the inevitable battle with his chronically cranky half-sibling that bothered him, his distress pertained primarily to what would happen afterwards. Of course the internally thrashing inu had made it quite clear that its first and foremost priority would be to rut her, mate her, mark her, fill her empty belly with their pup, attach her to him by demonic standards so she could never leave them again. The beast wished to hide her away from eager eyes, control her, possess her, bathe her in their scent and seed in an open declaration of their irreversible ownership.

At this, his more rational nature grimaced. As much as it hurt him, a part him recognized that she deserved much more…more than him…more than them…more than a dirty hanyou. This knowledge, the conscious recognition that he could not have her raged violently against the thing's virile insistence that they could not live without her. She could not live without them. They protected her; they had always, with the slight exception of their initial meeting, protected her. They clothed her, fed her, and directed her in her moments of uncertainty. It snarled. She had already chained herself to them, sealed herself to them with her blind trust. She wanted them.

His already timely gait increasing in a blind effort to shove the topic from his aching head, twitching tufted ears picked up the sudden snapping of twigs underfoot, the windy rustle of the leaves and the distant lapping of near stagnant ponds. Intended sigh coming out as more of a short, breathy howl of misery, he once again wondered what Sesshomaru of all people wanted with Kagome. Feh, it didn't even matter. His Kagome was soon going to be right by his side, where she belonged.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The word 'frustrated' managing to span not even half of his current emotional spectrum, a certain seething spider hybrid felt a sudden biting sting as the tinted glass of the previously filled decanter he had been throttling sliced through the soft flesh of his pale palm. Allowing the last trickles of dry, burning brandy to scorch the back of his raw throat, he chucked the thing away carelessly, eyes glinting maliciously with the slightest hint of satisfaction at the sound it created whilst shattering against the moist stone wall. Large or small, animate or not, significant or no, he always derived a certain twisted pleasure from destruction, his sadistic side simply lending preference to more 'lively' victims. Thin tongue sliding outwards to catch the thick crimson droplets oozing from the already knitting wound, partially lidded ruby orbs fell in a sensual revere. Yes, in his mind the metallic life liquid he was lapping was no longer his own, but that of a certain blue-eyed miko.

The insides of his mouth covered, his fangs coated, his squared chin smeared with the warm, sticky substance as he extracted his lengthen incisors from the torn flesh of her neck, the lovely colored droplets staining that flawless lily skin as his newly placed mating mark rested beautifully just above the junction of her left shoulder and the elegant column of her neck. The deep scarlet of the tussled sea of silky sheets beneath them blending perfectly to the tone, complimenting the inky blackness of her splayed hair, he ground his throbbing, rock-like erection into the soft curve of her hip, enjoying the brushing friction of her pelvic bone. Sprawling blanket of his half nude form raising, balancing itself upon a single elbow, he trailed a large hand upwards, calloused fingertips dipping into the delectable red river, drawing the kanji figures for his own name in sharply scrawled script across her naked chest. Former writing utensil falling to palm the soft globe of her breast, his tongue momentarily traced a wet outline along partially open lips before forcefully snaking its way into the girl's sweet oral cavern. The small woman's tiny pink appendage timidly tapping his own, he gnawed harshly upon the exposed flesh of her lower lip, pricking her purposefully with the tips of his fangs. Open mouth laving wet, lazy kisses along the opposite side of her neck he stilled abruptly, drawing a small portion of flesh into his mouth, sucking intently, making the blood beneath rise until the skin purpled in yet another personal signature.

Drawing back, still rocking his thick bulge against her heated core, he lifted his exposed muscled torso so as to be straddling the priestess, the bloodied tips of his claws raking gently through her silky hair. One large hand sliding to grasp her feminine chin, forcing her teary gaze to lock with his own, he moved its twin to grab her much daintier appendage, dragging it downward to cup the fabric laden bulge of his aching length. Immediately jerking his lean hips, bucking into the warm hand, he urged her shaking, sweating fingers to dip beneath his waistband and free his monstrous member. Hissing at the sudden wash of cool air and the soft brush of his heavy sac against the silky skin of her stomach, the amorous arachnid cherished the contrasting painful pleasure that came with the exposure of his heated cock. Savoring the sensation, grinding his hips in a lusty circular motion, ruby eyes rolled back into his head as he released a deep, throaty moan.

Sudden vocalization snapping him from his pleasant fantasy, he snarled at the loss of atmosphere. While the divine visage of the girl saw fit to take flight, abandon him at first chance, he was left with a painfully throbbing erection. Sighing in an irritated fashion as his hands worked the floppy knot of his obi, he worked to loosen the belt-like sash before fishing out his reddened, rock member. Oh, the dog was going to be a problem all right, but sooner or later he would find that Achilles' heel, that weak spot, and when such a time came, he gave himself a powerful jerk as his hips rose instinctively to intensify the friction, he would no longer be left to take care of himself. Smirking viciously, blindly into the darkness of the room, he huskily grunted the name that plagued him so, "Unh, Kagome…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rather overly irritating brush of snaggled silver hair against his sensitive nose tickling him into a lulled state of semi-consciousness, the fearsome inu lord allowed his masculine jaw to stretch slightly, flashing the pointed tips of his pearly fangs in what undoubtedly seemed a sinister yawn. Strong demonic vertebrae grinding in a pleasurable popping sensation, Sesshomaru rolled carefully to the side, positioning himself so as to observe the sprawled figure of his sleeping mate. The elegant, sloping column of her porcelain throat exposed in an enticing, albeit unknowing, display of submission, he studied carefully the synchronized rise and fall of her pert breasts. Morning erection lending to the intensified sensation of his hot, ready member brushing the cooler, muscled flesh of his toned thigh within the confines of his visibly tented hakamas, molten eyes traced a burning path over the swell of the miko's profiled bosom and curved hips.

With complete knowledge that such thoughts, at present, could serve only to inalterably roughen his future course in regard to the female that would soon play mother to his young pups, he fought the sudden urge to cradle his pulsing member in the inviting cleft of her small posterior. The now thoroughly roused beast flashing him a veritable slew of sensual mental images depicting their own sweaty, thrusting form slamming their stiff canine manhood into her invitingly receptive, clenching core, breaching the raw fertility of her womb, the inu grunted lowly. Swiftly and decidedly removing himself from the goose-feathered futon cushioning in hopes of collectively gathering his store of normally notable willpower to rope in the traitorous reaction of his physical form, Sesshomaru strode briskly toward the wardrobe, yanking it open with an unnecessarily forceful tug. Garbing himself shortly in his usual crisp attire while simultaneously coming to the definite conclusion that the swelling in his groin had negated, Sesshomaru momentarily propelled himself to the opposite side of the futon before proceeding to unmercifully and snappingly strip the cozy sheets cleanly from the form of his curled mate.

Sudden assault of cold air causing her small hand to clench sleepily at her raven locks as her physical personage subconsciously redoubled its efforts to tuck into its own warmth, the miko groaned miserably. Aimlessly attempting to bat away the large hand seeking to tear her from her cushy haven, all the while protesting in a silent thrashing of her sleepy cranium, Kagome felt herself hoisted so as to support her weight with her own two feet. Her wearily locked knees leaving her utterly stationary, the young priestess had quite a time opening her heavy lids. Finally championing the task with no little application of effort, she unsurprisingly found herself face to face with a certain ever-stoic inu demon. Stretching her stiff muscles upward childishly, she gave a short, tired wave before allowing her lanky extremities to flop once more to her sides.

Choosing to reply with a tight, curt nod instead of that ridiculous fashion of frantic hand movement humans seemed to be so fond of, he quickly surveyed the disheveled appearance of his mate. With a mental affirmation that the scheduled procession of maids, each carrying a tin basin of steaming water, had indeed filled his personal bronze bath by now, he took a verbal knife to the standing silence. "Mate, this Sesshomaru must look into several rather pressing matters found to be demanding immediate attention. As such situations are dealt with accordingly, you shall remain here to bathe and render yourself presentable. This Sesshomaru shall return to escort you to our morning meal in one hour's time. Be sure to find yourself ready." Decidedly disregarding the need for any real confirmation or expressional understanding, the dog lord preformed a smooth about-face on a tightly turned heel and exited the chamber with the door falling heavily behind him.

Completely awake now at the mere utterance of her beloved bath, Kagome immediately chose to disregard any and all objections she may have had toward such a decisive plan. Having padded lightly toward the now moderately familiar, heavy door leading to the steaming washroom which housed such a gloriously oversized tub, she proceeded to jerk the thing open and slam it shut behind her. Almost as speedily stripping and stacking her wrinkled sleeping garments, the delighted miko practically dove into the burning, sudsy tub. Her skin aflame with a sudden scalding sensation as the heated water so comfortably embraced her; she tuned her ears to the soapy sloshing of excess water splashing over the rim and hitting the cool stone floor, losing herself in the small, swirling clouds of steam billowing upwards.

Absentmindedly running a thickly lathered sponge across the pinkened surface of her heated flesh, tightly clenched fingers slicing lightly through the first spongy layers of fabric with their blunt nails, Kagome's thoughts fell to her currently absentee hanyou hero. Quickly coming to the conclusion that right around now would be an excellent time for her aforementioned savior to make an appearance as the situation was obviously starting to get to her head; the irritated miko felt the sudden urge to throw an exasperated eye-roll toward the far corner of her present, steaming stone abode. But really what else should she have been expecting? His loyalty had always and would remain in the hands of her former incarnation. Dripping a healthy portion of some potent herbal cleanser into the stretched flat of her pale palm, the miko sighed. Slowly, with only the slightest twinge of disgust, she worked to smear the thick goopy mess through her mass of obsidian locks, momentarily tugging her sudsy fingers through the damp tresses, yanking free several knots while swishing the now luke-warm water about the bottom of the tub with restless legs. All at once, it broke upon her how completely similar yet undoubtedly different the two silver-haired sons of the infamous Inu no Tashio really were.

Devaluing Sesshomaru's noticeable advantage vertically, Inuyasha's more boyish looks and their varying muscle masses the duo had the possibility of being perceived as nearly identical. Still, while Inuyasha was known for his brash, passionate tantrums, Sesshomaru was more prone to his arsenal of carefully calculated, barbed wit; while the former fought with all the ferocity infused by youth, the latter battled with the poise of a skilled warrior; while the younger found it hard to communicate his feelings, the elder had found that he simply didn't wish to. Both housed what seemed to be a familial stretch of stubbornness and the pig-headed tendency to bypass all forms of sensitivity.

Sliding slowly so as to submerge her foamy form in the quickly cooling water, the young priestess rinsed away the barrage of bubbles with practiced ease before wringing the streaming stores of water from her thick bundle of hair, rousing herself and stepping over the high bronze ledge. Having snatched up a very conveniently placed towel and proceeded in padding herself dry, she carefully tucked the absorbent cloth about her lithe form, exiting her humid haven and bouncing toward the wardrobe on bare feet. Readying herself for what was becoming an increasingly simplistic routine, she threw on a pressed, dark navy kimono and pair of silken slippers a single shade lighter. Lazily, she moved to run the thick bristles of the ivory brush through her moderately towel dried hair before letting it fall over the petite, feminine structure of her shoulders. Set of sapphire eyes quickly scanning herself in the spectral sheet of finely cut glass, she attempted a cheery smile which her reflection returned only half-heartedly.

Gaze having flickered away for naught but a mere moment, her heart started violently, nearly leaping into her throat with the sudden appearance of an increasingly familiar conditioned form shadowing her own. Begrudgingly switching directions, turning herself about with near visible annoyance, she proceeded to fall somewhere in between the drudge of whining and seething. "You know, if at all possible, could you please _not_ do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack and some of us aren't exactly as immortal as others."

A subconscious cloud of tension fading at the obvious resume of her formerly obstinate persona, Sesshomaru snorted silently, pressing the flat of his palm unto the small of the girl's lower back and leading his glowering female from the room. Escorting her nobly through the lengthy hallways and down several flights of spiraling stone steps, the youkai lord felt the sudden urge to chuckle wryly at the little woman's expression, appearing as if she had recently downed a large goblet of that overly bitter wine the northerners seemed so ridiculously fond of. Having presently found mandatory cause to raise his clawed hand from its comfortable resting place, he took a moment to manually shove open the dining hall door before eyeing the two silver place-settings stationed at the far end of the varnished, dark-wood table amidst a generous spread of morning dishes. Being sure to firmly seat her as well as tuck the elegant chair further beneath the grand table, he proceeded to take up residence in his own headed seat. Soundlessly dishing himself several steaming servings from the variety of assorted platters, he immediately forced the same overly-generous helpings upon his bitch. In his own golden eyes, as well as the scarlet orbs of his presently docile blood-beast, their female was still far too thin for her own health and that of their soon-to-be-conceived pup.

Sharp blue eyes rolling in an obvious outing of exasperated annoyance, the miko did her utmost to ignore the piping servings of fresh hen's eggs, sizzling pork, and greasy sausage piled atop her decorated china plate, instead stretching a long arm out toward the center of the table and snatching up a crisp looking apple. The dull fronts of her human teeth breaking through the thin, red skin of the fruit, she tossed an obviously agitated demon lord a sidelong glance before beginning to pick disinterestedly at the pile of scrambled egg yolks with the more pointed end of her wooden chopsticks. As much as she had resolved to suppress her abundant frustrations in regard to the egotistical inu, there remained a certain number of places at which she drew the line; forcefully induced Hansel and Gretel syndrome was simply one of them. She sighed, was there absolutely anything they could do without his domineering dictation? Probably not.

Finely tuned elfin ears picking up the approach of a single set of booted feet Sesshomaru immediately tightened his already pole-like posture, making a wary mental note that even at such a closing range his mate seemed to remain blissfully ignorant of the treading tempo. Waiting for the single, respectful knock he required of all those disturbing his mealtime rituals, he paused as the resounding, hollow thud and creaking of rusted hinges yielded that which he had previously surmised to be a likely culprit. The shinning pair of incredibly turquoise eyes and the seemingly fountain-like fall of silky teal hair having instantly given away the muscular figure of his first regiment captain Koji, he watched the following procession of gracious bows and nods with hardly enthused eyes as the subordinate commander finally reached his side.

His attention mildly magneted as the young warrior pulled a tan, wax-sealed scroll from the inner folds of his coarse training haori, he proceeded to indifferently slip the thing from the proffering appendage before dropping it unto the wooden table top and once more turning his authoritative gaze toward the oddly colored fox youkai. Easily picking up on and mentally tracing the diagonal path of the gutsy kitsune's gem-like eyes, he did little to contain the terse rumbling sound forced through his own thin lips. It was obvious that if not lecherous, as was in now ay his captain's nature, a thoroughly adoring gaze seemed to have found its mark on his female; he began to feel the aggressive emergence of his inu, the creature circling predatorily in the confines of his mind.

Lowering his issuing octave as it appeared he had caught the attention of the filthy fox once more he momentarily flashed his fangs, his nonverbal gesture indefinitely more frightening than his usual allowance of frosted words. His silent call for an explanation apparently decoded with very little difficulty, the western heir momentarily found himself surrounded by the fox's rough, boyish tone. "I apologize for the intrusion Sesshomaru-sama, however it was relayed to me that this message was of great importance and had already been significantly delayed in its coming. The messenger himself refused to remain, though he could easily be tracked if you so wish it."

Impassive features tilting ever so slightly downward, the aforementioned lord slit through the cooled ruby wax baring melted insignia with a practiced maneuver; when one received as many sealed documents as he himself did, one soon found the process of their extraction nearly second nature. The yellowed printing parchment now plucked from its former casing, amber eyes skimmed the curving scrawl. Damn. As it so seemed, he had just now been handed a very untimely reminder of the annual cardinal gathering. He grimaced. While the north would host this year instead of his own western domain, he truly believed that aristocratic socialization between major and minor lords should bare intervals of far more than twelve moon cycles as the whole thing was a rather painful experience. An allotted recovery period if you will.

And as if only to inconvenience him further, the blasted thing seemed to have been held up so much so as to only give him a single days notice. Knowing that his presence within such a ridiculous parade of unfortunate grandeur was quite mandatory, the silver inu nearly collapsed under the impulsive urge to smash his regal forehead across the surface of his dinning room table. Dismissing the gawking soldier with a newly founded tenfold addition to his normal icy demeanor, he jotted down a quick internal reminder to see to the provision of some rather harsh 'conditioning' for the whelp. Repressing a snarl with the firm decision that the next male to ogle her lovely form would lose their disgustingly perverse eyes, he turned to his inquisitive looking mate. "This Sesshomaru has been notified as to the oncoming gathering of the morrow. As arguably unfortunate as it can be found, presence is mandatory. We shall leave in the span of one hour."

Finding it an ill fought battle to attempt to suppress the girlish giggle bubbling from her throat at the pained expression painting itself upon the obviously anti-social lord's face, the pretty priestess earned herself an agitated scowl, one that failed to fade through the entire hour of preparation. Thus, several colorful arguments later including, but certainly not limited to, the topics of packing, travel, an unfolding pattern of general concessions and time, a very grumpy Kagome found herself in the single armed hold of the western lord, ascending upon a trademark lavender ki cloud, empty-handed as per the obstinate inu's insistence. Painfully tensed white knuckles clutching at gathered catches of cool silk covering the god-like carved chest of a certain dog lord, she decided that to say she was frightened out of her mind would indeed have been the understatement of the century, no pun intended of course. Shooting figurative death rays through narrowly slanted eyes, she found herself staying her mouth that had abruptly opened to voice a long list of complaints. Thinking better of it, she decided that if she was going to have to endure this 'superior' method of travel as he had so termed it, she would rather the journey be in silence.

Ill begotten sense of amusement fading as little as his perfect posture as the minutes turned to hours, the outwardly stoic dog demon came to the conclusion that silence, was in fact, golden. As much as he enjoyed the lilting tones of his little mate, their recent ring of combativeness was bypassed with ease. New contemplative revere not yet successful enough to quell the distant buzzing thrum that suddenly filled his pointed ears, he tensed in an instant guise of vigilance. Noticing that the shrill tailing hum seemed to be closing upon them with a great deal of haste, he quickly reflected inward so as to sort through the mental catalogue of his exquisite memory. Insects, winged insects, Naraku's insects. Revelation coming not a moment too soon as a zooming black and gold flash clipped his peripheral vision, Sesshomaru navigated a very skillful swerve. Instantaneously halting his push on their forward aerial path as a great wall-like blockade of beady eyed wasps congregated before his vision, he made momentary eyes contact with his current ward. His deep baritone flatly instructing, "Prepare yourself," before releasing the girl, dropping her completely.

A panicked shriek managing to tear itself free from her straining set of vocal chords, the plummeting priestess imagined she could see her life playing out before her wide, blue eyes while her true visual intake was that of an exceedingly dexterous youkai lord summoning forth and speedily slashing his whip through the floating, venous wall. Her mind raced. 500 feet, did he really just drop her?; 400 feet, this was going to be the most humiliating death ever; 300 feet, she was so coming back to haunt his sorry demon ass; 200 feet, this was going to hurt a lot; 100 feet, oh yeah he really cared! 50, 25, 10, clamped eyes and tense frame awaiting that last fatal impact, one can only imagine how unearthly relieved she was when it never came. Instead falling against the warm cradle of what her senses told her to be a very unlikely noble savior, she soon found herself dropped wordlessly on her now tender rump as Sesshomaru left her once more, proceeding to slaughter the remainder of the mindless spawn.

His glowing energy extension slashing through the last of the bloodless vermin, he momentarily disintegrated the lethal tool and turned to take stock of his wide-eyed, gawking mate. Soon moving to close the distance between them, he found himself thoroughly unprepared for the flailing accusatory gesture she tossed at him and the accompanying mind-bending shriek. "You!" The voice could be described as no less than piercing, "You! You _dropped_ me!"

Staving off the incredibly intense urge to slap his single hand across at least one of his hypersensitive ears, Sesshomaru instead chose to elevate a silver brow and reply monotonously, "You powers of observation simply astound this Sesshomaru."

Careless rebuke doing not a thing to lessen her presently virile disposition, Kagome made no effort whatsoever to censor her retort. "You listen to me Mr. High and Mighty, you do not just go dropping people out of the sky! Especially people who didn't even want to be up there in the first place! What were you thinking?"

Responding a touch more bitterly than usual, the slighted inu practically hissed, "While it may have seemed prudent for you to simply resituate, some of us are not currently afforded the _luxury_ of two upper appendages. This Sesshomaru would remind you that had you allowed yourself to be marked, this Sesshomaru's energy would have supported you. You, bitch, are no victim. Do not approach this Sesshomaru as if you were."

Wincing slightly at the none too subtle reminder of her role in the great Taiyoukai's unfortunate amputation, the priestess pushed her bristling temper aside. Yeah, like this was really her fault. She'd been hoping for oh so long to be kidnapped and tossed from a zillion feet in the air! Kami, he could be a real ass. Throwing him a rather acidic glare before deciding to alter their topic of conversation, Kagome dredged up another matter that was pressing heavily on her mind. "Those," gestured in the direction of their previous attackers, "Obviously belong to Naraku. You know he usually doesn't make that many appearances and twice in a two days is pretty weird for him. Maybe we sh-"

Unwilling to allow such a subject to progress fully as he was yet adamantly set on removing his bitch completely from the situation, the muscular male drew her only slightly protesting form once again to the warm press of his chest, gathering her fully before taking to the clear skies. Hoping that the cool traveling breeze would calm her nerves and still her overtaxed senses as he himself had no real experience in tending overly emotional females, he clearly heard the small sigh she released as she turned her features upward. "Mate, straining yourself with imaginative possibilities as to the meaning of such an occurrence without truly solidified certainty shall serve no purpose. If you should insist still upon discussing such a matter when we retire this night, this Sesshomaru will humor your foolish inquiries."

Deciding that she could wait a few hours if it meant a civil discussion rather than another verbal wrestling match, the miko allowed time to pass silently. Heavy head coming to rest against the pronounced collarbone of her current airfare transport, Kagome grunted tonelessly in an amazing, albeit unintentional impression of her regal companion. Asking herself what the chances were that he'd actually be as agreeable as his words has suggested when night fell, she found her polling came up as slim to none.

Inuyasha. She needed Inuyasha. He would know what to do…er, well probably not, but he'd at least make something up so she could feel better. Trying to pry her mourning mind away from the inu hanyou before she became tearful at the thought of his delayed rescue, if rescue her he did, she welcomed the distraction of the dipping sensation in her stomach as they began to descend.

Dropping gracefully through the clouds above the granite enforced stronghold of the north, Sesshomaru found himself struck by a sudden set of misery seeping from his mate. Its momentary disappearance leaving him content that it was only brought about by a passing thought rather than some substantial trouble, his leather booted feet touched down near the entry greenery with a muffled shuffle. His inu promptly springing to life as an obviously awaiting procession of highly decorated _male_ soldiers flooded through the massive iron gate to form a twisting border about the cobbled path, he drew his mate nearer to him in an openly possessive gesture. Hackles raised dangerously at the unnecessary formal greeting, his amber eyes locked on a single figure striding forward from the herd of nobility crowding the marble-tiled reception area. Dark growl loosening, spilling warningly from the deep cavity of his chest, the dog lord finally found himself able to identify the individual amongst the slew of faces and muddled mixtures of scent. Voices sounding in unison, his own threatening snarl matched by a questioning feminine tone, the seeming couple greeted the smirking newcomer with an odd combining emphasis, "Koga!"

A/N: So, nothing exceptionally exciting in this chapter but if things work out the way I have planned there should be a good bit of action in the next one. Just hold on for me, please? Oh, and PLEASE review for me? But most of all, thanks again. )


	11. Chapter 10

He looks

A/N: Hello again. I know, I know, this chapter took me a short eternity to complete but I was having some difficulties. I must have rewritten the thing at least four times before I finally settled on something and even now I'm not sure whether or not I'm pleased with it. Either way, I've come to the conclusion that this is what you're getting. Enjoy!

_He looks! He looks at what is ours! He desires what is ours! Hide her! He looks! _The frenzied, snarling bark of his rearing blood beast ringing through his mind, echoing across the gravely backdrop on his own terse, rumbling growl, the inu lord immediately and rather viciously obliged. Pitching the girl about his side roughly, he proceeded to drop the little woman behind him on wobbly legs, her hands clutching at the hind folds of his silken haori as he puffed himself up, shielding her from view in a very canine fashion. His blade-like incisors aching dully from their rapid expansion and retraction as a result of the passing surge of yuoki, he swallowed down the burning rations of acidic saliva his overly stimulated oral glands had produced, his claws losing their glowing green tint as well. As physically painful as such retention was for him, his internal wash of regal pride prevented his gutting the filthy ookami with unannounced intentions. Such an impulsive move undoubtedly had the possibility of shattering the fragile alliance amongst the cardinal court he had dedicated the last several decades to constructing.

_Filthy wolf! Eyes! Eyes! He looks! Remove them! Ours! _Oh, he would indeed mutilate the wolf, drown the pup in a shallow puddle of his own dirty blood, but as par his usual agenda, it would be on his time and his terms. And as his inu flashed him gory images of asphyxiating the ookami with his rope-like intestines, he found that while he would inarguably owe his peers an explanation, he was at present in no mood to play the role of generous informant. They were both canine. It was simply common knowledge that their interference within a mating feud would lead to nothing good. Disputes of this caliber were settled amongst their kind, their species. One alpha. There was only space enough for one alpha and those challenging either ended their crusade in an excruciatingly painful death or usurped dominance. Killing intent clearly spelled out in his glittering amber orbs, he made a show of tightly wrapping the desired bitch in his aura, displaying his ownership, his claim clearly advertised while he lent a favorable ear toward the thrumming slur of possessive internal commentary. _Ours. Ours. Kill. Only ours. Our bitch._

His own inner persona pacing testily in response to the domineering showcase his rival had managed, the creature's bushy tail whipping back and forth nastily, the ookami lord of the east held back what would have escaped as an instigating bark, a call-out of sorts. Still, as uncomfortable as he found himself in this moment, he remained unearthly pleased with himself. Clever as a fox…ha! Clever as a wolf was more like it! The plan, his plan, was after all completely and unquestionably ingenious. Arms folded, clawed finger tips tapping away slowly, pinching the ever reddening flesh of his muscled bicep, he grinned to himself. His usual trademark cheering section of cronies, constituted of course of Ginta and Hakaku, had for once in their lives proved themselves somewhat useful in holding up the 'get-together' reminder for old ice bucket as his own prior arrival was tantamount to his overall success.

The quite plausible morbidity of his current situation aside, he had rallied each and every ounce of confidence he could manage to dredge up, straightened himself, and executed his barging, invasive entrance in flawless form. Immediately he had sought the sole company of his two distinguished colleagues and threw down his demands, playing in a false flush the ace of deception. Maneuvering his way through the manipulative verbal gauntlet had been of course, as was to be expected, nearly impossible, his usual cocky fumblings unwelcome in such a regal arena.

Simply put, asking anyone to oppose the west was quite comparable to plucking the fangs of a screaming youkai toddler, unheard of and damn near impossible; the daunting dog lord did happen to have a reputation after all. Even though they thought him none the wiser for it, he had indeed caught the old fools' trifling exchange of whispered criticism in regard to Sesshomaru's ability to, as it was so phrased, 'bludgeon them all to death with a single swipe of his paw'. Strategically throwing forth a depiction of the miko as an eager and willing suite, he had proceeded on to his barrage of numerous threats should she not be returned to him, the foremost of these being his allowance of his wolves over the boarder in their respective hunting packs. And although each member of the trio was fully aware that such a surge could be put to an easy end, the sheer numbers and speed of his followers would place the areas sprawling up to miles away from the boarders in absolute shambles.

But while he cared much, much too deeply for his pack and people to direct them blindly toward such inevitable slaughter, it was only one of many of his astoundingly fallacious declarations. Though, in the end things had luckily fallen into place, managing to have the desired affect of winning the, albeit wary, agreement and alliance of the North and South. Hm, his negotiating tactics for the prince of all things frigid and unpleasant, a.k.a. Sesshomaru, consisted mainly of a steep set of political prices tied to western refusal, ones paid in a weakened boarder security policy, ludicrous embargos and ridiculous trading taxes. Pictured ideally in his minds-eye, such an ultimatum would even be topped off nicely with a bluff of battle. Playing on his true nature as a strict politician, the simple fact of his being a fighter much more so than a lover, he had figured to outweigh the inu's attachment to the girl and oust his true, cool person.

Still, prying the silver stiff away from his mate would, he knew, be no easy task as canines had always been very selective in finding their mate and binding their bitch to their flank irreversibly. It was very risky business indeed trying to separate an inu male from his chosen bitch. Yet while he was fully informed and aware, armed with the knowledge that the dog lord would fight him tooth and nail, Koga could only hope such a circumstance would never present itself in more literal terms. True, while tradition mandated a physical engagement between the two respective males to resolve the mating clash, a custom which had seen no uncommon decrease in fatality over the centuries, he had emphatically, almost viciously, warned his consorts against such a suggestion unless there should be no other alternative in sight.

However, Kami forbid that some such misfortune should call upon him, his personal pride and the press of his position would, in the end, collaborate to force a hesitant agreement. Yes, should no suitable path be found for substitution, he would follow the instinctual urgings of his snapping inner ookami, grin and bear the burden of such a heavily weighted battle. But it would not be to the death; it could not be to the death. As miserable as his permanent existence without her would be, he held the reigns of responsibility, a directory role that could not be so lightly pushed aside in death. Had he been anyone else things would have been different, it all would have been different. Should his life have been his own to give he would have laid himself, his life, before her with no pretense.

Being himself certainly much wiser than he had or most likely ever would be given credit for, perhaps only his raw arrogance veiling such a respectable trait, he had thusly arrived at the decision he would place his pack as priority, dedicate himself to their well-being over all else…even his own existence, his personal desires, his Kagome. All he could do in such an unfortunate occurrence would be to suck it all up like the demon he was and fight for her. Well, that and pray to the almighty Kamis for a stroke of , in his opinion, much deserved luck topped with a dash of positive karma…just to be safe of course. But all things aside, he remained smug, his mischievous fanged smirk still plastered across his angular face as he stood, nearly drugged by his complete confidence in what would forever remain a marvelous plan.

Stunning sapphire eyes having crossed themselves goofily, her head spinning sickeningly as ten fingers clutched clumsily at the bunched cloth around her escort's lean hips, the miko finally steadied her shaky stance. The sudden swirling sensation of being swung about like rag doll having left her stomach churning, she allowed her head to rest momentarily against the cool silk spanning the flat of his back between pronounced shoulder blades, her only thought being a short, snappy, running inner monologue of 'lovely, just lovely'. Instantly aware of the increased rumbling of the inu heir as she tried to shy away, attempting to draw back her extremities toward her own person, she grimaced, hesitantly deciding maintain at least brushing contact.

Her finicky gaze shooting first to one side then the other in a silent plea for _some_ sort of help, anything at all, she found that despite the numerous persons present she was met only by the milky, wide-eyed gaze of a sufficiently unattractive gilled fish youkai. However, said scaled audience too quickly proved his absolute uselessness by turning his unblinking orbs away. Her own eyes setting into him with a glare not incomparable to cool, biting steel, she hissed, mentally raging 'Oh! Some help you are, you big spineless guppy! Kami'. Turning slightly as her visual assassination attempt seemed to be going nowhere fast; the young miko found her attention drawn to a sturdy old form, which all others present knew to be the Northern lord, striding toward their little trio.

The first step triggering only a half-conscious release of musky pheromones into the previously unpolluted air, clawed, calloused fingertips shot forward immediately clasping the shrine maiden's wrist , jerking her forward roughly into the pungent hormone concentration. Wasting no time in plastering her to his chest like some brand of instant adhesive, he pillowed her perky breasts against his chiseled abdomen as he protectively tucked her head under his angular chin, having no desire whatsoever for her to look upon any of them. However, with his demon's subconscious recognition that the aged dragon youkai approaching was far beyond his mating prime, the regularity of the intruder's scent helping greatly to portray the honesty of his intentions, Sesshomaru grudgingly allowed the singular advance. Measuring carefully each step with heated amber eyes, he growled suddenly, warning his colleague to put an abrupt halt to his forward advance with a gap of five paces difference between their persons.

Heeding the command with no contest, the Northern elder remained routed in place upon the ground he had gained, the coarse, scraggly hair of his ash-grey beard tickling the sensitive underside of his throat. Truly, he lent his sympathies to the poor girl; it had always been his fear that the inu heritage of the former Inu no Tashio's eldest combined with the instinctual pull of such massive power reserves would clear the path for him, that was Sesshomaru, to be an utterly objectionable bastard of a mate. And while the former dog lord was known for his absolutely uncharacteristic promiscuity, the majestic silver youkai now standing before him was widely noted for his strict restraint, bordering even upon disgust, in regard to casual sexual liaisons, such unshakeable fidelity only serving to intensify his concerns.

Easily able to sense the common apologetic undertone of nearly every being present for the situational disaster the young mortal female had so happened to be tossed into, he averted his gaze, deciding it best to simply sooth the demon for the time being. Oh, had he been a few centuries younger he would have…taking a look at his would be opponent he quickly changed his mind…well, uh maybe not. Lord Koga seemed to be just asking for trouble. Shaking his head inwardly as he braced himself with practiced battle bravery, donning his age old mask of nonchalant confidence, he slowly looked toward the inu, action carried out in as nonthreatening a manner as possible as he forced forth his deep, raspy voice, its low tones cracking in his old age.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru. As always we of the North extend our welcome to you and yours. I trust that your journey was pleasant." Choosing not to await a response which was, in and of itself, quite dangerous as the Lord's irritation with verbal cut-off was common knowledge, he pressed, "Perhaps you would wish to await our evening meal for a formal introduction and at present allow yourselves some time to settle into the Western guest apartments." Quickly did he catch the look of utter annoyance and added, "As I assume it your wish to bed together." There, perhaps such a subtle recognition of his claim would manage to both placate the inu and slip past the wolf...though it all came to naught as unfortunately, he was not so lucky.

Tan fists clenching, his muscles bunching in great bulging knots, Koga prepared himself for what at the moment seemed a quite feasible cranial explosion. What the hell was going on here!? He didn't remember giving the go ahead to abandon the plan and move on to unconditional appeasement! He was most definitely going to have to discuss the lack of follow through with his peers. And it wasn't even as if the message was camouflaged in its indicated allowance; no, it pretty much sealed the damn deal that his miko belonged to dog-face! Pinning the old dragon with a raging glare, one derived from the completely opposite end of the spectrum then his rival's usual icy gazes, he turned toward the inu, biting off each of his words as if chewing some rancid meat. "Now way! Keep your dirty dog paws to yourself! She doesn't want to put up with you anyway! If she's staying with anyone she would want it to be me!"

Snapping immediately toward the obnoxious wolf demon, his precious cargo still tucked tightly to his chest, Sesshomaru scowled, the recession of his beast lessening the visible intensity of his emotions. And while his single clawed hand twitched with the impulsive urge to rip away the flesh of the ookami's throat, he stayed himself for the sake of the others; his mate did, after all, have an aversion to spilt blood and the crowd already seemed on edge…not that he truly gave a damn about the latter. His cool amber gaze neatly slicing through the thick waves of yuoki radiating from his fellow canine demon, he momentarily bared his fangs as a reminder of the impending aggression, his voice flowing in its usual frosty baritone. "You would do well to account only for your own, wolf."

Sandal-covered heels twisting angrily, digging into the soft soil lining the bare path width, Koga was quite prepared with an immediate, if not exactly eloquent, return. "Do well my ass! I saw her first!"

His prompt interjection immediately curtailing the ensuing verbal volley, the Northern lord once again attempted to stick his foot through the proverbial door. "Perhaps, friends, this particular discussion is best kept until our evening meal. Would it not be proper to allow the lovely lady a period of rest before she is subjected to the task of mingling amongst us?" With a wide gesture toward the silent crowd, he made eye contact with the special female, hoping to all Kamis she wasn't daft enough to miss his message. Meanwhile the Southern lord, a tawny hare youkai who had been known to be quite spry in is day approached the less threatening of the two parties, whispering some sort of promises to stay the Easterner's inevitable objections, at the same time ushering him away in the opposite direction.

Years of serving as a wall of prevention betwixt an angry dog hanyou and a short tempered wolf demon having served to aid her in instantly snagging an understanding of the purposes of the elderly duo, she turned to slowly to address Sesshomaru, praying that for once her objections would be considered. However, her own voice seemed to prove unnecessary as she barely had time to process the stiff nod and abrupt hoisting motion carried out by her escort before they began swiftly tracing the steps of a young male guide who seemed to have been awaiting his Northern master's queue. The trip, carried out with that inhuman speed that so seemed to be the norm for these youkai, lasted only a few minutes, offering her little time to examine the subtle differences of the new fortress as compared to its brother in the West. Soon finding that they had come to a halt outside a set of large, mahogany double doors, each decorated with various iron ornaments and cut-outs, Kagome barely had time to glance in the direction of the trembling younger youkai before she was carried over the threshold, both doors slammed rudely in his pale face.

Unused to slamming doors as a direct expression of his anger, Sesshomaru almost instantly found the various thuds and clangs overly irritating to his twitching elfin ears. His scowl deepening as he was nowhere near 'in the mood' as some put it, he promptly deposited his load on the futon, proceeding past the headboard toward the rippled glass window on the chambers far side. Looking down upon the lush greenery of the Northern courtyard and meandering figures of the dispersing crowd, shrewd amber eyes caught a glimpse of the wolf, hands thrown up in the air like the idiot pup he was, trailed by the Southern lord whose gestures clearly gave away his mission to smooth the ookami's ruffled fur. Fool. If the moronic adolescent was under the impression that he could manage to scrounge up enough of his filthy Eastern provisions to comfort, or even sustain, a bitch of such caliber as his own, he was sickeningly delusional.

And while his female was abnormally, almost freakishly, tolerant to the loss of such luxuries, she had thus far weathered more than her fair quota of wear-and-tear living with his dimwit of a sibling. Turning his back on his own visage reflected clearly within the glass portal, he growled softly. He would make sure all of the others knew who was the male in her life now, who would be making the decisions.

Noticing that the girl had yet to peel her eyes away from him, her attentive gaze still set in place from their entrance, her head all the while cocked to the side like an inquisitive pup, he began a slow advance upon her. Reaching the futon mat she was perched upon so gracelessly in a matter of seconds, he bent his knees, bringing himself atop the futon and shifting forward on all fours, that was of course minus what would have served as his left foreleg. Proceeding forward so as to force his skittish mate upon her back, he smoothly slipped one tucked leg over her pelvis, pinning her between his straddled thighs as his one hand dropped down, transforming his body into a nearly inescapable cage to contain his little mate.

Waiting only a second's span before dipping his torso to rest flatly upon her body, his forehead laid against hers is a dominant, yet oddly intimate manner. His cool nose and thin lips trailing down her delicate cheekbone, moving even lower to nuzzle the hollow of her feminine neck, he began rubbing himself against her, scenting her so as to leave his own distinctive mark upon her and warn them all, every one of them, especially the wolf, away. Suddenly heaving himself gracefully and silently back upon his knees, he found himself momentarily wishing for that whorish green and white kimono, the same one he had ordered burned the moment they left the vicinity, if only to see more of her flawless, creamy skin. Finally, after a few incredibly long seconds, finding the willpower to drag himself away, he rolled over unto his own back, as a loose satisfied afterthought mischievously ordering his waiting tail to tickle the little female's sensitive neck, to drag teasingly along her exposed flesh.

Mere seconds after deciding that she didn't even want to know what that was about, Kagome shifted, a small hand flying up to bat away whatever it was brushing against the rosy skin of her cheek. Feeling the object shoot forward while at the same time yelping at the realization that whatever it happened to be was quite animate, she felt both her wrists snapped to together and bound by a furry rope she finally was able to recognize as the dog lord's tail. A fit of girlish giggles erupting from the pit of her fluttering stomach as the free end continued to tickle her mercilessly; she jerked her head awkwardly to the side, gazing wondrously at her companion who, ironically enough, was sporting a wolfish grin, the slightest hint of a sincere smile managing to shine through.

Feeling the retreat of the fluffy, detached appendage as it finally slithered back to it's master, she found herself thoroughly and completely shocked to hear his deep chuckle, the sound slipping like silk through her ears. Finding her voice after several minutes of working around her own tongue she choked out, though still in an amiable manner, "Sesshomaru…I didn't know you could be so, uh…playful."

A sound escaping him, somewhere between an indignant snort and a contented purr, he stared down at the miko with an abnormal half grin. "Playful is for pups, onna. This Sesshomaru can be _shockingly_ pleasant when he so chooses to be."

Silence prevailing briefly after the oddly intimate moment, Kagome decided that even if their cordial spell hadn't exactly dissipated yet, it was necessary for her to ruin it. "Sesshomaru…you do know I like Koga, right? Well, I mean not like-like like in that way, but like. You know?"

Staving off the urge to deliver to his bitch a mild throttling, not only for her words but for the destruction of the rare moment of peace he had been wallowing in, Sesshomaru gritted his fanged teeth, attempting to afford her the mild explanation logic told his she deserved. "Miko, the ookami would fill the male role of provider poorly, whatever attempts he might make are bound to be at best mediocre. Your care would not be facilitated at a level this Sesshomaru would approve of. His ignorance would be the death of you both, bitch. You would be unsafe as he seems incapable of protecting even his own pack." Well aware that the last bit may have constituted what could be termed a 'low-blow', he brushed aside the all but nonexistent speck upon his conscience.

Deciding that his venture to be slightly less overbearing for fear of once again upsetting his mate with truths she would ultimately be forced to face in the end, had been successful, a low rumble poured from his chest, spilling over thin lips. The continuous sound cut off any response the girl may have had. Simply because he didn't vocalize it, it did not mean his inu was not presently tearing at the edges of his mind, waiting for the slightest lapse in his control to be released.

Eyes catching the sight of the sinking sun streaking the early evening sky in pink and orange pastels, he felt his mate shrug, her small cough letting him know that she would leave things be for now but had no future plans to concede her own argument, whatever that may be. Standing himself before latching his clawed hand unto a small wrist, he righted the girl with one flex of his powerful bicep before taking in her appearance, a little shocked to feel her own, smaller hand reach out to smooth the creases that had formed in his silken top. And though a large portion of him wished to linger in what could easily have been perceived as an affectionate touch, he instead offered her his arm in the traditional gentlemanly fashion, inclining his head slightly toward the door with a declaration of, "Dinner."

What was left of her former annoyance for the partially undeserved criticisms heaped upon her wolf friend disappearing, Kagome felt her lips tug into a grin at the look upon her escort's pale face. "Kami, Sesshomaru. You look like your walking to your own execution or something."

Proceeding toward the door, managing to drag her along with him without a break in his stride, he dryly replied, "This is going to be entirely unpleasant."

Shaking her head, raven tresses bouncing with the slight movement while full lips parted, Kagome let slip a few trills of laughter at the sour expression stamped upon the face of her companion. Allowing herself to be led through the stone hallways by her familiar youkai guide with no objections, she was beginning to wonder whether they were walking down a few floors or tracing a path to the other side of the world when they finally emerged within an immense hall, complete with crystal chandeliers, smoothly resonating musical compositions, and a sprawling mass of nobles, each simply exuding the stereotypical aristocratic snobbishness. It almost, she thought, reminded her of the American children's film she'd caught the end of while channel surfing a few months ago, the one with the glass slipper…what was it again? Oh yeah, Cinderella! That was it.

Finding himself immediately approached or to be honest more along the lines of ambushed by the Southern Lord, the same old hare demon who had taken it upon himself to play the role of surrogate father in his younger years, Sesshomaru battled with the distinct and completely undignified urge to roll his honey-hued eyes. Greeting his snowy-haired colleague with a short dip of his neck, he allowed the girl to drop her arm from the formal crook of his bent elbow, his own arm, now unhindered, sliding neatly over the curve of her hip, securing her indefinitely to his side.

Awaiting the prompt announcement of his intentions the old man was so noted for, he was soon met by the lilted, jolly voice of the rabbit demon. "Ah, Sesshomaru! It has been quite a while, hasn't it? Quite a while indeed!" The speaker's gaze momentarily tossed toward the kitchen servants darting to and fro with numerous, heavy-looking silver platters, the elderly socialite went in for the kill so to speak. "It seems dinner will be served soon…but still I must plead your permission for a quick twirl around the floor with your lady-friend here. It has been centuries since their appeared so proper an occasion!"

Both aspects of his persona more relaxed as this being was somewhat akin to pack and such interaction would become a normal part of her daily routine when she took up her role as alpha female, he gave a single curt nod. His eyes and posture momentarily relaying the horribly painful end his peer would find awaiting him should there be the very slightest of incidents, he let his long strides lead him away to the far table where congregated the most prominent guests, a place where he could be afforded a spectacular vantage point to watch the pair like a hawk demon.

Releasing a silent breath he seemed to have been unintentionally holding since the moment he had dared to address the young inu, he fought off the ridiculous urge to wipe his lightly perspiring brow. As dear as Inu no Tashio's eldest was to him, he harbored no delusions that he would be exempt from any slaughter should the moody young pup be aggravated. And yet, he tried not to take the matter personally as a general sense of hostility seemed to be branded upon the dog lord by nature. Deciding to leave such contemplation until a later time, he bowed toward the young human female, looking toward the floor with a raised eyebrow in a wordless request.

Pleased that she seemed agreeable enough upon the matter with her sincere smile and adorable blushing modesty, he quickly ushered them into the middle of the floor, guiding her hand to his shoulder as he slipped his around her small waist and laced and elevated their remaining fingers. Gulping lightly, even in his old age, as he was no dancer himself, the crazy cotton-tail thanked Kami he didn't have to humor her in some sort of new, more difficult dancing style as he was by far best at his own simple, sweeping, Southern stance.

Beginning in time with the uptake of the music, his steps slightly boxy yet still passable, he found the combination of the girl's pleasant aura and her shy but sunny smile set him to beaming. Really, if he was anything, he was most certainly a good judge of character and he just wanted to be sure this female was good enough to be bound to his unofficially adopted son. Cautiously twirling her outward and bringing her back with only the smallest 'eep' of protest he chuckled jovially before jumping right into the conversation he had since the start held as his intended goal. "So little one, how exactly did you happen upon our dear lord Sesshomaru, hm?"

Smiling in a completely vain effort to brush aside the slight awkwardness she felt the miko replied, "We met through his half-brother, Inuyasha. We travel together, me and Inuyasha that is." Deciding it was best not to reveal the initial murderous intentions of the highly revered inu lord, she chose instead to keep cover with at least some level of ambiguity. "Our first meeting wasn't the most…cordial."

Suppressing a boisterous laugh at the mere thought of _the_ Sesshomaru acting cordially, invitingly toward well…anyone at all, he managed to get by with only a vigorous nodding of his head and merry, good-natured grin. "And how is young Master Inuyasha these days? The last I heard he seemed to have gotten himself into a little trouble crossing a village priestess." Yes, it had been many, many years since he last saw the little dog-eared, silver-haired pup, but then again it was only to be expected with the court's general aversion toward half-breeds. And while many present may have been just generally repulsed with this young woman's ability to accept a halfling he, with his dutifully compiled years of wisdom, offered her a round of silent applause.

"He's doing alright I guess." Momentarily unable to say more for fear her voice would shake with repressed emotions she thought it best not to reveal at this point, that was if ever, she took a few seconds to pull herself together. "With Inuyasha, well, trouble sort of seems to find him if you know what I mean."

Choosing to disregard the sudden wave of emotional unrest that had only seconds earlier broke upon him, he smiled at her, bringing them to a halt as the music cut off with a final note. Kissing her forehead in a gesture of comfort, he hoped to save her, at least for now, from whatever the cause of her momentary melancholy was. Willing to admit he was a little confused at the girl's apparently extreme emotional range, he dropped his old, clawed hand from her hip and gave her another grin. Five minutes they had known one another and he had already taken a shine to the girl! He had always wished for a daughter of his own and it seemed that by this point in his lengthy life this would be the closest he would ever manage to come.

Oh, she would most certainly be good for the young inu…perhaps in time she might even be able to repair the damage the pup's late father had left behind in the wake of his infidelity and early death. Offering her his arm as he trotted along, escorting her happily toward the table he suddenly paused, leaning forward with a single whispered instruction. "Take care of him." Paces picking up once more, he turned, handing her over to the dog lord who approached them, obviously trying to mask his eagerness to once again secure his mate. This done, friendly grey eyes sparkled, following along for a moment as his young friend proceeded to seat the girl, soon there after taking his place to the right of her.

Posture so abnormally rigid that his ramrod spine in no way made contact with the back of his chair, Sesshomaru allowed his single set of claws to sink deeply into the dark, wooden underbelly of the table before briefly scenting the air in reaffirmation of his female's continued well-being. Shifting his usual visual scope, the dog lord turned frosted amber eyes outward blatantly surveying with no apparent interest all those in attendance. Seated at one end of the oblong table as seemed to be customary these days were the lords of the North and South, elbows brushing comfortably, both appearing half lost in the presence of an old friend and memories long gone. And while it normally would have been frowned upon for such distinguished cardinal figureheads to be seated so amiably, the situation had been excused for the past few decades upon the simultaneous deaths of their mates.

There was of course the wolf, a perfect picture of annoyance at the moment, flanked on one side a molting crow demon more than likely serving as a delegate for some off the beaten path corner territory and on the other by a corpulent lion youkai, most probably a minor lord of some substantial boarder province. The remaining two seats were inhabited by another of the same standing, a sly looking otter youkai and, by the scent of it, his son. With a quick glance over the dinner spread, one consisting of various dishes from chilled radish tips to boiled boar, the eldest son of the former Inu no Tashio respectably allowed the necessary momentary pause awarded to the host, in this case the Northern Lord, as he first stretched forth to serve himself. And then, seconds thereafter, much to the bewilderment of all other present, began heaping various portions of food upon his mate's china plate. Thus far, she had done an inarguably poor job as to managing her own nutrition and he simply refused to allow her such an escape. She would be healthy. She would be prepared for his mark, for the conception of their first pup and neither the blush of his mate nor the blinking faces of those standing witness offered even the most subtle inclination to explain.

Koga, seated opposite the miko, arms folded across the muscled expanse of his chest, watched the scene moodily. Well aware of the sidelong glances of sympathy afforded _his_ Kagome in response to the totally domineering persona of her escort, one great enough to smother even some of the most submissive of creatures, he was unable to contain himself. "Alright," he glared in the direction of his 'back-up' so to speak, "You got your damn food! Now I want my woman!" Choosing to ignore the silent, freezing, tension he himself had introduced upon a whole new scale, the wolf prince dropped his focus solely upon Kagome, making an attempt to snatch gently at her hand from across the table only to be repelled by the impromptu blockade of the single upper appendage of a growling dog demon.

Not particularly compelled to intervene but feeling it was more or less obligatory with his position as host, part of a wonderfully unfortunate package deal you could call it, the Northern monarch set out to accomplish two goals before the verbal war was so far lost it would prove an impossible feat. First, he would attempt to give the befuddled looking girl a short explanation as it seemed no one had bothered as of yet to do so. Attention now directed toward the little shrine maiden who seemed to have only seconds early voiced the question he had been anticipating he offered, "My lady, it would seem that at present Lord Koga is challenging Lord Sesshomaru's claim upon you. Traditionally, such a dispute would have undoubtedly been settled with bloodshed, however Lord Koga is attempting a more civilized," and absolutely ridiculous, he added inwardly, "Method of compromise." Coming to the conclusion his next goal of extracting at least some tidbit of information was simple enough to push without pause, he continued as gently as one of his breed was able, "Now, which of my esteemed colleagues was first to lay claim upon you?"

Feeling more than a little indignant at the sudden mental sensation of being some tasty bone these two oaf-ish canines were scrabbling to retrieve, Kagome was incredibly disinclined to censor her response. "Are you seriously asking me? Well," she shot an accusatory glance in the direction of the bristling duo, "That's new! But really, if you all insist on being so precise about it, I'll put it this way. Sesshomaru was the first to try to _kill_ me while Koga was the first to outright _kidnap _me. So, I'm going to have to split the idiocy award for the moment 50/50." Sapphire eyes rolling in an obvious display of frustrated exasperation she managed to continue on a slightly more serious note, "Since what you're looking for seems to be nothing but the chronological standings, yes, Koga was the first to tell me I was his 'woman'. Sesshomaru was second, but as you may have guessed neither actually _asked_ me."

A warning growl slipping from betwixt tightly clenched fangs, the western inu vocalized his displeasure with the miko's response. No, he hadn't wished her to lie as it would have been scented instantly by every demonic nose present, it was the former run of agitated commentary that irked him. However, unwilling to shift the focus of his attentions at the moment, he simply allowed the caustic remarks to add fuel to the proverbial fire, his glare toward the ookami intensifying. This was after all the moronic wolf's fault.

Dismissing the rather inflammatory remarks in favor of her admission, Koga tossed a stern glance her way. While her vocalization seemed slightly tilted in his favor at face value at least, he could have shaken her for the lack of her usual eloquence. It would just have made things that much easier for him in the long run. Taking note that the stupid inu could be held totally accountable for their present situation, he decided that this was the moment to play his hand. "You hear that dog-face? _I_ was first so take your grubby mitts off of _my_ mate! You got that? We're all in agreement here and things are going to go south," he paused to toss a mildly apologetic glance toward the hare demon for the rather insulting expression, "For you pretty damn fast if you don't hand her over! You name it, we'll make it happen! Pushing borders, freezing trade, raids," he barked, "I think we all know who she really belongs to here so hand her over now mutt-breath and make it easier on yourself!"

His eyes narrowing at the clearly conspiracy-laden ultimatum thrust his way, the dog lord became instantly aware of the speedy, padded steps and low snarls released by his riled blood beast. It seemed, he spat inwardly, they deserved not half of the credit he had given them a second's span prior. Glancing coolly from one to the other, the inu banked upon his absolute certainty that neither would rise against him without some sort of threatening incentive on the wolf's part. And he would find out, if it killed _them_. "And what," he addressed his seniors, "Has the ookami thrown unto the table to make you all so bold as to stand against this Sesshomaru?"

A rather prolonged glance exchanged between the pair, it was the Southern lord who this time dared to rupture the heavy silence. Good Kami, he groaned to himself, he had to make this sound pretty for the sake of diplomacy. "Lord Koga has simply requested we abide by the general code of demon claim."

"As well as reminding us of several rather unfortunate possibilities should we fail to do so," tacked on the Northern ruler. There was only so much of this ridiculous tension he was able to stand. He would end it, and if that meant a bit of goading on his part than so be it.

Sapphire eyes nearly bulging out of her head at the absolute lack of recognition she was receiving, Kagome found herself half ready to start waving her hand in the air like a maniac, the sole purpose being some damn attention here. They did realize she was sitting right there, right? "Uh, hello! I'm sitting right here! I can _hear_ you! And what high and mighty power gave you all the right to ignore me and discuss my future like I'm in the other room? Isn't someone going to ask me what I want? Do I get any say in this at all? _Please_, tell me I do…"

Sparing only a few seconds to toss forth an icy command of, "Control yourself, bitch," the infamous dog lord was more than ready to move into the next phase of undermining the imbecile's plans when he was interrupted with a passionate interjection in line with priestess's previous rant.

"Control myself? No! How about _you_ control _yourself_? Do you have any idea whatsoever of how absolutely unbearable you're both being? Seriously! You both need to sit back and shut up before I purify both of your demon asses!"

Managing to completely bypass her protest, straight faced as if it had been nothing more than the low whistling of an evening wind, Sesshomaru took note of the slight tensing of his colleagues at the flow of crackling purple holy energy radiating from his little female increased. Now, being by no means a daft demon, the canine youkai was completely aware of his situation. It seemed the cowardly excuse of an ookami had drawn the same conclusion as the rest of them. He had little to chance should the decision fall to a traditional bout of hand-to hand combat. The pup's naivety sickened him. "Wolf, your avoidance of the normal means of settlement is more than apparent to this Sesshomaru. And while you perhaps deserve more credit than would have been offered you had you not seen the likely futility of our predecessor's method of absolving such disputes as have arisen, this Sesshomaru would remind you that by no means are you capable of surpassing this Sesshomaru intellectually. Should this Sesshomaru choose to decline your method of negotiation and demand combat, your inevitable death would leave none to carry out such petty threats as it is clear to this Sesshomaru your consorts are hesitant even now."

Gaze locked upon the seemingly unmoved inu seated diagonally across the spread table, Koga cursed inwardly. He hadn't suspected, or even really considered, that his plan, his footing could crumble beneath him so rapidly. The dog demon was never supposed to care this much, if in fact you cold call his obstinate methods of preservation caring at all. He was supposed to see the miko as expendable, replaceable when it came to such important negotiations. And now what? He'd just as good as all out demanded a battle and it really didn't look to him like either of his more aged partners were about to jump in and save his ass. Tossing a brief glance at the frowning priestess he had always felt so drawn to, he decided that she was more than worth the risk, worth his life if only he could give that much. But he wouldn't be the first to put it out there, a request for combat that was. The Western heir would either have to come right out and say it or just deal with what was currently upon his proverbial plate. And while the latter seemed extremely unlikely at this point, it never hurt a wolf to have a little faith.

Sesshomaru, well aware of what exactly the regal trio was waiting upon, decided to put an end to their half-hearted suspense. "This Sesshomaru demands the matter come to a close in the traditional manner." Hm, if they thought him so polite as to simply 'ask' or 'request' they were sorely mistaken.

Koga, who was well aware that no other could speak for him or even in his defense at this point, sighed heavily. Fine, it looked like he'd have to dive toward the challenge head-first. Still, he tried to hold on to some small slip of his usual arrogance, even if only just for show. "If that's the way you want it mutt-face, then fine by me. I was _just_ trying to save you some humiliation." Tone trailing into a timbre of complete seriousness, he failed to continue his taunting acceptance in such a light-hearted manner. "But I will not fight you to the death, Sesshomaru. As much as my soul cries out for Kagome I have a pack I need to take care. They must become priority in all my business."

Thinking a moment, silencing his baying inu who was presently howling for the ookami's blood, the satisfaction of towering over his lifeless corpse, Sesshomaru forced a stiff nod. As horribly as his instinctual counterpart raged against him, as much as he loathed the wolf and all associated with his personage, he would force his logical mind to give the pup this. He wished to protect his pack. It was a noble enough venture, a courtesy he would have wished to have been afforded himself. But oh, he wasn't getting off quite so simply. "This Sesshomaru shall agree to you terms wolf, with your understanding that the moment you have lost, you will never again approach this Sesshomaru's mate. Should you attempt such a feat, this Sesshomaru shall gut your filthy carcass on the spot regardless of audience, situation, or circumstances. We shall fight on the morn."

Utterly relieved that the pair had reached some sort of understanding, albeit a terribly prickly one, the Southern lord clapped his hand in a forced rendition of his usual cheeriness. "Well, I see no reason such a minor disagreement," he gulped at the glares received from all parties at such a dismissal, "Should ruin our entire evening. I say eat, drink, be merry and all those pleasantries and such." Hopeful eyes taking in the reluctant obedience of the small crowd, he was well aware of the 'we'll be talking about this later' look the young girl shot the Western inu. Finally raising his silver fork to his mouth, swallowing down a steaming scoop of orange-tined, sweet yams, he rolled his eyes in remembrance. Kami only knew his late mate had given him quite a few of those looks in his lifetime.

--

Careening through the dense patch of thorny bushes and proceeding to plunge face first into the packed earth, Inuyasha promptly turned over, his gaze straining toward the spattered patches of night sky visible through the canopy of swaying leaves. Finally catching sight of the moon, the hanyou grumbled to himself as what normally would have been a testy growl escaped his now mortal throat as nothing more than a wheezing cough. The snapping of a stick to his left alerting him to the presence of a big-eyed doe, one looking as if it had been long separated from its mate, he jerked his now raven head in the tawny creature's direction spitting, "Hey! Yeah, you! What are _you_ looking at? See something interesting? Huh?" Brandishing a clawless fist at the back of the now retreating animal, he managed to finish off with a taunting, childish call. "Yeah! That's right you better run!" Soon thereafter dropping his momentarily elevated head down unto the hard dirt, he felt himself deflate, the momentary surge of adrenaline he had experienced leaving him once again. Being a human, he concluded for the umpteenth time that night, fucking sucked.

Someone up there, his honeyed eyes turned once more toward the night sky, really must hate him. Hell, he couldn't have thought of more atrocious timing if he had been in some way inclined to sabotage himself. Kami! Kagome was going to sit him so many time that in the near future he just may be the first hanyou to travel straight through the Earth's core. That, he assured himself, would be just as painful, if not more so, than he initially imagined it to be. What was she doing right now anyway? As much as he had thought about it over the last day, he still didn't have any idea. Sesshomaru already had his own healing powers so he obviously wasn't looking to extort her priestess powers, he had already expressed numerous times that he took no interest whatsoever in the Shikon, and he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of tracking them down if all he had needed was a servant.

Somehow, while he wanted to believe that this was a sick practical joke with himself on the receiving end of course, he couldn't manage to shake the feeling that this was something much more serious. Besides, Sesshomaru wouldn't know a joke if it danced naked in front to him before bending down and biting him on the ass. Releasing a low, raspy laugh at the visual his mind had drawn up for him; Inuyasha drew himself up slowly, moving as if he had a load bricks strapped to his back. Holy hell, were humans always this achy or was it just the previous few days of intense travel that left him out of commission? Pacing forward he grunted, either it wasn't something that he appreciated at all.

And to think he had a good seven or eight hours before he could even begin to feel remotely like himself again! Dropping lazily, his back leaning heavily upon the sheltered side of the tree he had chosen as an appropriate resting place, he felt the seriousness of the situation wash over him once more. And why exactly, he tried to remind himself, had he gone rushing off to Kikyo's aid again leaving Kagome with his homicidal maniac of a brother? Who knew…maybe, just maybe it had something to do with his extraordinary lack of common sense, the absence of reasoning skills, or his nonexistent foresight.

From each and every angle he looked at it, the whole thing seemed to be his fault. Snorting moodily, unable to accept that last fact just yet, he stretched his neck as his hands folded in his lap. So maybe sleep wasn't the best idea right now being relatively defenseless and all, but damn it he was tired and what would a few seconds of shut-eye hurt, anyway? Eyelids drooping heavily, he could have sworn, just for a moment that he saw the wispy, silver trail of his former love's soul stealers. Feh, that was stupid. It was just those dumb human eyes.

--

Gleaming ruby eyes slicing hauntingly through the heavy blanket of night, Naraku also found himself willingly trapped within the overgrown and quite obviously unattended tree-line. Hm, he laughed inwardly, it seemed as if even Mother Nature abandoned her own in the darkest of moments. Allowing himself to drop through the barrage of boughs with all the grace of a feline from the thick branch he had been comfortably perched upon, his covered feet met the ground without the slightest sound. Remaining completely motionless, his eyes trained upon the outline of a distressed looking buck highlighted through the ridge of the nearest grove by the stray moonbeams, he waited for a few long moments before stalking forward with such soundless perfection silence itself would have been shaded green with envy. Oh, this was what he lived for…the hunt, the rush, the kill, the ability to strip away the life one known to be more powerful than himself had bestowed. The control, he became drunk with it. The blood, he would have liked to bathe in it. The pleasure…it was unbelievable.

The stirring compulsion to bring himself those exact sensations now utterly irresistible, the spider pounced, bypassing a quick miasma induced death in favor of the feel of the warm, pulsating organs against his hands. Claws sinking deeply into the side of his now moaning, thrashing victim, he drug the body down with his own, making sure to splinter several of the formerly unsuspecting creature's ribs in the process. Jaws literally aching with impatience, he threw his raven head forward, his razor-like incisors sinking into the soft underside of the buck's throat, clamping down as the delicious, metallic liquid rushed into his awaiting mouth. Sincerely disappointed as he felt the thing beginning to bleed out, it's struggles lessening with each passing second, he drug his claws upward, ripping through the thing's innards. And then he waited, waited for the sweet perfume of death to encircle it before extracting himself from the mangled remains.

He rolled. Back against the cool ground, chest rising and falling slowly in turn, his stare locked upon the full disk of the moon, allowing the blood of his most recent victim to stain his own pale flesh. Soon, soon he would not be alone. Soon he would be able to tug his mate to his side after a joint kill, her beauty only enhanced by the rivers and pools of blood as he fucked her nubile form there, right there, out in the open. Oh, with her innocence she would not enjoy the activity, but she would do it for him. Anything for him she would say. Yes, his lone lover would receive, even beg, for all of him in time; he would simply need to begin slowly. They'd all want her, everyone one of them. They'd envy him. And this of course was both good and bad for his ego, on one hand it would no doubt boost his masculine pride to know he was the only one allowed to experience such a treasure, while on the other the swells of jealousy were already building. Kill them, he would kill then for turning toward what was his.

His mind eventually resurfacing from the enjoyable crimson haze that had befallen him, the dark hybrid found his thoughts wrapping themselves around a certain Western noble. And while none expected him to admit it, he gladly would. Was he jealous of the silver inu? Oh yes, violently so. The dog lord had to be cut out of the picture soon or later and these days he found himself more inclined to say sooner. Yet, he still stumbled upon the thought of how exactly one was to dispose of a target that reigned with much speculated invincibility. No, he wasn't like the other silver-haired halfwit; this one was clever, too clever. And what a pity that was, he could have made an excellent pawn if conditioned properly. Smirking evilly at the thought of a submissive Sesshomaru, he concluded that he would indeed make the proud lord beg for his life, a plea he would of course ignore mercilessly. Pushing himself upward, the former bandit's eyes glinted maliciously. Now that his lust for blood had been temporarily sated, he would return to his study where he would no doubt construe a flawless plan for his most obvious opponent's prompt execution.

--

The heavy scratching of wooden chair legs upon the stable, stone surface of the massive hall's floor enough to alert the 'underprivileged' as they liked to think themselves, or in more blatant terms the veritable slew of guests that had not earned a seat at the prestigious far table, to the close of the uppercrust's regal banquet, each feigned continuance of their own business as they awaited some indication of their present situation. A raised, yet dismissive gesture toward their general proximity carried out by their host himself enough to set many back to their unhindered enjoyment, only a select few caught the looks of absolute animosity being shot back and forth between the Eastern and Western Lords. And whether from her position it could be considered a grant of her own observance or a moment of informed recognition, Kagome happened to find herself amongst those few.

Tossing the majority of her raven strands over a slightly slouching shoulder, said miko looked between the stoic yet obviously angered inu and the half-pouting, half-scowling ookami, neither of which broke eye contact to afford her even the briefest second of acknowledgement. Oh, if only looks could kill. Deciding thereafter, as her escort's murderous intent could not have been any clearer if displayed in flashing, fluorescent neon, it would be doubly beneficial, foremost in separating the glaring duo and secondly as a method of gathering more information so she could make an educated decision as to which idiot to throttle first, Kagome sprang forward, grabbing the dog lord's elbow in a pointless physical attempt to drag him unto the dance floor. Trying her utmost to sugarcoat her already pleading vocals, the girl lilted, "Can we dance Sesshomaru?" Receiving a quite distinct, yet silent 'no' she proceeded to try, "Please?"

Koga, realizing what an absolutely golden opportunity this was for him, took a turn stepping forward, giving the gentlemanly act all he had. Gently removing the girl's small hand from his rival's sole bicep with careful, clawed fingers, he proceeded to place it upon his own grinning, "Come on, woman. What did you expect from old freezer-pants? I'll take you!"

Sesshomaru, who was not only livid with the wolf's advance but also agitated with the unfortunately accurate nickname, felt his beast pounce forward predatorily, his physical form nearly ready to follow suit. Normally amber eyes pinking as the flea-ridden mutt's foul stench began to contaminate the pure, apple blossom fragrance, of his female, snarled in turn, out of pure reflex nearly yanking from its socket the Southern lord's arm that had been placed upon his shoulder. Still refusing to turn from the infuriating view of what his primal conscience saw as overly intimate and completely inappropriate contact between the pair, he allowed the hare's words to reach him.

"Come now, Sesshomaru! Lord Koga simply wishes to take your lovely, young friend for a turn about the dance floor as you have so adamantly declined to do." A single strand of logic holding him back as the pair departed, the inu remained on his toes. Stupid bitch! Damn her! Was this a deliberate attempt to embarrass him? Was it not obvious that with his pitiful stub of an arm he could not play the role of the leading partner? And he absolutely refused to be led about by his bitch. It would not happen…ever. He resolved to wait for only a matter of seconds; if they had not parted ways by then he would take over, capable or not.

Meanwhile, completing such a task as his opponent was literally incapable of, that was placing one hand upon the holy maiden's delicate hip and grasping her tiny fingers with his remaining digits, the wolf prince smiled genuinely for perhaps the first time since this little get-together had begun. Expression fading quickly as he began to sway with the girl at such range where from he could notice the dog's scent purposefully imprinted upon her own, he took a moment to collect himself before speaking, giving her a classy twirl. "Kagome, I'm so sorry I couldn't get you away from mutt-face sooner. I mean, I tried but it took me awhile to get things together…" His usual arrogance, a trait he wore so endearingly at times, returning instantly after the brief admission, he momentarily resituated his hands, lifting her in a spin before once again setting her carefully upon the floor, and joking, "That dog's not even going to know what hit him tomorrow. And then," he grinned wolfishly, "Then I can officially make you my mate."

Her current situation not having played out exactly, or really at all, as she would have envisioned it three minutes prior, Kagome came to the conclusion that now would be an excellent time to try to knock some sense into her friend's thick skull. She would just have to get to Sesshomaru later. "You know I'm always glad to see you Koga, really I am…" Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a white lie as always, in this case at least, only meant most of the time. Thankfully, it wasn't that important. "But what were you thinking!? You're a strong demon Koga, I know that but Sesshomaru is like…like…like a killing machine! Some sort of twisted demi-god of death and destruction! You're going to get yourself killed!" Her tone now rising from concerned to angered, she chewed out, "And what for? Me? This is absolutely ridiculous! I refuse to let this happen! It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Kagome." The ookami sighed, dipping her back ever so slightly in time with the musicians' next base chord, "Don't listen to what mutt-face or the half-breed tell you, alright? I really do love you and this is important for me…for us…"

Settling her head lightly across his chest, the muffled beat of his heart echoing through her ears, she allowed the wolf demon to pull her closer. Maybe…just maybe this whole time Koga had been much more serious with his confessions than she ever imagined. Still, did it even really matter at this point? Was the new-found sincerity of the sentiment enough to instantly transform her feelings? No. No, it seemed like it wasn't. Grabbing loosely at some far out justification that loud, arrogant instigators just weren't her type, she nearly snorted into the cool, leather strappings of his armor. Ha, she liked Inuyasha and what was he? _Really_ loud and arrogant? Hoping that some soft-handed honesty was going to be enough to deter the headstrong wolf prince from what was quite possibly a fatal decision to fight for her, she sighed. "Koga, I like you. You know I like you…but only as a friend. Please don't waste your time and energy on me. Go out and find yourself some lucky demoness, someone who is more deserving of your attentions."

"Don't act stupid Kagome, I know you're not. We just haven't spent enough time together yet is all. You just haven't realized your feelings. And even if you're not all the way there yet," he gently nuzzled the exposed column of her throat, "You'll learn to love me in time. I'll be really good to you, I promise. I'll treat you like a princess. Maybe I'm not exactly as well off Sesshomaru, but my pack and I get by. We're comfortable. You'd be comfortable."

Knowing that feeling, the feeling of wanting someone and them not wanting you back, the priestess gulped down the momentary swell in her tightened throat, on the verge of letting him know she couldn't care less about what he had or didn't have, that it was really just a matter of inalterable circumstances when she felt a vice-like grip dig into her shoulder, the force rudely jerking her away from her partner. Suddenly finding herself staring at a snarling ookami as she was forced into the increasingly familiar cushion of the aristocratic inu's chest, her 'Sesshomaru-senses' told her that they were about to make a quick exit, one that was quite untimely but not fully unwelcome. Thus, she attempted to offer a few words of parting. "I'll see you tomorrow, Koga! Goodnight and please, please think about what I told you!"

His hold now much more possessive than directory, Sesshomaru made his, or more rather their, exit, half-sheparding, half-carrying the miko from the hall, his eyes flashing, a clear indication of his outright impatience with the situation. The trek seeming not half so long at their current pace, the pair shortly reached the latched double doors, one of which was opened and quietly utilized then shut with a soft clunk.

Kagome, who had once again been shoved through the door rather than escorted, rounded immediately upon her jailer, prepared to commence with her verbal onslaught only to find the position he had formerly held vacant. Sapphire eyes rolling at the pointless use of demonic speed as she once again spotted him divested of all his day attire, garbed in a navy blue haori and hakama set, she made a point of spectating as he trailed over to the futon, taking a seat and leisurely leaning against the headboard as he gestured for her to ready herself for sleep.

Snatching the first thing she found from the still open dresser, choosing of course from the opposite, more feminine side then from which the inu had made his casual selection, for time's sake rather than any real obedient inclination, the tiny priestess quickly changed behind the provided, rice-paper screen before strolling over and hopping upon the opposite side of the futon, more than ready or so she thought at least to have this conversation.

His gaze settling fully upon the squirming miko, the dog lord managed to contain a rather vicious growl; either she would stop that movement this instant or she would shut her overactive mouth as he rutted her into the goose-feather mattress. Aiming to awaken her attentions to the two formerly mentioned options, Sesshomaru was about to issue his first and only warning when he found himself promptly cut off by the young woman who had swiveled in his direction, her hand running in an irritated fashion through her long locks.

"Alright, I kept my mouth shut down th-"

Returning her earlier intrusive gesture, the silver-haired youkai snapped, "A feat terribly difficult for you this Sesshomaru is sure. Perhaps it would be best that you opt for continuance."

Releasing a growl startling similar to that of a riled female demon, the priestess pushed on with narrowed eyes. "What was that down there!? I think we all know that you can beat poor Koga into a bloody pulp, thank you very much! And really congratulations! Lets give him a prize folks!"

His edgy beast at the same time pleased with her obvious recognition of him as the stronger of her two suitors and horrifyingly disgusted with her seeming concern for the other male, Sesshomaru actually struggled for a few seconds to get his words out. "This Sesshomaru was defending both your honor and his own, bitch. Would it please you to be perceived as a common whore by the whole of the court, passed from one male to the next as a bed-warmer? Would it be to your enjoyment to be constantly approached with propositions like some side-street prostitute? As an Inu youkai, this Sesshomaru's fidelity is freely and adamantly given. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate even the blind notion of any other males between your legs. You will not disrespect and poorly reflect upon this Sesshomaru as being thought to have other lovers. This Sesshomaru is also not so shallow as to forfeit his chosen mate for the sake of some petty policy. You, bitch, will leave this Sesshomaru's side for no reason."

Unsure whether exactly to be grateful for the effort he had put into saving her public image from being dragged through the dirt or revolted by the fact that it seemed eh had only done so to preserve his own, she decided to pursue something different. "If you kill him Sesshomaru, I swear to Kami-"

Thankfully bringing her rant to a stop before it even really took off by lowering himself and draping his single arm across her slim waist, Sesshomaru proceeded to pull her to his chest, his larger form curling about his female is a mix of protective desire and possessive claim. "Bitch, it has already been articulated that this will not be a fight to the death. This Sesshomaru shall leave your disgusting acquaintance at least somewhat alive to fulfill his duties. Now," he growled lowly, soothingly while releasing the slightest spray of hereditary toxins, enough only to cause the girl to doze, he finished with a purr of, "Sleep." Though, that last, singular word was received only by his own ears as the girl seemed to be already swimming in a sea of dreams.

The first of the pair to awake as par usual the following morning, the infamous silver-haired inu awoke to flickering orange-purple slivers of light slipping through the rippled glass of the window as well as the frenzied pacing of his other half. Wondering snidely to himself whether or not the creature was going to wear paw tracks into the floor of his mind, he made a weak attempt to drown out the thing's furious ranting with continuous thudding sound of his own even heartbeat. His mind rolling, stumbling over the near constant string of, '_Kill. Kill. Kill filthy wolf. Kill_,' Sesshomaru quickly came to the conclusion that that it would be more difficult than he originally had thought to keep the ookami alive as even a good portion of his logical mind seemed to leap into the murderous mantra. And it was that same portion that now howled, screaming that they never ever should have allowed their bitch out of the Western fortress in the first place, out where she could be pinned down by lustful stares and lecherous hands; he suddenly became aware of the curling back of his upper lip, in a display of gleaming fangs he seemed to be flashing toward all of the room's nonexistent occupants.

Slowly extracting himself from his position on the futon so as not yet to awaken his bitch, the dog demon gently reclaimed his hand that had been splayed upon her stomach, over her sweet womb which he intended to soon invade, at the same time pulling his entwined leg from the lovers embrace he had forced upon her in the early hours of the morning, he stood. He gravitated toward the wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe's latch to once again plunder its wooden innards, Sesshomaru extracted an outfit, identical to the one he had worn the day before and nearly every day for that matter. Silently thanking Kami for Northern hospitality, he slid into his boots, tied his yellow and blue obi in a traditionally knot quite skillfully with his lone hand, and slipped into his spiked armor, the lattermost being nearly second nature.

Next, rummaging through the selection of female garments, all of which happened to be sleeveless and much, much too revealing for his tastes, he settled upon a moderately modest, high-collared lavender kimono with golden embroidery. Taking a few moments to selecting a matching set of silk slippers and lay out the rest of the necessary undergarments, he briefly thought of retrieving breakfast but decided against it. She wouldn't eat it on her own and he had a feeling that if shoved it down her throat on this particular morning he would more than likely be seeing it again. Instead, he moved back to the futon, tenderly stroking his mate's cheek in an affectionate display for a single, peaceful moment before gently shaking the miko awake.

Groaning at what took her quite a few minutes to realize was a repeat act of the usual wake-up call she had recently become the recipient of, Kagome turned away from the offender, all the while mumbling incoherently into the mass of blankets beneath her, the same ones neither had bothered with the night before. What was it with dog demons? If it wasn't shard-hunting with Inuyasha at the crack of dawn it was accompanying his homicidal elder sibling to a morning battle wi- instantly more awake than she had been a second ago, the miko sat up, her hair tussled and mouth dry. Getting up while at the same time sending a groggy glare in the general direction of her newly acquired animate alarm, said utility shifting to allow her a clear path, she picked up the presented outfit without so much as a second thought and changed behind the screen, awake only just enough to maintain her morning modesty.

Stepping out once more and snatching up a very conveniently placed brushed, one provided for exactly such morning rituals, she smoothed her hair, then turned toward Sesshomaru who was already waiting at the door with what would have, on any other been recognizable as an impatient frown. Her voice a bit raspy as was customary after periods of prolonged silence, the most common thereof being slumber, she growled, "Would you quit looking at me like I'm some sort of nuisance! I didn't even want to be here in the first place, remember? What am I now, a piece of property? Some really nice door prize for the lucky winner? This is the most moronic excuse for waking up early since… ever! And while we're at it let me remind you that if you kill, or for that matter even seriously injure Koga, you're in a lot of trouble, buddy!" Still, even with the absence of a response, Kagome found his violently jealous look indication enough of his understanding.

Fanged teeth clacking loudly as he openly snapped his irritation, the dog king concluded that he was currently caught up in the midst of an impossibly invincible trio, his argumentative mate, that wimpy wolf, and his own murderous counterpart and that with every passing second the appropriate maintenance due his sanity was becoming more and more complex. Yanking the girl so hard she nearly flew into the door's unopened twin, Sesshomaru chose to keep intact the heavy silence. Striding down the long hall, resolutely dragging behind him the 'guest of honor' for this morning's battle, he maintained his perfect posture, facial features as monotonous as always.

Soon enough breaking, figuratively that is, through the main gate and away from the cobbled path that was already littered with droves of shallow spectators, he cut a course through the dewy morning grass, the moisture irritatingly enough soaking through the soles of his leather boots. The same silence that had been present a mere moment ago between the pair now shattered by a variety of chattering voices, the array of tones ranging from gratingly shrill to indecipherably deep, the inu approached what was obviously meant to be the arena, a large, oblong dirt circle outlined by a spattering trail of stones and accented inwardly by only a few green tufts of the liveliest weeds. Confidently, without the slightest discernable doubt he moved forward, placing the girl securely by the side of the apparently still sleep-ridden Southern Lord before moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with the obviously tense wolf. Minutes passed without words as the circle was surrounded by onlookers.

It taking but a moment for the Lord of the North to catch on, the old dragon found that he was indeed expected to dictate the battle stipulations to both combatants as well as announce their primary cause for such 'rivalry' as it was properly outfitted within canine terminology. Never one to falter under the public-eye as his whole existence seemed to have been a dedication to just such an avoidance, he brought about, "Lords Sesshomaru and Koga, as we stand witness is it to be confirmed that each of you has taken an interest in bonding with the same, singular female?" Quickly gesturing toward the girl posted by the hare's sleepy, slumping side, he awaited their short nods of affirmation before continuing.

"Lord Koga, your claim has been recognized as posted prior to that of Lord Sesshomaru. However," he drawled, "the latter has invoked his right to a canine settlement. Both of you shall battle, the winner and therefore the best provider will then hold title to the disputed mating rites. As it has already been decided that the match is not to conclude in fatality, any obvious or overzealous attempts to decapitate, gut, strangle or otherwise permanently mutilate your opponent beyond repair shall be interpreted as a forfeit of said rites." Pausing so as to allow both youkai time to make their way to the center of the makeshift arena, he all too soon found himself spouting, "Begin!"

More than ready to, perhaps even on the verge of, stomping right after the pair to voice her own opinions on the matter, Kagome quickly found herself wrapped within the relatively unfamiliar grip of the noble she had shared a dance with the night prior, one of his clawed hands putting a halt to her advance as it clamped down upon her shoulder, the other flying up to cover her mouth. Quietly, he offered a whispered explanation which followed only seconds later.

"No, no I'm afraid that would not be wise my Lady. Your interference will only serve to rile both further for fear that you're protesting on the other's behalf. Conflict between the two was bound to commence, time being to only truly independent factor in the matter. Best let this be settled now with, at the very least, some simply instated guidelines." Catching his final thought unintentionally, as only a tidbit floating back to her from his now retreating form she heard, "That is if either decides to follow them." And as aghast as she was right now, as nauseatingly knotted as her stomach was, as completely livid as she was with being thrown up in the air and claimed like some prize, she stayed herself. She would deal with this her way later, but for now it seemed it would be safer for everyone if she just kept her mouth shut.

Koga, who had immediately started to move, his thoroughly shot nerves making it practically impossible for him to remain stationary, quickly took in his situation, finding himself bouncing from foot to foot, rounding the ring stealthily in the cool morning air. He had already decided that he would make no attempt whatsoever to hold back or entrap his feral beast as it was even now threatening to leap from the edge of his mind, the thought of their mate having spent the night, even without sexual agenda, in another male's bed spurring the thing on. That he had found, and perhaps his agility were the only advantages he would have any chance of gaining, his sole comfort at the moment being the fact that the dog lord could not do the same, could not tap into the inner well of power for fear of his own inu's compulsive need to follow through on the kill.

Suddenly lunging forward, leaping as he pumped power from the base of his sandaled feet up through his tightly muscled calves and onward to his thighs, he launched his lithe form into the open air. No, he himself wasn't as powerful so for him the urge would be resistible. His left leg swiftly extending into his trademark aerial kick, the ookami twisted his torso slightly, slamming the lower appendage down in a great show of force only the find he had missed his intended target completely.

Standing, unmoving within the arena's central ground as the wolf circled him, pursuing what only he knew to be a futile search for a weak spot, Sesshomaru was easily able to sense the oncoming attack, sidestepping it nonchalantly as he tried to keep his beast's simmering fury from bubbling over. If it had had its way they would have already been on the offensive, in their true form, staining their silver coat as they rolled in the unworthy fool's blood, gleefully painting upon themselves a warning for all others who might seek to approach their female. Reminded momentarily of his half-sibling as he dodged another sloppy attack from the wolf, leaving a second crater now pounded into the earth, he prepared himself for what was going to be his first and only attack. This was going to be a single strike victory.

A/N: Wow. That really did take me forever. I apologize if it wasn't quite as exciting as you had hoped it would be but I do have a good setup now for the next chapter. As always, reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and thanks again!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah, it's good to be back! I'm well aware that it's been a bit since I've last updated but you'll have to excuse me. I was feeling considerably under the weather there for a few days and then I was bogged down with several research papers. Anyway, I've managed to finish a new chapter all the same. Here's hoping you enjoy it! )

Fluorescent green droplets sizzling from the tips of his poised claws, the great inu lord of the West remained motionless, the thick tendons in his powerful legs bunched tightly as he crouched low to the loose-soiled earth. Amber eyes plastered upon his opponent, his glued gaze taking in every antsy shift of the pup's weight from foot to foot, Sesshomaru was unable to stay the dark, predatory grin imprinting itself upon his features. So, the wolf was scared. Excellent.

Springing without warning, motion executed with all the grace of a skilled hunter, he pinpointed his target, predicting its flighty, scrambling retreat with ease. Grudgingly eyeing the placement of his swing, a precaution undertaken against the violent, thrashing, protests of his inu, he decided to forego the vermin's abdomen for some knitted muscles near the neck, ones he knew from bent legs absorbing the brunt of the impact, he instinctively swung forth his claws as one would some toxic scythe, snarling viciously as the wolf managed to clumsily stumble away. Snatching his single forearm back, his open palm still warm from its momentary brush with the ookami's heated flesh, the inu narrowed glinting eyes. Dividing himself between the dual feats of restraining his blood beast and felling the Easterner was complicating the maintenance of his normally perfect concentration.

Able to dig his heels into the soft earth just enough to keep himself from performing what may have ended up as the world's most flawless face-plant, Koga swung himself around. Gulping down the bitter bile that had a tendency to present itself as one of those lovely side affects that came along with most all near-death experiences, he noticed his opponent's momentary meditation and wasted no time. Feinting left in a maneuver he was sure that on any other given day the dog lord would have picked up and torn down, he made sure to maintain some measure of distance as the width of his sandaled foot smashed into the side of his opponent's only slightly bent kneecap. His naturalistic instincts urging him to trail swiftly off to the side in avoidance of a reflexive retaliation, he did just that.

The resulting pop of his patella wringing from him a pained hissed that slipped silently through clenched teeth and momentarily disrupted the murderous rantings of his salivating demon, Sesshomaru's immediate, battle-conditioned response was to tightly curl his fist, resituating the dislocation with a slam in the other direction. Knowing that he would ultimately recover, his range of motion depleted for only such time as passed before he set the bone more permanently, he allowed his single hand to dart downward toward the heavy hilt of his blade. Unsheathing the thing with only the soft scrape of its steel sides grinding lightly over the worn cover, he hoisted the weapon, rotating it in a single, wide circle as it rolled from finger to finger. Its tip pointed perfectly upward for a brief moment, hundreds of pairs of hypersensitive ears caught the 'whooshing' sound emitted as blade cut broadside through the light breeze before its master followed the forward dive. Stationary only for a single second as his blurred form rounded upon that of his victim, Sesshomaru found that satisfactory impact he had been seeking as the sword chopped sideways into the exposed flesh of the ookami's upper arm, the length of cold steel stopping just in time to tap bone rather than splinter it.

A raspy, low-toned howl of pain escaping him, Koga tossed himself awkwardly in the opposite direction, flying through the air for a short distance before being reduced to skidding across the ground on his knees, his extended claws leaving sets of narrow incisions through the earth on either side of him. One hand clasping at the gushing laceration as his set of slightly misted sapphire orbs warily studied the twisting of the dog's stripped wrist, he tried his damndest not to wince at the knowledge that the twirling blade sought, for this moment at least, only the sweet, satisfying kiss of his flesh. Managing to set himself upright once again upon now stained-shins, desperate eyes sought out what may very well have been his only hope from the start. That side, that unprotected, limbless side seemed to be the origin of what little light there was for him at this point. Rallying himself in such a manner even his opponent would be forced to acknowledge as courageous, he threw himself forward.

Sesshomaru, who was not so naïve as to overlook the common enemy perception of his open left as a presentation of his soft underbelly so to speak, swerved, avoiding the wolf's assault with practiced ease. Fool. Rotating his weapon with a flick of his dexterous wrist, the sharp edges slicing through the first few layers of his demonic flesh as he gripped the silver straight, he held the heavy hilt aloft as a make-shift club. Unfortunately, swordplay at such a close range ran much too high a risk of fatality for him to follow through as he would have wished. The whites of his flickering eyes pinkening rapidly with the tenfold resurgence of his beast, a snarl tore itself from his throat as his usually unshakable control faltered.

Ancient eyes sliding past the dueling duo, the Lord of the North cautiously examined the pasty complexion of the little human female that had caused such a ruckus, his hesitance a result of his reluctance to be caught in his observation by either male. And though he himself was never much for sympathy, the whole concept appearing completely useless to him, he couldn't help himself with this girl. Poor thing. It was obvious the battle would be coming to a close shortly and he found that all he could do was shake his head. Young Lord Sesshomaru, as was he supposed to be expected, was having some clear difficulties restraining himself. And now advertised was the downside of such immense power. The pup would need an outlet, some sort of release before he could completely regain his sanity. He would undoubtedly come to his mate in his search, sexual release being perhaps the most similarly satisfying to violence. From what he saw as of now, the girl had no knowledge of this. She mustn't have or else he was certain she would be radiating anxiety. Poor thing.

Inu demons in and of themselves were an elite breed, one noted both for the violent ruts they subjected their bitches to and the possessive affection they showered upon them. He had known several of their kind in his day and found very quickly that it was common knowledge coming between a male inu demon and his bitch was a usually fatal mistake. Even simply positioning yourself too closely could as well as sign your death warrant. Chancing another glance at the girl he shivered. Canines always sought out mates with similar sexual stamina; however he found it hard to believe there could truly be any comparison to drive of one such as Sesshomaru. They were hard creatures to arouse for any being sans their mate. But the latter they wore with pride, a sort of smug boasting that their bitch was indeed attractive and fertile. Inu no Tashio's eldest had been no exception; from the moment he had arrived that musky undertone had been present in his scent. Gaze turning back toward the sloppily-laid arena as the collective breath of the crowd seemed to hitch, he shifted uncomfortably. Oh, this would not end well.

With the knowledge that he had backed himself into a proverbial corner wedged painfully through the forefront of his mind, Koga fought back the wave of intense nausea that rolled over him as his heart jerked wildly in his chest. So this was going to be how his whole incredibly one-sided twisted little love affair with the young human miko would end, huh? They wouldn't share a den, he wouldn't awaken with her snuggled to his side each morning, she wouldn't birth his pups. Perhaps he'd always known that the probability of such events taking place had been slim to none, that he really didn't have a snowflake's chance in hell with the holy maiden. And maybe, for that moment at least, it hurt even more than he had planned, the disappointed sting of the truth having morphed suddenly into a gaping, bloody laceration. Still…in those few seconds he had before inevitably being sent into a temporary state of mindless darkness, none of the bitterness that he had anticipated swelled within the cavity of his chest.

Oh, in those moments the resentment still clung thickly to the air, the sorrow irrefutable. Yet, somehow any and all forms of infectious sourness threatening to invade were deterred by the knowledge of his opponent's identity. It was true his Kagome wouldn't be with him, but there was comfort in knowing that she wouldn't be subjected to the romantic attentions of his current rival's younger half sibling. His agitating insistence throughout the years in regard to the hanyou's inability to care for her had not been a front. Kagome deserved so much more than Inuyasha could ever offer her.

There would always be that Kikyo bitch and no matter what, he was bright enough to realize that the half-breed could only offer her exactly that, half of what she deserved. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the most social sheep in the flock…but he would take care of her, protect her, offer her affection in his own way. Gazing past the dog lord's shoulder, in the direction of the girl, he caught her sapphire orbs with his sea blue ones for a single second, a soft smile of concession crossing his face as he tipped his chin downwards in a silent message of good-will. He wanted her to know he was not cross with her. Luckily, she seemed to understand. And then came the blow, the hard hilt of the blade crashing down upon his cranium. And he was out.

Knowing eyes trailing dartingly along the limp carcass of the wolf prince sprawled face-first against the loose soil, the only testimonial to his presence amongst the living the shallow rise and fall of his downward facing chest, the Northern Lord silently motioned a group of several very nervous looking noblemen's sons forward, his signal the go-ahead to approach cautiously and drag away the lax ookami. They must all tread lightly for it would be unwise to give the riled lord the impression that they were snatching his well-earned kill away from his ready claws. The uneven heave of the youngling's shoulders as well as his savage snarl affording him the knowledge that Sesshomaru was well aware of their actions, he paused briefly to thank whatever Kami there was that the predictably ruby orbs remained locked upon the ground.

Feeling the sea of spectators slow, yet steady retreat back unto the safe –haven of moist, mossy, granite walls, he began the slow flight from the premises as well, all the while watching his Southern brother stay the miko who had begun to move with the crowd. Seeing the girl's feet planted now firmly upon the ground, he gazed on with much less apathy than he would have liked. He refused to disillusion himself, there was nothing they could so for her now.

Remaining motionless but for the heavy heave of his chest and the spontaneous, white-knuckled clenching of his fist, waiting until his keen demonic hearing abilities picked up on the echo of the last fading step, Sesshomaru gnashed his teeth, salivating madly. It was with the desperation of a man on the very brink of death that he fought for control, warred so viciously against his beast, tossing his full logical weight toward the increasingly far-off concept of sanity. And yet the slip had been inevitable. They'd taken his prey from him, lent aid to the filthy ookami who had refused to remain in his place, who had dared to challenge their claim. _Kill! Kill!_ The thing balked and bayed, hissed and spat, snarled and stomped, howled and rammed, its demands for blood intensifying with each passing second.

The dangerous neon green glow of his toxic claws alighting simultaneously with the commencement of the creature's mental bombardment, he studied withy severity the mental image that had been flashed before him, conjured entirely by his primal mind. The wolf's sweaty, nude form appeared before him, squirming atop silken sheets adorning a luxurious bed, his fangs bared at the high ceiling as his hips thrust frantically upward into his hand, yanking his cock raw as his unworthy mind toyed with thought of _their_ mate. The transition was sudden; a new image was posted without warning, leaving him to look upon the new scene with a good deal more glee. He was more than happy to receive the play of himself spread out on the same bed as he had last been shown; pounding into his whimpering mate atop the now stained and rumpled sheets, their joined forms laying aside the mangled remains of the wolf.

The hazy fog of imagination leaving his mind at his twitching nose turned upward he caught the light apple blossom scent of his mate, greedily inhaling it, sucking it in like some monstrous glutton. All thoughts of the wolf were quickly deemed secondary as a new solution revealed itself. They would claim their bitch. Claim her, mark her, pup her so that she could never leave them, never be stolen from them. Later he would facilitate the wolf's demise, perhaps yank his intestines out through his throat.

Utter confusion in regard to her untimely abandonment forgotten upon the very instant the set of narrowed scarlet eyes had pinned her down, Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat, a large lump knotting itself in amongst her vocal chords. Thankfully, four years of endless travel in the feudal era had prompted a reasonable deduction. The battle had shaken Sesshomaru, riled him enough to give his beast control over their shared form. But how in the hell, she wailed inwardly, could this have happened? He was only supposed to have two responsive settings, chilling indifference and twisted amusement! Gulping as she tried mightily to dredge up some of her former venom, as it at present seemed the singular alternative to fear or its close cousin panic, she fought to recall how furious she was only five minutes prior.

Oh, he had been…No! He still _was_ in for it! Clearly, he had not been so fortunate as Koga would later be, to have her wrath cushioned by sympathy. Now, Kagome was by no means stupid and she was well aware that instigating would be practically as good as digging her own grave but she decided, under the distinct impression that she was a goner either way, to go down swinging as was her nature. "I know now may not be the best time to be asking for favor Sesshomaru," her deceptively honey-like tone faded away, "BUT WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! You were the one who so adamantly insisted upon fighting Koga so suck it up and get a hold of yourself! And just in case you have yet to notice, I'm not enjoying being fought over like some shiny new trophy!"

The thick, spicy tendrils of her scent floating toward him, wrapping themselves about him as the very air become saturated with the scent of the female's rage and displeasure, Sesshomaru was unable to hold back a vicious snarl. His hand clenched tightly, fisting itself into a white-knuckled stone, the tips of his claws pierced through the pale flesh of his wrist where lay his symbolic maroon markings, each of which were more pronounced now than ever. Not fully understanding his bitch's monologue with his current reduced mental capacity, the creature was drawn to the only feasible explanation for her behavior, the lone conclusion.

The vibrant distress flashing through her aura, the undesirable tang of utter rage fouling her scent, that fire holding its ever so contradictory smolder behind sea-foam eyes…it was all for the wolf. That lowly, filthy traitorous creature – she had rejected him to seek the side of another. His own eyes having fully bled over into their primitive crimson luster, he lost all conscious objections. Snatching at her wrist, he brought her flush against him with a rough tug, the heat from her smaller form scalding him as his razor claws bit deeply into her flesh.

Even his beast adverse to damaging the female more than was necessary to bring about her submission, he released to pressure he had been applying without removing his hand, the warm gush of blood seeping unto his calloused palm bringing about small shivers of pleasure. Proceeding to drag the leaking appendage to his mouth, he made a single, quick swipe over the incisions with his rough canine tongue, leaving behind just enough of his healing saliva to put an end to the excess blood flow and keep the gashes from scarring in the future, although he had for a moment considered enforcing their irreversible existence as a constant reminder of his alpha-hood and her position beneath him. Both literally and figuratively.

Hand slipping backward at an unfathomable speed, he once again transitioned back from angrily concerned to punishing. His fingers knotting themselves around her midnight locks, he tugged nastily, jerkily flipping his head downward and latching his deadly teeth around the smooth column of her throat to yank her downward, the fierce direction more than making up for the lack of his second arm. His shove laced with an obscure sense of gentleness, he wasted no time in pinning the writhing female beneath him, his tucked legs severely limiting the movement of her own while at the same time locking her arms to her sides.

Her struggles aroused him, challenged him to dominate. Attempting to silence the girl's gasping breath and squeaking yelps of indignation that had begun with his assault, he applied more pressure to his oral hold, puncturing the first few layers of her fair skin. She was not to make a sound unless it was to mewl in pleasure or shrieked their name to the heavens.

Her already labored breaths becoming even more shallow as she felt the slow yet forceful grind of the demon lord's pelvis against her upper thighs, the miko's mind momentarily knew no more than panic. He…she…he was…Tears tracing hot paths down her flushed cheeks, staining the already posy-pink flesh, she held back the ragged sobs now begging to escape her constricted throat, all the while attempting to retreat on into herself. She was going to die; the weight of such a realization hitting her far too late, she found the thought alone enough to leave her sweating in stone-cold terror. Lungs aching as her heart beat painfully against her chest cavity she cried out, her soul finding in that moment what her subconscious had been searching out all along.

That spark, that pure well within her, her holy powers. The sudden violent rush giving her strength enough to maintain herself for at least a few more moments, she found the sensation of her pure energy being funneled into her palms a catalyst for what little hope she had been able to hold on to. But without a bow to transfer the energy it would be more difficult, take more time…time that she would need to create for herself. She would have to touch him, subtract from the powerful squeeze of his thighs enough to press her palms to him. Nearly swallowing her own tongue as she found her only chance of a distraction at this point a believable willingness, she shuddered. She would play along if only for a few moments, mental trauma be damned if she could make it out of this alive. She could do this.

Having released his partially clamped jaw, his tongue now in the midst of sensually laving over the knicks the slice of his incisors had left behind, he was instantly aware of the change in the girl, her hesitant reciprocation alerting him to her submission the very second it had been surrendered. Head snapping upward, his nose brushing hers as his curled lips spat out lungfuls of hot air, he held her gaze, reading the hesitation in her eyes before snarling his pleasure. Their female, their _bitch_ was going to trust them. Excellent. They would in no manner disappoint.

Diving down to capture her sweet lips, more so licking and suckling than anything else as kissing itself was a totally human gesture, he pressed himself fully to her, shifting his legs slightly as he lapped away tiny blotches of blood from the girl's lips, blood that had been drawn by the pointed tips of his elongated fangs. The blood, the heat, the fact that she was his, all his…it all flooded downward into his nether regions making him painfully erect. Jerking his lower body forward so as to press his pulsing member into the heavenly heat of his bitch's clothed core, he found his canine manhood had already been partially pushed from its sheath. The attack of such a pleasurable situation causing him to twitch, eyes narrowing as he hissed in a manner quite reminiscent of a seething serpent youkai, he never anticipated the coming contact.

The pain was instantaneous, the firm and sudden press of her shooting palms cutting through his skin as would a knife, the immense holy heat branding his once flawless flesh with sizzling, angry red burns. The unexpected surge blasting him backward, leaving him airborne for the distance of several yards, Sesshomaru could, even mid-flight, feel the abrupt retreat of his beast as the thing went bounding to the back of his mind to escape the rush of purification energy. His following contact with the ground was harsh but not unwelcome as it served to knock him the last several inches to full control.

Now amber eyes staring unblinkingly at the ground, the inu rolled over unto his back in a fashion so undignified he should have denied it if it were to be later mentioned. Wanting to plunge his claws into his own temple for having, even with notable opposition, relented his control to such a creature, Sesshomaru instead dug the slightly curled blades downward into the packed earth, his charred flesh beginning to seep small amounts of blood as a result of the movement.

Immediately turning to her side, curling into a partial fetal position as the heavy press of the feral youkai became nonexistent, Kagome allowed herself a moment of hysterical tears before trying to steady her hiccupping breaths. She was fine, she was fine. It was over, the suffocating sensation of his elevated yuoki bearing down upon her had dropped within its normal level. He was back. It was done. It had to be.

Opening lidded eyes which had practically bolted themselves shut, that was should such a feat have been possible, Kagome felt that nauseating churning of fear dissipate slightly, its position being usurped by anger, relief, and the unthinkable…concern? She wanted to sigh with relief, raise hell to appease her anger…and make sure he was okay? Trying to extinguish the portion of her admittedly overly emotional psyche that actually felt worried for the egotistical, chavanistic, pompous asshole with the overwhelming force of the anger that had also been plaguing her, she was horrified to find that she seemed to have room for both. Tears still streaming, fists clenched, the little priestess pushed herself up, shakily reestablishing her footing.

She didn't understand. She wanted to throttle him, beat him into a bloody pulp, at the very least break his knees like one of those old-time gangsters and yet…a part of her hoped against hope that he was alright. The only other person she had ever experienced such mind-boggling emotional indecisiveness with had been Inuyasha…but that was because she had feeling for him. It was okay to feel that way about someone you liked…but Sesshomaru? She didn't understand. Wiping her eyes in a childish manner, she moved forward, coming up to the felled inu's side and dropping down to her knees. Just to appease her conscience she would make sure she hadn't hurt him too badly. And _then_ she would choke him.

Quickly overcome by the salty scent of tears, Sesshomaru refused to open his mouth. He would not have the tangy taste of her distress layering itself upon his tongue. Acutely aware of the girl the very second she dropped next to him, her knees falling in two swift successive thuds against the dirt to his left, he turned his head in the opposite direction, otherwise migrating not a millimeter. Damn the wench and the effect she had upon him. Had it been any other daring to approach him in such a state their head would have already been rolling, but the sapphire eyed female was his bitch and he supposed she had a certain right to be within the vicinity of his person. Beast cautiously crawling its way to the surface of his subconscious once again, now seemingly content or at least restrained enough to fall into the corner of his mind, the thing gnashed its teeth and growled testily in the direction of the girl.

As a male, his instincts screamed for him to tame the female, mold her into an obedient little bitch with a pleasing submissive disposition. At the moment he refused to acknowledge her, acknowledge the fact that he had, even this once, failed in the application of his usually iron-clad will. Molten fury still boiled within his demonic veins: at her for her contrary ignorance and blatant refusal of his propositioning, at the wolf for his damning audacity, at the two cardinal elders for the pervasiveness of such cowardice as to bend to the will of the East, at himself for stopping, at his demon for not sensing the attack and having taken her wholly like the alpha he was. Her attentiveness, now gifted only within the light of his failure, sickened him, the sensation burning through the lining of his stomach…yet at the same time warming him unbelievably. The bitch made no sense. She ignored, even protested against him, at his best and fawned over him at his worst. Contrary minx. Now, instead of thinking, he chose to put his rage to work diffusing the portion of himself that chose simply to revel in the care and sweet attention.

Shaking hands removing the last frontal scraps of fabric that had been lying across her patient's torso, each practically incinerated in its own right, Kagome fought against her gag reflex at the sight of the injury she herself had induced. The coal gray of the actual char marks fading against the angry red of raised, melted flesh and the frequent highlights of dripping crimson, she choked out a throaty gasp, watching the remnants of her own energy dancing across what had one been lily-pale flesh. This, granny Kaede had told her, was one of the reasons those of the holy order could harm otherwise invincible youkai so. The pure energy was attracted to the blackness of the demon's soul, absorbed, and retained for several painful hours or until said demon's life-force failed. It wasn't enough to kill Sesshomaru, or at least she didn't think it was, but it would definitely hurt like hell for awhile.

She wished she knew how to chase it off, even recall it. One thought struck a painfully sour chord in her mind. Kikyo would have known, and really what good was the living dead woman if not to cast constantly her inescapable shadow of superiority? Inching her fingers closer to the deformed chest, half in determination and half instinctively, she picked up upon the growl of warning rumbling from her patient even as he remained stationary, what she imagined to be narrowed amber eyes cast in the opposite direction. For once, she was thankful for his ridiculously overblown sense of pride. She really didn't think she could look at him right now.

Feeling as if thin, invisible threads had begun to pull her hovering hand downward toward his burnt chest, the holy energy that had earlier seemed so eager to blast itself into the system of the dangerous demon appeared now just as willing to be pulled back. And the second her fingertips made their first brushing contact with the raised flesh, it was. The accompanying flash of light left her hand tingling and vision spotty, but not so much as to be disoriented to the point of not noticing the way the skin had mended itself to its former perfection. She…She didn't know she could do that.

Apparently, neither did Sesshomaru, his eyes widening a visible fraction as his plan to snatch up and snap the offending mortal wrist, as a reminder never again to come near him with such a traitorous limb, became forgotten with sudden release from such unique pain. Out of reflex he snarled, her unclear intentions raising the hackles of his beast and bringing the creature to pacing. One did not harm and then heal, that was not the way of the world. The girl was either incredibly naïve or filled with more unearthly mercy than it would seem her small frame could hold at capacity.

Making a mental note to later reinforce the importance of the follow through, he came to the conclusion that it was a mix of both her childish purity and her worldly inexperience. But despite the lenience the recent show of compassion and loyalty had ignited, he was still angered with her cruel denial and would not fail to reprimand the bitch. Head changing position slowly, the new angle tugging at the silky strands of silver splayed below him, he spoke, the word more so a statement than anything else. "Bitch."

So clearly astounded over his lack of graciousness, even a singular grain of it, Kagome sat gaping for a full minute, her mouth hanging open much like a carp removed from its watery home before clenching her fist in a lightening motion and slamming it back down atop his ribs. Outrage enhanced as he moved not a muscle, remaining completely unaffected by the blow, she growled to herself. Sure she hadn't been expecting him to apologize on bended knees or really even so much as properly thank her…but what an ass! Kami, it had to have run in the family. Beating back the violent urge to rip those stupid, pointy ears off of his bug, dumb, demon head, she sat up on her knees, allowing a screech to leap from her lips as she prepared to shake some sense into him.

His words beat out her own in their race to be heard. "You are this Sesshomaru's bitch, not a wounded jackass. As such you will refrain from ever again acting the part."

"Oh! Oh, you would know! You're like the freaking king of the jackasses! There, that's something you and your gigantic ego can lord over! This whole thing was your fault. Where do you come off insulting me? Next time I think about saving you be sure to remind me not to and if by some chance I refuse to listen and insist upon playing Clara Barton, please do remind me of this. I'm not a possession like one of your territories or your stupid swords! Oh, and next time you think about kidnapping me, DON'T!"

Position not impeding his movement in the slightest Sesshomaru shot forward smoothly, knocking the girl's arm into her side as he rolled them over and shot a glare toward the miko beneath him from his most appropriate perch. "On the contrary bitch," his words were cold and condescending, "You should have fulfilled your duties properly and cut off the wolf's advances from the very moment they began." Looking down upon his mate, the shiny, black, fanned curtain of her hair accentuating her pale skin and blue eyes, he almost allowed his own to roll back into his head in his frustration. It was his job to correct the girl's misbehaviors and shed light upon her naïve misgivings and he would not falter in her duty to do so…however, he did wish she would be less argumentative some of the time.

While his beast would forever and a day howl for they girl's complete submission, his collective rationale realized that the total extinguishment of her fire would break her. And they did not want pieces of an irreparable female. They wished for a being to disclose their thoughts to when the rest of the world was unworthy, a partner who would gladly care for him in the most feminine of ways. Perhaps his methods were not the most promising, but he would see the whole of Japan burnt to the ground before he was denied such concessions.

Below him, Kagome's mind was also toying with destructive images, if not for quite the same reason. "Well I'm just so sorry if I got my signals crossed. You see, I wasn't aware that death threats counted as romantic interlude. Next time I'll be sure to take note of your _future_ actions." Taking a quick breath to fill her lungs once more with a gulp of much needed air, she plowed on. "What so you find so great about yourself anyway? Who keeled over and made you king of the demons? Do you actually have any room for anything else up there in that head with that massive superiority complex crowding your brain?"

If there was a wrong way to have taken the miko's words, Sesshomaru certainly did. Outrage at would he did not realize was unintentional mockery of his father's death combined with rejection and the reappearance of what little insecurity he thought he had buried centuries ago all combined in vicious moment of vulnerability. Leaning forward and arching his spine, he snapped his bared teeth. "Does this Sesshomaru disgust you? Do you find him so utterly repulsive in his solitude and deformity?"

Gasping as an injured spark of both hurt and loneliness flashed through the amber eyes looking down at her, Kagome found herself trapped in her own astonishment. Never before had she seen him with that look, that entirely mortal look of utter desperation that passed across his angrily twisted features. And had she been standing the mental impact of the sudden realization that followed would have bowled her over. Sesshomaru had real feelings. Picking up instantly on how stupid that sounded, she inwardly gave herself a smack. Of course he had feelings, everyone did.

While she lost no grip on her determination to win their present argument, she was suddenly flooded by the wish to comfort him. Maybe she couldn't help it, it was after all in her nature…yet, she fought to ignore the added concern he, above all other beings, seemed to accidentally receive. "Sesshomaru…you don't repulse me at all. You're a very attractive demon and even without the arm, well," her voice lowered to a whisper as she knew this was the main point of his interrogation, "It doesn't matter. You're a warrior Sesshomaru…these things happen. It just goes to show brave you are." Stealing yet another deep breath as the follow up would be the trickier part, she started slowly. "It's the attitude that I'm sick of. Do you know how tiresome your 24/7 holier than thou complex is? I really don't even see where you get the energy to be so condescending all of the time. I mean you absolutely insist that I stay with you but the second I open my mouth I get beaten back with a giant stick! I understand that you're a youkai Sesshomaru but the whole 'me big, strong male' 'you itty-bitty female' thing is getting old. If it wasn't glaringly obvious already, I just never was that type. If that's what you wanted, why choose me?"

He would always be possessive, clutching. He would forever be jealous, covetous, dictated partially by another beast all together, a rabid green-eyed one. But instead of admitting to any series of these 'flaws', one that a normal youkai bitch would be quite flattered by, the citrine-eyed demon instead opted for simple correction. "Mate, your assessment of the situation is incorrect. It is important for an alpha to seek out the strongest bitch for reasons pertaining to breeding and pack continuation. Such bitches, as you have so frequently proven miko, thrash about for their independence, challenging a male in pursuit to force their hand in submission. While it is a male's job to lead a female, it is the Kami-given gift for the female sex alone to birth new life, create pups sired within her by her male's seed. In return for her submission and the production of heirs, the female is cherished by her partner."

Rolling her eyes as the lord proceeded to lift his steel-like form from her, she exhaled the air that had been trapped within her lungs in long, weary sigh, unsurprised at the sudden feeling of being pulled up into a relatively comfortable one-armed hold. For once she didn't protest, instead lightly leaning her head back against his chest, only half listening to his normal, baritone speech. "You are weary bitch. This Sesshomaru shall accompany you to our chambers where you shall take a midday rest. This Sesshomaru shall stand guard." Her full lips quirking slightly at the overly dramatic terminology used for what really could be summed up as watching her sleep, she allowed the gentle rocking of his forward stride lull her. She wasn't going to argue. After all, she really could use a nap after such a crazy morning.

--

Knees weak and joints aching, the silver-haired inu hanyou was finally able to place a calloused finger upon the miserable sensation he was experiencing. It was as if he was emerging from some long forgotten dungeon after a century's worth of cruel and unusual torture. Not that he had exactly had that sort of experience before, but this was what he would imagine it to feel like. The rapid bodily production and drain of the fatty acids the human body used to function had left a sensation of scorching fire pumping through his veins, the change in the bulk of his muscle mass, the strength of his tendons and tuning of his ligaments…it all was brutal. Mortal muscles, he found, were nondurable and most comparable to string. Hauling himself up with an audible groan of misery, his newly returned claws sinking into the bark of the tree he had used as a splintering support the night prior, he momentarily returned to the thoughts of several days past. Normally he wouldn't travel on these recuperation days as he had Kagome who was always willing to make up some sort of excuse to save his ego. But she was not with him and so he would trudge on.

The disappearance of the rugged scenery and the ever-improving lush surroundings told him he would soon be crossing into the western lands. His brother always was such a Kami-damned perfectionist. Still, more importantly, it told him he was halfway through his journey. Not yet ten yards away from the tree, he halted his stiff, uneven advancements, catching a flash of white flitting through the emerald foliage to his right. At first thinking it was simply some form of passing wildlife as it was in such close proximity to the ground, he found himself standing corrected at the diluted scent of that pain-in-the-ass spider hybrid collected above him heavily, nearly dampening the air with its pungent concentration. His reasoning capabilities not so insufficient as some would have liked to peg them as, he was anything but slow at putting two and two together in this instance and thusly was prepared for the girl's appearance before she even revealed herself. Kanna. Momentarily wondering why Naraku would choose a child's body to house a portion of his dissected soul, he found the thought slipping away as said vessel approached him.

The girl was damn creepy and that was all there was to it. Hell, even the little albino freak's skin looked white-washed. And that stare, ugh, that must have been what Sesshomaru was like as a pup. Unsheathing his blade with aching arms, watching closely as it made its transformation into the massive fang he was so noted for wielding, Inuyasha growled at the girl, instinctively avoiding looking into in the rippling, reflective surface of the small oval mirror she held.

The kid herself wasn't such a great scrapper, but that thing was deadly. Even at this moment he felt its dark aura wrapping around him, trying to pull his gaze down to inspect the glass so that his soul could be sucked clean from his body. Knowing conversation was useless as she hadn't uttered a single spare word in all of their past meetings, he chose instead to charge to the left, spinning on his heel to stop himself as her form evaporated eerily from the spot only to reappear behind him.

The pattern of charging, screeching to a halt, and relocating the little monster becoming more and more tiresome with each minute, the hanyou scowled. He knew he could take the kid; it was just that before she had always shown up accompanied by the wind witch or some other dumb-as-a-post crony. It couldn't be that hard, with her form she could practically be considered a newborn in demon years. Not so much a brilliant tactician as his brother, he decided to follow through on the simplest course. Her back was to the forest line of the glen. She had to go either left or right.

Wasting no time in charging once again he threw his weapon to the left like a spear and lunged with his claws extended to the right. If he could cover both, one was bound to take her out. It just so happened to be his hand. Pointed claws sinking immediately down into the child's neck, ripping them through her torso he found no blood but only a flow of seeping grey ash. His other fist, at the same time, shattered through her small mirror. The second the tool was totaled, he watched in mild horror as her form simply disintegrated into dust. Dust that was blown away by a gentle breeze through the clearing.

Recollecting himself for a moment after the fleeting contact with the escaped portion of the arachnid's soul, only all too eager to return to its master, his stomach twisted itself into queasy knots. Covering the few strides to where the now untransformed, rusty katana laid, he bent down with his aching back to snatch up and resheath it. He groaned out loud while walking on. Something told him that this was going to be one hell of a long day.

--

A dark scowl plastered upon his drawn face, lethal claws tapping impatiently upon the shinning surface of the oak desk, Naraku was unprepared for both the sudden jolt he felt and the resulting twitch sending his bouncing claws splintering through the thick wood. Doubling forward slightly in his straight-backed chair, he wheezed silently, the sudden sensation of internal fusion leaving him breathless. After a few prolonged seconds, the dark hanyou managed to prop himself up, inflating his lungs once before releasing a dangerous hiss.

In that moment he had felt more whole than he had in several years and that could only mean one thing – a piece of his soul had been returned. Knowing that the allowance was not quite large enough to have come from Kagura, he came to the only reasonable conclusion. It had to be that monotonous little pygmy, Kanna. But that really was no surprise. He had sent her on a solo venture to monitor the half-inu knowing full well that the boy could terminate her existence so long as he momentarily managed to pull his head out of his ass.

It really was no great loss. She had been of limited use to begin with, a failed or more accurately abandoned project he had once started but swiftly lost interest in. The only perk that could be associated with keeping the girl around was the enchanted view offered by her mirror. Hell, he still wasn't sure how he pulled that one to begin with. Really, he would not miss her silent appearances or milky, wide-eyed stares she gave him, each totally devoid of perceptible emotion. To say the least, she had not been what one would call an amusing child. If anything, she was more creepy. Besides, he had already put serious consideration into reabsorbing his two off-shoot carnations as he would soon no longer have time to monitor them, his attention vested fully upon his little mate who would be carrying his offspring in her womb. No, now that he thought about it, he would wait to impregnate her as the thought of sharing her attentions with anyone, even his own blood, stirred his beast.

And he was able to admit that he head now fully crossed over the line from intrigued to obsessive. It was one of his character flaws, perhaps, that intense fixation of his. But what was more important now was that damn dog who was most likely at this very moment salivating all over _his_ female like the brutish mutt he was. Finally caring enough to extract his hand from the desk surface, he brought it before his eyes, spending a minute visually tracing the oozing paths of blood coming from the spattering of small cuts before flicking his wrist, sending the thick crimson droplets to the floor. Drawing his unusually pointed tongue along the remaining paths, he shuddered, suppressing the urge to imagine that it was not his own life fluid that he was lapping up, not his own hand, but blood from the miko's pretty neck, at precisely the junction where his mark would lie.

No, he, Naraku, the former bandit Onigumo, did not and would under any circumstances play pretend. He would settle for nothing less than tangible.

Standing up and walking toward the drawn curtains, he prayed that the movement would keep his mind from straying a further ways down this ridiculous path. And suddenly he felt wretched, miserable there stewing in his own solitude. Yet, through some obscure cognitive process that wretchedness very quickly transformed into fury. It was her job to be here, be here now, even if it was only to sit in silence without his acknowledgement, unknowingly offering him that which he sought. The heart was feeble, this he knew, and yet he desired hers while he had none to give in return. What he _would_ give would be the shelter of his embrace, a brand of twisted devotion, his own startling fidelity. There would be no love involved on his part…or so he told himself, and yet he would settle for nothing less than her heart. Gazing through the window, his ruby eyes traveled slowly over the opaque, black waters of the pond below, one that may have at one time been considered decorative; he allowed his falling lids to partially impair his vision. Maybe he had been going about this the wrong way. No, he would not force a concession from the dog lord, but instead lure her to him.

--

She had slept. He had not. He needed not the endless hours of hibernation that mortals seemed to require and thusly had been left to his own thoughts. To word things most mildly, he had unintentionally turned over quite a heavy stone of suspicion only to find his beast rearing in no uncertain distaste at the thought of allowing their bitch another night sheltered under the same roof as the dirty ookami. Even his logical mind felt unease, finding not even the assurance of his own arm caging the girl enough to appease the creature. He knew it was more than likely he would tear apart the first being that even neared their chamber during the night hours in his violent vigilance. Never one to deny himself any instinctual precaution, he swiftly concluded to inform the more prestigious of his colleagues of their departure, leaving the floor unopened to any form of debate.

As undesirable as the idea of leaving his slumbering female unattended had been, he found it to have been greatly outweighed by his previous thoughts and thus had bent to the necessity of his temporary absence, leaving their chambers sealed with a sparking shield of his own yuoki before he had left. Of course, with the wolf prince still recuperating within the Eastern wing under the care of those two brainless mutts he claimed as an entourage, neither the North nor South had even attempted to deny him. Good, at least it seemed they understood his already present irritation with their cowardice in regards wolf's demands and had chosen to, in turn, leave alone his dismissal of such an event.

Lengthy strides now carrying him away from his host's study where he had seen fit to leave the pair with his abrupt announcement, he caught the purplish-orange pastels of the sky from the corner of his amber eye. The day was drawing to a close and while he refused to give up his plan, he understood that it would not be beneficial to his female's health to travel in the cool, night air. Already this morn he had scented the sour undertones of illness threatening to engulf her petite form. Reaching the heavy double doors, he slipped inside without a sound. As much sleep as she had already collected, he would not push where it was unnecessary. As unpleasant at the prospect of bedding themselves in the nearest human village, holing themselves up for the night in some shoddy mortal inn was, he would simply need to stomach it this once.

Finding himself scowling once more at the collection of sleeveless silk kimonos, he growled. What the women of the North wore was no concern of his. He would not ponder the reasoning behind their idiot mates' decisions to allow such displays but this was absolutely the last time his own would dress in such a manner. Yanking free a garb of deep blues, he narrowed his eyes at the indecency of the thing before tossing it onto the foot of the bed and moving to awaken his still slumbering mate.

Choosing only to burrow her head further into the down pillow at the persistent shaking, Kagome rolled her heavily lidded eyes. Apparently Sesshomaru had some compulsive aversion to allowing her to awaken on her own. Mouth stretching in a childish yawn as she rolled over, the miko pushed her arms above her head, barely catching the words of her companion. "Mate, dress. This Sesshomaru has decided that we shall take our leave." She groaned. Don't get her wrong, she was more than happy to get out of this crazy place but she wasn't sure if she could really leave without speaking to Koga.

Soon finding herself swept upright, her silk slippers doing little to keep the cold from the soles of her feet; she was suddenly burdened with a silken bundle and directed with a push behind a rice-paper changing screen. Maybe…maybe it would be best for Koga's health if she left it alone and didn't try to bring it up with the pushy inu lord. At least the look he had given her earlier told her he understood her situation to some degree. Her changing time decreasing with all of the practice she had been receiving recently, Kagome moved from behind the screen and around the impatient dog demon to run a brush through her hair. Fine, he'd get his way but she'd take her own sweet time getting ready. An agitated growl coming from behind her indicating that he might not have been pleased upon hearing her previous internal statement, she sighed and turned. "Kami Sesshomaru calm down. A few seconds won't kill you."

Running mental commentary pointing out that while indeed it could not, it would be most unavoidable on her part should he choose to make it so. And while he could never in all honesty follow through with his unvoiced threat, he grabbed her hand dragging her from the chamber behind him in his refusal to concede. "This Sesshomaru would remind you, mate, of who holds the dominant role within this relationship."

His fine hearing did not miss the exasperated chorus of 'yeah-yeahs' that followed his statement. He remained silent as the several minutes it took them to emerge into the exterior court of the castle passed. Several lengthy steps yielding enough room for him to take-off, Sesshomaru easily gathered the girl to him, summoning his ki cloud beneath his booted feet and beginning their ascent. And while the air became much cooler with their quickly increasing altitude, he found himself more than willing to share the heat of his body with the shivering girl pressed against his tightly muscled chest.

Two hours into the flight, Kagome found herself loosing the battle to keep her complaints to herself. She'd quickly discovered that she could not look back or forward or even to the sides as the movement of the blurred scenery made her nauseous. Aside from that lovely fact, she was presently living in fear that the arm holding her would slip and she would go plummeting toward the ground. Hey, it wasn't completely unfeasible! It had happened before…well, maybe not quite like that but still! And to top it all off the disappearance of the sun behind the distant hills had added more of a chill to the already nippy spring air and it wasn't like she was just going to casually ask Sesshomaru if she could borrow his shirt to keep her arms from becoming a set of popsicles. Just a little too embarrassed to turn further into the warmth of his chest, she felt her stomach summersault and dared to peek past the lavender wisps of the ki cloud.

Oddly enough, it seemed that they were descending upon a moderately sized human town. Finding that it was at least twice the size of Kaede's, she also noted that it was considerable more urban…if that word was even really applicable in this era. She may have been mistaken, but weren't these the sort of places Sesshomaru fought tooth and nail to avoid? And having landed in front of one of the larger buildings constructed of now quite weathered wood, she really didn't have to guess why. The scent of alcohol seeping from the bottom establishment of what must have been a tavern was dizzying, the loud shouts and ruckus laughter nothing short of obnoxious. Feeling herself once again set upon her own two feet, she couldn't help but inquire as to their present location. "Uh, Sesshomaru, what exactly are we doing here?"

Having been silently asking himself a nearly identical question, Sesshomaru grunted, dragging her behind him once again. "We shall bed here for the night." Stepping through the slightly ajar door into the crowd, most of whom were obviously too intoxicated to notice his demonic 'condition', his lips curled at the violent assault upon his senses, the reeking sweat, the unchecked lust, the bitter spirits…it was absolutely disgusting. His eyes pinkening slightly as a barrage of cat-calls and wolf-whistles went up at the sight of the lovely miko he held in tow, he bared his fangs wordlessly. The bitch was _his_. He could already scent their poorly bonded mortal mates upon their sweat-slicked human flesh. Their infidelity was sickening.

Approaching the battered desk of the obviously mortal proprietor, he dropped the girl's wrist for a moment, slipping his own hand inside the first fold of his haori and fishing out a white velvet pouch filled with clanking coins. It was obviously more than the old man was expecting, but currency was such a trivial human nuance. His demands followed immediately. "You shall grant this Sesshomaru use of your pathetic facilities for one night's time." The elderly ningen whose eyes had already expanded to the size of saucers as he poked through the coins could only nod, reaching clumsily beneath the desk and handing his silver-haired customer a set of keys tagged with the figures to indicate room 16. Snatching up the proffered metal without a word of thanks, Sesshomaru was about to begin their journey up a single set of steps when he noticed his little mate rubbing her temples at the unearthly racket.

He growled, stepping forward toward a table occupied by three slurring drunkards. He would not subject himself nor his mate to the horrors of this putrid inn if they were not to gain the rest they had come for. They would silence themselves or face the consequences. An abnormally loud snarl functioning to draw their attention to him as he looked over the room for a moment, he decided that he would make this interaction brief. And this in mind, just as quickly as heads had turned in their direction, he smashed his clawed fist through the table nearest, causing the trio to jump back yelping as their tin mugs of ale clattered to the floor. He was not concerned with the damage; he had given the old man more than enough excess to purchase a new piece. Wishing to escape their tiresome gazes as soon as possible, he proceeded to issue his first and only warning. "You will all lower the tone of your crude socialization. Should this Sesshomaru or his mate be disturbed during their pursuit of rest none shall enjoy the consequences."

Wishing to remain not a moment longer than necessary amongst the scum, he moved swiftly up the creaking stairs, whipping about only at the crest as his demonic ears picked out the base accusation it would be their rutting, or 'fucking' as the human had termed it, and not sleep their elevated speech would be disturbing. The fool's oncoming decapitation was halted only by the pleading look of his mate. For a single moment he turned, flashing his fangs as he once more allowed his eyes to flicker crimson in the direction of the culprit before taking leave, scouting out their designated quarters and entering, his agitation not having depleted in the slightest.

Sapphire eyes surveying the room lazily as she slumped against the closed door, the miko sighed. Kami, it was just never ending with him. She shook her head, moving toward a poorly cushioned seat. It was obvious he had stopped here to let her get some rest and she wasn't going to just blow off the chance because he was having one of his mini-tantrums over who-knew-what. Removing the indigo outer layer of her kimono and kicking off her slippers, leaving herself in only a white cotton yukata, Kagome neatly piled it all atop the crooked chair in the corner and lightly padded over to the futon which was obviously meant to accommodate two.

Slipping under the covers in an attempt to ignore the familiar weight that pressed down upon the other side of the mattress, she peeked out to watch the Western lord slip off his boots and toss away his upper garments, leaving his chest bare as he slid in next to her. Making sure to turn herself away from him as he rolled to face her, the priestess found herself squeaking as she was pulled backward into a naked chest, finding his nose pressed up against her neck as he inhaled deeply. Her words pushing past her lips in what seemed an appropriate whisper she spoke. "What in the world are you doing?"

Taking his time in responding to what he found to be a ridiculous question, the lord held the sweetly scented air within his lungs for a moment before exhaling. "The provided linens reek of human excretions. This Sesshomaru has simply chosen instead to indulge in the scent of his mate." Feeling the girl tense beneath him, he frowned slightly, pressing his nose more firmly into the hollow of her throat. Opening his mouth so as to intentionally tickle the sensitive flesh of her neck with his warm breath he allowed the tip of his rough tongue to slip past his thin lips causing the little woman to shiver in his arm. "Is there a reason why you seem to find the touch of this Sesshomaru so detestable, mate?" And for once his voice was laced with genuine curiosity rather than demonic spite at what he would have normally interpreted as rejection. Even his most primal self wished to weigh her answer to the puzzle posed.

Gulping nervously as she attempted to slither from his firm hold Kagome looked to the inu behind her, searching for the right words. While 'just because' didn't seem like it would be able to stand against his standards, the whole stroll down memory lane thing complete homicidal attempts really wasn't looking like a great option either. It wasn't like he was bad looking or anything; in fact she'd really meant it earlier when she had dubbed him attractive…maybe in a more feminine way than normal, but still. And aside from the violence and the mood swings and the arrogance he was a pretty tolerable guy. It was just that she was…well, not exactly 'with' Inuyasha per-say but, uh, she was still rather fond of him and touching her crush's evil, older brother just seemed so wrong. Gasping shortly as the hand that had been splayed upon her stomach ran upward over her side to beginning tenderly tickling the flesh near her clavicle, she found herself at a loss for words.

The sudden combination of little licks and nips along her throat had her squirming without her knowledge. She'd never really…it was just that it felt…but she wasn't a whore…she… A sudden roll bringing him atop her, his knees now supporting most of his weight as he hovered above her, his claws tangled within her splayed midnight tresses. Her expressive abilities returning to her in the knick of time she stammered, "I… you… we… it's not that I don't…" But whatever else was to come was lost as the demon sprawled atop her purred darkly, his lips sealing themselves tightly to hers.

Her eyes widening to a point from which they threatened to bulge fully from her skull she was nearly ready to tear herself away from the youkai when her panicked gaze met his entrancing amber eyes. And she found she couldn't move; found she might not want to move even if she could. She'd never really had a kiss like this and it was well, nice… even if it was with Sesshomaru. Attempting in that moment to let go for just this once, trying to see it as a favor to a man who wore his desire so plainly upon his sleeve, she slowly let her lips slip open, not sure if she was doing it at all correctly in her inexperience. She wasn't leading him on…she wasn't leading herself on…she was just giving them this one moment.

Immediately expressing his silent elation with her shy consent Sesshomaru parted her lips gently with his tongue, tugging on her bottom lip for a second with carefully clamped fangs before invading her sweet cavern. The tentative pressure she placed upon his questing appendage was enough to draw from him a pleased growl. Oddly enough, his beast wasn't thrashing for dominance. It wasn't attempting to break loose and rut the little female into the mattress. No, he found it only surfaced just enough to take part in their exchange of intimate sensations. For once the creature seemed to understand her hesitance, to respect instead of devour the air of pure virginity about her. For once there was no overwhelming compulsion to take her; he was simply content with her timid response and his own reflexive purr. The feeling was odd.

Sensing the miko's need for air, he drew away slowly, taking his time to appreciate the dazed expression on her face before pulling her flush against him once more and rolling onto his back, his angular chin resting atop her head. She had given freely and this was all he would take on this night. His single arm wrapping around her as she turned her head and exhaled shakily, he began to trace light circles upon her back with the tips of his claws. His words were low. "Sleep, mate." And she voiced no objections, very swiftly falling into the thoughtless void into which she had been beckoned. Sesshomaru followed several hours later.

Awakening the next morning, the miko moaned silently, cursing just about everything that she could think of. Sure, this was just her luck! The one day that no one was waking her up was the only day she couldn't stay asleep. Deciding it would just be best to get over it before she forced herself into a foul mood the rest of the day she sat up and turned her head to maneuver herself, at the same time drawing in a sharp breath. So she hadn't exactly remembered that she'd fallen asleep literally on top of Sesshomaru or maybe not even that she had been in the same bed as him…but it was hard to miss now. Her position was rather…er, compromising. Now, having fallen half off her animate mattress leaving her about his side in a semi-straddle as one leg tangled with his and her face buried into his shoulder, she nearly had a stroke as her eyes traced the length of her arm down to her hand. If there was a worse place for her to be grabbing, she couldn't possibly guess what it would be.

No, it just wasn't possible. Her face flushed a dark fuchsia as she tried to determine how best to discretely remove her hand from his, uh, 'nether region'. It wasn't like she was feeling him up or anything. Oh, Kami no! She had just innocently happened to wake up with the heat of his clothed morning erection pushing into her open palm. Oh, holy hell! Hallelujah he was asleep! But…she knew he was a light sleeper and would wake up the second she grazed him trying to pull her hand away and…and…and then he would think she was some creepy girl caught red-handed groping him in his sleep! Her mind forcefully backtracking for her, she felt as if an invisible finger was wagging in indignation. Hadn't he practically shoved his tongue down her throat last night? And better yet, what had she been thinking letting him do that to begin with? Oh Kami, if Inuyasha found out she was afraid that the world might cease to exist and then what - she nearly screeched. He was pushing himself up into her hand!

Several minutes prior, Sesshomaru had grinned inwardly. Of course he wasn't asleep. His consciousness came with sun; any extra rest was by his allowance only. He too had been a bit curious upon his wakening, but the innocence in her aura prevented him from believing it was anything but accidental. Still, that didn't mean his stiff morning manhood hadn't responded to the visual she presented or the heat of her palm. As frantic as his beast was with the situation, even it knew that her caress was unintentional, that of an unknowing virgin.

Somehow that pleased both he and the creature, the knowledge that they had been the recipient of the girl's first intimate contact, however accidental it may have been. And he would be the last as well. Or he would set the whole of Japan aflame in his rage. Should she ever attempt to betray him, he would quite literally shackle her to their mating bed until he consumed the entirety of her soul. Oh, the whole of Japan would be forced to pay in blood. But it would not happen. He would not allow it to be so. Regaining both reality and resolution, he picked up the scent of her panic and the increased thudding of her beating heart. He decided to have his bit of fun for the day. Thus, maintaining the ruse of sleep, he pushed his rather large member up against her hand.

Throwing caution to the wind upon his third upward thrust, the priestess yelped, rolling to the opposite side of the futon as the ever so 'innocent' lord flashed his fangs in an exaggerated yawn. Unprepared for him to follow her shift, rolling quickly behind her to bring his face only inches from her own, she nearly toppled over the side of the futon as his set of amber eyes snapped open. For once, she was really quite thankful for his hold as it had saved her from a rather nasty spill. Oh, lord. Now she felt like she had to say something. "Uh, good morning, Sesshomaru. Did you, uh, sleep well?"

A rare playful grin spreading across his handsome face, he raised a silver eyebrow. "This Sesshomaru's period of rest was as is usual. However, the circumstances upon awakening he found most pleasant." Fighting off a deep chuckle at the expense of the girl's naivety, he sat up. Slipping out the other side of the futon, he gestured for her to do the same before speedily slipping back into his woolen inner and silken outer haoris. He still was not fond of the idea of allowing her to watch his slight struggle to clothe himself with only one arm.

Watching his mate get into her own kimono, he frowned. He did not like the sight of her wearing the same manner of dress two suns in a row. As her male he should have had the mind to bring, or at least purchase for her, a new garment. Making a mental note to have fashioned several extraordinary pieces as repayment for his present lack of thought, he waited until she straightened herself before offering his hand and proceeding to lead her from the room and down the steps.

Reentering the downstairs tavern, his sensitive nose twitched. Still there lingered the stench of human filth; he could even see some of the dirty drunkards sleeping slumped over tables or laid out upon the floor. His eyes narrowed as he stepped around the debris of the decimated table that had yet to be cleared. This was not the sort of spectacle he wished his female subjected to. Dropping the keys with an air of disgust atop the desk of the establishment's mortal owner, who himself looked fairly hung-over; he pulled his mate out of the hell-hole and into the clean, crisp morning air.

Picking up his pace to a very nearly ridiculous trot, he managed to drag a jogging miko past the village outskirts in a flat ten minutes. Really he was just looking to separate himself from the bustling town before he took off, the whole point being to avoid the ruckus and murmurs of the mortals as they took to the skies. Normally he wouldn't care but he had no desire to deal with an embarrassed, self-conscious mate, for in his experience human females tended to care far too greatly for the opinions of their peers. He snorted. So now he was catering to the emotions of others? Oh, his father would be rolling over in his grave. The old inu would really get a kick out of this. The thought momentarily tickling to the spiritual connection he had with the lands of his fathers, he froze. It was not an unusual sensation as the ancient magic called to him most often to relay its condition or cry out for protection, but this time it was different. The border, someone with the blood of his father had crossed over the border to the West. And that could only mean one thing. Inuyasha had found his way into the West.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Thanks again for sticking with me and PLEASE review for me. Until next time! )


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

A/N: Hello! So, once again, it's been quite a while. I'm going on vacation next week so I figured that I might as well post this for you all. Anyway, I think that this chapter might be a little lighter content wise if you know what I mean. No, there isn't less of it it's just a little less heavy. Don't worry, its not like there isn't any drama in here. Well, enjoy!

Gleaming teeth clacking together with an impulsive snap of his powerful jaw, an instinctual operation meant to splinter the bones of whatever prey found itself unfortunate enough to be clamped between his spear-like incisors, Sesshomaru spat forth an indignant growl. Allowing the knuckles of his single hand to pop with a very nearly sickening crunch, he had the sudden urge to smother the girl with his own form, protect her from any prying eyes. With the distant, steady pulsing of his half sibling's clouded hanyou aura hammering through his twitching elfin ears, the lord seemed incredibly close to clocking out what little remained of his sanity. Neither he nor his beast had any intention of allowing the contemptible halfling anywhere near their bitch.

They would much sooner gouge the vile pup's eyes from his head than permit him to drink in the sight of the female they held as their own. He would rather have the half-blood's last choking breath wrung from his lungs than allow the boy to share the air of his intended. It would be in the all around best interest of the pup to find himself a very large rock to hide under and just remain there for the rest of eternity. The imbecile knew better than to cross into the Western lands and rarely had the audacity to do so, sans the tracking of the shikon fragments. And even on those rare occasions the mutt managed a successful transit, it was customary for him to intercept their little rag-tag group several score miles from the internal boarder. Really, the only reason he had ever permitted the pest an inch past the territory lines was that he hauled his intended mate in tow. The hanyou was unwelcome here. The fool knew as much.

His beast gnashed its teeth, acidic saliva dripping from its lower jaw as a powerful snarl spilt from the deadly cavern unchecked. He refused to lose control and yet did not wish to monitor himself so closely as was most likely proper. The pup sought to steal their bitch away from their flank, remove her even while clearly the lesser candidate. The creature's claws flexed, digging into the spongy floor of his mind as a certain instinctual fury raged through them both. They were the alpha. They were the best provider. They had the first choice of bitch. Such utter insubordination from a lesser pack member brought about a glare that could quite easily have iced over the flames of hell. Their bitch, while not daft, retained a misdirected sense of loyalty in regard to the boy and their meeting was a temptation he refused to cater to.

The thought of her separating herself from him, the possibility that lingered above his head made him livid. They had garbed her in the finest of silks, decorated her with the most splendid of jewels. They had set before her a feast every evening, pledged to her their eternal protection and fidelity. What of the hanyou made him so much more desirable? What had he to offer the bitch besides his dwindling, childish attentions and a shack in the depths of the forest? They were, very literally, twice the demon the mutt was and the female's continued obliviousness enflamed their every thought, the sensation lacing through his dark heart like some stitched pattern.

For the second time in two days he felt the burn of his own glandular toxins wearing raw the vibrating flesh of his throat. He, Sesshomaru, refused to know fear. His immense pride taking even more of a beat down as found himself once again envious of his bastard half-sibling, the Tai sneered nastily. He was the halfling. He was the leech, the scum, the filth, the disgusting object of his father's infidelity and yet somehow the mutt had managed to sink his claws deeply into all that they wished to hold for themselves. The fang of his father, the miko…it all should have been his to begin with. They were the ones truly deserving of such treasures. How could it be that the mutt ignored every responsibility he held as a birthright and was still rewarded so awesomely? No, this female was destined to be his and his alone.

Yanking much more so than leading the onna toward the unyielding wall of his muscled chest, the mighty inu offhandedly sniffed at the girl, scenting her confusion yet still choosing to bypass as explanation. The decision had been made that they would deposit their bitch back within the stronghold of the Palace Moon before continuing on to locate the hanyou, at which time they would take great pleasure in shredding the bothersome halfling into millions and millions of tiny half-breed strips. While the mortal blood of the oaf placed him several days journey from the palace of his birth, they would have no trouble spanning the land in a slot of several hours, yet another perk of full demon-hood. Pushing crackling energy through his leather-booted feet, the noble dog demon waited for the lavender wisps of his semi-translucent ki cloud to wrap themselves around his ankles and took swiftly to the skies, his hard amber eyes locked in a forward gaze. The look served its purpose. It told the bitch that they would not be taking any questions at the present time.

Tucking both of her arms over the lean expanse of her queasy tummy, the blue-eyed miko turned her blanched face into the pristine silk of the dog lord's haori and groaned. She had just kind-of, sort-of, maybe gotten a little used to the whole flying thing and now he had to go and crank it up a bazillion notches. What exactly was his problem anyway? He'd managed to go from slightly irritated to outright pissed in ten seconds flat, but then again…what else was new? Squeezing her watering, sea-foam eyes shut as the land below and to the sides of them passed by in a blur, she grumbled quietly to herself. If he was going to have such momentous mood-swings he was going to need to offer her at least some sort of sign so she could fasten the straps of her proverbial helmet. Really, there was no use in questioning him at this point as he could easily be proclaimed the global, universal…probably even galactic king of the quiet game. And she certainly wasn't going to waste her breath babbling to some ludicrously stubborn statue.

Her mind traveling just nearly as fast as the ripped inu lord she was currently clinging to, Kagome found what she had most definitely recalled to be a three hour journey shrinking to what seemed like a mere fifteen minutes, give or take a few. Aware of their speedy descent the very second she felt her stomach bottoming out again, she attempted to contain what would have been a wretched sounding dry heave, her vision trained upon sun's glaring rays as they bounced off the white, marble architectural work of the Western castle. It was beautiful…or maybe, at least she assumed it would have been if her retinas hadn't been burnt to a crisp. Gaze once again turning away from the brilliant spectacle, she was quite relieved to feel the soft, thudding contact of tanned leather soles touching down upon worn cobblestones.

Quickly realizing that they had bypassed the main entryway entirely, she swiftly soaked in the scenery of the mildly familiar balcony, unsurprised to see the twin doors spring open with the slightest caress of their master's yuoki. All she had needed were a few days to figure out that the magnificent building was quite accommodating to the wishes of the Western inu.

A dozen or so of his long strides taking them across the room, the priestess soon found her posterior slammed down upon the polished wooden surface of the vanity, the action causing an empty tin basin to clatter to the floor, accompanied by the tinkering clicks of several jeweled hairpieces that had also been displaced. Comprehending quite well the clear yet wordless indication that she was to stay put, Kagome watched silently as the dog lord turned away from her, moving several paces as his silver hair swung gently behind him. Running a hand through her own silky, raven locks she sighed agitatedly, crossing her legs and leaning forward slightly to rest her chin atop her propped hand. Well, if silence was golden then she was probably already bankrupt and he surely wasn't going to speak first. "You know Sesshomaru, any time you feel like providing some sort of explanation, it would be greatly appreciated."

Resisting the intense urge to swoop down upon the bitch in his annoyance much like the bird he most certainly was not Sesshomaru gave the girl his back, pacing forward and proceeding to allow the passage of a few long moments before he pivoted on his heel to face her once more. Eyeing the swell of her pert breasts, her curve of her wide hips, and the delicate line of her crossed calves, he growled toward the provocative little minx who remained perched where he had placed her. "Bitch, this Sesshomaru has decided that this is entirely your fault."

At his words, Kagome gave a small growl of her own, a fairly decent impression for such little time as she had spent around the inu. Everything! Everything! Every last, little thing with him somehow, someway ended up being her fault! As high and mighty as Mr. Indisputable over there obviously thought himself, there was just no way she was going to let him shove whatever it was this time off on her. Cracking her knuckles, not that she was in any way dull enough to attempt to use violence to get her point across, she hopped down from the vanity top and stepped forward, arms akimbo. "Oh, really? That's nice! What else is new? I mean seriously Sesshomaru, I could be 500 miles away and if you just so happened to stub your noble toe, it would still be my fault! Kami forbid you're ever the one to screw-up! So, why don't you just get it over with and tell me what I'm supposed to have done this time?"

Tightening his fist and clenching his jaw, Sesshomaru bit back a snarl at her open obstinacy. Truth be told, he would much rather she be completely ignorant of the situation. The knowledge that her little makeshift hero was soon going to be within reach would only poison her thoughts and serve to reverse completely what meager progress they had made thus far. And while he would never admit it, his subconscious was howling wildly in a bitter bout of jealousy, a chorus eagerly accompanied by his beast. The idea that she would turn from him, snatch up the chance to leave him at the first opportunity she got, made him horribly green. He was superior. She was supposed to desire him, not the dirty, half-breed scum.

However…he would force himself to tell her so as not to leave his pride smarting more so than it already was. Even the creature, as incensed as it was, knew that lying to, misinforming, or even omitting selected truths in a matter so directly concerning her person would be a blow to his honor. And with the prior day's loss of control, he was already quite sore enough. "This Sesshomaru's bastard brother has crossed over into the West."

While part of her was shinning with total elation at the chance to see her dog-eared friend again, Kagome found that an even larger portion of herself was still left fuming. "Oh, well yes! I see what you mean now as I _do_ maintain complete control over his actions! Since he bends to my every whim and will, through telepathic communication at this distance I might add, I offer you my most sincere apologies!" Resisting the urge to screech under his seemingly emotionless gaze, the priestess had to stop herself from tearing huge hunks of midnight hair from her scalp. "Just humor me here, will you?! Tell me how in all hells you're able to figure that this is my fault!"

"You, bitch, shall do well to monitor yourself next time you feel as if such unlady-like language is about to spill from your lips. And it is you whom he is journeying to retrieve."

Staving off a few more very unlady-like comments, the miko shortened the distance between them. "Well, it's not like it would have anything to do with you kidnapping me! And what's the problem? Aren't you always bragging about how you could dismember him in a minute? If it's going to be so easy for you, then what are you so worried about, huh?"

Never one to be outdone, Sesshomaru made his own advancement, amber eyes narrowing as he stood, now towering over her. Suddenly he found his clawed hand itching to snap out and shake the nonsense from her forcibly. "As usual, you misunderstand bitch. As despicable as the hanyou is, this Sesshomaru has thus far displayed little intent to rid the world of his disgusting presence. Should it have been this Sesshomaru's wish to do so, you should not find it surprising such an extermination could very well have been carried through long ago. While this Sesshomaru shall have no relations with the savage, that does not deviate from the fact that he is indeed blood, be it full of vile contaminants or no. This Sesshomaru should gladly gut him but not until he has committed a transgression deserving of such a response. As the pup has now entered the lands of the West with intent of disputing this Sesshomaru's mating claim, that of his alpha, it is necessary that he be disposed of permanently for the sake of the preservation of our mating bond and future litters. His death shall be most happily delivered."

Arms falling to the sides of her body, momentarily switching over to the consistency of jello, Kagome nearly toppled backward, only just managing to save herself. Had his words actually been a physical slap to the face, she was fairly such that the demon lord would have just landed a knock-out punch. Choking on the air she had been sucking down, the girl took a moment to process the information. Of course Sesshomaru could kill Inuyasha if he really wanted to. In fact, the thought had always sort of been nagging at the back of her mind…and yet it still shook her. But if he had allowed his younger half-sibling to live on so many previous occasions, what was different this time? Why not just knock him around a little bit like usual and send his on his not so merry way? She needed to know. Sucking up what little composure she was able to grasp at, she exhaled slowly. "Why?"

Years of mingling amongst the blithering idiots who called themselves aristocrats having built up in his name an incredible store of patience, Sesshomaru found himself scraping the bottom of the barrel, digging through his very last reserves to aid him in his explanation. "An attempt to inhibit the mating betwixt yourself and this Sesshomaru would be a grave mistake for any creature. It is common knowledge that one is never to instigate a male inu in regard to his female. The hanyou knows this." Finishing with an accompanying growl, he found it was just much too difficult to express the traditions of his people in words, at least in his current state. Being the creature he was, he was doomed always to be excessively territorial. How was she even to begin to understand the connection he would forge between them, the one that was already tugging at him? How could he verbalize the reasons, tell her how his demon cried out to make sure she would always and only be his? What did he say to promise such protection as he knew a demoness would instinctually fathom? He allowed his pointed teeth to slam together with a nearly feral snap. He could not put into words the instinctual paranoia, the passionate possessiveness of his beast. It was not to be explained. It should not have to be.

Well aware of his swiftly deteriorating control, the miko asked for no further explanation, instead sorting through her own mental mess for a solution. "Sesshomaru, isn't there anything else you could do? You know, maybe another way?"

Turning away from the girl, the dog demon stormed several feet away, his pearly white teeth bared toward a vacant corner of the room. Allowing his single clawed hand to fly downward, feeling the razor-like blades sinking through the hard wood of a conveniently placed desk, he took a short moment to focus in on the sizzling sound of his seeping acid disintegrating the material. He nearly spat. She wished to keep the imbecile alive. She was protecting him. Amidst the roars of his beast, Sesshomaru tried to wait out the worst of the tantrum, managing to maintain only a loose hold on at least some sense of rationale after a few minutes. While her unwavering loyalty riled him, cajoled him into a state immeasurable fury, he also found hope that things would indeed work out in his favor. He was an expert at the fine art of manipulation and this could end up being his greatest success to date, a win-win really.

As he recalled, within the pages of some of the most ancient clan texts, those that carried inu history and traditions of the highest regard, a certain assurance had been written by one of his many noble ancestors. Should a mating be arranged or thusly confirmed by a female's clan, the agreement is binding for all time. If a bitch's pack was in any way knowledgeable, which in this case he supposed they would be, they would be able to toss their authoritative pull in the direction of the strongest, most capable male candidate. As a pack was more often than not overly protective of their females, especially those few that happened to be unmated, such a contract would bode well for the future of the arrangement as it carried their complete blessing.

Upon the occasion of such knowledge becoming public throughout the canine community, all remaining rivals would be given a last chance to withdraw their suit. If the decision was a wise one on the part of the female's blood pack, the chosen mate should be the most competent of all the pursuing suitors. Therefore choosing to maintain a challenge was almost certain to be a rival's end, for also written within the same texts it was stated that should a male be challenged in regard to his female, said male was within his every right to brutally slaughter the offender or be slaughtered trying. A good female was often the cause of many deaths. And his female was excellent.

In this case, he found that things would work out all too well. It would not be an untruth to tell the bitch that such a formal promise could serve to spare the life of her vile, little hanyou. In that sense, he would be able to grasp a more secure claim over the girl…not that the matter itself was up for debate in even the slightest sense. He would have her, blessing or no. She belonged to him. Approval was only a luxury, he was Sesshomaru. And yet he knew that the halfling would be much too thick to withdraw his claim. Thus, without such a retraction, none would be able to hold against him the mutilation of the half-blooded pup. Either way he would rid the world of the hanyou, either way he would have her. But, should she choose to go this path he would be able to secure a pack blessing in the progress.

Once again allowing his citrine orbs to magnet in the direction of the female, he studied for a moment the small lines of worry on her face disgustedly, completely peeved with the knowledge that they were on behalf of her precious Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru shall grant reprieve in accordance with an ancient inu tradition. Should your clan meet with this Sesshomaru and promise to him your hand, the hanyou will be given one chance to retract the idiocies that will inevitably be spouting from his mouth, turn away, and retreat with no intention whatsoever of seeking out your presence or speaking against this Sesshomaru's claim ever again. Should he fail to do so, the formality may fall and he will once again forfeit his life to this Sesshomaru."

Gritting her comparatively dull human teeth tensely, Kagome rolled her shoulders, attempting to loosen them up before the impact of the whole thing threw her into a state of living rigor mortus. Well, if that sort of ultimatum giving didn't scream egocentric megalomaniac, she wasn't quite sure what did. All but ready to accuse him of making up these dumb rules, she managed to bite her tongue in time to save him from her barrage of insults and direct her thoughts toward a more productive path. Her hanyou friend was a blockhead, she wasn't even going to argue that point. Four years consolidated proof accompanied by several thousand hissy fits and rages made such a statement all but irrefutable. And not only was he a blockhead, but he was a blockhead with and incredibly short fuse.

If she knew Inuyasha, and she definitely did, he wasn't going to take anything his brother said all that well and Sesshomaru really wasn't the type to water things down, especially when it came to his younger half-sibling. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Inuyasha or that she didn't think he was eventually going to get around to saving her…it was just more complicated than that. Sesshomaru was obviously the stronger of the two and Inuyasha was just far too impulsive to even really compete. But if she could buy him some time, a grace period during which to vent without consequences, he may have some sort of chance. But…that meant actually letting Sesshomaru meet her family, an action that only ten minutes earlier she had no intention of ever, ever carrying out. Oh, taking the demon lord to the future was just not a good idea, not a good idea at all.

If he didn't end up slicing all of the 'disrespectful mortals' to ribbons, he would at the very least tear down her house by its foundations. She remembered when Inuyasha had nearly done just that and it really wasn't an experience she was too eager to relive. Still, weighing the two options against one another, she soon found that she didn't even really have a choice. "Fine, but you need to give Inuyasha a day to cool down before you go and off him. You know how hot-headed he is and I really, really don't want him to do something stupid." The priestess rolled her eyes inwardly. The stupidity was sort of a given with him.

Sesshomaru felt, and was quite disinclined to stop, a deep growl rumbling up through the very base of his spine. For this moment, the girl's fear or even lack thereof was not his problem. So, the bitch felt that she was in a position to be mandating conditions now did she? His gaze returning to her baby blues with tenfold the intensity as the embers of his anger were fueled once more by her boldness, he scowled nastily, allowing the tips of his fangs to peak over his tightly pulled lower lip. "You are far from being in a position where you hold the authority to stipulate the actions of this Sesshomaru. You forget bitch, that the pup could be eliminated by this Sesshomaru just as easily as you could be taken. This Sesshomaru requires the permission of no being."

Putting on her best poker face, the little miko tried to call him out, only hoping that she wasn't placing all of her chips on a losing hand so to speak. Neither chance nor luck had ever been her friend. "I really don't think that you would do either of those things quite yet, Sesshomaru. I know you, your gigantic ego would be bruised for the rest of your long, long life if you couldn't get my family to surrender their approval. I really have no doubts that you intend to get what you want either way, but I'm also taking a guess that you care a lot more than you're willing to admit.

He himself had no way to gage the truth of her words. It was true that never, in all of his centuries of life, had he considered having to continue in his mating without a blessing from the female's pack. After all, he was Sesshomaru and while it was not absolutely necessary, it was observed as a common courtesy by all inu youkai. The thought had just never crossed his mind. What clan would not leap at the chance to throw their young female into his arm? He was a strong, titled, noble, well-bred and held numerous political alliances. His potential as a provider was unmatched. So in relation to his pride, it had always been an astute assumption.

But even then he had never wanted, never craved anything as passionately as he wished to possess the girl. The whole thing was a raging inferno. She could not belong to another. Come hell or high water he would have her. Not having her was not an option. Though to be completely honest, he did wish to obtain the blessing of her pack, even if it was more of an instinctual want than anything else. Prolonging the existence of the halfling for another twenty-four hours was not unfeasible. In fact, he was quite sure he could still goad the boy into a fight after a day's time.

He would accept her conditions as one way or another he would have his chance to kill the bastard. The added interval of a single day was nothing in regard to the eternity he would then spend peacefully with his mate. Unable, or perhaps just unwilling to acknowledge the tiny victory of woman before him, he instead spoke with his normal air, a tone suggesting that his upcoming actions were a matter of generosity on his part. "This Sesshomaru shall permit one sun cycle for the pup to collect himself, that is should such a task even be possible." Ending the statement there without any further elaboration, he fell forward into his own small victory. "You will now disclose the location of your blood pack to this Sesshomaru."

Fingertips drumming nervously across the cool, blue silk covering the curve of her right hip, Kagome brought her other hand up to shakily drag her fingers through her mass of midnight locks, gently tickling her scalp in the process. Suddenly, the petite priestess felt very much like a doe caught in a pair of fluorescent headlights. Maybe…maybe it would just be better to get it out there. Either way she was probably going to end up with her foot in her mouth, so why not just go for it? "Uh, I'm really not from around here." Catching the impatience flashing across the gaze of the Taiyoukai, she found herself slightly worried he would renig on their deal and just spat it out. "I'm from the future."

Fist clenching at what seemed very much like a lie from his bitch, he gave the onna an incredulous visual pat-down, at the same time turning his nose upward in a few routine, characteristically canine sniffs. If he had been a lesser demon, or perhaps not so lacking in humility, maybe even just slightly more realistic in regard to his own infallibility, he might have been able to convince himself that he was simply suffering from a wave of temporary psychosis. But he refused to even filter through the idea that his superior senses had been temporarily duped by a tiny human female. And he had obviously not heard her incorrectly as his pointed ears were tuned to the same degree of perfection as his nose.

There was no bitter tang of deceit wafting through the air, there were no swiftly mumbled retractions of previously spouted claims…there were only the slightly increased thud of her human heart battering away at her ribcage and the deep drawl of heavy exhalation. Attempting to digest the inconceivable notion that the girl was actually from a separate time entirely, he narrowed his amber eyes and allowed his chiseled features to pull themselves downward into a scowl. "You shall explain the situation to this Sesshomaru immediately."

Dragging her hand down over her flushed face in a manner that was both exasperated and slightly exaggerated, Kagome groaned as her eyes momentarily rolled toward the back of her skull. Turning, with her hand still pressed to her forehead due to a well justified case of passing melodrama, the miko walked slowly over to the neatly made futon, plopping down on the side with yet another sigh. Staring at the cobbled, granite stones of the floor, she traced their edges for a few moments with her sapphire orbs, the whole thing leaving her throat almost vacuum-sealed for a bit. She also, much to the displeasure of her antsy audience, took her grand old time establishing eye contact once more. "Well, uh, you see at home…er, in the future that would be for you I guess, my family lives on an old shrine. Mom and grandpa sort of push the whole thing and have actually started running it as a small tourist business. Anyway, out back, sort of near the edge of the shrine we've always had this well. I mean, it's just been sitting for as long as I can remember. Even if the well-house itself is a little shoddy, it seems to have aged well."

"After school one day," she caught his skeptical glare, "Yes Sesshomaru, believe it or not woman actually _do_ go to school where I'm from. But, whatever. I think I was actually on my way back there to pick up something for my grandpa since it's always sort of functioned as a storage shed for all the junk we have lying around. That would be pretty much anything belonging to my grandpa. He tends to have a pack-rat problem. I never quite managed to get whatever it was I was looking for because pretty much the second I was two steps through the door, everything exploded with this bluish-white light. Next thing you know, Lady Centipede had shot up and dragged me back down through the well with her." Aware of the blatant doubt that still seemed to surround the Tai's every breath, the miko fidgeted nervously with her fingers, repeatedly folding and unfolding them in her lap. It wasn't like she could exactly take it all back now though, was it? At the very least he might find the whole thing funny in a sort of dry, what the hell is she smoking sort of way. She told herself that she couldn't care less.

"Oh, Kami I thought I'd lost my marbles! And even if by some miracle I wasn't hallucinating about being pulled under the ground by a humongous crawly-thing, I was still going to break every bone in my body when I hit the bottom of the well. So, I was either bonkers or physically maimed for the rest of my life! It was weird, though. The thing spat me out in a whole other era…this one to be exact. At the time, the shikon jewel had been lodged in my body, just above my one hip, and must have done something to trigger the portal. Demons really go crazy of the thing, you know? I think it actually sort of talks to them or calls them somehow. Anyway, that's close to when I met Inuyasha who was generous enough to get that huge demoness off my back. Of course, I think it was only because he wanted to kill me himself…but things worked out alright. And uh, now I'm here. Luckily the portal still works for me so that I can go back home sometimes. Inuyasha is never too happy with me leaving, but it lets him through too so he can at least have the pleasure of dragging me back here with him." She paused for a second. "You know the old bone-eater's well in the middle of Inuyasha's forest? That's the one."

His brow furrowing as he tried to pick over what little information she had provided him with, not to mention practically vault over the gaping holes left in her story by logic, he stood in silent contemplation for a moment. What events were the five oncoming centuries to yield if they were indeed to work to collaborate her story?

His honeyed gaze glimmered curiously for a second before once again icing over. There was something he needed to know. "And where, bitch, do youkai fit into this world of yours? This Sesshomaru must assume that we have maintained our thoroughly superior standing throughout the years."

Kagome gulped. It really wasn't going to be easy to tell him this. "Uh, where I come from Sesshomaru, there hasn't been a demon spotted for years. Actually, people are totally convinced by now that youkai and those sorts of things are just fairytales or figments of overactive imaginations. I mean, I can't say for sure that there aren't any around anymore…but I've never seen them."

Gulping down the bile bubbling up in the back of his throat, he once again scented the air. Still, there was no sign of treachery, which in turn led him to only one conclusion. The foolish bitch was somehow sorely mistaken in her line of thought. If youkai had not been seen in her time, it was because they did not wish to be seen. Had the humans, with their filthy breeding habits, finally become so populous as to overcome his kind? No, that was absolutely impossible. It was more than likely he himself was still somewhere slinking about in the future, waiting for his past self to rewrite history so as to claim the bitch that was meant for them. He snorted lightly, refusing to believe her words. He would simply have to go and see for himself. "This Sesshomaru has decided we will depart for your birthplace within the hour. There will be no further negations on the matter. You will lead this Sesshomaru to your portal and allow him the company of your pack."

A mere quarter hour of bickering later, very much record time for the pair, the inu had once again leapt from the balcony, gaining altitude as he took to the skies. Though it would take the hanyou seven or so suns to forge his way into the lands of his fathers, he could easily cut a course through the air in a paw-full of hours. Making a point to sail above the moist, billowing, white wisps of the puffy clouds, he directly diffused the possibility of intercepting the hanyou who was more than likely on his own journey.

As for the monk and slayer, Jaken had, in all probability not gotten to them yet due to his, for lack of a better word, nubby, little legs. They really did curse the miserable creature with the pace of a snail. However, there was no need for the priestess to know this. As the honorable youkai he was, he would not misinform her. He would not even mention her comrades unless he was asked specifically. There was no need to once again give her any incentive to attempt an escape. He refused to have her trying to slip through his claws again. Should he have his way, and he would, their departure would go off with no unnecessary hitch.

Consequently, neither had luggage of any sort. Upon recalling the miko's insistence that she had coverings of her own stored at her place of origin, a low growl tickled the back of his throat. Such a disclosure was most displeasing, the foremost reason being that he had a certain sneaking suspicion that they were all as horrendously improper as the tiny green kimono she had clothed herself with. The term kimono in this case would be incorrect; it was more like the undergarments of some street whore. Such information had proceeded to spark a question as to how much of his bitch's lovely flesh the people of the impending era had seen. He failed to contain his snarl. The simplest solution would seem to be simply gouging all of their beady, roving eyes from their thick, mortal heads. Aside from that, he was also mildly irritated that she would not be donning the fine silks he had purchased for her, providing a constant display of his wealth and worth to her pack. As for himself, he had refused to even argue the matter. Dragging along an assortment of one's belongings was a very feminine behavior and he refused to be forced to deter everything save the impression of his masculinity.

As his cargo had fallen asleep halfway through the journey, he found himself left to his own thoughts, surrounded only by a peaceful silence. He was a little perturbed with how much rest her tiny human form seemed to require to replenish its strength. However, the issue of mortality would become inconsequential once she took on his lifespan. Still, he found the whole thing ridiculous enough to blame his half-sibling for his brilliant disruption of the girl's sleep wake cycle with all of his demands and tantrums. Obviously the mutt knew even less about humans than he did about youkai. A few hours turning over his descent upon the well, he jostled the girl gently in his single arm as both booted feet touched down upon the patchy grass and loose soil in front of the infamous structure. Being sure to awaken the girl with the small pinch of his claw digging lightly into her waist as he set her upon her own legs, he stepped back and waited for the sleepy shrine maiden to make the next move.

Feeling the silk-covered soles of her feet touch down upon familiar ground, the priestess yawned so widely that any normal onlooker may have questioned whether or not her bottom jaw had become completely unhinged. At the moment, while a sprinkling of several dozen sharply edged pebbles were digging themselves into her poorly protected feet, she found herself only slightly too comatose to care. Allowing her head to fall back upon her shoulders, she lifted her stiff arms upward, extending them fully as she balanced herself upon the balls of her feet. Stunning sapphires opening to reveal the leafy, emerald boughs of those same trees that had been hovering over her head for four years now, she smiled softly.

Bringing both of her small hands down to the splintered, wooden rim of the ancient well, she felt a lifetimes worth of lessons on proper posture escape her as she slumped forward, at the same time turning her head back to look over her shoulder at the demon standing several paces away. Truth be told, since the well seemed sort of selective, she wasn't exactly sure it would even allow the inu Taiyoukai to pass through…But, hey, it was worth a shot. Managing, with some difficulty due to her new, more restrictive dress, to swing both legs over the side of the well, she once again looked back toward Sesshomaru, this time extending her hand in his direction.

Finding her arm growing increasingly tired as his minutes of motionlessness wore on, Kagome found herself nearing the point at which she would just retract her offer and instead give him an eye roll when she suddenly felt herself lifted from her perch and snatched up into the arm of her companion. Finding herself crushed to his toned chest, a position of growing familiarity, she found she was the recipient of a cold look which could very clearly translate into 'there is no way you are getting more than two inches away from this Sesshomaru'. Geez, pushy wasn't even the word with him. It was more like insanely, horrifically domineering. Feeling a growl rumble through the chest behind her as he demanded some sort of final instruction, she only snorted.

If he was going to act all high and mighty like he had everything under control, he could just figure it out for himself. Almost instantaneously finding herself flying over the edge of the well and sinking into the familiar, brilliant blue light, she scoffed inwardly. Well, apparently that didn't take long. Kami, he was such a showoff sometimes. Feeling a clawed hand clutching tightly at her waist, she noticed that the transition between worlds was taking much longer than was usual. It was almost as if the well was debating whether or not to allow the foreign being to utilize it's magic. Holding her breath for the duration of the decision making process, the priestess found herself just about ready to pass out when the well tossed her out on the other side, Sesshomaru in tow.

Muscular arm still wrapped firmly around the waist of the little miko, the girl's back pressed against his toned chest while her feet dangled several inches above the ground, Sesshomaru was left with off-white and yellowish-purple splotches dancing across his perfect vision as the brilliance of the well light receded. He took note of how the small piles of lesser youkai bones that had littered the bottom of the pit had morphed into bunches of colorless, crunchy leaves and various fashions of debris. Even an upward glance yielded changes, the blue of the sky now boarded out by what the slight breeze proved to be a creaky, wooden structure, one he surmised to have been erected sometime in the last century. All in all, this new world had yet to surprise him, but that in itself was not unexpected as he _was_ the immoveable Western Taiyoukai.

Bending his knees slightly and leaping nimbly through the confines of the well, he descended the steps of the well-house with his usual 'own the place' attitude, only to realize that he may have spoken far too soon. The very second his feet settled themselves upon the surrounding, springy grass, the inu found himself nearly bowled over by the scent. It was rank, toxic, nearly as vile as some of his own poisons. What was more, with his incredible sight he could practically see the sickly green fumes curling through the air.

Immediately dragging his mate toward him upon reflex, he buried his sensitive nose in her thick, black hair, wallowing in the distracting apple blossom fragrance. Glaring up from his position, Sesshomaru fought hard to contain his wonderment. A miniature mansion stood before him, constructed of oddly colored stones and with actual glass windows permitting a view of what he instantly decided was a lavishly furnished living space. And the domicile seemed to have been reconstructed one hundred times over as similar models sat in a line on the opposite side of a flat black path, one with a pair of thick, yellow lines in its center. Mind momentarily lost to the world as he sunk into his own thoughts, he found his pointed ears nearly blasted off the sides of his head by a shrill honking sound, similar to what he would have imagined the magnified call of five million or so angry geese to sound like.

For a second, he was quite sure his eardrums had exploded and he nearly reached up to clot the blood he assumed to be rolling down the sides of his pale face. However, the action swiftly lost interest to him, or moreover priority, as a great, metal demon body, formed from the likes of his blade, appeared and began to charge. He growled. The creature dared try to attack this Sesshomaru and his mate? Shoving the girl behind him while at the same time nearly gagging at the loss of his wonderful scent screen, he was surprised to find that the demon traveled straight passed. What was the meaning of this sort of instigation?

Having a fairly good, interpretive guess at the meaning of the demon's body language, Kagome grabbed the obviously agitated youkai's hand and made a mad dash for the hind sliding door that would open up into the kitchen. Crossing the shrine yard in a flash, she spent a good thirty seconds wiggling and jerking the door in just such a way as she knew would unlock it and shoved the stiff inu through before rushing the glass door down its track until it was once again closed. Slouching, she made her way deeper into the kitchen. "Guys! Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" Waiting for a good three or four minutes, she got nothing. Sighing for the second time, she walked over the open calendar magneted to the fridge door, each day's box scribbled upon and then crossed off accordingly.

Her mom never missed a day. She was well aware that it was more for her benefit than anyone else since they'd long ago given up on setting dates for her return visits. The girl leaned forward and nodded absently to herself. It looked like Souta had a soccer match and would be at a friend's house until late afternoon. Grandpa had gone out with some of his crazy, old, history-buff friends, and mom was out working. Turning around to tell her house guest to make himself comfortable, she found that he apparently hadn't felt that he needed her permission in the slightest. It seemed that curiosity didn't only kill the cat, but also enticed the dog. The inu lord was already exploring.

Unused to and rather irritated by having been left in the girl's wake so dismissively, Sesshomaru brushed it off by instead choosing to investigate the odd abode of his mate. He had generously allowed her inspection of his, or what was now their, den and he saw no reason that he should not be returned the favor. His eyes instantly drawn to the shinning silver of an inset basin with a metallic, pipe-like spout hovering above it, he reached his claws out in what he deemed to be an assured manner, pushing upward what he so intelligently presumed to be a lever. He instantly found himself of guard as the possessed contraption began to spew a stream of spring water at him from its spout. Snarling at the underling, he put pause to the infernal thing with a quick, downward slap, one that actually served to bend the formerly straight faucet.

Giving it a last glimpse of his pearly fangs to warn the thing of the consequences of any further attacks, he turned to examine a giant, white box which was shooting off excessively agitating thrumming noises. Did the thing always do that? How ungodly annoying. Parting the vertical cube's twin doors at the same time, he was struck with a blast of cool air, more so from one side than the other. While his demonic flesh was not particularly sensitive to temperature, he wondered how it was exactly that the humming contraption held in the cold. Surveying the box's edible contents, he grunted in understanding. It was a preservative mechanism. He had frequently seen the chill of caves used in the same way. Straightening himself, he pushed shut the set of thickly made doors and glanced about again.

Turning slightly to the left, he pushed his large, clawed fingers toward an array of buttons set upon another, smaller box. Each brushing contact of his elegant appendages sending a shrill, little beep into the air as the figures painted upon the keys replicated themselves magically upon a glowing screen, he suddenly saw, and was incredibly tempted to tap, a certain flashing, green square. While he instinctually knew that invoking a reaction with no knowledge as to the pending consequence was incredibly unwise, he also reasoned that short of morphing into a monstrous, feral youkai, there was very little the thing could do to surprise him. Pressing the enchanted dial with the pad of his forefinger, he bit off an audible growl as the object of his attentions heated internally, his demonic sense picking up the change in temperature through the odd, protective shield.

Coming out of a sort a strangely reminiscent trance during which she had waded through memories of Inuyasha's first few 'experiments' in her time, the young miko let the world around her to slip back into focus. Glancing off toward the inu demon on her right side, she immediately came to the conclusion that allowing him to set the family microwave to nuke for 45 hours and 37 minutes was not such a good idea. Gulping at the thought of what sort of micro-radiation it could release in that period of time she scrambled over, knocking the demon lord aside with her shoulder and smacking the 'stop' before turning to look at him. "No! No, no, no, no. That is not the best idea. You see, the point is to reheat your food after it gets cold, or for impatient people to unthaw their meat or whatever from the freezer. First of all, nothing is even in there. Secondly, nothing, and I really do mean nothing, needs to heat for nearly two days. If it does, my suggestion would be that you don't eat it. Any normal food would have completely evaporated or turned to dust by then." Awaiting some sort of snarky response, the miko received only a 'hm' before watching him turn into the living room with the obvious intention of continuing his detective work. She sighed. Something told her that this was going to be a long afternoon.

And it was. Through each room of the house, the events of the kitchen seemed to manifest themselves in some sort of uniform rendition. She quickly found his curiosity to be unending. The whole experience was like attempting to explain everyday life to an unrealistically literal foreigner, which was actually, more or less, what he was. She assured him that what he insisted upon calling 'souls' trapped inside the 'magical, black box', as the term television was obviously beyond him, were not deliberately disrespecting his regal presence with their lack of acknowledgement. She had explained that the various screeching of different radio stations was actually singing…er, well most of it anyway. Though it wasn't really as if they could manage to listen to one more so than the other as the Tai seemed to have a problem with constantly spinning the knob on the radio dial the full way around. She had struggled to spell out the concept of a shower to him. No, it was not an enchanted contraption used to summon rain, but really more of a mess of pipes transporting liquid for one's bathing pleasure. After about fifty rounds of switching the knob on and off, he had apparently deemed that she was indeed lying.

Cheering mentally as their never-ending tour came to its close upon the entrance of her room, she picked up her pudgy cat Buyo that had been digging its claws sleepily into a feather pillow and flopped down onto the mattress she had missed so much. Letting the lazy feline curl comfortably upon the flat of her stomach, she found herself nearly unable to contain her girlish giggles at the venomous looks her house petting was receiving from the demon lord. Scratching the kitty behind it's pointed ears as it purred almost smugly, Kagome couldn't help but grin at the irony of the whole cats and dogs thing.

Rumbling dangerously as the small feline that was currently securing a spot upon the soft tummy of him mate, Sesshomaru felt his claws twitch. The gentle caress of her tiny hand coupled with the fact that she had not immediately banished the creature from her presence and instead looked to it as a suitable outlet for her affectionate attentions left him sniffing in disdain. Cats themselves were loathsome creatures, naturally snobbish from the very day of the their birthing, and dimwitted to boot. Choosing to eliminate the problem rather than allow himself to stew in the waters of this latest inconvenience, he closed the gap between himself and the peculiarly elevated futon with two steps. Snatching the creature up by the filthy scruff of its coat, he brought that thing up to eye level, giving it an advisory glare to keep its distance from his bitch before unceremoniously tossing the creature out into the hall. Annoyingly enough, he found that it had managed to land on all four of its twig-like legs.

Making sure to first rub the length of his own legs along the edges of the sleeping mat to create a passable scent marker to last him at least the present, he turned and seated himself. Drawing the squirming female into his embrace, he had just managed to tuck her head under his chin when he heard the racket of another ningen entering the home of his bitch.

Prying five clawed fingers from their iron-like, looped hold upon her waist with all ten of her own digits, the little miko wriggled awkwardly from the inu lord's lap and slipped her long legs over the edge of the bed until the flats of both feet met the floor. Judging from her mother's chicken-scratch post on the family calendar, that had to be Souta. Kami, she'd missed him. Kagome herself was no stranger to the idea that she could win, hands-down, the absolute worst sister award. When was the last time she had gone to see one of Souta's soccer games or whatever else it was he did for school? When was the last time she'd been able to stand up for him like an older sister should? When was the last time she had even been there, period? Lost somewhere between feeling awful for neglecting her younger brother and wrestling with self-pity over the flaming ruin of what was left of her social life in this era, she had forced upon herself a plight of chronic optimism and decided to make the best of whatever time she could scrape together. As par usual, sucking it up have taken a one-up on wallowing in her own misery.

With such a mindset locked into place and bolted down with an assortment of variously sized mental screws, the priestess took a bounding stride through the doorframe, her leaping gait allowing her to take the carpeted steps two at a time. Proceeding to launch herself over the side of the old, wooden banister with all the form one could expect to find in an Olympic vault, Kagome landed with bent knees in front of a younger boy who almost instantly flashed her a chesire-grin. All of that time spent in the feudal era lending her the ability to easily pick up the one hundred or so pounds of her younger brother, she gave him a tight squeeze before once again allowing him the courtesy of his own two feet. Words between the two had taken a little while and their bubbly, babbling responses even longer, leaving just enough time for Kagome to feel the form of her latest house guest towering behind her.

Sliding his single hand over her feminine shoulder as a first stage proclamation in terms of his mating intent toward the girl, the amber eyed canine youkai observed the pup before him. A discreet sniff enough to advertise the underlying scent of spring rain, the likes of which also wafted about his miko, Sesshomaru tucked away the specific scent marking in some mental filing system, tacking to it a label of possible pup odors. Still, its deviation did not escape him. Unlike his bitch, whose individual personage was curtained by a perfume of apple blossoms, the boy smelt of sweet cedar smoke, a scent that was obvious in its declaration of manhood. He held not the spice of a fully grown male, but could be identified as male nonetheless.

And while he was not yet old enough to exude his own protective or seductive pheromones by choice or otherwise, he seemed also to carry a trace musk belonging undoubtedly to his younger, half-sibling. Gaze passing over the pup momentarily, he shook off the ringing bark of his beast echoing inside his head. The creature was not pleased that a male other than itself had chosen it imprint their scent upon his mate's youngest of pack. Sweeping quickly over the tussled raven hair and eyes of slightly darker, sea-green, the dog demon acknowledged characteristics similar to those of his intended.

Choosing to brave the feat of introducing the two sooner rather than later, Kagome once again slipped away from the rather assertive contact of the inu lord's hand and let the two face each other. Thanking Kami that Sesshomaru had allowed his hand to fall away from its place without an argument, she only wished that same deity of fortune could place her brother's gaping jaw back upon its hinges. Right, right. It was probably best if she moved on before the youkai was tempted to shut it for him. She chose first to address the demon so as to avoid any insult. "Sesshomaru, this is Souta, my younger brother." Turning slightly she gestured, "Souta, this is Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. Now I-" Finding herself cut off before she was able to give her own sibling any helpful hints as to how to keep his head firmly attached to his body or in other words, not piss off their guest, she tried to keep her eyes from bulging from their sockets at the endless stream of questions the twelve year-old began to spew.

"Wow! Are your claws real? Did you dye your hair? Are you a hanyou like Inuyasha? Why don't you have those fuzzy ears? How come your face doesn't move? Why are you dressed like that? Can I play with those swords? Are they real? What's that fluffy thing on your shoulder? Can I touch it?"

Equipped with the knowledge that it would sooner literally rain lemon drops and gumdrops than _the _Sesshomaru would play up to such an interrogation, Kagome tossed him a quick, nervous grin. Making a point of steering her wide-eyed, waiting sibling away by his shoulders and giving him a small shove down onto the sofa cushions, she turned back around to give the ever stoic demon a pleading look. After a full minute with no response whatsoever, not even the slightest motion, she was half ready to take his gorgeous eyes out with her thumbs when she was suddenly stilled by the arch of a silver eyebrow. Maybe she was just imagining it, or maybe she couldn't read him as well as she thought she could after only a few days, but she was fairly sure that it Sesshomaru-language that meant something along the lines of 'Upon what whim is that you take to the idea that this Sesshomaru would sully his honor by causing harm to your clan?' And the whole thing would be topped off with a nice 'bitch', just for good measure.

Ugh, she had such a headache from this whole thing, all of it. Thankfully, seeing Sesshomaru take a seat at the other end of the couch she found that she had enough confidence in her translation skills to admit to herself that a nice soak in a hot bubble bath was just the treatment her mind was reaching toward. She sighed. Souta would be fine down here with Sesshomaru for a while. He had eventually sort of bonded with Inuyasha hadn't he? And the hanyou had been at least ten times as openly crass. Besides, she didn't know when the next opportunity for her to escape the inu's presence would choose to present itself since he seemed lately to have taken to sticking to her like that super-glue flypaper.

Now, she just had to find a way to explain it. No, no. An explanation would leave the floor open for either one of them, though it would more likely be Sesshomaru, to argue against her retreat. She would just have to _tell_ them. Taking a few innocent-looking, backward steps, she coughed. "Um, well, I'm going upstairs for a bath. I'll be down later. You two behave yourselves! Bye!" Just catching the silver-haired demon's short nod of consent, Kagome took one look at her little brother who still seemed to be bursting at the seams with questions and gave the older of the pair a genuine smile before scurrying up the steps and out of sight.

Feeling as if he might be able to slice clean through the heavy hanging tension with a single claw, Sesshomaru turned to the boy, preferring that the pup's eyes did not crawl over his profile, leaving behind their obviously intrusive intent. While he detested being ignored he, at the very same time, abhorred the idea of being gawked at like some decorative spectacle. Under normal circumstances, he would have immediately put his foot down upon hearing such pitiful excuses as were made by his bitch to vacate the premises, but this once he had managed to reign in his dictatorial urges and allow the girl some time to recollect herself. The steady increase in the soft, thudding beats of her heart coupled with the shallow breaths that had earlier begun to scrape his ears had lent warning that his bitch was about to boil over and the last thing he needed at present was to find himself with a blubbering female on hand. Instead, he had chosen to stay and extricate from the boy what tidbits of information he could, starting with one of his more obvious inquiries. "You are acquainted with the hanyou Inuyasha?"

A bit startled by the deep drawl coming from his sister's newest friend, Souta took a minute process the question, his initial response having been only to nod dumbly. Suddenly cued in on the silent demand he was being given to elaborate via relentless stare, he managed to speak up. "Yeah, yeah. I actually met him for the first time a couple of years ago when he stomped in here in the middle of dinner and tried to drag Kagome away to look for some junk. He does that a lot. He's kind of bossy, you know, and really loud but so cool! Sometimes he stays and plays video games with me which is rad but he takes them way too seriously. Once in a while he'll play soccer with me but I'm almost dead sure he cheats somehow. Oh yeah! And he eats all of Grandpa's ice cream."

The knuckles of his clenched fist blanching a paper-white from the lack of sufficient circulation through his tightened fist, the inu felt the jaws of disgust latching firmly upon his person. It was horribly incorrect that the mutt should have found welcome in the home of his own intended prior to his personal inclusion. And banning what most would consider unethical methods, no ready remedy came to mind. With all of the vulgar prattle and undignified antics of the hanyou shoved down their throats and into the backs of their minds, it would come as a surprise to him if they did not react to his presence with at least some degree of hostility. The likelihood that they would peacefully surrender their single, fertile female of mating age into his hand had just plummeted from probable with his status to far-fetched with his relations. His seed would now most likely be deemed unworthy due to their misconceptions, ones he refused to audibly admit were quite reasonable.

But he had never planned to be denied. For etiquettes sake he would parade himself and make his offer but he would not, he absolutely refused, to be shut off from the bitch he had chosen as his own. When push came to shove, he was, as usual, the law seeing as the entire situation had come full circle. Because there was no prime, capable male among them to be weighted with title and responsibility of an alpha, they would by default be infused into his own workings, blanketed by the protection of both his reputation and blade. And there was very little likelihood that he would be fore-baying himself the female he so wished to indulge in. And by very little, he really meant none at all. Still, he wished to assuage his curiosity. "And what words do your elders have for the hanyou, pup?"

Turning so that he was facing the lord fully, having some minutes prior given up on sidelong glances to satiate his curiosity, the younger boy tucked one leg under his bottom and let his eyes take in the figure before him. While he was much too engrossed in his visual investigation to take too much note of what he was saying, he did make some sort of effort to answer the question he was being asked. "Well, I don't think mom was a big fan of his, uh, attitude at first. You know he really doesn't bathe all that often and he swears worse than a sailor. I was surprised that mom managed to shake off that weird twitch thing her face used to do when he yelled at Kagome really, um, colorfully."

"She pretty much fell in love with his ears, though. He says he doesn't like it when she pets him but I bet he's lying since he purrs like a big cat every time, plus I think that he appreciates how mom pulls all those little twigs and stuff out of his hair which sort of brings us back to the whole not bathing thing. I'm never really sure if she wants to kill him or cuddle him since half of the time he makes Kagome so upset and the other half it's like she's floating on air. There really is no middle ground with those two, you know. But I think that all in all she likes having him around as long as he's not yelling." Peeling his gaze away with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head he waited for some sort of response from the demon lord.

Sesshomaru had not needed to be reminded of the vulgarity of his half sibling, the boy's numerous streams of curses had done a wonderful job already of having torn through his sensitive ears and impressing themselves brilliantly upon his mind with a regrettable permanence. While he did not totally condemn the use of profanity for the sake of simplicity, and in rare cases emphasis, when passing from the lips of a grown male who had run his first heat cycle, constant usage seemed to him a sure compromise of one's dignity. Words of such sort were never to dirty the mouth of a female or pup and should roll from the tongue of any male in short supply.

As far as hygiene went, many years prior he had picked up upon the fact that the boy's dirty blood had cheated from him the impeccable grooming habits of full inu. And while even partial acceptance of a den mother toward any male in acquaintance with a female pup was much more a compliment than the little human could ever understand, he refused to outwardly reflect the bristling of his blood beast. No, instead he demanded continuance. "Proceed."

Doing as requested, er, perhaps more like commanded, the twelve year old singled out another member of his small family. "You know Grandpa has this thing with thinking that every other dude he sees is some sort of demon and it's funny because in Inuyasha's case he was sort of half right. I guess there's a first time for everything, huh? Yeah, Gramps is a good guy and really funny but he's totally loony with all that supernatural stuff. He's sort of gotten used to Inuyasha though, which is surprising since I've lived with him my whole life and he's hardly even gotten used to me. Half of the time I think that he may know more than he lets on. I'm pretty sure he tolerates Inuyasha, even with the half demon thing and all because he knows that he protects Kagome. But yeah, I like him. Though, with all his superstitions and the demon paranoia stuff it can be hard for people to get to know him."

Nodding curtly, the demon lord took note of the soft rustling of his long hair against the sofa pillows. On the account of the man's supposed edginess, he would have to pass his own judgment. Personally, it seemed to him that most humans were far less cautious than they should be. And for any race, especially theirs, stupidity and bravado were not so flattering a characteristic duo. However, the fact that he tolerated the hanyou was a welcome one. He himself was obviously a step up from the buffoon and if the elderly ningen could stomach the half-breed, he was already halfway through the door. Still, he was the sole provider for and protector of his bitch. He would need to erase the casting error of the hanyou and introduce himself into the mental confines of the aged mortal. As it all could prove to be a simple matter of clarification, he refused to dwell upon the task. Instead, he gave the pup a once over with his golden eyes before speaking. "Continue."

"Well, you already know how I feel about him – kind of bossy but really cool. Kagome should probably speak for herself and seeing as I'm not a cat psychic I don't have a clue what old Buyo thinks of you so-" Turning his head as the familiar squeak of rubber door stoppers and the click of high heels carried through the front hallway, Souta jolted upward in his eagerness to tell his mother the story of his game-winning goal. He had, after all, doubled back, swooped past both defenders, and nailed it right past the goalie. Geez, his mom always picked the wrong games to miss. But maybe it didn't matter so much as he already had a few ideas about how to embellish the tale of his outstanding athletic feat. Swiping a few specks of lint from his shorts, he jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen, several messy locks of his midnight hair falling into his eyes in the process. "I'm going to go talk to my mom. I think you'll be alright. Kagome should be down soon. If you, uh, need anything we'll be in the next room."

Watching as the pup scrambled back to grab onto the strings of his mother's apron so to speak, Sesshomaru took in the tapping of footsteps upon the hard floor of the pantry, mingling occasional with the clangs and echoes of what he assumed to be tin cooking ware. He boy's words had been helpful, a bit splotchy and at times frivolous in their worth, but helpful and perhaps even useful in the barest sense of the word. As protocol required the presence of his mate upon his arm before he made his entry to the dinning area, he found himself with nothing left to do but sit and wait for the reappearance of his mate. It wasn't until the passage of slightly more than one half of an hour that she chose to show herself again.

Jogging down the steps in a new pair of fuzzy, white socks, some loose grey sweats, a white tank-top and an unzipped navy jacket, Kagome lifted her hands to toss her hair up in a messy bun before hopping down the last two steps and inhaling deeply. The bath had been great and whatever it was cooking in the kitchen smelled even better. Rolling her eyes dramatically and giving a lopsided smile at seeing the demon lord posted in exactly the same spot as she had left him, she trotted over to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, aren't you just a social butterfly. You know, I'm pretty sure that the world wouldn't have collapsed if you'd have gone in there and hung around them."

Shaking her head in a half scolding, half amused manner, the miko reached down with both hands and tugged the demon lord to his feet, that was with his assistance of course. At least he was being agreeable. She could only guess at what sort of miracle it would take to get him some place he didn't want to go. Shrugging a bit as the hand that he had shaken from her light grip slipped around her waist and pulled her against a warm side, she realized he was taking up his lead role again as the made their grand entry into the kitchen.

Rapping the knuckles of the hand not pinned to her side upon the wide, frame opening, she flashed a nearly blinding smile at her mother who had just straightened herself from placing a last dish upon the low surface of a table, already inhabited at one side by a hungry looking Souta. Finding her effort to envelop the older woman in a great bear-hug fruitless as she suddenly appeared stuck in place, she tossed as scathing look at her guest who had refused to loosen his grip upon her. Abstaining from her usual verbal battery or smack upside the head for the sake of first impressions, the priestess instead played the incident off with only a small snort of anger. Voice flowing with its usual pleasant lilt despite the desperate urge to pummel the demon beside her into the linoleum floor, she spouted a greeting which was followed by a slightly less enthusiastic introduction. "Mom! I really missed you! Sorry I didn't stop to check in sooner, but I sort of lost track of the days. You know how it gets with the general lack of time telling devices and…stuff. Plus, Inuyasha has been a slave driver lately! Kami, he's more obsessed then ever. Wow, dinner smells great! By the way, this is Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother."

Distractedly waving the pair towards the table, the woman held up a single slender digit in an indication to give her just a moment, one which she used to double-check that she had indeed turned the oven and the font two burners off. Mind now resting assured that her home wasn't going to go up in flames, she seated herself across from her daughter and their new house guest who, oddly enough, sat on the same side of table, both with legs crossed and brushing lightly. Smiling at her baby girl who had grown up so much so fast in the last four years, she closed her eyes, like she always did every time her Kagome came back to see her, and thanked Kami for bringing her daughter home safely. While she didn't worry about it as much as she used to for fear she would land herself in an institution, she couldn't in all honesty say that the thought of her only daughter's safety didn't constantly tag along at the back her mind.

Turning her attentions to the newcomer who seemed to have secured her oldest child to his side with some sort of invisible adhesive, she noticed how similar yet distinctly different Kagome's two, silver-haired friends were. Where Inuyasha's hair was matted and chopped with a more rugged look to it, this Sesshomaru character appeared to care for his own hair enough to keep it wonderfully straight and silky looking. Where the eyes of her daughter's long time friend were of a light honeyed hue, this man had orbs of dark amber. Where Inuyasha was a bit shorter with an angular face and nice build giving him a woodsy sort of charm, their guest was taller, leaner yet certainly just as toned with a more feminine point to his chin but with an undoubtedly masculine air about him. And as she had yet to hear a single syllable from his lips, she assumed he was also a great deal quieter then his sibling, which was definitely a good thing.

Scooping out, slicing for, and serving each person present, the middle-aged widow received two 'thank yous' from her children and a respectful inclination of the head from their guest. Noticing a small yawn escaping Kagome, she decided to break the ice and do her best to catch up with her only daughter before the poor girl fell asleep on her dinner. "It's good to see you again, honey. You really need to get back more often, you know. Three weeks and no visits had me tugging my hair out." She smiled. "But at least you're here now _and_ brought a friend. If you don't mind me asking, where's Inuyasha? Oh by the way, I'm going to leave a list of errands for you two to run for me tomorrow while I'm at work."

Stabbing a slice of pork with a single chopstick, Kagome looked up with a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders. "He's out doing his own thing. We're all sort of taking a mini-vacation, not that we all don't deserve one." Popping the morsel into her mouth with a silent prayer that her mother would leave it at that as she didn't really want to go through explaining how she was ditched for a corpse, she wasn't sure whether to be more thankful or wary as the older woman nodded pleasantly and directed her next question toward Sesshomaru.

"Well, we're very pleased to have you Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you're stay has been enjoyable so far. I'm sorry my father isn't here tonight. We weren't aware that we would be having company and he went out with his friends. He should be back early tomorrow morning if he manages not to get himself in too much trouble. And really please excuse my ignorance, Kami knows I should take some time to brush up on my history, but what kind of lord are you?"

Gracefully bringing a small scoop of white rice to his lips, Sesshomaru pushed the grains passed his fangs and set his chopsticks down slowly. The woman herself was polite enough, with looks much like her daughter if not a bit more tame, and thus far she had proven herself quite hospitable. As of yet he had done nothing to demonstrate any sort of worthiness that would allow him to share in the provisions of their small pack, but still she graciously granted her permission to dine by their sides. His Kagome had obviously learned a bit of her generous demeanor from the bitch who bore her.

Though it irked him slightly that she would mention the name of a traditionally subordinate sibling in his presence, he let the minor insult pass as she had yet to show any hostility at the idea of his relation to the half breed. Should any potential mate of his future daughters' approach him with such a cloud hanging over them, he would most gladly pull their dirty tongue through the top of their skull for the indignity of their suggestion and proceed to send them on their way. All in all, his position, and hers, warranted an answer that he would be inclined to give to very few beings. "This Sesshomaru is lord of the Western lands, master of the Palace Moon, prince of dogs, and the eldest son of the terrible Inu no Tashio. It is the duty of this Sesshomaru to protect the innocents within his boarders, exterminate beings with harmful intentions, and designate a code of conduct for the Western territories."

Giving their silk clad guest a good visual once over, Kagome's mother nodded her head. Yes, she could definitely see this man doing just the sort of job he spoke of. Finishing off the final bite of her sweetened broccoli, she attempted to lightly prod from him his reasons for being here, as a being of his standing would most certainly have reasons. "What brings you so far from home?"

The sleepy scent of his mate slipping up to him as he caught the small squeak of her yawn and noted the manner in which she wearily slumped against his side, he cast a glance at the retreating form of the boy who seemed to have already excused himself to his quarters for the night. "This Sesshomaru has a proposition to discuss privately with you. However, he will first aid in the retiring of your daughter for the night." Satisfied with the hesitant nod he received, he straightened himself, picking up the quietly protesting girl in an awkward, one-armed bridal hold before turning his back. Most pleased that he would be able to present himself solely without the hassle of batting back the words of his intended, began to trace a path back to the girl's personal sleeping chamber. She would rest quietly and he would return shortly.

Watching as the last billowing fold of his white, silk pants disappeared up over the steps, the kitchen's remaining occupant sighed and used both palms to push herself onto her feet. Stacking the four ceramic plates, one atop the other, and situating the small, matching cups carefully in her other hand, she walked the few paces to the sink and set them down, turning on the warm water and absently squirting a glob of orange dish-soap in. Scrubbing and drying each place methodically with a certain speed that can only be gained from years of parenting, she pondered what exactly it was that he wished to speak on.

She wasn't blind. He had kept a watchful eye on her daughter even now during the calmest of moments and had constantly been initiating some sort of physical contact. Standing up on her tip-toes to push the dishes up into the cupboard, she decided that it had to be something very important to warrant 500 years journey. To a man of his station time was, again, a precious commodity. Drying her hands and proceeding to lift the whistling kettle she had pitched on earlier as an after thought, she carried it to the table along with a pair of twin, green teacups. Pouring him a glass of the steaming liquid and pushing the sugar and such out toward the center of the table, she sat with her hands folded and waited for the return of the rather odd nobleman.

Turning again through the frame of the entryway the inu lord paused briefly, taking in the form of the woman he was about to enter into negotiations with, her one forearm laid flat upon the wooden surface of the table while the hand opposite held up a tiny, mint colored teacup. Choosing to resume his silent steps with no lasting break, he cut his way into the room with his usual regal strides and took his previous seat across from the mother of his bitch-to-be. Catching the tang of curiosity in her light honeydew scent, he fulfilled the implied obligation of breaking the silence between. It was, after all, he who had dictated the meeting and it was only proper for him to offer up the first words. And true to his blunt style, he added no verbal décor, only voicing his bare request. "This Sesshomaru wishes for the hand of your daughter in mating."

Finding it rather hard not to choke on the hot tea she had only just tipped down her throat, the middle aged widow gave a small cough. 'Mating' sounded like an awfully primitive term. Generally, her assumption would have been that he was asking her permission to have wild, animal sex with her daughter, but as was her nature, she gave him the benefit of the doubt. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'mating'."

Taking into account the combined facts that the woman was indeed a ningen and raised in a society obviously ignorant as to demonic culture, he supposed this was a sensible enough inquiry. He could, if he was feeling generous, possibly consider it a bit of a redeeming quality that she did not share the pride so common in her race as to feign knowledge of that which she knew not. Still, reasonability little helped to downsize the daunting task of explaining such an ancient bond in terms relevant to the life of a mere human. He would need to start simply. "Whether or not you have yet reasoned by your own wit and wile that this Sesshomaru is of demonic origin, it is so. The noble blood of the earliest inus to roam the land pumps through the veins of this Sesshomaru. And while most all male demons take a mate once they have come of age, it is a most arduous task for those of the inu bloodline."

"As a canine, this Sesshomaru shall take a single life-mate with whom to live and lay. Each inu male, depending upon his standing, has his own sets of unique traits he is seeking out in a bitch, be they physical or otherwise. Thus, it is lent to reason the supreme qualifications one such as this Sesshomaru is seeking. Once a mate has been taken, vows of both protection and devotion are sworn, leaving fidelity locked into place on both sides. An inu does not stray from his female." Stopping for a short moment to see what level of comprehension it was that had befallen his lone audience member, he soaked in the mortal woman's puzzled countenance and decided it might be more productive to proceed in a slightly different manner. "In most basic terms, it could be considered comparable to what humans call 'marriage'. However, unlike is customary in ningen matings it is not simply an optional brush of affections but an eternal binding of souls and minds. The connection forged with one's mate is much deeper than any that your kind has ever known."

A little taken aback by the intensity of what he was describing, she felt compelled to probe further and learn more. "And what does mating entail? Can it be reversed if someone wishes it to be?"

Unfolding a bit more of his patience to answer that which he was being asked, he continued in the hope that all such base questions could be taken care of in a single clean sweep. "Mates are meant to function as a unit. It is the duty of a male to guard and protect his bitch unconditionally. Shelter and nourishment must be provided. It is a male's job to deal out punishment accordingly when his mate has gone astray in some way and offer his affections when his bitch has proven herself deserving. In return, a female is to display both publicly and privately respect, adoration, and loyalty. It is expected that she shall willingly bare and nurture any pups sired upon her." Pausing for an effective break in both his topic and tone, Sesshomaru addressed the mortal's second question. "Once a mating is complete, it is made totally irreversible. There should be no attempt to do so. The vows taken by mates are subject to neither season nor mood. This Sesshomaru refuses to provide such a path of retreat."

Paling slightly at the ominous play to his words, the mother of two gulped down her last swig of tea which was, by now, ice cold. And though her general curiosity was sated, there was still a question dancing in the back of her mind. "And you want all of this with Kagome. Why?"

Resituating himself with a slight slide to the left, a minor correction in his posture, and a fluid flick of his stripped wrist, that tossed several stray silver strands back over his shoulder, Sesshomaru stared down the would be detective. Attempting to water down the caustic indifference he had become so familiar with, he spoke with the slightest hopes of receiving some sort of romantic empathy. It was perhaps, beyond him at this point in time that he was far from any sort of Casanova. "The miko Kagome has consistently proven herself adequate in the meeting of all standards and expectations this Sesshomaru would have for his own mate. Her genetic contribution in regard to the future strengthening of the bloodline through our litters has been deemed suitable enough. Once her life span has been extended, she will prove a tolerable companion for the remainder of this Sesshomaru's existence. This Sesshomaru will ,of course, compensate for the taking of your eldest in the form of much elevated standings and several dozen chests of gold pieces from the Western store. This Sesshomaru would assume that this agreement is suitable to you?"

Donning the same frustrated look as did her daughter when either of the two inu brothers flew headlong over the point, she monitored her words so as not to offend the powerful being sitting at her kitchen table sipping tea. "That's all wonderful dear, but do you love her?" Her own lengthy pause met by not a word, she sighed. "Truthfully, I would have to tell you that it's not really my choice. Kagome is a smart girl. Your brother has hurt her more than she would ever admit to me." Catching the slight raise of his silver brow, she smiled briefly. "We mothers know these things. But I do have faith in her that she'll be able to choose the right one for herself. Whoever makes my baby happy and cares for her has my blessing. If she decides that you're the one, you have my full support. But even then, it really isn't necessary for you to make any sort of payment."

Turning the words over in his mind, Sesshomaru made the determination that he had indeed been given the permission he sought. Yet so had any other male the girl was fool enough to think herself comfortable with. While it irked him that the woman did not seek some sort of superior criteria for the mate of such an exquisite female as was his own, he refused to allow himself to believe that she saw him as anything less than the perfect provider. The priestess could not be happy with any other male. He would not allow it. Confident that he would be the one to capture the girl, he decided that there was only one further matter to settle. "When Kagome has offered herself and been taken to mate by this Sesshomaru, you would need to collect your payment. This Sesshomaru is not so dishonorable as to take from a clan their single, eligible, fertile female with no form of compensation."

Smiling a bit at the demon's use of 'when' rather than 'if', Kagome's mother once again pushed herself to her feet. Leaning over slightly, she bent across the table, taking the hand of the demon lord in both of her own and patting it kindly. "How about you just repay me with her happiness? It's worth so much more. I'm sure you'll understand one day when you're a father." Moving backward with a playful sigh, she walked toward the open frame leading out into the living room. "Well dear, its been a very long day and I'm bushed. It was lovely meeting you. I'm hoping you'll still be around for supper again tomorrow. But for now," she had nearly disappeared around the corner, "I'll be heading off to bed."

Affording the woman few moments advance for the sake of decency, Sesshomaru lifted himself to his full height. Deciding that the most productive possible action at this hour would be for him to watch over his intended as she dozed, he climbed the stairs that he had been familiarizing himself with for a good portion of the day and passed over the threshold of the girl's chambers. Using a single claw to push the door shut behind him with a click, he proceeded over to the futon which held him slumbering female. Slipping from his boots, he took his place beside her, his hand tracing the delicate line of her jaw before pulling her form closer to him. Needing no rest of his own, he looked to both the left and to the right for some object of interest, the tips of his claws lightly running through thick, raven tresses, just barely brushing the miko's scalp. Just as he was about to resign himself to approximately six hours of boredom before the sun made its appearance, an object upon a small wooden stand pressed against the futon to one side caught his eye.

Staring out at him from some sort of bizarre metal framing and a tiny, window-like sheet of glass were a pair of smug, golden eyes very similar to his own. Instantly picking up upon the amazingly realistic nature of the portrait, he flashed his fangs at the frozen image. It was an unmistakable likeness of the hanyou, both of his filthy arms wrapped about the flat stomach of a laughing miko as he leaned in with a teasing grin to whisper something into the ear of his catch. His dirty paws, her obvious enjoyment, the intimate embrace shared between the two…it was more than enough to incite the complete and total rage of his beast. Inside his mind, behind swiftly pinkening eyes, the creature lunged and tore violently at its mental restraints. Did she wish so passionately to roll into the hanyou's bed that she would put such a portrait next to her own sleeping mat? Was she so desperately lost in the idea of belonging to the hanyou that she needed to feel his gaze constantly? Razor-like claws pierced through the thin layer of fabric that held together a pink, feather pillow. He would know. He would know now.

A/N: So…what did you think? I know it didn't have all that much in terms of action but oh well. REVIEW PLEASE! It really does give me incentive to write more.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah, you just have to love summer, right? Haha, all the sunshine puts me in a really good mood. But anyway, hello again! My thanks to you all for being patient while I worked on this chapter. There isn't really all that much to say this time around. Hope you enjoy!

Snatching up the miniature portrait into a clawed hand with one violent lurch forward, he fisted the thing, snapping his teeth like a riled animal. With the thin glass covering crunching and splintering in his grasp, he could easily feel the jagged pieces sinking deeply into the warm flesh of his palm as he watched the hot, acidic ooze from his lethal tips melt the flimsy metal framing away in great globs. Dropping the totally decimated keepsake over the side of the futon with a snappish forcefulness clearly conveying just how livid the mighty inu actually was, he brought the sticky, crimson mess of his open fist upward. Raking the longest of the translucent fragments from the torn flesh with slightly elongated upped incisors, the youkai eyed up the wound for a second before flicking his wrist downward, the rest of the loosely wedged shards falling to shower the floor in a rain of rubies.

Swinging a powerful thigh over the lean figure of his mate, he pushed his uncurled fist down in a very deliberate motion, leaving behind on the grey fuzz of the girl's zip-up sweatshirt a large, bloody handprint. He reached to grip her chin, smearing a light scarlet trail over the exposed flesh of her cheek in an instinctual effort to stain her with his blood, mar her with his essence. Former steady pushes of beating blood slowing to a trickle as a mixture of his own acids and demonic regenerative capabilities worked to cauterize a majority of the slices, he gazed down perversely.

The sharp metallic tang of his own blood assaulting his nose and pricking his sensitive taste-buds, Sesshomaru leapt from the futon with a predatory pounce, immediately swiping the smaller form back up into his clutches. Suddenly the need for solitude, separation from any pack or spectators, came surging to the forefront of his mind. His pride raged against the idea of publicizing in any way the humiliations his female's open wantonness heaped upon him. His huge, smarting ego refused to allow her bid toward infidelity to escape, escape to the ears and eyes of others and undermine his absolute alpha-hood. The role disciplinarian would be carried out only in complete seclusion. Disregarding the now wide awake girl's quaking, he bolted toward the room's single window. Hard elbow sailing down to slam between her lower ribs and keep her cemented to his muscled chest, he used his single hand to wildly throw open the latched panes, the strength of the act decorating the glass with a mess of fine, hair-line cracks. Vaulting over the sill with barely a moment's pause he sailed toward the ground, his precious cargo still smashed to him as he took a look at the wooded area before him and shot off in white a blur.

Trying to snag her dull fingernails in the white silk of the dog lord's haori, Kagome fixed her set of wide, watering eyes on the blur of dark branches and dappling of silver moonlight painting the thick trunks around her, almost ready to vomit at the sudden speed. Just barely containing the urge to lean forward slightly and bow her oats, the miko felt the bile flying up through her esophagus to burn the back of her throat at the abrupt stop he had just pulled. Just as quickly thrown downward onto the uneven forest floor, her formerly white socks and dry bum both instantly soggy from the moist mess of dirt and plants, she groaned throatily at the impact, several stray wisps of hair brushing the muddy ground. Giving up the fight to stay partially dry, she allowed herself to fall backward, the backs of her shins and thighs as well as the length of her back soaking in the wetness of the ground. The lids of her blue eyes fell slightly, her breath rocking from her chest in huffy pants. Kami, one second a girl is sleeping and the next she's some unknown distance away from her warm bed and nice home laying in the middle of a forest floor at like one in the morning with a wet butt and cold feet. Looking up into the crimson orbs of her impromptu escort, she began to wish one of those nice, thick branches would crack off and smack her in the head.

Yeah, of course he looked angry and yes, she did having a creeping suspicion that it had a whole lot to do with her, but somehow she could just tell he was hurting. Not physically, no, but something was wrong and somehow she couldn't help but care. Sure, normally she would have been ripping his last arm off and shoving it down his throat for being such an ass about waking her up and going all psycho, but tonight was different. Perhaps it was a long time coming or maybe she'd simply been biting it back for the last 24 hours, but she did feel something for Sesshomaru. Of course, he would always be an arrogant, self-righteous jerk who referred to himself in the third person and had major ego issues, but maybe she'd been able to catch a glimpse of something else there a few times in the past days. The guy was far from perfect no matter what he said and she wasn't even sure if it was a good something that she was seeing but the thought was enough to entice from her some concern. He'd been good to her in his own weird way and just maybe she had gotten a little attached. Suddenly, the whole thing seemed to her all the more like one of those 'I hate you but I'll miss you when you're gone' relationships.

Maybe she could admit that there was just a small part of her that liked him. But she was by no means standing down or even giving ground and she still held strong to her belief that next to Naraku he might just be the world's most gigantic megalomaniac. Then again, she spent nearly every other minute thinking about what a stubborn, insensitive jerk Inuyasha was and she still managed to develop a crush on him. So maybe just liking Sesshomaru a little bit wasn't that farfetched. He really had tried his best to break away from the whole ice king act and comfort her when she'd needed it and now…well, she just wanted to return the favor. And she would. Pushing herself up with dirty palms, the priestess swung upwards to balance herself on sock covered feet, trying her best not to flinch as the growls rose in volume. Stepping forward slowly before she lost her nerve altogether, turned tail, and ran in the other direction; she really, really hoped that she wasn't going to get her guts clawed out. Leaning forward before she could talk herself out of the whole thing she brought her chest to his, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

The sudden, willing warmth of the female before them stunned the half-mad beast. The squeezing sensation of the light, feminine arms wrapped around them traveled directly through their being, constricting tightly about the dark, pumping muscle of their heart. The first time she chooses to initiate contact with them and here they stood, scarlet-eyed, saber-toothed, and snarling. Their own arm instantly, almost reflexively, banding around her tiny waist like an iron belt, they brought their forearm upward to paw at the back of their female's neck possessively. And while such a show of submission failed to bar the creature fully, to placate it wholly, the smoldering sense of urgency the inu had been feeling lessened. Springing blindly backwards to land perfectly on a rather large, flat rock, they dipped backwards with their legs crossed, the girl still plastered fully to their chest throughout the entire seating process. With their bitch facing them, a rough slam of their chin to the top of her silky head forced her to bow her neck so that they could burrow their own sensitive nose into her raven locks. For minutes, neither moved, the girl restrained by the unyielding grasp of the inu and he bathing in her sweet, soothing scent. The demon's momentary indulgence fading the deeper red of his eyes to a sort of clouded pink, he spoke in raspy tones. "The portrait of the hanyou and yourself…what is it to you?"

Brow furrowing in momentary confusion as she had no recollection whatsoever of ever posing for a formal painting with her dog-eared friend, Kagome's lips formed a small 'o' as she realized that he must have been talking about the photo on her nightstand. The whole thing didn't take her very long to figure out. She'd spent enough time with demons to know how violently jealous they could get whether it be over a real person or a stupid, framed photograph. And seeing as Sesshomaru had already done an excellent job of showing her what a berserk, possessive dog he could be, the puzzle seemed to fit together perfectly. Biting her tender lower lip in frustration she clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles popping as she gave off an irritated growl of her own. She really hated being treated like someone's plaything, like she wasn't her own person. And she was pretty sure that she'd gone the full blown mile to make sure Sesshomaru knew it too.

With a great deal of effort on her part, she managed to wrench her sharp tongue back into her mouth. No, she was supposed to be comforting him, not ripping him a new one for treating her like some bizarre miko barbie. Clamping down on her control, she decided that she would try to cool it instead of blowing up herself. She wasn't going to lie to him and give the classic 'I really have no idea where that came from' routine, but she was certainly going to downplay everything as much as she could seeing how sensitive he was at the moment. "Yeah, about the picture, don't worry about it. Whatever you thought it was that was going on was probably way off base. See, I was just coming back from my time and I'd brought Shippo some candy, mostly lollipops and lemon drops and all that good stuff. And, well, Inuyasha has the biggest sweet-tooth ever. I swear he's just like a disposal with that stuff! But always about an hour after gobbling it all down he starts complaining that he has the biggest toothache. I think it's because demon teeth are too sensitive to choke it all in at once, I mean even little Shippo know better then to do more then one or two at a time."

"So, what I was doing, well, I was sort of trying to sneak them around him so that he wouldn't tear up my nice, organized knapsack looking for them. And yeah, stupid me, he smelt them right away and sort of grabbed me to go after his precious candy. My, uh, my sides are extremely ticklish and I just couldn't help but laugh. I guess I hadn't closed one of the front Velcro pockets on my bag right because like two seconds later my camera…er, this thing that paints portraits really, really fast fell on the ground and went off. If you notice, that's why the shot is sort of diagonal looking."

Growling deeply, Sesshomaru allowed the girl's semi-adequate blunder of an explanation to cool his boiling blood a few fractions of a degree, his outright rage gearing down into a more simplistic anger. It appeared that the thing may not have been intended as an intimate proclamation as he had first thought, some visual representation of their bond. Often, he himself thought of seeking out some renowned artist and having the girl pose. But the bitter jealousy stamped within his nature always had him decide against it. The thought of some goggling fool running his eyes over her frame with the perversion so infamous in artists, a hand other then his own working to recreate her beauty with soft brush strokes, was far more intimate then he would allow any other to be with her. Had their been any creatures around at that moment, he would have snapped their necks and gutted them just to clear himself of some the frustration. But as the great demon lord seemed to be having no luck in that sense, he instead chose to press the priestess with a sort of violent hope that a further explanation would serve well enough to extinguish the final flames licking at his mind. "Why keep the thing so close to the place in which you lay?"

Not quite getting the point of the second question as much as she had the first, Kagome still tried to be just as gentle with it as she had the first time around. Hey, it kind of seemed to calm him down a little and she wasn't going to go off after all of that and shoot herself in the foot just because it all seemed a little irrelevant to her. "I don't know, it just seemed like the best place to keep it I guess. In case you haven't noticed, almost everything else in my room is covered in junk that's been piling up since I've been away so much. Besides, sometimes its just nice to wake up and find someone smiling at me. I mean, he barely ever smiles. Most of the time I feel obligated to do enough smiling for the both of us."

Last of the thick, scarlet blood that had been tinting his eyes receding, Sesshomaru swept his gaze over the female perched comfortably in his lap. Her answer only barely scraped by as satisfactory, but the innocence in her tone had won her reprieve from his wrath. The beast circled in his mind, once again lying back on its haunches. He was sure the audacity of the hanyou to even touch her to begin with would linger in the back of his mind until their next meeting and thusly made a mental note to deal the pup a painful blow as payment of his penance. Mind turning from his lingering agitation to how oddly approachable the miko was in these early morning hours, he found his own temperament mellowed by the recent outburst as well. Deciding to cover a base that he had been meaning to round for some time now, he brushed off the creeping suspicion that the question he was about to pose was spurred on by insecurity. He was Sesshomaru. He was never insecure. His words were not an offer or even an option; they were and would forever remain strictly hypothetical. "You would wish to leave this Sesshomaru for the hanyou."

Blue eyes glued to his strong, silk-covered chest in a contemplative stare, Kagome shook her head in an attempt to round up her scattered thoughts. Maybe it had taken a few very long days, more then a handful of fights, being ripped from her warm bed, and dropped on the wet ground to realize it, but Sesshomaru was a lot more serious about the whole mating thing then she had let herself believe. Suddenly she felt rather stupid. It had taken a little too long for the fact that a human-hating, homicidal demon really did want to spend the rest of his very long life with her to sink in. He was still the same narcissistic ass he had been two minutes ago, but now he was a narcissistic ass that really wanted to be with her. So what did that really change? She didn't know. They were still going to wake up tomorrow morning and be at each others throats. Kami, she couldn't stand that jerk's attitude. Trying to find some way to reply that wouldn't set him off or come back to bite her in the long run, she sighed. "I have to Sesshomaru. It's my fault that the jewel was broken in the first place and it's my responsibility to put it back together. I can't even start to think about having a normal life until Naraku is defeated and I need Inuyasha and my friends to make that happen. It's just not the sort of thing that you can really blow off or forget about."

Somewhat pleased that her response had not been some emotionally mangled confession of her undying love and loyalty for the brat, he simply gave a curt nod, acknowledging that he had in fact heard her. Responsibility and duty were certainly things that he understood and though the wish to uphold both was admirable, the only obligations that should be presently plaguing her mind were pleasing him and rearing their future pups. Noticing as a sleepy, wide yawn squeaked from the droopy eyed girl leaning against him, he decided that he would think on the matter another time. His bitch needed rest. A silver brow arching as he felt her shiver against him and press herself further into his warmth, he suddenly remembered the chill dampness that had been coming from the back half of the girl. He spoke. "You are cold."

Mumbling something in the affirmative with her face smashed against his solid torso, the miko let her head loll back so that she could get a look at the pale face of demon currently scooping her up in his single arm. Trusting him enough to get back to the house, she didn't much bother with the direction that they were going in. It all looked the same right now to her anyway. Partially lidded eyes only half watching the thick, crossing treetops whizzing by above them, she listened to the steady beat of boots moving along the earth. Jolted from her semi-sleep state several minutes later when her ride leapt up through the still open window, past the thin curtains flapping in the night breeze, she gave him was she could of a delayed, half-hearted scowl.

She yawned. What was it with this guy and not being able to use doors? Surprised at being set down on her own two feet for a minute she looked around, maintaining her awkward, wobbly stance until she felt a slight tug on her wet bottoms. Oh yeah…clothes, right. Unconsciously stripping down to a pair of pink, cotton underwear and a white tank top she marched groggily over toward the dresser, pulling out and slipping on a pair of dry pajama bottoms before being lifted once more. Sighing as she found herself tucked back under the covers that she really had no desire to leave in the first place, she turned slightly as the added weight of Sesshomaru beside her caused her mattress to dip. Immediately rolling toward him to try to suck in the warmth he could offer, she snuggled closer to him, her sleepy ears only half hearing his words. "Rest well, mate." The remainder of the night passed peacefully.

Morning came and brought with it the eldest Higurashi male who was now himself pushing 80. After a wild ten hour debate with that old hot-head Kenji over the agricultural economics of feudal Japan, he was finally home and ready for some coffee. Yes coffee, only coffee; sleep, he had always said, was for the weak. Ah, he might as well go upstairs first and change, he was still a bit itchy from that hayride on Kami knew what to who knew where. He grinned, slightly stained teeth peeking out from behind chapped lips. Oh yeah, he'd still got it. Seventy-nine years and it all kept on coming. Well, not the women so much anymore as the adventures. Kicking off the awful, ancient pair of traditional wooden sandals he just had to have from that collector's magazine with the passing thought that there had indeed been a reason Nike was so popular, he began to climb the stairs. With his wrinkled, sun-splotched skin, noticeable waddle, and big bushy grey and white eyebrows the man looked a little a bit like a more evolved human relative of the toad gumi Jaken.

Pulling himself up to round off the top of the stairs the old man froze, his sixth sense tingling in such a way that would have impressed even the American actor Bruce Willis. There was most definitely some evil presence lurking behind his granddaughter's door…err, he was pretty sure anyway. Shuffling a few paces down the hall to peak sneakily through the tiny crack of the just barely open door, he felt his old eyes shoot halfway up to his spotted forehead. There…right there…sitting right next to a sleeping Kagome was a white haired version of what he guessed to be a majestic baboon youkai. Or maybe not…but still, it was there. The creature's most likely soulless black eyes were lidded but it seemed to still be alert. Dropping to his knees and flattening out onto his stomach like the trooper he was, Higurashi pushed the white painted door open just enough for him to shimmy through and over to the side of the futon in a rather geriatric version of the army crawl.

Doing his best to fish out a handful of sticky sutras he kept stashed in his back pocket for just such invasions, he used his other hand to shake his granddaughter awake. Waiting until one familiar blue eye cracked open just enough to peek out at him, he shushed her. "Now, don't panic Kagome but your grandpa is about," he scrunched up his wrinkled face to think for a moment, "Oh, we'll say 80 sure that there's a demon on the other side of you. Don't worry though dear, I shall exterminate him with my ancient SUTRAS!" As if just that word would burn away the demon's flesh from his bones, the last bit was shouted as the old man hobbled up onto his feet and tossed the decorated strips all over the miserable creature of darkness.

Moaning at the sudden 'attack', Kagome raised her head a little, rolling her eyes as she flopped back over onto her back and threw a bent arm over her face. "No! No, grandpa! Geez, its okay. This is Lord Sesshomaru. He's a friend of mine." Making a sloppy wave in the direction she thought the door was in, she yawned. "How about you two go get to know each other and I'll just keep catching some z's here."

Peeling the useless, adhesive paper strips from his hair, taking a few long silver strands away with them, Sesshomaru finally turned his head to gaze at the old human. Of course he's been aware of his presence all along, but the elder ningen carried the girl's pack scent and had thus been dismissed as nothing more then a minor annoyance. Somehow the withered old man reminded him slightly of his kappa retainer but that, he decided, was neither here nor there. It was necessary for him to speak with this human and now seemed to present itself as the perfect time to do so while escaping from the running commentary that was sure to spew from his intended. Giving the mortal a look, he righted himself to his full, towering height, addressing the female even as his eyes skimmed over her. "Very well."

A bit taken aback at how utterly impenetrable the defenses of this demon seemed, the old man tried to remind himself that there was no reason to blubber over spilt sake. Oh-ho! He started a clumsy, backwards retreat. If he was going to face this creature it was going to be with the mind of a warrior and a warrior never gave an enemy his back! Making his way back out of the room, ever so valiantly leading the beast away from the innocent child that lay slumbering, he managed to clumsily feel his way out of the room and back down the hall before almost toppling over down the steps. Expecting nothing but a whole lot of pain and a one-way ticket to the nursing home, he was a little more then surprised to find the hand of the demon shoot out, collecting him by the loose fold in the front of his shirt. Kicking his dangling feet in a rather useless gesture, he found himself trying to clutch onto the demon's wrist with his old, arthritic fingers as he was transported down the steps in a stiff-arm carry. The second the crooked toes of his feet touched the ground he hobbled away in a manner quite comparable to that of Frankenstein's creature to seek refuge with his head in the freezer. Good Kami his granddaughter kept strange company indeed.

Sesshomaru growled, following the man as he scampered away to shove his face into the possessed ice box. He hated touching aged mortals; it took weeks to cleanse away the reek of death that hung over them all. Dropping regally into the same seat that he had occupied the night prior, he kept his eyes on the human male's back. He did not wish to delay this discussion. "This Sesshomaru wishes for the hand of the female Kagome." Almost immediately a box of frozen waffles sailed past his head to bounce harmlessly off the wall.

Not bothering to pick up the box of delicious toaster waffles he had chucked at the demon, grandpa snapped the freezer door shut with a shove and made his way over to the table. Slamming his third edition historian collector's mug down on the table shakily enough to spill a good quarter of the tea his daughter-in-law had prepared before she departed that morning, he collapsed down onto his own seat. Eyeing the demon up, the old man shot off what would have normally been a rather unexpected question. "And what makes you think you can handle her, son? She's got a lot of my boy's fire in here! And what in the world happened to the other one of you who bums around here Inu-whatshisface?"

Finding the whole concept of a being more then two centuries his junior calling him 'son' a good deal more then just ridiculous, Sesshomaru chose to dismiss the terminology and answer anyway. It was, after all, more relevant than any question the woman had asked him the previous night. "This Sesshomaru shall constitute more then an adequate match for the bitch. The miko Kagome is a strong female but has been shown dominance in both combat and willpower. As this Sesshomaru can dictate the fate of the entirety of the Western territory every day, your pack should have no qualms as to the safety of the girl and any future pups. While this Sesshomaru will make no supposition as to what you as a mortal do or do not know of inu habits, you may trust in this Sesshomaru's mating fidelity and the knowledge that she will be well cared for. No harm comes to those under the protection of this Sesshomaru." Here, the demon lord paused for a moments break in his thoughts. "As to the hanyou Inuyasha, he has once again proven himself unworthy of a bitch of Kagome's caliber. His care is tentative and his protection lax. This Sesshomaru has no intention of allowing him to wound his female again, emotionally or physically. Should he do so, the pup will suffer the most excruciating death that has ever been dealt to a half-breed."

And while he was crazy as a loon, old man Higurashi was still a most excellent judge of character. He had been well aware from his first sight of the dog-eared boy that that was not who fate intended to guide young Kagome's hand to. His protection had been appreciated but the rest of him, to put it simply, had always been most welcome to take a hike. Trying to feel out the demon before him with his speckled chocolate eyes, he weighed the words that had been spoken. Each promise this stranger had made rung with such a sense of sincerity that he could have chuckled. The boy was so serious, so unlike his Kagome in so many ways. But, perhaps in their case one was meant to balance out the other.

Oh, she would kick and scream and claw like the little wildcat she was, but this was the man that she would find happiness with. He was sure of it. "I'm not sure how much difference my answer will make to you, young man. You strike me as the type of fellow whose going to charge right ahead no matter." All he received was a blank stare. "But I also do believe that you'll take good care of her. Assuming that you've already had this conversation with my lovely daughter in law, I'll just remind you that she really isn't ours to just give away." Catching the distaste darkening the eyes of the demon sitting across from him, he winked. "But between you and me, you go on ahead, champ. I'm rooting for you."

Upstairs a bleary eyed miko moaned softly, clutching a great lump of comforter in either hand and flopping onto her stomach, pulling the twisted, fluffy blanket up over her head. That was it. The votes were in, the jury was out, all of the hullabaloo was over, it was definite…mornings sucked. Tossing left and right in a lousy effort to get herself comfortable again, she growled into a pillow, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbows. Obviously getting back to sleep just wasn't going to fly today. Tossing her legs over the side of the futon she hoisted herself up, stretching for a minute before she turned to straighten the tangled bedclothes. Finishing without even bothering to tuck in the far corner the priestess loped over to the dressed, sliding out the top drawer to fish out a pair of jeans, a fitted shirt, and some clean under garments. With the articles in hand, she breezed through the frame of her bedroom door to change in the privacy of her own bathroom.

Stepping in onto the cool, tile floor Kagome set her stack of clothes on the edge of the bathroom counter and proceeded to hop in front of the mirror. Taking a quick glance at herself, she let one hand fly up in the air. She had humungous purple bags under her eyes. She looked like a freaking raccoon demon here! This year's resolution? Sleep more, definitely sleep more to avoid the whole bandit look. Reaching over to grab a plastic red toothbrush from a purple cup and a tube of creamy paste she squeezed a thick stripe out onto the bristles and began to scrub her teeth. She rinsed and spat, hopping into her panties and jeans, pulling her shirt down over her head after slipping her bra on. Quickly whipping a brush through the thick mass of raven locks she had decided to leave down for the day, she balled her dirty clothes up and tossed them in the hamper. Nudging the door back open and flying down the steps she jogged into the kitchen, giving Sesshomaru a bright smile before bending down to kiss her grandpa on the cheek.

Standing back up and rounding the table with every intention of pouring herself a big, hearty glass of OJ, she failed to notice the yellow cardboard waffle box in her path. One foot sliding out from under her as she stepped on the soggy, thawing breakfast treats, simultaneously squealing in anticipation of the swiftly approaching contact with the cold linoleum floor, she breathed a sigh of relief as she was caught by a muscular arm. She looked down. Waffles, now that she wasn't sure was on the mile long list of household hazards…then again you never know. Peeling herself from the hold of the inu demon, she bent down to pick up the now mutilated waffles. "Uh, would either of you guys happen to know why in the world those are on the floor?"

Pushing her long sleeves up past her elbows, Kagome covered the last two paces to what had ended up being a life-threatening crusade to the fridge. Pouring herself a tall glass of pulp-free Tropicana, she slid over to lean against the counter. Reaching for a piece of yellow, lined paper sitting atop a stack of glossy magazines, she groaned into her glass. Mom had apparently made good on her promise, the tea-stained note being a list of errands she was supposed to run. She shot a look over at the Taiyoukai sitting silently at her kitchen table. Okay, he was going to want to come, that was a given; but there was just no way she was going to let him out of the house wearing that, uh…well that whole feudal lord getup. In terms of current fashion, he looked sort of like a wannabe, metrosexual, retro, Star Wars junkie. Suddenly aware that her appraisal of his person hadn't gone unnoticed, she ignored the heated, embarrassed flush that came to her cheeks knowing that he probably thought that she was making eye-candy out of him.

She cleared her throat. "Hey Sesshomaru, mom left me a list of places to drop by and pick up some stuff for her. I'm guessing you're going to want to come." Getting nothing more then a nod, she walked over to him. "Great. But, uh, first you'll need to come upstairs with me." There was just no way she was letting her grandpa watch a powerful inu youkai flip out over a pair of jeans.

Looking up at his mate he nodded once more, deciding to indulge her if only to escape the old fool's jabbering. He had already suffered through quite enough of that for one morning. Following the girl's light, hopping trail up the stairs with a noticeably lesser amount of enthusiasm, he paced down the hall at her heels. Watching feminine fingers twist a brass knob at the end of the hall, he waited until the door swung back to allow them entrance to the sparsely decorated room. Scanning the chamber he decided that it was plain yet tasteful, the focal point being an oversized futon draped in an earthy green. Unmoving at the girl trotted over to unlatch another set of doors, he saw all but her rump disappear as she began to root through what he would have guessed to be an oddly inset wardrobe. And he wasn't wrong. Eyes narrowing as his bitch emerged, hair tussled and holding a stack of foreign garments, he immediately recognized her intention. It was a single, resolute word he uttered. "No."

Dropping the pair of her father's old jeans that her mother had packed away in the back of the closet, along with a white t-shirt and a black, collared, button-up that could pass for casual onto the edge of the bed, she glared. Arms akimbo, she rolled her blue eyes. "Oh come on! It's not like they're going to eat you alive or anything. They were my dad's okay. If you went out like that," she waved at his current attire, "People would either think you were a hooker or a transvestite with a really bizarre sense of fashion. Can't you just go with the flow on this one for me, please?"

He growled. Sauntering over to the bedside to inspect the ridiculous human coverings he hooked a claw under the trousers, bringing them up before his irritated amber gaze. The things were simply horrid; the material was far too unyielding and restrictive. How was one supposed to cross blades with their legs shackled so stiffly together? The very notion that he should adapt himself for the sake of ningen conformity so as not to upset their visual norm was far, far beneath him. Even the idea left a foul taste in his mouth. However, he would humor the atrocious social customs of his mate this once, and only this once, as he had no desire to dispute the issue with her currently.

Stepping back a few inches, he used a single claw to pluck away the traditional knot of his blue and yellow obi, leaving his silken hakamas to pool around his feet as he shrugged off both layers of his haori. Immediately scenting the awful embarrassment of the girl, along with picking up on her soft gasp, he was not surprised to see that she had turned to face the corner, one hand up over her eyes. He smirked. He knew nothing of silly human modesty. He had been birthed in the nude and was free of covering in his true form. This was his mate, the lone female he would tie himself to for life, forsaking all others, and still she blushed. And while her embarrassment tended to irritate him, her innocence soothed him. While his little miko may have had blood on her hands, none had yet spilt from between her thighs.

Shoving one leg and then another into the britches, he yanked them up over his bottom before proceeding to pull the uncolored excuse for inner garb down over his head as logic suggested. Slipping on the slightly more traditional but still grossly modernized cover haori, he took a single look at the billion tiny buttons lining the inner edges and damned the thing to hell. There was no way he was investing that kind of time in such an unnecessary task. Finishing, he pushed his empty sleeve down inside his attire as he always did, grunting to alert his virginal mate that he was no longer standing bare behind her.

Feeling her heart drop back down into her chest from where it had been lodged in her throat Kagome sighed, spinning around to check out the new Sesshomaru. Wow…holy …wow, just wow. It looked like some super sexy Armani model was standing right there in the middle of her mother's bedroom. Eyeing him up and down she stopped about halfway, spotting his one imperfection and bursting out into a fit of giggles like an idiot. His fly was open. They would need to fix that. Bringing it down a little bit, she grinned at the demon lord. "Uh yeah, you look awesome! You just might want to remember to zip up there."

A single look down alerting him to the apparent source of her entertainment, Sesshomaru chose to feign ignorance. A male inu required almost constant physical contact with his bitch to smooth over the peak of their possessive instincts and the maelstrom of anxiety that came with their protective duties. His discomfort had been great the past several days, having her within his sight but not the shelter of his arm. He was simply bartering ignorance, her own for his own. She should require some sort of touching-up, emphasis on touching; she would simply have to do it herself. Even if it was an underhanded way to familiarize her with his anatomy, he cared not at this point. "This Sesshomaru does not what you are speaking of."

Slowing fading merriment immediately bottoming out with the serious expression painted upon the youkai's face, Kagome gulped. "You know," she lifted up the stretchy fabric of her shirt a bit to point down at her own zipper, "This thing. Just pull it up and we'll be good to go."

With a sort of smug satisfaction at all of the squirming he had her doing, he held his ground. "Should you require alterations to the appearance of this Sesshomaru you will need them completed by your own hand as this Sesshomaru is unfamiliar with your request."

Just for one second, wondering if it wasn't too late to just say forget and let him back into those silk parachute pants and wrap-around top, she shook her head. She moved toward him. Okay, alright, this couldn't be that bad; it couldn't take more then half a second for her to yank it up and then she could fly out of there like the coward she was. Closing her eyes and extending her arm like she was about to wiggle her fingers in a pool of piranha, the miko peeked out to locate the zipper. There was just no way she was going to feel around with her eyes closed and have him think she was groping him. Grabbing it and pulling it up, she was out of the room before he could say a thing.

Tumbling out into the hall like the hounds of hell were at her feet which, in a sense, they were, Kagome brought one hand up to clap against her forehead as the other stretched out in front of her much like she was directing traffic or feeling her way about in the darkness. That, she tried to reassure herself as she passed through her own door with slumped shoulders and both hands now hanging at her sides, could have gone worse. It could have. Grabbing a small wallet off the top of her dresser she slipped the few bills her mother had left her between the folds before shoving it into her back pocket. Scooting down the steps, very much aware that the Taiyoukai was once again in step behind her, she bent down to slip on a pair of pre-tied old, grey track shoes that had been sitting by the door.

Glancing back over her shoulder at the dated footwear of the inu, she decided that it really wasn't important. She guessed they looked normal enough and the chances of someone approaching to ask about her friend's footwear were slim to none. His markings, well, they were just going to have to try to pass those off as facial tattoos; and as for his claws, they'd just been demoted from lethal weapons to a personal fashion statement. She snorted. It was probably a good idea that people didn't know exactly what that statement was.

Yanking the door open so that Sesshomaru could pass out first, she waited until he was through to step out herself and jam the door back into place. Skipping to close up the two step lead the Tai had on her, the priestess cast a sidelong glance at the watery-eyed demon. It looked like all of the smells battering away at his sensitive nose were just too much for the poor guy. Of course, he wouldn't say anything. Demons never did. Moving a bit closer to offer up her own, more familiar scent, she decided she wasn't going to risk saying anything and poking at the sensitive bubble that was his pride. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she looked several blocks down the street to the outer edge of town. Of course if they kept going straight through they'd be able to hit Tokyo in 15 or 20 minutes, but right now they just needed to make it over to the other side of the crosswalk and to the corner grocery store.

Dragging the inu across the thick, white diagonals of the pedestrian lane the untrained priestess found herself halfway up over the curb of the concrete walk when she felt a hand snap out and latch onto her wrist, immediately whipping her back into a muscular chest. "Holy-" Straining to look back over her shoulder as best she could, she tried to shove off the need to smack him upside the head for startling her like that. "What? What is it now? Are your spidey senses tingling?"

Unphased and completely ignorant of the Marvel reference Sesshomaru only glared at the metal grating ahead, a poorly disguised tarp, some new form of human treachery. The deceitful ningen had become more bold in their desire to exterminate his species after all even now, it seemed, at the expense of their own safety. Allowing the girl to slip from his hold with certain unspoken restrictions as to her movement, he nodded distastefully in the direction of the barely concealed pit. "This Sesshomaru is not so fool as to maneuver directly into your ridiculous mortal trappings."

Looking from the grating to the overly paranoid dog demon and then back again, Kagome felt the heavy humor of the situation pull the corners of her lips up in a smile. "Thanks for the concern there but really, no one is trying catch you in a giant whole of death and gloom. As hard as it may be to believe, you'll just have to trust me on this one. That," she gestured toward the would-be death trap, "Is a storm drain. When it rains all of the water runs down there and into tunnels so that it doesn't flood the streets and soak everything in the shops. Besides, I don't think it would kill you even if you did fall down there. I mean, it's only a few feet down. You'd probably just scrap your knee or at worst break an ankle. If it makes you feel better though, we can just go around it." Making a wide half-loop around the gutter system she walked the few paces to the small brick storefront locked between a cheap laundromat and an apartment. Wrenching open the glass door she made sure her sidekick was still attached to her hip before stepping into the grocery store, the smell of the older, rotting produce as the bottom of the bins hitting her shortly thereafter.

Tossing a disgusted glare up toward the small chain of bells that jingled as he stepped over the threshold onto the checkered linoleum floor, Sesshomaru ran the tips of his claws over the foreign material of his trousers. Humans had such a penchant for idiocy. They were casting themselves at an even greater disadvantage announcing their presence every place they chose to roam. Following the girl down a long isle decorated on each side by dozens and dozens of colorfully labeled metal cans he gazed downward as they pulled out at the end of the lane, his amber eyes tossing over the assortment of frozen meats. Turning again, this time weaving his way through cartons of withering produce and stale loaves he brought himself to a halt behind the miko who was now rooting through a tub of shrink-wrapped, purplish-green leaves. Ningens were such revoltingly wasteful creatures. Why slaughter a beast or rip greens from the earth unless one planned to utilize the nutrients almost immediately? Directing a long claw through a head of cabbage stacked neatly to his left in a ridiculous looking pyramid of the like, he raised the shish-kabobed vegetable to eye level, inspecting the thing. Vision passing momentarily over the greenish-white, watery leaves, he growled lowly as he found himself suddenly crowded by a pig-eyed, red-faced fat man.

Huffing and puffing with the effort it took for him to power-walk the hundred or so feet over to the cabbage killer lurking in the back of his store, a very indignant grocer pointed a single, pudgy finger at the offender. "What do you think you're doing, bud? We have a policy here you know! You spear it you bought it!"

Spinning herself about, selection in hand, to try to put a cap on the commotion she somehow knew would be coming, the miko brushed by the demon, waving her empty hand at the man. "No! No! Don't worry! We'll buy it! We'll buy it just calm down, okay?" Starting off behind the man who was sending off a certain vibe to check out and stay out, she grumbled as her purchases were whipped into a crinkly plastic bag and the buttons of the cash register beeped softly. Turning back to Sesshomaru as the grocer struggled to pull out change for a five with his sausage-like fingers, she put on a show of throwing the man a rather childish face, a performance that seemed to bring the lord at least some little amusement. "Thanks for not killing him, I appreciate it. Like anyone would have bought that gross thing anyway…" Picking up her goods from the end of the unmoving conveyer belt, the pair stepped back out the door with another irritating round of chimes, Kagome fishing the cabbage head out with a single hand and tossing it into a garbage bin by the door.

Eight bags, six shops, two stalls, and four hours later Kagome toppled over onto her rump under an old oak tree with a sigh. They were about a block away from home in some local park complete with a rickety jungle gym and rusty slide when she'd decided that a little pit stop wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, it was such a nice day. Casting a lingering look upon the silver-haired demon lord who had plopped ever so elegantly down beside her, she flashed him a particularly lazy grin. Now normally two near homicides would constitute a bad outing, but with her present company it seemed rather medal worthy to her. Besides, the man with the ties was asking for it and she couldn't say she hadn't entertained similar thoughts about that awful woman with all of the perfume. And while she wasn't saying that having to make up some wild excuse for the attempt at decapitation didn't put her in awkward, annoying spot, it kind of sort of made just a little bit of sense to her. But for a guy with such famed indifference he did seem to have a thread-thin tolerance level. Sticking with the decision that the lack of guts and gore equated to victory in this case, she tried to start up some sort of conversation. "So, did you enjoy yourself?"

Sesshomaru frowned at a yellow dandelion weed shooting up a few inches from the leathery material of his boot. The journey had been tolerable at best, all of the irritating peddlers and pushy merchants reminding him exactly why he had others in his employ to take care of such tasks. The idea of his bitch handling currency, fingering the little metallic pieces had so repulsed him that he had refused to even broach the topic with the girl. By pocketing the bills, accepting such a powerful tool, she was usurping the place of her male, her mate. Allowing one's bitch to take on even a partial share of the role of provider was proof enough of a lax, unworthy mate. Since the very earliest of his ancestors males had brought home the kill, dug out the den, and protected their bitch, even comforted their female through the pains of birthing a pup. To contradict such a tradition was to contradict his culture, his very heritage, as he himself was no rouge. He would uphold the honor of his ancestors that had been set in stone. Once they had made their return to the West, he would ensure nothing of the sort was ever pitched into her feminine, little paws again. Should his bitch need or desire something she was to communicate her wishes to him, and he it turn would see that it should be so.

He would not deny that he was disgusted by their horrific immodesty. These human females displayed themselves like lean, red meat cut and hanging at market. It seemed to him only too obvious that they were unaware of the fact that the baring of each section of flesh was significant and meaningful in and of itself; such was his reasoning behind his immense dislike of the sleeveless, Northern kimonos. Even by demonic standards he was old fashioned, but he refused to let go. His pups would be raised properly, crammed with all of the respectable ideals he could stuff into them. His sons would cherish and protect their mate as they rightly should and his daughters would be instilled with virtue. Even now he cringed at the thought of having to let one of his female pups go into the arms of another male. But, he reasoned, he was getting ahead of himself. Still, ancient or no, flashing the flesh of their arms with all those taught, working muscles signified ,to him, a female's willingness to commit. It stood, just as the column of her neck would for submission, the sweet flesh of her thighs for fornication, and the flat plane of her stomach a willingness to allow impregnation. Rightly, he would have her showing such meaningful assets off to none save himself.

His own trip to one of the future fabric tailors had been somewhere between shocking and enraging, perhaps leaning a little more toward the latter. It had irked him to no end that the girl seemed to have an unusual attraction to garments red in coloring, a color that had been claimed by and was to be associated with his younger half-sibling. He had, in fact, made a point of having fashioned very few garbs of such a hue for his female. He would have much preferred her in white, his own color, his signature. At the very least he would need to see to it that she had some permanent crescent upon her being to show that she belonged to the West. Males leered openly here even as his bitch had chosen to cover herself in what would seem conservative dress for the period. There had been several he would have liked to rip apart from the inside out in a most painful manner. The idea of their blood appealed to his beast. Still, these amongst other things contributed very little to his response as he did not feel quite calmed enough to keep from scaring the girl. His answer was simple. "Hn."

Sighing at the trademark response, the miko began to question whether or not all dog demons had some weird monosyllabic catch-phrase; Inuyasha had the patented 'Keh' and here was Sesshomaru demonstrating his perfect execution of the usual 'Hn'. One of these days she was going to figure out the attraction to pointless noises, but until then she'd keep herself amused this way. About ready to reply to Sesshomaru's answer, if it could even scrape by as that, she nearly resorted to bashing her head off the rough tree bark as a certain boyish voice reached her. "Higurashi-san! Higurashi-san! How are you feeling today?"

Standing up to brush stray mulch and grass from the behind of her old jeans, Kagome did her best to offer up a smile to the boy Romeo trotting across the grass in his usual black, collared shirt and matching pants. Hojo. She wasn't stupid; she knew he liked her, but often times she had to wonder if cupid had missed his heart and shot him straight through the noggin. He didn't pick up on subtlety too well and she just didn't have the heart to rain on his parade so to speak. It wasn't that he was a bad guy…it was just that he really bored the hell out of her. Plus, he was just so…so…innocent, naïve maybe. Not many people received the front row seat to death and destruction she often did, but she seriously wondered if Hojo could even function after stepping on an ant. Noticing Sesshomaru had gotten to his feet as well, she wasn't surprised to find him practically on top of her.

Smoothing out some imaginary wrinkles in her shirt as he came to a halt in front of her, she came to the conclusion that it would be quicker to just answer him then to try to dodge the question. "I'm alright, thanks Hojo. How are you?"

Smiling up at the girl of his dreams, who apparently had the world's most awful immune system, he tried not to sound too eager. "I'm well Higurashi-san, thank you! Though I am sorry you've been feeling so under the weather lately. Forgive me, but what was it you were suffering from again?" He cast a glance toward the silver-haired man standing close to her, perhaps abnormally so, and gave him a friendly grin. "And who is your friend, if I may ask?"

The miko waved her hand. "Oh you know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that. I just seem to catch everything." She too looked toward the inu. This was not someone she wanted to introduce Hojo to. Actually, this was the very last someone she wanted to introduce Hojo to. But what could she do? He'd kind of put her on the spot. "Oh, this is Sesshomaru. He's sort of visiting. I was just, you know, showing him around."

"Ah, I see." He held out his hand toward the demon, letting it wave in the air for half a minute or so before dropping it back down to his side. The cold reception didn't really bother him. He was all eyes for Kagome. "I was wondering Higurashi-san if you would like to do something Friday after classes. Whatever you'd like to do is alright by me, I just want to enjoy your company Higurashi-san."

It required an immense amount of self control to restrain himself from reaching out to grind the bones of the offense appendage jutting out in his direction to dust. The boy was about the same age as his female; his structure was both lanky and clumsy, ridiculously scrawny for a male of even human breeding. It took the inu lord all of six seconds to decide that as a male, the boy was a failure. His being as a whole had been chalked up to much the same: useless, pathetic, spineless, _unworthy_. It was inappropriate that the mortal should even approach his female. Growling lowly he flashed his fangs in the direction of the oblivious boy, warning him in no uncertain terms that this female had been spoken for.

Taking a second to filter out the exasperation from her voice, Kagome fought to answer him as politely as she could manage. He was starting to seem really thick to her. "Thank you for the offer Hojo, but I'm not sure if it will work out. How about a rain check? I'll call you?"

Nodding vehemently with a silly, lovesick grin smeared across his features, Hojo reached into his pocket, pulling out an old grocery list that had been stuffed in there and ripped the corner off. Shoving the rest back where it came from he plucked a plain pen from where it sat tucked behind his ear, leaning forward and pressing upon his thighs to jot down his digits. Replacing the writing utensil he beamed, holding out the small strip. "Here you go!" He took a few steps back. "We'll I'll let you two get back to your tour. I'm sorry I interrupted. Just remember to call me Higurashi-san."

Growling and snatching the paper from the girl's hand the second the boy turned his back, Sesshomaru flashed his fangs at the increasingly familiar figures scribbled upon the crinkled strip. They were the same characters that had indicated the monetary value of the items his bitch retrieved earlier in the noon. The howling of his beast was a siren through his mind as the creature reared up upon its hind haunches, gnashing its teeth dangerously as acidic slobber foamed from the sides of its mouth. Was this the boy's offer? Was this the sum he planned to trade to her pack to secure her hand? He snarled. He would double it, triple it, top it by ten thousand to combat the ningen boy's claim. Letting the tiniest bit of his toxins leak from the tips of his claws he saw to it that the paper was completely disintegrated, nothing more then dust in the spring breeze before glaring down at his bitch. "Mate, this Sesshomaru demands a single reason as to why he should not hunt down, gut, and feast upon the impudent pup."

Gulping a bit at the rather graphic image his words had painted for her, Kagome shook her head. "He didn't mean anything by it Sesshomaru! He just wanted to hang out some time and maybe do something. He's always been like that, but I've never really had the heart to tell him it isn't going to happen. It doesn't mean anything."

"This Sesshomaru," the youkai bit out between clenched fangs, "Shall decide what his advances do or do not mean. The boy offered up a sum for your mating privileges, even demanded you call to him. If you do not think you can turn him away, this Sesshomaru will do it for you."

For a minute, the miko was completely and utterly confused. Offered up a sum? Call to him? Sum…money…numbers? When had he even mentioned –oh! "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong." She cringed at the look she received, deciding to pack away the knowledge that the phrase 'all wrong' probably shouldn't be used in direct reference to the demon lord. "He wasn't offering money, err…whatever. He just wanted me to call him on the phone." She paused for a second. "This thing that lets you talk to people even if they aren't with you. Those were just the numbers I would have had to press to be able to speak with him." Looking up at him for a minute, she snatched up the bags she'd left back down on the ground. "Let's just go home now, alright?"

Perhaps the proposition had not been as forward as he had first thought, but he was certainly adamant in his belief that it was indeed in existence. His bitch was simply blind to the advance, the offer to court. And yet it may have been a good thing. She could not wallow in the passing affections of other males if she was aloof as to their existence. Though by the same token she was unable to refute and reprimand. Nodding his head in ascension to the request of his bitch, the inu turned to follow her steps. They would leave with the next sun and be gone to an era in which such a human boy did not exist. She would not see him again. Ever. And if by some strange whim of fate she happened to chance upon him, he would be by her side. He would tear the boy into more pieces then even a buzzard youkai was willing to scavenge for.

Approaching the front door of her home almost exactly as she felt the wrapped plastic handles of her shopping bags cutting off the circulation to her heavy limbs, the miko reached one goods-covered forearm up to twist the knob and push the door back past the gummy suction holding it in place. Dropping her loot carelessly in the wide entrance end of the hallway, she kicked off her trainers and hopped off to the kitchen. Catching the scent of some sort of herbal broth, maybe chicken or even beef bullion, wafting over from the kitchen, she turned the corner to notice that there were a mere three place setting about the table. Wait- no, Souta, Sesshomaru, mom, her, Sessho- oh whatever! It was more than three. Either they'd held court and chosen to send her into exile from the dinner table, or some of her family members were going to be M.I.A. for this meal. Hoping that it maybe was the latter and her family had yet to come to their senses and shun her like the psycho, non-functioning, chronically ill teen she was, she decided to ask. Catching a glimpse of her weary looking mother, worn-down from another day out in the working world, shuffling over to ladle out servings of some sort to stew, she opened her mouth. "Hey, mom. We got the stuff you asked for; it's all out there in the hall…I can bring it back in here later then if you want. Where, uh, is you know, everybody?"

Pulling herself up from her half-bow to look over at her daughter and her rather dashing looking friend, Mrs. Higurashi offered the pair a tired smile. It had been a long day at the office 'fax this, copy that, deliver this, pitch that, you call that coffee?' Kami, there was just no respect. Tonight, she was going to sleep like the dead. And she was in the home stretch now. Just a little while longer. "Hello, dear. Hello, Sesshomaru. Your grandfather has finally passed out upstairs after all that ridiculous sleep deprivation and Souta left just a little while ago to spend the night at a friend's place. He says hello though." Looking down at the simple meal, she waved the two further into the kitchen. "I apologize that it isn't anything elegant, but it was a really hectic day at work today. Maybe if you're here tomorrow yet I can try to make you something nicer."

Brushing off both the apology and offer with a shake of his head, Sesshomaru dropped down to settle in. After explaining to the woman that it would be most prudent for him to return to his lands upon the next sun to handle business, he listened to the two women exchange accounts of their day's activities. Neither account much interested him. The woman's work had been bland and he had been personally present during the tale of the miko. Following his bitch up the steps as the table was cleared and the dishes rinsed for the night, the Taiyoukai traced a path back to the girl's chamber where she flicked a switch to illuminate the previously shadowed area. Placing himself cross-legged atop the odd futon his bitch found her rest in, he watched as she dug some articles from her foreign wardrobe with little care and marched over to the door. He listened to her words. "Hey, Sesshomaru I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back in like twenty minutes. Is that cool?" From what he could gather, she wished to groom. That was an acceptable request and so he diverted his gaze in dismissive ascent.

Pulling her hair free from the black, stretchy band she'd wound around the thick mess as they'd sat down to dinner, Kagome smashed the other, clenched full of clothes, to her side. Kneeing the door open and then using the back of her foot to click it back into place, she dropped her load of assorted garments onto the tile floor. Flipping back the ugly bluish-grey shower curtain that had plagued their bathroom for so long, she stepped over onto a crushed blue bathmat and twisted the water to hot, knocking it upward into the on position. Slipping from her clothes before slam-dunking the dirty ball into the hamper, the priestess slid under the pounding stream of hot water, the tense muscles of her back relaxing a bit as the bathroom started to steam up. Moving to lather her body up thoroughly with an orange, peach-scented citrus wash, she rinsed herself before squirting a small puddle of two-in-one shampoo and conditioner into the palm of her hand. Making herself a foamy crown only to wash it away, she gave herself a few minutes to enjoy the sort of watery massage before pushing the faucet handle down and toweling off.

Hopping into a pair of panties and a sports bra, she slipped on a pair of short-shorts with a white elastic waist band and threw on a wife-beater. Reaching out, she wiped a streak down the center of the mirror, clearing it from the foggy dew before repeating the act twice over. Finishing up scrubbing her teeth and brushing out her hair before throwing it back up in a soaking, messy bun, the miko pushed open the door and stepped out in the hall, the cool air of the rest of the house giving her goose-flesh. Bringing her arms up to give herself another rub-down as a shiver shot through her, she shot a hasty retreat down the hall in search of the warm blankets of her beloved bed.

Feeling the boredom sink down to the pit of his stomach like a stone as he traced for the thousandth time the faded, floral pattern of a sheet that had been folded down, in a manner inconsistent with the Western standards he had seen instituted in each of his home chambers. Still, he made a sad attempt to embrace the sensation as it was far preferable to its cousin that had been pacing, rearing its ugly head, waiting these last long days for just the moment to strike. Lust. Inu, especially inu males, were sexual creatures by nature. Impressed upon their instincts was a violent need, a dangerous yearning for intimate contact with their chosen, only their chosen – contact that would allow them to dominate, punish, shower with affection. Without these physical ties, ones normally completed several times each sun, even the sanest of males could eventually fall prey to a violent bloodlust. And Sesshomaru himself was far from immune, the increasingly vigorous bucking of his beast driving him half mad over the past days. He needed to rut his bitch; it was becoming unbearable. He wanted her, just her. Though bitches may have suffered from similar effects, it was the male that bore the brunt. Looking up at the soft creak of the opening door, the dog prince found that he had allowed himself to slip far too far, far too quickly to even parry blows with reason at this point.

She stood before him. Her eyes were a cool blue against the flushed, raised flesh of her face, a bundle of dripping locks tied up to crown her head ever-so appropriately, strands and rings falling here and there to contribute the raw, unkempt, sexual vibe she was radiating. The column of her throat was deliciously bare, flowing down into the enticing curve of her breast and long feminine arms tipped with dainty fingers. Her stomach was flat, slightly exposed as the scrap she had chosen to hide behind had ridden up, giving him a wonderful view of the upper curve of her hips and pelvis before the skin was once again covered by a black cloth. The length of her legs, the subtle way they curved and bulged with muscle, left him panting with images of the nubile limbs entwined with his own masculine ones. Suddenly it seemed as if she too was desperately vying for sexual attentions. And who was he to deny her? Standing up slowly, he growled deeply, facing the bitch like he would cornered game before advancing several steps. "Mate."

Pulling the door shut behind her with a nearly indiscernible click, Kagome brought one exposed hand up to clasp across her chest at her opposite elbow, rubbing a bit to try to regulate the blood flow that seemed to have all but stopped outright. With a noticeable shiver and a quick half-turn the miko had just about decided it was time to go for the abominable snowman look and pile on six or eight hoodies when she found herself thrown back and plastered against the wall by a speeding inu-torpedo hybrid. Both of her arms pressed helplessly between he demon's muscular chest and her own, she nearly choked in and then groaned out his dizzying cedar smoke smell as he towered over her. Feeling the center of her face tingle as the canine demon nuzzled around with his abnormally cold nose, eventually falling low enough to nudge her down-turned chin upward, she was wholly unprepared for the press of his thin, chapped lips against her own plump pair and even less so for the invasion of his snaking tongue.

Forcing his tongue gently through the two delicate, pink petals his bitch called lips, Sesshomaru traced momentarily over her dull human teeth with his pink muscle before engaging her own. The moment she struggled, shied away from his invitation, his warning was issued, a deep growl built of what remained of his sanity. It was a call for her to stand down and assume the proper position. He did not wish to ham her physically, only bring her pleasure, but he was also cautiously equipped with the knowledge that the strongest of bitches would always kick and claw at the thought of falling to a male's will. Twisting and twining his tongue further back into her sweet oral cavern, he brought the calloused palm he had settled upon her hip crawling up under the white fabric of her top, scraping the sensitive muscles of her stomach lightly if only to feel the twitch under his touch. Separating himself from the female so as to allow her several gulps of precious air, he began laving slobbery trails down the column of her throat, occasionally scratching his lethal fangs in some pattern over the thin flesh.

Feeling as if she was being volleyed back into and out of reality with the surreal nature of his kiss, Kagome sighed pleasantly. There was something so wrong about this, but she just didn't care for this one second. It was so, so very wrong that it almost seemed to have come full circle and been made right again. But she wouldn't feel bad…most girls her age had already hopped in the sack with one or two different guys and here all she was doing was locking lips. Still…Sesshomaru? Her mind gave her at most a short nod. Yes, that was who she was with. But if she wasn't panicking and if she wasn't scared, then what was wrong? Crashing back down into orbit as a single claw made quick work of her cotton sports bra, she jerked back at the feel of his palm cupping the flesh of her breast. Suddenly her virginal naivety was giving her momentary lust a rather royal beat-down. They needed to stop. The needed to stop now and she was nearly one hundred percent sure he wasn't going to take the news well.

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry that it's been so long. This chapter would have been out about a week sooner but you know one morning I work up with some serious pain. One ambulance ride and a diagnosis later, I was on my way to get my gallbladder out. Two days drugged up in the hospital eating ice chips…not exactly what I had in mind. But anyway, I'm on the mends now at least. I know this chapter isn't all that great but please review for me? Make me smile? Please? Haha, help out with some of this medicine?


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow! Ok, first I'd like to say I really am honored to be nominated in two different Dokuga categories! As many of you know, there is nothing quite so pleasing for an author than having their work(s) enjoyed. Thanks guys! Anyway, on a more serious note I'd like to warn you that parts of this chapter are going to be a bit more adult than in previous updates. Also, if you're worried my story is running into my completed work on another account, relax. The plot has just a slightly similar development in this chapter but I still think it stands as original. There is just somewhere I have to get to with this story so that I can have things unfold as I'd like. Thanks again and enjoy!

Choking on the warm lungful of air she'd been able to gulp down between the vicious invasions of her mouth – his hard nips and painful love bites – Kagome fought almost frantically to spit out the sharp, metallic blood pooling in her mouth and under her tongue, the crimson river streaming from her raw lip where she had been bitten too harshly. Wriggling wildly in an effort to escape the lethal claws playing at the elastic waistband of her little shorts she flinched back with a silent yelp, nearly gagging herself in her panic as the inu atop her snarled deeply. Tears welled in her eyes ready to spill over in watery trails and still he ignored her as he tore and shoved at the fabric of her shorts, pulling them lower as his clawed fingers ghosted their way to the apex of her thighs. Desperately she clawed at the soft, bunched blankets to either side of her, gargling, even swallowing down great washes of the crimson fluid in a fantastic struggle to communicate her utter distress. In her forced silence, it was the moan that fell unbidden from her bloody lips that undid her completely. The brush of a calloused thumb across her center had wrung from her that horrid sound even when the same voice had failed to come to her aid moments earlier! It set her into a fit of wrenching sobs. It wasn't supposed to feel good.

The words that normally came so easily to her, in excess even, had suddenly become lodged in the back of her throat. She wanted to tell him to stop, to get off of her, but she couldn't even squeak out a syllable. He was all over her, had suctioned his greedy mouth to hers, suckling and prodding with that rough tongue of his. It was the sound of her panties being torn away that finally shook her, brought her back into herself. Neck twisting to the left, the side of her stained face pressed helplessly into a pillow, she spewed forth a fountain of blood. "S-st-stop! Stop it Se-Sesshomaru! Stop! Y-you're hurting m-me!"

The red-eyed, saber-toothed beast sunk his claws deeper into the floor of the inu lord's mind with a roar of indignation. Lies! The bitch lied! She did not want them to stop! Her body was calling to them, baiting them with that delicious spice of arousal. With a snarl, he ran a finger over her exposed slit, finding it both ripe and wet. Lies! Lies! She was wet! She was ready to receive them! She wanted them! The pheromones they exuded were enough to saturate the air, to leave their own heavy muck burning at their sensitive nostrils. Any other bitch would have been on all fours begging for his entrance, begging them to push their engorged length into her tight sheath. Why was theirs the only female in the world prepared to fight them to the ends of their patience? They lifted their lip, rolling it back to display their deadly fangs. It was only she who had the gall to ignore them, their demands, their requests, their very presence even! She had always fought them tooth and nail even when outmatched.

From first sight, a time in which she had just barely managed to pull herself from puphood, she had thrown her defiance in their face, stood before their half-breed brother and addressed them as if they were of equal standing. Even then waves of power, of innocence and loyalty had rolled from her tiny form. At the time he had refused to recognize the violent, tearing jealousy that pulsed through him with the knowledge that his worthless brother was in possession of such a creature. In his father's tomb he had felt that same, familiar bite. It had angered him that he was not yet as large as his father, angered him that she should think him so small and harmless in relation to another male…even one long dead. At the time he had denied it silently, furiously dismissing the misplaced emotion as offense taken at her impudence. But even still he had unconsciously displayed himself for her viewing, had balked and reared and bucked and preened, had even transformed and yet her eyes were thrown only toward the hanyou in childish awe. Had he been a wiser demon, or perhaps let slip the slightest bit more of his control, he would have taken her right there amidst the rubble and bones. He would have bound his brother and forced him to watch as he pleasured the delicious bitch with his long claws. He would have left her sweet and sore and limp and yearning for him before tearing the miserable whelp into pieces for having witnessed her ecstasy.

Oh, the second time they had touched paw to ground around her had been the same. Once again, the sight of the alluring bitch alongside the hip of his brother had stirred his beast. He had swiped and clawed and ducked and dodged and weaved and she had yet to turn her moon eyes away from the hanyou. He had gone so far as to bare his fangs at her directly, beat the pup across the ground and back again and still her attention was elsewhere. And for her loyalty he felt again the blackest envy. She fought for his pup brother like a bitch in a frenzy, all but spitting acid at his feet and clawing his cheeks bloody. His fool of a self had once again passed up an opportunity for gain, restraining himself from the overwhelming compulsion to annihilate the hanyou and have her naked and sprawled on all fours beneath him. Blindsided by his pride he had thought it hatred that oozed so strongly from him, but no, subconsciously, on a primitive level, his beast had been howling only in disgust. The creature within him saw only a bitch of worth strapped to the side of a halfling when they themselves could have taken the delectable female into rut. Should she have tried then, mindless of his own sanity or her contrariness, she wouldn't have been able to shake the lock the basest form of his being had put upon her.

His beast had railed against every wish and demand for silence, forcing images of the tiny female in that indecent little kimono across his mind. He had denied it its fantasies. But if the thing could not have her, then it demanded blood. Enough of the viscous, crimson liquid had been spilt to fill the deepest of seas before he had cracked just enough to track the bitch. Stalking after her with his own little pack he had manically tried to one-up the hanyou, re-musking every boarder and trail the pup drew whether it was placed intentionally or not. All this won not even a turn of the head from the single bitch that didn't see him. It was a painfully sore barb to the masculine pride that pumped through the dominant sex of his breed, bringing him dangerously close to damning the civility that held him back, urinating around the bitch in a circle, standing before her snarling and giving her his pup.

In the days of his most vicious denial he had reached a state of near paranoia. There were nary enough bitches to go around and this fertile young one was a prize far too tempting for any of his kind to pad past. Her cycle brought on none of the pungent bitterness that soaked the scent of other bitches, her welcoming womb calling to acceptable seed with its fresh floral fragrance. He had waited far too long. The moment his defenses had fallen and acceptance settled in, the hunger that had torn through him was so savage it left him in raw pain. And even now as she squirmed under him with her glistening folds she refused to surrender to him access to her feminine sheath.

Extricating his own glistening, panting form just enough to glower down at the picture of the defenseless bitch beneath him whimpering and whining like a pup now that she'd been both detoothed and declawed, he felt the adrenaline of an almost giddy dominance pound through his veins. A dangerous eroticism playing upon the heaves and wracking sobs that rocked her up into his groin, he looked past her tussled hair to her puffy pink eyes and blood soaked lips. And even as he hardened at the sight it was enough to shake forth an extreme resurgence of conscious, throwing a dent into his iron lust and unlatching several of the claws that his beast had hooked into the dark sensuality. They'd torn her flesh, been the cause of the painful airless ache in her lungs as her chest heaved wildly. She was lunging and clawing blindly for a way out as if they had devoured and ripped her flesh straight from the bone. Again, the reason that normally served as guide to all of his carefully calculated actions broke over him like a wild wave. She was fragile in that oh so human way and her little frame had barely held up against their lustful pawing. Her tears and shivers were no way to conceive an heir.

At the edge of his mind the raging inu dropped almost immediately to its belly, shuffling backward in a low crouch with a pathetic whine. Suddenly, he was not one tenth of the male he had felt a moment ago, his arousal deflating swiftly as he took on his own weight. He had suppressed for days the lust that had been ripping at his innards only to have those long hours of uncomfortable resistance explode in a terrifyingly forceful moment of indulgence. Lifting his form slowly back unto his knees he allowed cool air to rush between them, returning to the space he had been hovering to remove the plum flush that had colored her cheeks. Gritting and grinding his fangs as he forced himself still, he stayed himself just enough to keep from yelping in remorse as coughs and sobs worked their way from her little body. Inwardly, the crestfallen creature lying in a puddle of his own pitiful whimpers begged in small yips and barks permission to clean the blood that still painted her face, to wash the liquid away from her cheeks and lips with its rough tongue. The sensible side of Sesshomaru hissed back at the thing, bucking up mentally to deliver the blow of a hind paw to its silver snout, warning the thing off. To make itself known again this night would leave the creature so badly battered that its bushy tail would be left clamped permanently between its legs. And the thing gave, contenting itself to lay back and watch miserably as its more in-touch counterpart tended to their female, its only contribution being a steady soothing growl it had been able to poke passed the defenses of its more dominant self.

Rationale guiding his actions now, the inu lord slowly, very carefully so as not to accidentally tread upon his bitch, crawled backward, lowering himself from the elevated futon until the flats of both feet brushed the floor. Treading in silence over to the great wooden beast of a dresser that seemed to have swallowed the girl's entire wardrobe he slid open a wooden draw he had seen her fish about in earlier, plucking from it a pair of fresh cottony undergarments and loose flannel sleeping bottoms. Padding back over to the bedside he brought the only slightly wrinkled, silky white edge of his sleeve to his lips, using his saliva to dampen it like a cloth before reaching down to wipe away the warm, sticky liquid that covered her face. Moving then to slide the length of each trembling limb back through the articles that he had retrieved he used a single claw to pluck at the drawstring, pulling it just taught enough to keep the material hanging snuggly from her hips.

A quick, critical glance telling him she was cleaned at least well enough for the time being and was once again with her decency, he bent low at the waist, gently lifting her shaking form from the mussed comforter, bringing her two steps to the side atop an odd chair of metal and cushion positioned before a desk. His grip loosening only tentatively until there was no doubt in his mind that she could keep herself stabilized, he stepped away from the shaken priestess again, shrugging off his stained outer haori and proceeding to toss it along with the torn garments he had snatched from the middle of the floor unto the bedding. Folding the slightly bloody corner of the blanket in first he twisted and rolled the fabric mass into a tight ball, dropping it in the corner of the room before he went to scoop up the girl. Pacing back over to the soft mat of her futon, adorned now only by a thin fleecy throw and a set of sheets, he hauled them both atop the thing, situating himself slightly so that his back could rest against the wall while girl snuggled into his lap. He sunk then into a silence, waiting for her great bashing blows of grief to roll themselves to ripples.

The next morning, just as sunlight saw fit to peek through the curtains in thin beams, a stiff, bleary-eyed miko joined the ranks of the waking world. Lifting her chin from the place it had fallen onto her chest with a few protesting pops from the bones of her neck, Kagome rubbed at the purple bags beneath her eyes before cracking open her lids. While it certainly wasn't the sleep of the dead she'd been having, her tears and shakes had been enough to act as a lead pipe over the head and drop her from consciousness. Momentarily realizing just exactly what, or more so whom, she seemed to have been conked out on top of, she felt a queasy churning in her stomach matched by the constriction of her throat. She'd been so scared – scared that he wasn't going to listen, that she was going to have her virginity torn away from her in a moment of heat. How had it all felt so awful, so damn terrifying, and yet so…good at the same time? It didn't make sense. It wasn't something she wanted…she didn't think. Sliding from the loose hold of a striped arm and out unto the floor, she shivered.

She was all cried out; there were no more tears. But still when she looked at him she felt that lump wedged in her throat. No. No, she couldn't just stand here and freak herself out. She needed to do something, anything. Running her hands over the flat plain of her stomach to smooth a set of nonexistent wrinkles from her tank top, she moved. They were going to leave this morning she thought numbly. Good, she couldn't face her mother again yet…if ever. She wasn't sure she felt dirty exactly like so many women who had been molested did, but more burnt. She had been burnt by his desire, her inexplicable want, her panic, his need…it had all scorched her. Running her hand through the thick, nearly dry tresses that had escaped the stretchy black band meant to catch them; she scanned the room for anything she could do to keep herself occupied. Eyeing her bumpy, bulging sushi-roll of a comforter, the miko gulped down what felt like a handful of tiny stream pebble lodged in her throat before bending forward to pull the pudgy ball under her arm.

Passing through her bedroom door, the sound of her feet negated by the thick shag of the carpet, she climbed down the steps, loping off into the kitchen. Approaching the small, tiled alcove near the back of the pantry where her mother's dual washer and dryer system had been pushed in an airtight squeeze, she plopped her fluffy load upon the floor, lifting the lid of the old white washer and clicking the knob a few notches to set up a cool wash and rinse cycle. Pulling the comforter up to drape halfway across the tin lid of the dryer she reached up to a metal shelf above her, grabbing a colorful Tide stick rolling soap bar and coloring over the few bloody splotches spattered amongst the stitches. Sliding over to cram the monster of a thing down into the washer she uncapped a bottle of liquid-blue fabric softener, measuring out a capful and dripping it in before latching down the lid and waiting for the soft rush of spurting water then directing her attention downward. Picking up the two shredded articles she tossed them into the green plastic bin that would be emptied Tuesday morning; rearming herself with the fat Tide marker, she grabbed a fistful of the fancy silk top of her guest and tapped back out into the kitchen.

Smoothing the stained sleeve out over the hard countertop, she once again uncapped the laundry wand and smeared it over the rusty red stains. Flipping the faucet on the metal sink to release a gush of hot water she wetted just the dirty edge of the thing, rubbing and working the spot out before letting the last of it fade through in an ice cold stream. Tapping off the flow of water with her palm, she eyed up the single wet splash before folding the thing up and setting it atop the glossed counter. Stepping back into the pantry to return the Tide tube, she browsed through the neat stacks of freshly washed clothing her mother must not have had time to put away this morning. Slipping from the pile a fresh pair of panties along with yet another fitting of her green, pleated school skirt and white sailor top, she removed herself to a second very box-like bathroom to change for the day.

Twisting a click from the lock she popped the door back open once she had finished, hesitating only a minute to grab an old, dirty navy duffle bag from the disaster area that was the bathroom closet. Moving to toss the thing back upon the kitchen table, the peeling white insignia from once upon a forever ago when she'd played on a little league softball team flashing front, she unzipped and puffed the tote. With the knowledge that she had, well, no knowledge of how long she'd be staying in the feudal era this time or even when Inuyasha was going to come and rescue her, she opted for a little bit of practicality. Removing a high, wobbly pile of school supplies from the storage of the bottom kitchen cupboard where she'd taken to tossing them, she hefted the load back over to her bag.

Stacking the flimsy, wrinkled chemistry guide in atop a thick trigonometry workbook that had been stained and obviously well leafed through, she dropped a cracked, spineless composition anthology into the bag along with several well-chewed number two pencils and a pink gummy eraser. Turning back to the washroom for a second, she stuffed a thick, forest-green hoodie with Tokyo U. on the front into the duffle along with several clean pair of panties, bras, and socks. Walking over to the magnet covered fridge she swung open the door to the freezer, rooting through the frozen fish, thawed beef, and bags of frozen vegetable until she was able to lay a hand on her prize. Pulling out two silvery-wrapped chocolate bars, she tossed them in the bag too. Kami only knew she'd be needing them.

Upstairs, the Taiyoukai turned. To think he had been resting was foolish; to assume he had not felt the bite of his senses as his bitch left him even more so. His beast had yet to abate in its whimpers and cries, but had by now fallen to a soft din in the background of his mind as he contemplated the situation. Picking up a thin layer of the apple blossom scent the bitch had left clinging to his coarse inner haori, he let the prick of his sensitive ears, the rustle of fabric and tapping of feet, afford him grounds for the deduction that the miko was presently finding stock for their departure. On an instinctual level, the den of the west with its high walls and thickly sealed barricades had never looked so appealing, a fuzzy mental image of his female curled contentedly before the warmth of the hearth in their private chamber only adding to the enticement. There was a resounding pang on a very base level for him to shield and save her from everything from the chill of the rain to the thick, bloody spray of battle to unwelcome eyes.

Reigning in his conscience from its temporary spill, he decided that it would be most well for them to leave immediately. His female had said her goodbyes the night prior, aware that there would not be clingy morning farewells as his patience did not dictate such. She had shed no tears. Perhaps a series of enumerable goodbyes had desensitized her to the womanly depression that came with such partings, had dried her tears. Slipping both long, well-toned legs over the edge of the peculiar futon he made a move to stand, holding through a sort of version of the waiting game until his bitch made her appearance.

Shuffling through the entry to her own bedroom with the thick strap of the navy duffle bag slung over her shoulder Kagome folded and refolded her arms against her chest, clamping her fingers about her own upper arms in an unconscious show of anxiety. Looking up at the silver-haired inu lord she fumbled to unzip the plump bag hanging at her side without breaking eye contact, fishing out the folded silk top and tossing it to him with a jerk of her forearm. Watching him don the thing and push in the sleeve that would have hung loose around his left stump without a word of thanks, the muscle of her tongue twitched not once. He gathered his armor and still she did not speak. She had nothing to say to him and yet so much to tell him that she didn't even know where to start. Meeting his intense, citrine orbs once the expanse of his muscled chest was again shielded by the plates of melded steel and youkai bone, she turned easily to follow as he proceeded down the steps, through the back door, and across the dewy green grass to the rickety wooden well house. Taking the two creaking steps up to the shed-like structure, she froze in the fashion of a petrified animal at the sensation of being drawn into the demon lord's hold once again. Her stomach had flopped, at the same time flying up in her throat; their points of contact, the flesh he touched, exploded with a tingling burn. She took the leap over the side of the well in silence, closing her tired eyes to the brilliant blue light until they had washed out upon the other side.

Moist mud and clay caked walls doing very little to slow the bulge of the rotting wood, Sesshomaru moved to the side slightly in an effort to keep the silky locks of his mate from tangling in a fingered, outreaching root, the shift snapping a brittle bone under their combined weight. Blinking away the colorful parade of circles and blotches the radiant glare had left swimming across his vision, he shot a glance up at the blues of the sky and the emeralds of the leaves staring back down at them. Bending his knees slightly he leapt upwards through the shaft, leaving behind them the cool soil-scented air of the underground. Pushing the head of the miko evenly against the dipping hollow of his throat, he let lavender ki ooze through the leather of his boots, allowing it swirl and manifest in the puffs of his trademark cloud. Lifting their combined mass up through the branches and foliage he spiked out his altitude, taking advantage of the wispy cumulous floating below them as a sort of privacy veil. He had no desire for her to even glimpse the forest of the hanyou or the familiar village her little pack seemed to have marked as a home base. He refused to allow her thoughts to take residence so many miles away from the west, away from him.

Lowering himself in a controlled collapse down onto the tangible plate of his yuoki, he dismissed his usual sharp words of indignity at the thought of a Taiyoukai flying through the air on his rump. There were no eyes here to watch him. Tipping the girl with a tilt of his magenta striped wrist he swiveled her on his knee, bringing her sideways across his lap, her back pressed against the support of his single arm as her feet dangled down over his opposite thigh. Pulling her tightly back to him with the hot, sweating palms of a wanting pup, the inu lord found her eyes lingering upon the white and blue patterns splashed across the sky. It irked him that he sapphires flitted in a direction not his own. He could only guess that she was lost, paddling through the waves of her own mind that washed up with the tide of previous night. Her anger, he decided, was preferable to the heavy silence that now beat upon him. For once, it was no concern of his how tightly clipped she held her tongue, only that she should speak. And she would speak. Even if he had to pry the words from her lips with his own claws. "Mate, you will vocalize your thoughts to this Sesshomaru."

Rubbing warm, slow circles across the exposed flesh of her arms to combat the cool of the chilly wind, the demand hit the miko strong as ever yet tweaked more of a sour chord than par usual. Oh, so now he wanted to hear what she had to say. Her anger at his demand was sudden, irrational, and nearly palpable. Much like a kettle left untended, the miko was about to boil over. "And what exactly is it that you want me to say Sesshomaru, because knowing you there is always something you want to hear. What is it exactly you'd like me to tell you? Would you like to talk about how I'm half sick to my stomach thinking about last night? Do you want to talk about how unbelievably confused I am or how horrible I feel about myself? Would you like to know how much it hurt that you didn't listen to me, that I feel like you're never listening to me? Would you like to know how I feel about all the bruises you've given me the last couple days or all of the times you made me bleed? Or did you want to talk about how stupid I feel for trusting you even after all of it? I don't know, there is just so much we could discuss here! Why don't you take your pick?!"

Silently damning that fact that turnabout was fair play as he found his words fairly smashed back into his pale face, Sesshomaru felt a dim satisfaction in the knowledge that he'd been able to stir up enough sass to get her to throw down with him, so to speak. Half tempted to fist a clawed hand in her mess of midnight hair and force her stony sapphires unto him, he instead opened and flattened his palm against her stomach, growling lowly. Right now the little thing seemed so angry with him that he would not have been surprised if she started to hiss at him with a forked tongue and spew orange fire. It was certainly unhealthy for his bitch to be retaining such taxing emotions. "You are upset about the happenings of the last moon."

Beating back the urge that had been biting at her to turn around and just gawk at the king of all emotional constipation, she decided it might be a good idea to invest in a damn tiara as he also seemed to be the prince of all condescending assholes. Uh, yeah, she was upset about last night. What else would it be? A tummy ache or over exposure to the sun? Flushing an angry red as her teeth practically ground themselves to dust, Kagome managed to bite out a rather bitter response. "Good job! I'm sorry I don't have some sort of door prize for you or something. Is that really all you have to say? I don't even know what was up with you last night!"

Quite unappreciative of the manner in which she was smart-talking him, Sesshomaru held in check a scolding rumble. Presently her tone was much less of an issue that her demands for him to color in the scene from the last sinking of the sun and even those details yet to be addressed. Either way he was pressed it seemed he was going to lose a whole heap of dignity and give his ego a nice bruising. She wished to know the reason for his 'sporadic sexual outburst' as he liked to term it and to cover that ground he could go one of two routes. He could avoid her question completely and let for the battering of his pride and the harsh tones of his bitch, or he could release to her the information she so sought and come to appear weak incapable of controlling his lust. While neither was exactly his cup of tea, the second option sounded better – if only slightly more manageable. "Inu males require near constant physical contact with their mates. Abstaining from such runs with it the risk of spasms as you yourself have viewed or in some cases total insanity. As you had not seen fit yet to allow this Sesshomaru to indulge in such intimate contact, his beast decided to initiate the encounter, if not a bit overzealously."

Cheeks flushing a hot rose with utter indignation, Kagome wished for a second that she had claws of her own just so she could sink them into that big, dumb head of his. So he was going to try to play this off like it was her fault now was he? No! Just No! There was no way she was having the blame shoved off on her for his little psycho episode. "Gee Sesshomaru; you make it sound like I had it coming. Can't you just suck it up and shove it down your stubborn throat that for once in your life you were the one who messed up? Aren't these the sort of things you should tell me if you want to be mates? Don't you feel bad at all?"

Actually, the dog lord did feel a certain shade of awful. And inu's affection for his female was deep and had she but asked it of him he would have clawed the moon from the sky and clipped for her each of the diamond stars. For her he would reorder time and build an even greater empire with a smile…well perhaps not with a smile, but that was simply because it was not in his nature to partake in such inane facial gestures. He would stand and shelter her and protect her from the elements and rivals and rabid demons. But he had forgotten to protect her from himself. He was no longer a suckling pup and he knew better than to withstand such intense instinctual urges, or at least handle them with some measure of offhanded discretion. At the moment he felt a rather poor mate indeed, if not totally unfit as a male altogether. Sometimes, honesty came around to bite one in the ass. He had not voiced his need to feel her flesh against his own for fear she would deny him his request.

And yet the day would sooner come when he would by having tarts and tea under a blue moon with Naraku…naked, than would the moment he managed to choke out a quarter of that sentiment. He was a Taiyoukai and that sort of admittance may have led to the airing of doubts which would in turn be a vulnerability. The pangs of inadequacy shuddering through him would only increase tenfold if he were to admit his fault in plain speech. Still, the bitch was in line to receive some sort of apology even if it was both accusatory and ambiguous. "This Sesshomaru…may have found his decision to not speak in a more informative manner regrettable. Though it is doubtful it would have helped as you, mate, would not have been receptive to such news."

Taking in the hard creases of his brow, the priestess gulped down a spoonful of her own guilt. As much of a jerk as he was to be dredging it up right now, it was true. She wouldn't have taken it well. In fact, she probably would have been busy pinning down an entire stack of insults and accusations the second he approached her about it. Sure, Sesshomaru burned off a lot more than his fair share of jerkiness, but it wasn't exactly like she had worked to make herself approachable either. From the very beginning she just hadn't wanted to hear it. Whether or not that had something to do with him dragging her off kicking and screaming one could only guess. She looked at him. He'd just scraped about as close to an apology as she was sure he had ever come. Admitting that the great and mighty Sesshomaru had regrets must have been like diving head first into a pit of spikes for him. But he had taken the leap anyway. He wasn't going to be the only one to act like an adult. "So you're right. I definitely wouldn't have taken things well and…I'm sorry." One of them had to use the word. "I'm sorry for being so difficult to talk to. This is just weird for me, okay? A few days ago I was convinced that I hated you and now I'm pretty sure that I like you a lot. I mean, I understand that you want to be mates but what exactly is it that you want from me? What is it that you're offering me?"

Surprised that she hadn't leapt to tear at his throat like a frenzied bitch backed into a corner, Sesshomaru allowed her inquiry to soak passed the surface of his mind. Now that he held her sincere interest in the palm of his clawed hand, he couldn't find the right words to explain to her all of the devotion and loyalty that came packaged with a mating bond. She wished to know what it was he truly wanted from her. He understood well both logically and instinctively that his bitch remained timid as to their impending union and thus he couldn't rightly say that he expected to receive everything from her as he would have wished. The strongest bitches were always finicky when it came to tying and binding themselves to a male, and this was no exception.

He did not wish for her to startle and balk away from him or the idea itself, and so he tried to brush on a more mellow coat to camouflage the burning intensity of his words. "This Sesshomaru seeks your attentions as a lover, friend, partner, and consul. That you should share with this Sesshomaru both the frustrations of his position and serenity of his most peaceful moments is only to be expected. Our pups should be carried with pride and this Sesshomaru shall look for your loyalty. Your affections as a bedmate and your advice as a companion should be freely given as well as your intellectual indulgence. This Sesshomaru expects all of these things."

While the girl allowed his words to tumble and twirl about in her mind, the inu fell back upon the little woman's second question. What exactly was it that he was offering her, she wished to know. It had already been made clear that he could have handed her every diamond, ruby, sapphire, and emerald in all of the lands she would not have been any weaker in the knees for it. He knew that he could give her the most fashionable kimonos of the finest cut and of every color imaginable and the bitch wouldn't bat her lashes. He could drag home biggest bloody kill that would have awed any normal bitch and she would probably only mourn the thing's death. What she sought was the only thing he questioned his ability to give.

She wanted love. He admittedly bestowed unto her each and every one of his private affections, but he wasn't sure that as a demon he had the capacity to love. He could be caring and gentle and perhaps even in a stretch of the mind kind for her, but he had no idea if he could actually love. And yet if one being ever had the chance of receiving from him that which was called love it was most certainly the little miko in his lap. Truly, the inu wasn't even sure how he would know if he ever did happen to be in love. "Mate, you are an odd female as you seem to take no interest in all of the gifts this Sesshomaru could shower you with. You also appear dismissive of all of this Sesshomaru's efforts to display his skill as a warrior. You have this Sesshomaru's unwavering fidelity. It is also assumed at this point that you know well how capable this Sesshomaru is of providing for you and any pups you will conceive. This Sesshomaru is not blind to your need for affection and will give you such. It is the love you seek that is foreign to this Sesshomaru. However, if it should be perhaps possible for this Sesshomaru to love…you will be the recipient."

Kagome was silent. What could she even say to that type of confession? He was so distant and yet he seemed to wish to be so near her at the same time. Resting her head softly against the hard muscle of his shoulder she gave a light sigh. She knew he didn't expect a response and for once was actually thankful to be spared the job. The quiet was comfortable. It would be a long flight back to the palace and she had many things to think over.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Lying nude in an elegant canopy bed dressed in deep purples and blacks, Naraku stretched a set of well muscled arms above his midnight head. Most of the coverlets bunched and pushed off the bottom edge of the futon as he was very much a restless sleeper, the spider hanyou grinned silently to see the cool, purple silk of his sheets tented about his erection. Dragging long knife-like nails across the hard, twitching flesh of his pale chest he purred pleasantly, ruby eyes falling hooded as the thin scratches began to ooze the tiniest bit of crimson blood. Truth be told he was always much more of a sadist than a masochist, thus his preference for villainy, but there were moments when the indulgence suited. Such as now while he suffered his current ire. His burning frustration was both born and fueled by the glowing embers of absence, the loss of a presence he had not yet even rightly experienced. Years of celibacy were soon to be undone with one tiny miko. But his little miko was not locked here within the prison of his arms, curled next to him in a tiny fetal ball, or even tearing and cowering in the cold stone corner. No, he could have spat, she was with the dog.

Watching the girl through the silvery glaze of his youngest spawn's enchanted mirror, the hanyou had very nearly smashed his own castle to rubble. Stained windows and intricate china had been shattered, vases and paperweights had flown, trinkets and odds had been crushed, every colorfully covered book littering the shelves of the library had been shredded to ribbons before he had managed to clamp down upon his control. She was filthy! She had been stained by the greedy paws and heavy scent of the inu lord and he would now have to scrub that delicate human skin bloody to remove the stench! It would be a job dunking the human girl repeatedly in a tin tub of scalding water, sanitizing her and searing her flesh as a light penance for each caress of the drooling dog. She'd very literally lain between sheets not his own, sobbed into the shoulder of another male. No! He would be both the cause for her tears and her comfort. It would be his claws cutting deeply into her fragile flesh, his fingers painted in her gushing blood, but also the stroke of his tongue that would soothe her, bring her back from her hysteria. It would be he who withheld from her food until her body wilted from malnutrition and he who would shove platters down her pretty little throat until her stomach swelled. It would be his body above her thrusting, rutting her into the mat of their futon until she was screeching and sweaty, and his arms that would curl around and cuddle her once he had finally been satisfied.

Her infidelity enraged him. Damned if he hadn't issued her fair warning in their prior meeting and yet she still sought sweet release from another. Should she forfeit her innocence to the dog he was unsure of what punishment would be grand enough to atone for the sin. He'd already seen through his planning to push that dainty human frame of hers to its most extreme limits, set her nerves aflame with the most awful pain imaginable. For every transgression there would be shouts and please and wails and tears, enough tears to wash away the dirt she had seen slathered upon her. Oh, for everything there was a price. For allowing the dog to take her lips, he would carve the kanji for his demon name across the smooth, upper flesh of her back. For allowing the lord to caress those sweet breasts of hers, he would scar the underside of each beautiful globe with his pointed teeth. For allowing the mutt to see her feminine treasure he would brand a short pattern along her inner thigh, one placed so that she could no longer spread her legs without his visible mark.

Her apparent attachment to the Lord Sesshomaru singed his very insides with the most potent of venoms. Females were such disgusting, unfaithful creatures, born with little or no sense of respect for the males meant to take and breed them. A small part of him wished he had not been sucked in by the little temptress's web, that he could still look upon her as an androgynous enemy instead of a sweet, feminine goddess of sensual pleasures. The intensity of his want left him shuddering. She was such a troublesome, obstinate creature…his perfect match in mind as well as body. And oh he was not above playing on her weaknesses. He was a clever hanyou and had spent many hours leafing through his collection of written works, that was when they had been more than useless strings of confetti, searching out a way to profit from her infidelity.

Days earlier he'd torn from one of thicker, dustier texts a stained yellow page, shoving the crinkled thing into the deep pocket of his haori before setting off in search of a skilled sorceress. Easily he'd been directed to the one-legged, aged wench hobbling about in her little hermit hut near the southern boarders of the eastern lands. Like all humans she had been quite quickly lured in by promises of power, and the second she laid her gnarled hands on the two glowing shards he had offered her she had set to work for him. She'd crushed herbs and ground skeletons, juiced berries and sprinkled powders all into a boiling black pot resting over a dying flame. By the time she had completed her work and dripped into a flask the glowing, blue concoction, he had been more than ready to dispose of her. Gutting her almost the very instant the cool glass had been placed in his palm, he had not waited long enough for her old, curdled blood to spill upon the pine board of her cabin floor before flying back off to his base.

With him he took the potion, the one he had seen made to allow him to take the form of the noble western lord. If she saw fit to betray him through the inu, he had no ripples of conscience returning the favor. The dog couldn't stand and guard his precious bone forever. Sooner or later the miko would be left unattended, set right out in the open for him to pluck. An ever so pressing disturbance at the far western boarder should be anything but difficult to stir up, and it would serve his purposes quite nicely. Soon he would have her. Soon he would make his move. Soon.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Inuyasha was not a happy hanyou. In the last day he had found himself at war with a thorn bush, caught in a cold downpour, stuck in the muddiest hole he could have ever imagined, and nearly drowning in icy river water. Not to mention that he'd been attacked left and right by annoying youkai looking to make a nice, tasty half breed sandwich for dinner. Yeah, he'd never in his life actually struck gold or been the luckiest guy or anything, but this was beginning to get ridiculous. It was like there was someone up there who just did not want him to make it to the western palace in one nice, safe piece. Thick, silver hair matted with enough tiny twigs and green leaves to set one to wondering, the hanyou broke through the tree line, coming up on the white, marble fort his brother staked out in.

Finally with his destination in sight, the howling and flailing of his enraged beast calmed a bit. The creature had been on the war path for the last 48 hours, not having suffered well the separation from its miko. It was incensed that another male had slipped the bitch right out from under their nose and his more logical half dare not touch with a 100 foot pole the reality of it, that he had left her there open and unprotected. The thing had already punished him enough, tearing great gouges in the floor of his mind for his idiocy. Knowing that it was a member of their immediate blood pack that had snatched her up kept the thing pacing, its teeth gnashing. They'd seen the female first. She was theirs and the second they got a chance they were going to tears the balls off their prick of a brother and tack them to a tree with a sacred arrow. They would tear him limb from limb, chew up his corpse, and haul the bitch back with them and teach her a lesson about what happened when a bad little bitch runs off. They wouldn't have it. Pulling on the breaks a few short meters from the western gates, he listened as the thing slunk back into the corner of his mind, for the first time in days content to sit and wait for its golden opportunity to pounce. He shook his head; the din that had been polluting his thoughts was silenced for the first time in days.

Digging the heel of his bare, toughened foot in the soft carpet of springy, green grass Inuyasha pushed a was of saliva passed his fangs, spitting it out upon the cleanly swept cobblestone path to his left. As a hanyou, he had more than a certain amount of dislike for this place, memories of being teased and slapped about as a pup still fresh in his mind. It seemed sort of appropriate that Sesshomaru should live here, literally lording over a good portion of his painful past. Face turned upward in an effort to determine just how difficult it would be exactly to scale these sorts of walls, he felt a familiar scent on the whippy breeze tickle his sensitive nose. Spinning about with a new sense of direction, he found he would have had to be blind as a bat youkai to miss the outline of his brother and his miko floating down on that freaky, purple, pretty-boy cloud of his. Skipping over the comical scene of his brother flying around on his ass, he brushed carefully over the form of the priestess and back again. Well she was still breathing which was good, and he didn't see any huge, bloody wounds of broken bones from whatever it was prince sicko up there had been doing to her.

Immediately maneuvering himself so as to dodge the heavy bricks of guilt his conscience was chucking at him for having been enough of a moron to let the bastard get his claws on her in the first place, he shoved and stomped his anxiety back down into the finer cracks and crevices of his mind. Growling his annoyance at the idea of actually being hung up on his own guilt, he decided that he didn't really need this shit right now. Rubbing the rough hilt of his legendary fang suggestively, he caught the icy amber eyes of his older brother inspecting him with their usual indifference as he touched down in the high grass a dozen or so meters away. Shifting his gaze for a second, he felt his chest puff up just a little bit at the brilliant, beaming smile the priestess was shooting him. As much as he would have whined and moaned about it, it was certainly a weight off of his shoulders seeing that his friend didn't want to scream his poor hanyou ears off and slam him halfway to the center of the earth with those stupid beads. Heh, he'd come all of the way across Japan to get her and she had better freaking appreciate it.

The scent of hard smokiness and moist, earthy forest soaked in the stale spice of human perspiration bashed into the senses of the dog lord almost immediately. Dropping into the dewy breadth of cloud, arm still roped tightly around the waist of the miko, he was quick to determine that the repugnant halfling was in fact the source of the scent. Burying his nose into the neck of his bitch in a sort of last ditch effort to keep himself from hanging the boy up by the bloody rolls of his intestine, he growled. He wished to tend to his bitch privately, not dance around outside the western gate playing the pup's game of charades. Hearing the girl's breath hitch with their descent he gave her a tight squeeze around the middle, pushing the air from her lungs as a reflexive punishment for her bold anticipation. Touching down some distance from the intruder he straightened himself and righted the girl, anchoring her warm body to his side with a firm arm. He looked at the half breed. Expecting no pleasant dismissal of the creature he spoke, the deep baritone of his voice laced with such sarcasm it seemed he could have choked on it. "And what a pleasant surprise it is to find you saddled up outside the residence of this Sesshomaru, hanyou."

Looking from one brother to the other, Kagome wondered for a moment if Sesshomaru's tongue was actually sharper than that dumb sword he used to obsess over. Kami, they were more alike than they knew or either would ever be willing to admit; one spat venom and the other breathed fire. Tracing over the cute silver ears and matted hair of her hanyou friend, she nearly smiled at the sight of his familiar, obnoxious scarlet clothing. Part of her was all too happy to see her loud-mouthed savior standing there. A part of her was leaping at the prospect of being able to jump back into the shard hunting routine they had fallen into. If it wasn't exactly normal, at least it had some…some consistency to it. Wake up, listen to Inuyasha whine, hunt shards, fight demons, eat ramen, rinse, repeat and so on. While he wasn't exactly Mr. Perfect or even Mr. Wonderful, the half inu did have some endearing qualities. Still, as joyous as an occasion as this was, she was not exactly ready to forget that he had left her there to save her own neck just a few days ago and gone running after a walking clay pot. He constantly made her feel like a second rate hunk of beef; he couldn't have the prime rib right now so he would just settle for the sirloin instead. She wasn't just going to play perky priestess the whole time he was out screwing her over.

And bizarrely enough, her stay with Sesshomaru hadn't been half as torturous, involved near as many buckets of blood, or been quite as painful as she would have expected. Having half steeled herself for a two by two foot grubby, grimy cell with wet walls and slime 100 feet under the ground and endless rounds of merciless torture…things hadn't been so bad. The reality of it all was that she'd been given five gazillion of the most beautiful silk kimonos she had ever seen in every color of the rainbow, fed an amazing steak dinner and a crazy buffet breakfast, had nice, warm, sudsy bubble baths drawn for her, and slept in the world's most monstrous, comfortable futon.

Okay, so maybe she had been jammed into a silky dress after having been lectured on the indecency of her attire, had half a pound of beef shoved down her throat when her appetite wasn't up to standard, freaked out scrubbing down a very naked western lord, and had her face ripped off for getting up two seconds before she got the go ahead…but still. At least he tried for her, even if it wasn't exactly with a pocketful of sunshine and an abundance of smiles, and that was more than Inuyasha could say really. In just a few days he flew all the way up on the emotional scale from rock status to real, live moss! It wasn't that she wouldn't leave or didn't want to, but she wasn't nearly as ecstatic about it as she had originally thought she would be. She felt a little bit like Alice in Wonderland, stuck at a crazy tea party with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare…either way things were nuts and she was more than just a little bit confused.

Growling at the sight of those long, lethal fingers gripping the tiny wrist of his Kagome, Inuyasha made an attempt to keep the pacing creature, that had tossed its head back out only a few moments after its earlier retreat, in the corner of his mind. Sesshomaru was practically the spokesman for the human-haters club, meaning that there couldn't possibly be anything other than disgusted authority in his touch. He snickered. The lord over there was going to have to soak his oh so powerful hand in a bowl of alcohol after this just to sanitize it. Looking back at his older brother, he decided that he really wasn't in the mood. It'd been a long trip and he hadn't even had any delicious ramen with him. "Damn it Sesshomaru, just knock it off with the nice act because we both know you're a jackass. Just give me Kagome so that we can get the hell out of here."

Glaring at the hanyou for spewing such profanity where it could wash the innocent ears of his bitch, Sesshomaru noted that his beast had finally broken from its piteous mourning and come to stand at the ready, teeth gnashing and mouth foaming. It was a piss-poor decision on behalf of the half breed to even enter into their territory in the first place. The musk markings he had drawn around the boarders had been potent, and whether the pup was aware or not he had just thrown a barbed insult at the paws of the inu lord. By stepping one disgustingly bare foot over that line, he had dismissed the powers of its male guardian as inferior to his own. The hanyou truly was ignorant. Not even the most arrogant of inu dared to encroach upon the warmth and safety of another male's den, especially if said den housed within it a female or pups. Pushing his beautiful, little bitch behind him gently, back away from the greedy, roaming eyes of the other male, Sesshomaru returned the rumble. The hanyou had seen to step far above his lowly station to make such a wild demand of him, insulting not only his position as alpha but the validity of his claim, his worth as a male. Giving the pup a quick flash of his powerful fangs, he wrapped his clawed fingers firmly about the braided rope of his control. "No."

The amber eyes of the hanyou narrowed with a snort. What was Sesshomaru playing at trying to hide his Kagome from him? Whatever the hell it was that he had planned must have been pretty damn important for him to put up with the bitch's mouth for the past few days. Actually, it sort of surprised him that he hadn't sewn her lips shut with a nice needle and some magic demon thread. Catching a pair of deep blue eyes peeking at him from behind a broad, silk-covered shoulder, he had the sudden urge to fiddle with the beaded rosary adorning his neck. Yeah, it was a real pain in the ass but without her around to drill him into the dirt he hadn't felt right. Pulling his focus back upon the imposing form blocking his view, Inuyasha opened his large, hanyou mouth. "What the hell do you mean no? She ain't yours! Give her back! I saw her first! She doesn't want to play your sick little games with you! What good is she to you, huh?"

His sibling truly was a dense creature. Had he any sense of reliable instinctual inference at all, he would have backed away from the challenge that he was initiating. An alpha male took only one bitch, a single partner to grace his sheets and birth his pups and thus it was tantamount that he win the attentions of the most powerful female. Yes, perhaps the boy had seen her first, but as head of the pack he had every right to draw an unmarked bitch to his bosom and bed. This beta male could howl and claw and hiss all he wanted, but the female would not be returned to him. Should he choose to wiggle even a claw between them, he would end up a mutilated carcass before a yelp could leave his muzzle. And while he had several nasty, berating monologues in mind to lend the boy, he would trim his words for the simplicity of his audience. "This Sesshomaru shall have the miko as his mate, as is his right."

Flabbergasted, the inu hanyou found that in that moment the wind witch Kagura probably would have had a lot of success in knocking him over with her feather. Mate…Kagome? He was supposed to believe that his human-hating older brother had had a total 180 degree change of heart and was ready to strap himself down to a mortal? Feh, not fucking likely. It wasn't a funny joke and this was a really twisted time for the sick bastard to develop a sense of humor. But something about it was still bothering him. It was rare that Sesshomaru would joke, but it was even rarer that he would actually lie. But there was just no way that this was actually happening. Maybe the berries he'd eaten last night were too green after all, and this was just some fucked up dream. No, the snapping and pulling of his inu really blew that whole idea out of the water. The thing was violently displeased with the way the situation was unfolding. Sucking in a cool mouthful of air, he pressed the thing back. Maybe this was real, but there sure as hell had to be something that he was missing. "Yeah right! Like I'm supposed to believe that! As if you of all people would ever take a human for a mate! Why in the hell would you ever do that? You've had your fun, now give her back!"

Sesshomaru growled, utterly unappreciative of the pup's cynicism. He, Sesshomaru, would gain nothing from telling the half breed untruths. "It is no concern of this Sesshomaru whether you believe his words to be true or not hanyou. The miko is the strongest bitch and thus the most suitable mate for this Sesshomaru. It has been decided by this Sesshomaru that the priestess is the female who will receive his seed and carry his pups. She is no longer any concern of yours halfling. You will, as of now, need to find a more appropriate female to play your little games with you. This one is spoken for by this Sesshomaru. Perhaps you will find the bitch of ash and clay more suitable for your usage."

Shuffling back a bit in her leather loafers, big blue eyes locked on the back of her host, Kagome gulped down a large knot lodged in her throat. Why his words stung so much she didn't know. Sure it made her sound like some sort of breeding trophy, but since when had she started to care what Sesshomaru thought of her? It wasn't even like she was actually planning on staying with him long enough to…err, get it on, anyway. Like a trooper she shook off the bizarre feeling, instead trying to wrap her mind around the events taking place in the real world. Thumping the western dog lord on the back with a closed fist she moved to step around him, sighing as his larger form shifted to impede her advance. Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to talk to her friend from behind a breathing bunker she stood on her tiptoes, peeking out past the solid wall of pure inu muscle blocking her way. "Inuyasha, he's serious. Uh, well I mean, this Sesshomaru... he's always serious…but he's not kidding! When he first told me I figured that he had lost his marbles too!"

Cheeks flushed with his own boiling blood, Inuyasha growled at the jackass he was forced to call a brother. He had no fucking right to drag Kikyo into this and be throwing names around. Feh, the bastard had better watch what he was sticking his snout into. The dead priestess didn't have anything to do with this so he had better lay the fuck off! The asshole must have really brainwashed his poor Kagome to have her believing that he actually wanted to keep her around and 'give her his seed' like he said. The sooner he could get her out of his claws and knock some sense back into her the better. "Don't be a dumb bitch Kagome! I don't know what the hell it is that he wants, but it sure ain't you! Now get your ass over here before I have to break out Tetsaiga and chop the bastard to bits."

Gaze tacked upon the hanyou as he reached to brandish the majestic fang of their father like a twig or simple pup's plaything, the inu lord bared his fangs in a silent warning. He refused to allow the pup to stumble and twirl around like a drunken samurai while his mate was present and thus susceptible to his offensive awkwardness. Should the half breed so much as graze his female he would have no qualms over splitting his skull like the ripe melon it resembled. Latching his single, clawed hand tightly back around the hip of the miko he drew her both quickly and firmly to his chest, booted feet taking a push off the soft earth and catapulting them backward. Stationing the bitch securely beyond the perimeters he had mentally set for his little tumble with the hanyou he growled at her, his rumble informing her not to shift even the slightest inch from the spot in which he had placed her.

Content that his advance now would be a solo venture he sprang nimbly back into his former position, not a muscle twitching out of turn. Unsheathing his own glinting blade he flicked his striped wrist, bringing the thing around in a wide arc before steadying the point. "Do not flag your foul tongue before the mate of this Sesshomaru. You, hanyou, are subordinate and thus your blessing is not required for this Sesshomaru to proceed. Should you find a bitch lowly enough to crawl between the filthy sheets with your disgusting hanyou self, it is you who must seek the approval of this Sesshomaru. It is well this Sesshomaru would rather you copulate with the vile spider than seek the presence of his bitch."

Tightening his grip on the wrapped handle of the sword Inuyasha felt the claws of his free hand twitch. The bastard must have been an icicle so long that his brain had finally frozen over. There was no way he was going to have his Kagome for a mate and there sure as hell was no way he'd be caught with his pants down around Naraku. His beast was pacing, barking and snarling its displeasure. They would not allow the rival male preening before them to take their sweet miko to bed. For three years they had simply drenched her in their scent. The bitch had promised herself to them, sworn to forever remain at their side and that was not a vow they would not allow her to escape. Leaving what little sour, roundabout logic he had left to grapple with the feral demands of the creature, he brought his sword up. Balancing the great weight of the legendary fang over his shoulder the hanyou did what he did best, charged in head first without any sort of plan whatsoever.

Watching the slobbering fool sprint toward him wielding their terrible father's fang like some blunt stone club, he sneered at the boy's recklessness. Stepping leisurely a single length to the left Sesshomaru allowed the unskilled pup to cruise past him, the clumsy blow he had thrown along with the weight of the curved blade causing him to stumble. He had considerable doubt that the halfling could even guard a single sweet from a greedy, sharp-toothed pup. Viewing the boy yank the great muddy tip of his sword from the soil it had sunken into he again allowed him to sail past with a most irritating yell, once again evading the thrusting steel with the simplest of maneuvers. His back to the boy, he listened to the rough, heavy pants and rustle of grass, turning at the final second to deflect a blow with the broadside of his own blade. Easily overpowering the pup whose weakened muscles were already beginning to twinge and groan miserably in overexertion, the inu lord knocked his sibling back a few good yards. Releasing a blow of his own which the hanyou managed to parry, albeit poorly, he took note of his opponent's visible lack of training in the areas of both his balance and his posture. Sliding his blade from their locked press with a rough grinding of edges, he swung his weapon out and down towards his rival's hip in a strike obviously meant to cut his torso clean off from the waist.

Twisting his arms awkwardly in an effort that was just barely enough to keep him from being hacked in two the hanyou disengaged, pulling himself back in an incredibly wise yet completely uncharacteristic retreat. Dropping his double handed grip from the blade for a moment, he reached up with a free appendage to tug at the silver ropes of his hair. His head was pounding, the inu clawing its way closer and closer to the surface. The thing was absolutely gone, lost in a feral rage that flew at him the moment their claim over the gorgeous bitch was termed null. While he had yet to strip her and take her in full rut, it was not for lack of interest on the part of the creature but the unwavering resolve of his human half to do no such thing. The thing bellowed and barked its anger, tearing away at his innards in a maddened effort to usurp control of their physical form and rip the challenger to ribbons. Steeling his momentary resolve, Inuyasha managed to steal his mind back from the pawing swipes of the inu. He needed to remain in control here. Planting his feet he tried to block out the yowling bay echoing through his head, waiting for his older brother to lay down an advance of his own.

Planted on the edge of the field like some forgotten junior varsity cheerleader, the priestess chewed and worried her bottom lip. While she really did feel like a contender for the position of the most useless being on the planet right now, she realized both brothers were out for blood. Ready to chomp on her already chewed down nails, Kagome watched the older inu easily evade the heavy, shaking blows of his younger sibling. She could have been blind in one eye and still been able to see that with a good many seasons of warfare under his sash and that meticulous precision Sesshomaru was the more skilled of the two. She had no doubts that he could, and most likely would, up and wipe the floor with her dog-eared friend the second he decided this whole exercise was becoming too boring.

She gulped. She could always toss herself between the two but that would only gain her a few seconds at most as the pair would just move to shimmy around her. Besides she could only do that once as she had this feeling that once she interfered she would be out of commission for a little while. She would definitely do it…but only if nothing else came to her and it got to the point where she was grasping at straws. Really, she had no clue who exactly she would be trying to protect anyway. Four years with the hanyou had sure won over her loyalty but four or so days with Sesshomaru had been enough to soften up her heart. She didn't want to see either of them hurt and for the first time in her life she wasn't quite sure which inu brother she wanted to come out as the top dog…err, no pun intended.

Judging by the heavy heaves of his chest and the awkward defensive position of his knees that the pup had now spent much of his initial mindless fury Sesshomaru swung his own blade, darting to the right in a white blur to bring down a diagonal stroke toward the hanyou's red chest. Managing to slice and split the flesh along the length of his upper chest before his progress was thrown off by his father's fang, he growled lowly at the lesser male. The blow had been intentionally glancing, the wound shallow and superficial, as a warning reprimand for stepping out of line. Shifting back half a pace to witness the agony of the hanyou as he threw a hand up to pressure the bleeding laceration staining his haori an even deeper crimson, he snapped his fangs at the insolent pup. Unsurprised by the way in which his rival dismissed his threats in regard to the approach of the female he struck again, this time met immediately by the conflicting clang of steel. Unable to overpower the ancient magic of the fang in this sudden battle of brawn he disengaged with a show of grinding sparks, dipping downward with another swing in a nearly successful attempt to sever the tendons of the boy's legs.

Stumbling backward in a grazing attempt to keep his left upper leg locked on at the hip, Inuyasha felt the dry burn of his lungs increase tenfold. The beast inside him was so very close to gaining its freedom that he could almost feel the claws scraping at his insides as the thing tossed its reigns. Their female was being held by the will of another male, another male with mating intent and rationality seemed to be leaving them much too handicapped to snap the neck of the challenger. Despite his desperate grip on the blade that was to hold his demonic blood at bay, the hanyou could feel himself letting go. The fang was nothing in this situation as it was not himself or his own anger fueling the emergence of the creature. Their bitch was being threatened and the most primal part of him would buck up no matter the attempted method of containment. The fang was from an inu youkai, his infamous father, and the thing itself saw no reason to withstand the ramming of the beast as their claim was being threatened; the blade had yet to release the possessive inu will of his father. Dropping off the last several feet as the flushed flesh of his cheeks began to tingle and burn with the jagged purple markings of his demonic self, Inuyasha was suddenly lost in a hazy veil of red blood.

A triumphant snarl pushing past elongated fangs and curled lips as the creature snapped the last of the tough chain links holding him back, glinting ruby eyes were drawn directly to its sweet bitch. The pup caging him had finally been disposed of, shackled to the blackest corner of their mind, and he had no intention of freeing the whelp until their female was courted, claimed, stuffed with their warm seed, and tied away in a suitable den. Scenting the air as a way to check his bitch for any cut, contusion, or malady, the beast found its tongue lolling at the scent of fresh apple blossoms and her tangy fertility. At present, he could not press her soft skin with his paws or bathe her with his tongue for a more thorough inspection. Soon. Spinning about to face the offending male that had handled his bitch, the thing howled in outrage. This was pack! This was blood and they were trying to swipe their bitch right out from under their muzzle! Roaring again, it dropped its retransformed weapon back into place at his hip, barking his demand for the offender to do likewise. This was not a battle to be fought with pointed steel, but since the very earliest of inu mean to be thrown claw for claw. Whether this male was pack or not no longer mattered; he would behead the fool and then punish his bitch for allowing him to touch her so familiarly.

Retiring his own weapon past the blue and yellow folds of his obi sash a keen set of added eyes gazed out from the inu lord, observing with added yips and snarls the mutt's inner demon. His own inu had been easy enough to leash from lunging as it recognized the rival suitor as both young and weak. The pup had barely lived past the pains of his first heat, was still stumbling along in his adolescence, had just barely touched the tip of inu maturity. The litter brat would lack even the most base knowledge, unaware of how to capture and clean meat for a female's sensitive stomach, or hull her in a warm den, or much less how to ride the bitch. Catching the gaze of the hanyou again netting about his female, Sesshomaru growled deeply in warning. Leaping quickly in the direction of the miko he positioned himself before the girl, affording the challenger only a picture of his solid chest. "Leave hanyou. The bitch belongs to this Sesshomaru. You have neither the years nor the resources to provide for the female. She will not rest in some den you have hollowed out of a mud pile near your disgusting human village. She will be the mate of this Sesshomaru."

Teeth gnashing wildly in response to the dismissive ouster of his rival a very feral hanyou puffed out his chest, arching his back and striding forward in an effort to win the attentions of the female. Snapping dangerously at the male who had underplayed and jabbed at his possible repute as a mate he crouched low, readying himself to spring. As tame as his pup master had become intermingling with human filth, even he had a sanctuary, a den in which to burrow down and hold his ground. His instincts had demanded it and it was one of the few things he was not able to refuse them. Along the northern, mountain-laid border of their musked territory they had worked to reinforce the clay and granite walls hidden behind a rock crevice, the cave opening up into several individual chambers which he had seen dried and swept. Momentarily eyeing the great marble towers of the western fortress, he growled jealously. No, they wanted for nothing their rival held save the coins to impress their bitch. Their own den still required a good deal of work and some form of furnishings before it could be deemed suitable for the presence of a female.

Searching out a weak point on his opponent, the creature's ruby eyes fell upon the pale, pulsing flesh of their sibling's jugular, free from any plated youkai armor and hidden only by a thin veil of silver hair. Canine instincts affording them the knowledge that if they were able to clamp down upon the bloody tendon their rival would quickly go limp and bleed out, they brought themselves to the balls of their feet. One hand staying low to protect their vulnerable chest while the other waved its razor-like claws at the level of their eyes, they lunged forward. It was almost immediately that they found themselves shooting backward, the booted foot of their older sibling coming up to slam into the center of their chest and pinch the bone of their lower wrist awkwardly. Before they could fling themselves up from the flat-backed lump in which they had landed they felt a sturdy knee drop directly onto their exposed chest, a lethal claw setting to prick the flesh of their own throat.

Oh Kami! Doubling slightly at the waist as a wave of nausea washed over her trembling form, Kagome kept her wide eyes glued to the sight of her best friend about to have his throat ripped out by his older brother. Dry mouth opening and closing wordlessly, she tried to pull out something, anything that would make them stop. Floundering in her own thoughts for a moment she began her lightening sprint the second it came to her, flying over to thud into and grab at the immovable form of the western heir. Falling back onto her bottom with the force of impact she scrambled to her knees, settling for a tight grip on the lord's upper arm. "No! Sesshomaru stop! You said if you got to meet my family you'd let him go when he came after me! Stop! Get off of him damn it!"

Eyes never leaving the drooling, red-eyed countenance of the hanyou Sesshomaru growled deeply in a reprimanding tone clearly meant for his interfering bitch. Internally his beast was clawing and snapping, urging him to strike out at their female for pleading the life of another male. Her whines and whimpers on behalf of the pup were unacceptable. Still, his dominant persona mulled over her words. The female had apparently misunderstood. His obligation to give leave to the hanyou only came with the agreement of her pack to pass her into his paws and as of yet that blessing had only been tentatively obtained. Should he exercise such a practice of tradition, she would be led to think that her hand had indeed been given.

And suddenly it wasn't such a detestable thought. By terms of distance, she was nowhere near a place of contact for her pack and thus lacked the process of affirmation. By allowing her to believe that letting the hanyou go was an act of duty, she would be bound to him unconditionally. While the possessive inu trotting in the front of its mind yipped its glee, his honor also conceded that the permission of an implication in her thoughts would not be an untruth. It was only the bloody massacre of the insolent pup that he would be putting on hold, and thus he chose to bank with his own patience. The hanyou was a thick-headed imbecile. He would deliver himself back to the slaughter block soon enough and he could be just as easily disposed of then.

Lifting himself swiftly from the thrashing form he had trapped in the grass the inu lord snatched the miko to him, pulling her tightly against his chest and leaping backward from the range of his sibling. "Stand down hanyou before you wear too thin the patience of this Sesshomaru. The miko's pack has given this Sesshomaru rights to her marking rut and mating bond. Your ignorance of this declaration shall spare your pathetic half-breed life. By rights you are to be given one sun to settle yourself. If you make your presence known after such time as this Sesshomaru is well within his rights to end your existence." Trailing backward to the strong, turreted gating Sesshomaru flashed his fangs in a final display of superiority before throwing a good portion of his own energies into strengthening the already powerful shield barrier shimmering above the palace moon. Knowing the pup to be more or less ignorant of the inu mother tongue, he threw only a threatening parting bark at him before disappearing into the marble structure with his little mate.

Snarling their outrage at their own bitch being hidden from them, a feral inu hanyou flexed his claws dangerously. Part them wished to simply dig in and bunker down until the rise of the next sun, to tread a circle around the perimeter of the palace on a silent guard. But there were also ties violently yanking them away for a short while. Doubt and a slight sense of betrayal gnawed at the corners of their mind, jabbing at them with long needles of rage. How dare that ungrateful pack of humans agree to the mating terms of another when they had already shed so much blood defending the desired bitch! They would ensure the dispersal of the approval, whether by simple annihilation of their rival or the tearing through of an eligible male candidate they presented to oppose them. The bastard was now made to heel by tradition, giving them a single sun in which to withdraw their suit or disappear into the woods. But with their packmate's honor in regard to not rutting the bitch sans submission and the female's own little teeth and claws, they gave themselves at least three dawns before their return was necessary. It was unlike an inu male to force himself upon a female unless in the most dire of circumstances and neither was it in the code of their bitch to lie quietly. The female was quite inexperienced with their sex, untouched with her sweet innocence, but they would gather she had learned enough from their backing tumbles with the wolf on her behalf to manage to hold a suitor at bay.

She should not have interfered in their battle and even if it was for the sake of their own life, a sign of true dedication coming from any female, her reprimand would fall as more than a few punishing nips. They had a slim allowance of time in which to regroup and see to the accommodation of their den. They would need to gather a few things such as kindling, a stock of preserved salted meat for her human pallet, bedding for the bitch, and some restraints. Turning from the den of their rival they made the painful separation, severing the possessive ties for a few suns and taking off in the direction of their own territories. Calloused pads of their feet barely brushing the ground as they streaked through the tree line, they threw their head back and howled in a sort of primal celebration. They would soon have their bitch and they had finally managed to gain so firm a hold their physical form it could not be shaken. They were in control and would not relinquishing that power anytime soon…if ever.

A/N: So this chapter ended up being pretty long even by my standards. What can I say? Unfortunately classes are starting up again for me in a few days and I won't have as much time to work on this. I'll still try to update every few weeks though. Thanks again for everything and PLEASE review for me!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Alright, so I had to wade through hell and high water to get this chapter done. It was almost as if the cosmos had aligned for the sole purpose of its prevention. First of all, I was left high and dry by my muse for this chapter. Believe me; I was practically bashing my skull off the corner of the desk. When I finally did get ballsy enough to bunker down and type whatever flew through my head, I had to spit out 8 pages of crap first. By the time I'm halfway through, I'm ready to commit fanfiction suicide and just take my story down. Then my friends, _then_, my computer crashed and I spent a week trying to doctor it with the recovery discs. For that to work though, I had to trash everything else I had saved on my drives. So I was back at square one, not to mention I'm pretty much drowning in assignments from my class load. Plus, my brother has been in the hospital for a few months now and that, more than anything else, is dancing across the front of my mind. I know this chapter is only half as long as the others and not very good, but I thought it would be best to let you all know that I'm still alive…mostly. Sorry for making you all wait.

Sesshomaru, lord of the west and first son to the great Inu no Tashio, was incredibly displeased. And, cutting several more paces into the cobbled front path, he found that, as par usual, his sibling's visit had left him with only very frayed ties to patience. Growling testily, he used his single, muscled arm to roughly swing his little bitch up over his shoulder like a sack of loose rice; the slightest twinge of satisfaction prickling his conscience as he caught the breathy gasp forced from her as the hard bone of his shoulder met her flat stomach. Possessively threading a single hand between the girl's parted thighs, he took the trek to his rooms in double time. Allowing the slight brush of his churning youki to throw back the great doors of varnished wood that stood sentry at the entrance of his personal chambers, the bristling inu lord swept through, the clacking thump of old brass and planks snapping back into place rattling behind him. Flipping the girl from his shoulder with a shrug and a yank, amber orbs watched her drop, spring and sink against the plumped mattress of his futon.

Baring his teeth at the bitch in a very clear warning she was not to rise from her current sprawl, he dropped, knees aligning themselves perfectly along the outsides of curved hips. Lips still parted to flash razor fangs, he bent to deliver several sharp, stinging nips of reprimand. Moving from the chewed lobe of her ear, he burrowed his nose forcefully into the side of her neck, the normally affectionate gesture executed almost viciously as he picked up the stench of hanyou still clinging to her. Mopping the offensive odor with several aggressive licks of his roughly-ridged, curling canine tongue, he bathed the raw, irritated flesh in his thick saliva, painting his musk into the tender skin. Finding satisfaction only after several minutes of gnawing and lapping at the area, he allowed his nose to trail downward across her flesh, seeking out any tangy remnants of the half-blood's sweat and want. In such a manner he instinctively processed every inch of her hot, squirming body until nothing but his own scent lay in thick layers over her, the partial presence of his beast leaving him disinclined to allow her to scurry out from beneath their protective silver muzzle. "Mine."

Rocking and wiggling slim shoulders in an attempt to shake off one overly affectionate demon lord, Kagome brought both arms up to give him a nice, hard shove. As much as she had enjoyed her ride up and his rather assertive tongue-bathing, she was feeling a little…smothered. Narrowing her set of stunning baby-blues, the miko sighed and chewed her bottom lip, ignoring the declarative in favor of simply stewing in the pot of six billion and one issues her hanyou friend's visit had brought to boil. Really, the waves of uncertainty sloshing about in her insides had nothing to with not being glad to see the familiar red and silver blur of her friend rocketing toward her…it was more the fact that she, oddly enough, hadn't been jumping for joy or clicking her heels in a spell of delirious happiness as the prospect of packing up and kicking off from the overbearing dog lord bulldozed her brain. Drawing from the sudden, unreasonable urge to tear at her thick raven locks or bash or forehead against a nice solid desk, the little miko did the next best thing. "Sesshomaru," she cooed in a deceptively sugary tone, waiting for his grunt of acknowledgement before continuing, "I would appreciate it ever so much if you could just GET OFF OF ME! It's not like I scribbled out a postcard or sent him specific mental instructions to be twiddling his thumbs there outside the gate when we showed up, okay! I'm asking, maybe just for five minutes, could you drop the almighty king of…king of…err, king of everything act! By any means possible, I really don't care what you need to do, could you just get a damn hold on yourself here?"

Scowling darkly at the mouthy little creature beneath him, Sesshomaru bit back of throaty bark of annoyance. If envy was said to be green, he was at present shaded a violent hue of streaky emerald. The girl had been overjoyed at the sight of her one time companion, the sparkle in her eyes and spike in her sweet scent giving away more than words ever could. After all his numerous efforts to bond her soul to his own, meld her to his side and in his step, she still thought to leave him. She would have pranced away with the halfling, perhaps spreading her thighs this very night for a marking rut. No. No, she was his. Only his and his fury only served to press his rumbled accusations. "You still wish to leave this Sesshomaru, to take seed from his pup brother." His hand slid up, threading roughly through the loose strands of her midnight hair. "You belong to this Sesshomaru." He yanked harshly. "Do not let your eyes wander should it cost another his life."

Fairly incensed in her own right, the tiny miko gave a short growl of her own. "Maybe we weren't seeing the same thing, but it sure as hell wasn't like I was skipping over to him with tears of joy and open arms! What exactly were you looking for? Me to drop at your feet and confess undying love so he'd just shrug and go away? Please tell me because, boy would I just love to know! And…and…don't you make threats! This doesn't have anything to do with anyone except you, me, and that huge ego of yours!"

Snapping his powerful jaw in an effort to contain some of his rage, the Taiyoukai flew forward in a distinctive and punishing call of claim. Slamming his thin, dry lips down violently across her moist, plump pair, he intentionally bit in, latching and dragging the sharp points of his incisors to paint both of their mouths a bright, cherry-red. Repositioning a knee, he pressed the taught muscles of his upper thigh teasingly against her feminine center, delicious heat seeping out against him, soaking through both her coverings and his own. Bringing his single hand up to palm one of the delectably perky mounds adoring her chest, he trailed down from her open mouth, sucking the opposite nipple through the fabric of her blouse, rolling in roughly between even front teeth. Aware of the vicious back and forth his little bitch was fighting now between bone-melting pleasure and violent indignation, he rolled and ground the powerful limb between her luscious legs all the more insistently. His breed, the inu, had always been infamous in their ability to pluck and play the bodies of their mates into a perfect symphony of screaming pleasure. Her mind refused to accept him, and yet her body arched and blushed prettily under his touch, his attentions. Again, it was a common form of punishment dealt unto an unruly bitch by her displeased male, to wind the body up in a tense frenzy of sexual energy before pulling away, leaving their female there to clamp and rub her thighs desperately in hope of some relief from the awful ache.

Still, being the receptive and sexually dominant beings they were, males were often forced to retreat soon thereafter to keep from sinking their own hard flesh into the female's warm, dripping depths. The whole procedure was mostly used during the courting period as a mated male would simply knee the bitch and fuck her into submission. Feeling the sensitive tip of his own erection pushing past the first inch or so of his foreskin the inu lord drew back, unable to move forward without serious risk of violating the girl. Lifting himself, not bothering to hide the hefty bulge of his member from the wide, glazed eyes of his mate, he backed away, his beast gnawing and growling its demands to be set back upon their chosen female. Her warmth and sweet scent had shaken him more than he planned, the walls of his steely control rattling uncertainly. If he was to keep her chaste a moment longer, he needed to leave the castle. With the knowledge that his plan had proved viciously double-edged, he snarled. He needed to leave, perhaps take a sun to run his boarders, a task he had been neglecting since the arrival of his little female. Yes, it was an adequate excuse. The half-breed had just been and would not come again for a few good moons by his count and the walls here were heavily guarded, generations of inu enchantment oozing from the stones. His bitch would be safe, completely safe. Turning in retreat, the silver-haired inu paused momentarily a hair's breath from the heavy doors. "This Sesshomaru is taking patrol. You will be ready to discuss this issue in full upon his return next noon."

Floating somewhere between total and absolute shock and violent eruption, the flushed miko could do little but watch the retreating form of her aloof tormentor. Eyes bulging comically from her skull at the realization of what it was exactly that had just happened, she blanched. He…she…they…no, she didn't…what was he….Damn him! Oh, when he got his doggy behind back here so was going to cut him off a nice, big piece of her mind! Like it wasn't enough for her to be dealing with the whole Inuyasha thing, he just had to go an-…Inuyasha….for a split second she'd forgotten. Deflating in much the fashion of an unknotted balloon, the futuristic teen flopped backwards with a groan. When he got back she'd deal with him, oh would she ever, but for now…she had some serious thinking to do.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Curling the clawed digits of his thickly padded feet between the green blades and caked brown mud that brushed a thick line around the outskirts of the human village, a scarlet-eyed Inuyasha took in the assortment of small huts, the old boards pinning their sides swollen and stained with years of rainwater. The whole place reeked of human excretion, of piss and sweat. The little hellhole village stood on his ground, the slapped-up, crumby excuses for shelter had been planted within his personal territory and that made the filthy human village his as well. The weak ningens survived this long only as he had not yet felt the itch to crush them beneath his paws, feel their warm blood between his claws. His occasional defense of the disgusting pit was nothing more than the interest of a small pup who had built a lovely tower of wooden blocks and refused to allow his fellows the pleasure of barreling into it and knocking it over. It he were to tally the worth of the corpses it would all amount to nothing more than a mound of stream pebbles, the only being actually of some service to him the ugly, eyeless old witch. And it was she that he sought. At present, he would withhold the gash he was long overdue to rip across her throat as her cooperation was something he found himself chasing at present. Knowing that the stupid old bitch's trust would immediately slip like water through cupped fingers the second she caught the ruby glint of his eyes, he fought a sore battle to retract the physical qualities of his demonic self. The process was most definitely a pain in his hakama-covered ass, but as the pup was still a motionless pile of limbs in the back of his mind, he found it feasible to temporarily mask himself.

Painfully willing the elongated bases of his pearly, off-white fangs back up into the raw, pinkish lining of his gums, he used his canine tongue to spoon the heavy droplets of crimson blood that had been pressed from the effort down the red funnel of his throat. Flexing the length of his calloused digits, knuckles popping and unhinging as the extra inches of razor claws crept back up into his hand, he ground his demon teeth together as he willed the jagged, indigo markings of his cheeks to nothing more than a heated rouge. Wincing at the loss of the ruby visor that had shielded his honeyed orbs from the punishing sun, he allowed the bloody haze to dilute to nothing more than an agitated pink, looking now almost as if he had been pressing the heels of his palms to his sockets or was suffering from a mild bout of hay-fever. Counting himself as now normal enough to pass the one-eyed inspection, he threw a gaze in the direction of the wrinkled bitch's wooden hut. He could scent the moist, musky air wafting from her though he had yet to catch a glimpse of her grotesque form.

Yes, grotesque indeed. Sunspots lay spattered like shaded tea stains against the woman's loose old flesh, the deep creases and heavy wrinkles mapping the floppy spread of her face so thoroughly she may easily have been mistaken for a relative of whatever blue-mugged baboon the spider had jumped to collect his ridiculous pelt. With the stiff and twisted lengths of her boney fingers, the towering lump sitting lopsidedly atop her back, and popping arthritic joints she was, in every sense of the word, a repulsive creature. To a pack she was utterly worthless. In all her scores of years she had failed to attract even the lowliest of males to roll in her mat. She'd outlived her use as a reproductive vessel, the feminine tang of fertility disappearing with the stoppage of her monthly bloody, not a single pup having breached the opening between her thighs. The thought of a pupless female crossed choppy waters. A bitch was meant to rear her mate's offspring, suckle and wean them until they were old enough to fall into pack life. He planned for his own bitch to be stuffed with his warm seed often enough to bare him a few dozen litters. The woman's crippled form could contribute little to the attack unit of his pack in battle and he absolutely refused to allow the old human's dulled, yellow teeth to tear away at the most nutritious parts of his game, his spoils, as his pack sat purpled with bruises and trickling blood.

Aside from the obvious, he found his own female's fondness for the aged wench had grown increasingly displeasing. For years he had watched her as he sat perched high in the wide boughs of the God tree, stationed behind a leafy, green curtain listening to the sweet tinkling of her feminine laughter as she giggled at the old hag's nonsense. For years he had watched her bring toasty wraps to the woman in white winters and jugs of cool water to her door in the summers. He'd watched her shower the elder with attention and spoil her with affection that should have been his. Every second they touched base in the village was wasted upon the old fossil, time that could have been spent pleasuring him or simply basking in the glow of his presence. Any creature, man or beast, that received more of her than he himself could be held in his mind with the greatest contempt. Though, it this day mattered not as her blood was not what he was after. What he wished for was a chord or strung jade beads, shiny surfaces round and veined with shades of blacker emerald, that lay puddled in the bottom of a small, splintered wooden box, the fangs and claws of various youkai waiting to clank between the smooth balls. Each of the viridian spheres, he knew, hummed with the faint buzz of holy energy, a rosary enchantment twisting and twining about them as a stowaway precaution. They'd been made with the column of his own neck in mind of course should his set ever snap or snag away but they were in no way knotted to him as of yet. And these were what he had come to put in his palm.

Contrary to the filth humans spat out of their flapping, dirty mouths, the seepage of his bestial blood in did not trigger some sort of escort of the mind out. Though the slithering fingers of his thoughts became largely blackened and monomaniacal, they were present. It was simply a case of enhanced instincts watering the cup of his mind to the brim, causing what little morality and concern he had scratched and dug about for as his lesser self to leak over. Pawing deep into the dusty recesses of his instinctual mind, he had to find some source that would bring him together with the hag. He refused to allow her pack privileges and it was not as if he were bartering game or snapping and howling for territory. As an alpha looking to claw his way through some small opening, the point of concentration came stabbing down into the only reasonable connection he had with the witch, a common enemy. Or more specifically, a dead miko bitch. And the creature had no qualms in dangling the mud wench as bait. She had never marked near his taste for a mate and had been nothing more than a distraction he allowed the fool pup some years past. They hadn't loved her. They hadn't lain with her. They had barely even managed to keep from tearing out her vocal chords with that crowing voice of hers.

Though the two were litter mates, close in their suckling years, the eyeless wench was altogether disapproving of the older woman's method of weaning herself on the souls of maidens and well aware of her sister's fatal intentions toward the sunny, young reincarnation. For her purposes, he could leave the cobwebs hanging in the hollow corners of her thick skull. All he had to do was throw on an annoyed face and spout some shit about how fucking stupid it was that he had to save the wench's ass every other second, tell her that he wanted the jewelry to keep her dear, homicidal sibling from coming at the girl with every arrow and curse from here to the west. It would be a way to keep his Kagome safe without turning the freaky dead bitch into a literal pile of dust. There would be no possible way for the old witch to know that the throat he intended to lasso and bow was not of cold clay and earth but sweet, sun-kissed flesh. He would slip the necklace into the coarse, white folds of his inner haori, letting it rest heavy in the fabric until the time came to decorate the throat of his pretty, little mate.

His bitch had always been a bit nasty and wild with those little kitten claws of hers, and with her dainty paws tied it would be much easier to bring her to heel. The idea of doling her a beating for some sort of disobedience sparked within the pit of his stomach like flint brushing a branch; very probable and understandable, yes, but at the same time bulging with detestable stuffing. No inu liked to blacken their bitch. The weighty string of jade would serve as both her collar and his leash. He would have the power to rein her in with a single command, yet it would be his hand she had to crawl whimpering to for comfort. The second he palmed the beads he would need to begin to think of some issue word that would damage but not scar, bring her to both his bed and her knees. The lies he would tell threw no dagger to his heart or even so much as tendered it with prick of a pin. And though he would be sure as a father to tell his pups that their little, wagging tongues would curl up and turn black and their fangs rot through should they speak lies to him, it breezed by his conscience as an absolutely necessary maneuver. Turning, he passed his gaze over the familiar battered hut he knew to house the disgusting, aged female. It was time to execute his plan.

Scrubbing away at a tarnished tin mixing bowl, working to push out the newer dents with gnarled thumbs, a wrinkled miko gave the piece of kitchen ware a nasty glare, drying it testily with the stained yellowed rag formerly draped over a hunched shoulder before tossing it back down in its proper basket of woven wicker. Really, she was getting much too old to even bother with crushing the fresh green mint sprigs for her midday tea anymore. Wobbling around on stiff knees, Kaede grunted, walking over to her old sleeping mat, preparing the re-loop some of the knots that had knitted themselves out of her blanket. Putting a great deal of effort into coming down or her behind gracefully rather than dropping back and mangling her already twisted spine, she folded stubby legs across the thin layer of cloth-covered straw that constituted her pallet. Rooting around under the far, folded edges, the priestess extracted a small wooden box in curled, arthritic hands, plopping the thing down in her lap and fishing out a set of bent, white stitching needles. Being old was not her bushel of roses. She hurt and found herself constantly beating away the distinct impulse to nod off in the middle of her tasks. Closing her unpatched eye for a moment, she thanked that gods she wasn't as blind as the old bat at the end of the village or as stone deaf as the crippled monk in the neighboring town. She'd long ago decided that the whole idea of aging gracefully was a crock of lies, at least as far as she and everyone scattered about the surrounding twenty or so miles were concerned.

Reopening her single, age-glazed orb, the old holy woman was quite startled to see a familiar hanyou standing inside her door outfitted in his usual obnoxious red. Apparently he'd invited himself in while she'd drifted off for a minute. Giving the boy a quick once over from his silky silver ears to his bare ankles, she snorted. The half demon had never been a gracious soul, or even passingly polite really, but on this morn he offered up not even his customary grunt of greeting. Truthfully, she much preferred Kagome be around when she was forced to put up with his huffing arrogance. It wasn't that she disliked the boisterous boy, just that she had trouble tolerating him in anything more than the tiniest doses. Deciding it would be best to just address his reason for being there rather than wait out the eternity it would take him to spit out a 'hello', she spoke. "What is it ye are in need of, Inuyasha?"

Fighting the instinctive urge to curl back his pink upper lip and expose his flashing fangs to the ancient human bitch who had just dared to address him directly, he mentally clawed out another notch as to the reasons why he was going to need to tear her throat in the near future. Wishing to scrape the tang of death's rotting perfume from his canine tongue, he snapped his powerful jaw, snorting out the nauseating aroma from his hypersensitive nostrils. Between the hanging sacks of loose skin and the bulging flesh of her bloated middle, the wench looked mildly reminiscent of some bull-throated toad god worshipped by southern paddy farmers. All that seemed to be missing from the scene was the grating sound of a field croak and a homage of sticky, white rice balls spread out at her feet. The worthless ningen was treading a very fine line with her offensive familiarity. Picturing the thick, coagulated blood crawling through her veins, he nearly did them both a favor, leaving her carved, face down in a pool of her own blue blood. Certainly at this point the thought of decapitating the bitch and simply rooting out the beads in his own right had scurried across his mind, yet he wouldn't risk whatever complications unwillful gifting might have in the subjugation. Not when it came to his sweet little mate. Deciding to toss his proposal before the lasts threads of his control frayed, he smirked. He was going to need to fancifully soften his ultimatum: give him the beads or die a slow, painful death. "Listen good wench, ya need to fork over that extra set of beads you keep packed up around here. I'm fucking sick of having to save Kagome's ass from your sister all the time! Ya need to give me something to get a hold on her, to keep her from coming at Kagome with every fucking curse and arrow from here to the west!"

Rolling the rather vulgar words over the surface of her old, shriveled brain, the patched priestess wetted chapped lips with a sticky tongue. The boy did, however astonishingly, have a sort of point. Many times she had been made more than aware of her elder sister's ultimately lethal vendetta in regard to the cheerful, young Kagome. It was fair enough to say that the half breed was pretty much the girl's sole defense in such cases, seeing as the poor girl had yet to learn to utilize her energies consistently. As much as she adored her sister, the old miko knew well that the walking shell roaming the lands of Japan was not her. Hm, yes, it was a surprisingly good idea considering its origins. Pulling the splintered box back from where it had sunken into the red swells of fabric adorning her thighs, she hooked a single, crooked finger through the heavy string. Oh, these things were a pain in her rear. Not old had she been forced to dish out four gold pieces and two stew-pots of beef broth with the fat already skimmed to the old cow a village over to get her sore hands on the shiny little balls, but it wasn't exactly a walk in the park collecting all those tiny youkai bones to string along in between. It's not like she was out there beating them down herself. Sighing, she rolled the ornament into an open palm, offering it to the boy. "Here ye are, Inuyasha."

Crimson flashed across his sight for a moment as his control slipped in elation. With the pointed tips of his fangs hanging just over his bottom lip he shot forward, clawing the thing from the wench's palm madly, nearly taking several crooked digits back with it in his frenzy. Looking at the ancient bitch suspiciously he snarled, backing away slowly to put distance between. She was eyeing his prize, the prize he had just won. No! No, they were his! He won their little game, won them. She wanted them back now! She did! She was going to try to grab them from him. With one last rumble of warning, relaying the anger she would face should she choose to tail him, he lunged through the mud and thatch doorway. Calloused feet carrying him swiftly from the piss pit that was the little village, he grinned, his eyes once again a bloody scarlet.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Eyeing the odd glaze of wet, white frost painted across the outside of the small flask of rippled glass, the spider popped the spongy cork that had been stopping the brew with a single flick of his claw. Oh, the fruits of an old hag's labor. Whatever she'd been able to wring out of those wrinkled hands would now aid in his fantastic metamorphosis. Raising the swallow of thick, blue gel to eye level, he studied the tiny air bubbles speckled within the syrupy mixture, catching a powerful whiff of the aroma of ground green birch and wilted laurel. Pressing his dry lips to the cool glass rim, he threw back with obscure dosage with a sufficiently disturbing, toothy grin. Immediately flashes of color exploded behind his lidded eyes, the severe pain of tearing ligaments and crackling bones shoving a hoarse grunt from his throat. His scalp seared as the thousand raven strands elongated themselves, draining to a silky albino sheen, the hard cartilage of his rounded ears pinched into a painful point as the rugged, masculine features of his face caved to give way to fairer structure. The tight muscles of his chest screamed out in agony as crumbling ribs dissolved into a slimmer structure; the rupture of every tendonous fiber in his being sent him reeling, leaving him unable to keep his feet as the bloody strands knitted themselves back together. Dropping downward, staining the white fabric of the imitation hakamas he had filched with the dark, moist, forest soil, the torturous eruption receded as quickly as it had surfaced, leaving him slapping the earth with pale palms as he spat a chuckle. The old witch had managed a last buck of her own.

Loosing a huff with the slight effort of taking a knee, the hanyou tipped his head to the leafy, emerald canopy above. Rough barked trunks shot downwards in thick posts, heavy boughs tossing flickering, sunny outlines between dancing foliage. The forest he'd chosen was a small one, just beyond the barrier projected by the palace moon. Thousands of years of inu youki, the blood magic or the ruling canine clan, had left the white marble fortress imbued with a near impenetrable dosage of charm. All entrances and exits were rumored to respond the softest, slightest brush of the bloodline's aura, even the stones were said to have soaked in the powerful ooze. Lifting his feet in a procession of ground-eating strides, the hanyou squinted as the lilac shimmer of the far castle barrier flashed between vegetation. A more physical manifestation of the most ancient magic that plagued the legendary hall of the moon, the slightest ripple in its force would send a message of intrusion thundering instinctively to the lord. And it was for such a reason his plan involved such precise timing.

Shortly after a member of the bloodline was to pass through the force, a disturbance great enough to cause an entrance gap would be created. Though the period had been greatly shortened since the strategic, invasive run of Southern armies a near millennia past, enough activity would be created for at the very least a single being to slip past. And while the enchanted mirror of his youngest spawn had immediately called attention to such an opportunity as he had been awaiting, he'd still been left with the task of devising a plan to pass through the gateway. The potion would not shift his aura near enough to command the great gate and any side entrances were out of the question as he didn't want to raise suspicion as to why a lord was making an attempt to so sneakily infiltrate his own quarters. A bit of a gamble on his part, the final solution had boiled down to the immense intimidation factor the inu walked with on his shoulders. If all participants responded properly, the training guards should be so shocked to see him that they lower the heavy wooden planking without thought as to why such assistance was needed. Once he had wiggled his way into the main hold, he trusted that any servants or underlings would know better than to approach him. Breaking the edge of the small wood, he looked on ahead.

Turning his chin up, he caught a familiar rub of irritation as the high walls flickered and winked so mockingly at him in the white sunlight. Envy erupted in the hot blood of his brain, loathing's icy teeth at the same instant clamping down upon his dark heart. That filthy mutt of a prince had been born with everything he himself had won with blood, sweat, and agony. What superiority was the high-born silver pup birthed with to afford him such station? By what Kami had he been touched to be delivered into such wealth? The thought of his precious little one lying beneath the thousand thread silken sheets of his rival, piled snuggly under full, bushy furs, enraged him. The idea of his sweet miko taking nourishment from the hands of his rival, seeking protection behind foreign claws, left him livid. Such a faithless whore! Damned be the filthy temptress! He would scrub her bloody, wash her until she was raw and sore to relieve her of that canine stench. For every second of injustice he suffered she would pay him rightly in pain, be taxed in those pitiful tears.

Oh yes, his little love had betrayed him. And she would suffer for it. But perhaps, only perhaps, she'd be able to dissuade him from any unnecessary blows with that sweet little mouth of hers wrapped around his cock. Grinning maliciously at his own perverse thoughts, the inu imposter slipped stealthily through the shaded barrier, cautiously crossing through the knee-high field grass in an easy approach to the great boarded gate. Halting several yards out, flickering pseudo-citrine orbs crawled across the smooth, top cuts of the defensive turrets, picking up almost instantly upon the bronze, sweat-slicked chests of two lanky hare youkai, each with matted, oblong ears and loose black hakamas. To say the duo was startled to witness their lord and master loitering outside the high castle walls would have been an understatement as he nearly saw shocked stomachs hop out through their gaping mouths. Had he been more sure of his vocals, the hanyou would have snapped at them to unwind the massive chains and allow him entrance without such idiotic floundering, but as it was he was forced to wait the near half minute until the flat-footed imbeciles lowered the draw. Internally reminding himself to walk promptly but not hastily as to cast any odd shadow upon himself, Naraku cut over the ground in a dignified trot, quite dissimilar to the usual gliding advance of the western noble, but not so much as to light any flare of doubt. The soldiers, who were just as happy not to meet the gaze of their chilly lord, chalked the heavy retreat up to an unpleasant patrol, nothing more or less.

Passing through a set of polished double doors, each sky-high of dark wood and accented with clearly kept brass, he was in. Gaze turning out toward the broad cobblestone hall with its woven tapestries and mounted iron holders, the spider redrew behind the lids of his eyes the twisting path his spawn's mirror had shown him, moving forward and right to the narrowest of several stairwells. Pleased that any wandering help had the good sense to be neither seen nor heard, he slowly made his way the western apartments which housed his princess. Logic dictating that there should be no reason for the slobbering mutt to have put any sort of spelled stay on the doors, as the miko required occasional exit and thus far had, infuriatingly, done nothing to his knowledge that would constitute an escape attempt. Reaching his destination the arachnid exhaled, running his palm over the smooth wood almost sensually as his borrowed canines peeked out in a triumphant smirk.

A/N: So, only half as long…but at least you know I'm alive. Reviews are always nice.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: So, I know many of you have been frustrated with me for the lack of updates. I understand. It irks me when an author does it too, but my life has truly been hell lately. I've mentioned my brother in previous notes and believe me I'm not looking for any overwhelming waves of sympathy. But he died. He was only 16 and it has been decidedly the worst thing that has happened in my life. Rather unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately as you may look at it, life goes on. That's all I'll say on the subject. As for the chapter, it took me an incredibly long time and I'm not sure how satisfied I am with it. Well, the answer to that would be not very actually. However, I thought I owed you all an update. So here it is. By the way, any reviews are really, tremendously appreciated.

WARNING: Please remember that this story does have an M rating, and will gradually proceed to live up to it. This chapter will contain mild violence and sexual situations.

Pulling lean, peach legs up over the side of the feathery futon mat, Kagome reached down to smooth the green pleats of her thigh-length school skirt. Folding thin, sunkist arms behind her head with a light sigh, the miko allowed fluttering lids to drop over the soft blue of her eyes. A whole day without Sesshomaru, what would she do with herself? It was a blissful yet nauseatingly pathetic thought. Drumming her fingers softly atop a purplish shock of silk peeking out from underneath the numerous fuzzy pelts, she gnawed gently on her bottom lip, worrying the moist flesh until it had taken on a warm, rose hue. She rolled over onto her flat stomach with an audible huff, incredibly fidgety sprawled across the thick matting. Kami, this was turning out to an exceptionally bizarre string of events, and that was truly something from the mouth of a futuristic teen with holy powers and a daily time-traveling routine. Ha, no amount of psychiatric help was going to fix her after this. Sesshomaru was a demon. If he lived long enough to see the future he was sure as hell going to be paying a hefty portion of whatever asylum bills she totaled. Batting away thoughts of straight-jackets and white-padded walls until some later, more appropriate time, the miko felt her heart nearly leap up through her throat at the sound of a purposeful rapping coming from the other side of the door.

Reeling bulging eyes back into her head with a breath of relief that it was only an intrusive thumping and not a thousand man army bombarding the castle as her mind had somehow conjured, the miko slid off the bed and tracked over to the doors. It was odd that anyone should be knocking. As long as she'd been there no servant had begged entrance to the lord's private chambers while they were occupied. Really, it seemed like a matter of self preservation. She rolled her eyes. Thankfully for whomever it was tapping on the other side of the door she was not a certain ill-tempered Taiyoukai and had no intentions of clawing anyone's throat out. Yanking the brass handling backwards, she was a bit taken aback to see the heavy boarding swing out to reveal a cool-as-a-cucumber western lord. What in the world was he doing back so…so soon? Sesshomaru had really never struck her as the sentimental home-body sort and she was fairly certain he hadn't swung back just to pick up his favorite pair of comfy sleeping hakamas he'd neglected to take with him the first time around. Yeah, fat chance of that.

Scrutinizing the silver-haired inu before her with a quirked black brow, Kagome was just about to make some lippy remark about how much he'd missed her and how he obviously couldn't bear to stay away for more than a quarter hour when a swell of anxiety rippled through her stomach. Looking slowly from piercing honey-hued eyes to magenta markings and a limbless left side, the priestess took a cautious step backwards. Something…wasn't right. He was sending her weird vibes. His aura was different, making the tiny hairs upon the back of her neck stand on end. This wasn't…there was no way this was…he was too different. Retreating further into the chambers, she found herself met stride for stride by an advancing imposter. Any distance she brokered he would close immediately. The last thing she saw before her world faded to darkness was a sinister, toothed grin that most certainly did not belong to her icy youkai lord.

Retracting the slim, finely clawed pair of fingers he had used to tap the doe-eyed girl's jugular pressure point, Naraku awkwardly caught the toppling, limp form in the crook of his single elbow, drawing her against his chest with little finesse. Hungry grin still plastered smugly upon his face, he hefted the girl over his shoulder like a rice sack, kicking the door shut behind him before moving to drop the girl on the large futon. Lowering himself to straddle the smooth plane of her lower stomach, the backs of his legs brushing deliciously shaped thighs as his already semi-erect member pressed against her insistently. By Kami, his little one was gorgeous, petal lips parted ever so slightly as her mass of thick raven locks cascaded over her shoulders, tips tickling the top of pert, rounded breasts. Below him he could feel a toned stomach and sensually curved hips that extended down into those lovely, lovely legs she possessed. Reaching to out to tangle and twine a handful of ebony tresses possessively about his clawed digits, he bent, burrowing his nose into the soft, fragrant skin of her neck, greedily sucking down her scent like a parched man gulping his first jug of water.

Mmm, his princess was an exquisite little thing. She'd felt a bit light for his liking, but he could always fix that and she was just naturally such a tiny thing. So vulnerable, so utterly feminine beneath his temporary frame. The thought burned at him, the fact that another had experienced this private bliss that he alone was entitled to. Fist clenching tightly about silken hair, he temporarily stymied his rage with the scent of her innocence. The dog hadn't been between her legs. Still, the breaking of her maidenhead seemed cold comfort at the moment as he viewed her so sensually, albeit unconsciously, sprawled across another male's bed. As his mate she'd be tethered down at all times, lucky even to make it out of his sight for the breadth of a moment. Standing abruptly, the hanyou jerked the girl up over his shoulder once more, a livid hiss escaping clenched fangs as he turned to the balcony. It was time for his little one to leave the hall of the moon. And he was oh so much more than willing to help her.

Hours later, when the sun had long crept passed its zenith, a bleary-eyed miko waded her way back to consciousness. Lifting an arm to her forehead, she set about massaging hard circles with the heel of her palm, wincing at the skull-rattling thumps of an aching head. Scrunching lidded eyes together tightly, she groaned. Kami, she didn't even remember falling asleep…and what in all the worlds had she been doing to leave her with such a headache? Well, there wasn't any way this was the result of some ill-advised sake binge as she hardly had the stomach for liquor to begin with and she had yet to wretch up her intestines through her throat. And as there was no incredibly tender lump protruding from her head, it didn't seem like she'd knocked herself silly. Deciding it might be best to just bite the bullet here and open her eyes, Kagome used her free hand to support herself in her slow journey upright, cracking her eye a small sliver to peer out between thick lashes. Almost immediately she was purged of her grogginess, bare knees snapped up to her chest as she wrapped her arms about herself. That had definitely not been her Sesshomaru.

Rocking her weight back onto her bottom, she swallowed thickly, gnawing nervously on her lower lip. Shooting her eyes from one corner to the next, she found the room she inhabited had a decidedly masculine air to it. A dark, cherry-wood desk sat in one corner, unbound pages and leafs of paper strewn over the surface along with stout ink bottles and other various items of a seemingly secretarial nature. A similarly fashioned, rectangular wardrobe, modestly detailed, stood against the opposite wall next to a shoji screen with a black inked pattern; a smaller chest sat cattycorner next to a high-backed chair, several scrolls and a single pair of hakamas littering the nearby cobbled floor. The focal point of the room was decidedly the lavender-decked futon she sat curled atop of, silks in shades of violet and deep purples draped elegantly under a stack of darkly dyed pillows. Raking small fingers through a thick curtain of midnight hair, she exhaled shakily. Making a valiant effort to keep her breaths steady and the tears from her eyes, Kagome's pained expression morphed from panicked to horrified as she watched an all too familiar figure bleed away from a shadowed corner.

Ruby gaze all but devouring the tempting little sprite squirming atop his sheets, Naraku slunk forward, the panic written in those saucer-wide eyes absolutely delicious. The journey back to his hold had been most tedious, but the sight of the miko's limp form sprawled out atop his mat made up for it in spades. Tracing thin lips slowly with the pointed end of his snaky tongue, he advanced to the edge of the futon, hands itching to familiarize themselves with the sweet, delectable skin she was baring to him. Soon he'd impart upon that oh so perfect canvas of sun-dyed flesh the raw red of his frustrations and a spackling of yellowish purple bruises crossed with a perfect pattern of bloody scratches. Mmm, but punishment could be forestalled long enough for him to toy with his new pet a bit, for him to bait her into a few games before he left her totally immobile. The pseudo-seriousness in the low timbre of his voice betrayed by the absolutely wicked gleam of his eyes, he cooed, "Hello little miko, sweet dreams?"

Dull, human teeth suddenly chattering terribly as the chill of the room set in upon her, Kagome felt herself nearly boil over with anxiety. Nails biting into the tender palms of her hands as she clenched her fists, she fought the urge to slam her eyes closed and melt down into the futon. Trembling at the intensity of the reality that had so abruptly washed over her, the young miko felt the tiniest of warm sparks strike in her stomach, the holy powers that were hers by birth making an unconscious effort to permeate the blackness closing in around them. Almost immediately her hand flew, coming down to clap itself over her opposite wrist which had exploded in a searing, scorching sensation. Yanking at the cooling metal of a thin, foreign silver circlet that had most certainly not been there before, she dug her free fingers under the ornament and gave a mighty yank. It remained, a pale, raised line of burnt flesh decorating her formerly smooth skin.

Quite thoroughly amused with the spectacle his little pet was making of herself, the spider hanyou chuckled. "Ah, ah, ah kitten. Are you enjoying my…present? Lovely, isn't it? It suits you. Of course, it does have a few…other properties. But you couldn't have expected me to let you run amuck with that nasty little gift of yours. I'm afraid we'll have to leave it there oh say, forever. Can't take any chances now can we?"

Making a mad mental dash from utterly helpless to totally infuriated, Kagome gritted her teeth. Considering that her chances of getting out of this whole thing unscathed were already zilch, she wasn't going to curb her tongue just for his sake. "You…you…you creep! Whatever it is you're thinking about doing, just don't! You're sick, you know that! You're one sick hanyou! Now let me o-"

Leaning closer to his furious little kitten whose claws had finally come out a bit, he grinned. Shooting his hand up, he grasped her chin, applying near bone-shattering pressure as he turned her pretty face from side to side, inspecting her. "As lovely as that sharp little mouth of yours is, I'd advise you to keep it shut. If not, I'm sure I could think of other…uses for it." Dragging pale fingers sensually downward over the exposed flesh of her throat he once again constricted his grip, causing the girl to wheeze and gasp for air. "Now, I thought we'd enjoy some dinner together, hm?" Releasing the steel trap of his fist ever so slowly, the spider trailed backward to his wardrobe, unhooking the brass latch and fishing from its depths a rather indecent looking, low-cut purple kimono. He tossed it to her, moving over to the heavy door that sealed his quarters. "Put it on. I'll give you two minutes, any longer and I'll come dress you myself like a little doll." Stepping out of the room he breathed dangerously, "Don't spurn my generosity."

Starting violently at the closing thud of the door, Kagome drew her fist to her lips, biting down on white knuckles as her heart fluttered wildly against the cage of her ribs. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what she was wearing. But Naraku had never been one to make empty threats and the whole situation was uncomfortable enough without him catching an eyeful of her in her birthday suit. Crawling toward the edge of the matting almost mechanically she righted herself, quickly stripping down and kicking her garments into a wrinkled ball before yanking the obscenely revealing snatch of silk over her head. Reaching backward to slip the ends of her hair out from where they'd been tucked under the high-collared neck, she accidentally gave the bunched strands a painful yank as her captor reentered the room.

Swinging the door inward with a sour shove, rather irritated that he had missed the show his little one had put on just beyond his scarlet view, the spider hanyou reentered, immediately raking a hated, ravenous gaze across the girl's rosy flesh. Wetting his lips impatiently while he traced the sight of long, colt-like legs extending below the kimono's low-cut hem, he grinned. Mmm, those legs would be perfect wrapped around his lean hips. Yanking himself firmly back down to the present reality, Naraku approached his miko, forcing her hand to the bend of his arm in a mockingly gentile gesture. Dragging her smaller frame along behind his more powerful personage, he shuffled and shoved the girl through several dimly lit corridors until they reached their destination, a small room with a single tatami mat and walls of flimsy rice-screen. In the center sat a low, wooden table, fashioned obviously for only a single pair with two black seating cushions on either side and a spread of simple dishes clustered atop. Releasing his hold long enough to slide the weightless screen shut behind him, he directed his cargo to her seat, settling her with a shove before taking his own place.

Pinning the young miko with smoldering look, the spider hanyou almost mechanically shoveled sticky rice and glazed carrots upon both of their plates, giving the delicate creature the minimal amount he would require she eat, before raking for himself a heftier portion. While there was no need to cram her tiny gut full to busting, he also refused to allow her to spoil his good fun with some troublesome take to malnourishment. Taking the opportunity to vigorously rub any splinters from his chopsticks, striking and smoothing the pair with practiced ease, Naraku placed both neatly to the right of his dish without raising a morsel to his lips. Resolute that there would be some sort of _pleasant _dialogue between them over their first supper, despite its shabbiness, even if he had to wring the words from her pretty throat, he spoke. "The kimono suits you. We'll have others measured and pinned in a few days." He gestured. "Eat. You won't be leaving the chamber until you've consumed what's before you." Well aware of the way the girl's delicate features twisted in surprise, the hanyou raised a brow. "You seem shocked, miko. Let it be known that as long as you please me, I can be what you might call astonishingly civil."

Quickly swapping out her gaping-fish-look for a steady glower, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest defensively, half waiting for the apocalyptic surge of molten magma and animal blood to come raining down on her. The word 'civil' should never slip past the lips of her host unless preceded by 'is not' or followed immediately by the ever popular 90's exclamation 'psyche!' There was probably a greater likelihood that she would swallow her hand, join a circus, and inherit a country than of Naraku being 'civil'. And she really didn't like him commenting on her looks either because well…well he just shouldn't be looking! Deciding to snappishly tell him as much, she opened her mouth. "First of all, I really couldn't care less what you think 'suits' me. Just keep your eyes to yourself over there!" She shot him a dirty look. "And just so you know there is no part of me, none whatsoever, that could believe that you could be civil for even a minute. Have you looked at yourself recently? You always have some sort of agenda Naraku. I mean, even you agendas have agendas!"

A cool grin cracking across his pale countenance, the hanyou hissed inaudibly. His patience was very thinly sliced as things stood and the girl seemed to insist upon pushing him. "You should watch your tongue miko. You never know what sort of trouble you could stir for yourself with that nasty little weapon of yours." Allowing the ambiguously implied threat to hang heavy in the air between them for some time, he spoke again. "Eat. Or I will assist you and trust me miko, you'd rather do it by yourself."

Deciding against the harsh impulse to try calling out his bluff, mostly for the sake of self-preservation, Kagome determined she would need to exercise more care in picking her battles as long as she was stuck here. Still, even while timidly scooping some rice with the ends of her chopsticks, she hoped against hope that she wasn't going to immediately fall dead from some odorless, exotic poison.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Powerful paw swatting from his path various trunks and foliage that had been dwarfed by his size, reduced instantly to a harmless heap of splinters, the great silver beast allowed his curled pink tongue to loll past spotted gums and pearly razor fangs. Having felt the burning need to revert to the shaggy, sinewy body of his ancestors immediately after having left his female, the lord had not denied himself this single indulgence. Though maintaining a humanoid form was not hard for him, this traditional physique, from furred muzzle to erect tail, was infinitely more natural. It was like removing a soggy jacket after a grey, drizzly day, refreshing - not to mention much more efficient for the purposes of tracing his boarders. A task which itself had become exceedingly more difficult in his current, perplexing state.

Sleep was a commodity for the weak, for females with swollen stomachs and bawling pups, for the most aged and the battle ravaged. He was none of these things and thus unable to scratch out any sort of equation as to why he, of all beings, was presently afflicted with fatigue. He was built only of steel and muscle and power and as such found his need for bodily regeneration extremely infrequent. But unfortunately, not totally nonexistent. For a youkai, there were various stages and cycles of rest and for the past months the inu had dipped no deeper into the pool of slumber than the occasional minor lessening of awareness. In the months preceding the leashing of his bitch, the sheer force of antsy deprivation kept him from such a realm and as of late he'd tuned his protective senses too finally to experience any true rest.

As loathe as he was to admit it, his body now demanded some form of nocturnal replenishment. The sun was falling, tinting the horizon a luscious pink as it fled to make way for the moon. Tracking several more miles in a hearty jog, he spotted his intended location, shrinking into his humanoid form for the sake of practicality. He knew his terrain, and knew that there was a cave, a long abandoned den of some sort, tucked secretly between the jutting walls of ridge stone. Though the general idea of prolonging his impulsive leave a seemingly poor one, exhaustion, as rare and exasperating as it was for him, was not a pleasing prospect. And upon examining the finer frame of things, a few hours would be of little importance. Slipping past the jagged mouth cut into the rock, he threw up a crackling barrier and padded his way deep enough into the cave to escape the last lingering rays of the sun. Sinking to the warmish, bone-dry ground regally, the dog lord propped himself against the uneven wall, amber eyes closing heavily. All too soon, he found himself in the land of dreams.

Cool, slippery walls of granite painted with long, whitish-yellow deposits of lime rose around him, doming above him to create the structure of a spring cave. Long rock spears hung down like great teeth, grown from slow water drips over thousands of years. Moisture welled persistently around cracks and crevices, both minute and massive, trickling softly down the stone to dampen the dark earthen floor. Delicate elven ears detecting the rushing swish and gurgle of some spring or stream above him, it took the lord not more than two seconds to deduce his location – some deep, underground cavern hollowed through heavy mountain stone. The location was foreign. Sniffing the air for some trace of salinity, a familiar aroma caressed his sensitive nostrils. Immediately tracking deeper into the cave, momentarily unconcerned with the mysterious sources of luminescence, the inu snaked through several tunnels of varying lengths, navigating the veins of the underground kingdom in search of that sweet scent.

Sturdy strides carrying him to a peculiarly large, circular hollow, Sesshomaru paused at the mouth of the passage he'd traced. This antechamber seemed considerably drier than the rest, warmer as well with a gentler light exposing its contents. In the center of the room lay his mate, curled pathetically atop a mass of various furs, her small body shaking as she buried her face. Instantly he was by her side, kneeling to offer her the strength of physical contact only for her to whimper and cringe weakly, disgust shinning in her glassy blue orbs. Grasping her firmly despite a squeal of protest and a sudden jerk he swung his leg over, straddling her as he meticulously inspected her for any signs of physical damage. What had frightened her so? Why did she fight him? Leaning forward, unable to catch the scent of any physical malady marring her natural perfume, he spoke gruffly. "What is it that has this Sesshomaru's mate in such a state?"

Critical gaze capturing the strained hiccupping contractions of her exposed throat, the lord was quick to surmise that no suitable answer would be escaping between the girl's breathy whimpers. Bending swiftly to inspect the blotchy rose patches upon normally tanned cheeks he pressed his nose against the flesh searching for the abnormal heat of fever or bloody coloration of some toxin. Neither was present. But there was something, something natural and earthy, something – any further deduction stalled by the approaching squelch and slap of advancing steps upon wet, black earth, Sesshomaru immediately erected himself over his bitch, shielding her in a primitive all-fours position or what would qualify as a three limbed rendition of such. Lips curled to reveal razor fangs as a figure wandered from the same shadowed tunnel mouth he himself had utilized, eyes of steely amber drinking in the familiar frame of his weaker half sibling, bare-chested and footed with his usual coarse red hakamas hanging from his hips.

Despite his own guttural rumble demanding a cautious advance or none at all, the boy seemed strangely oblivious to his presence. There was no long-winded challenge barked or slew of curses howled, no weapons unsheathed or claws bared. And though the halfbreed seemed to be shooting tender glances toward the prostrate female below him, his own presence seemed totally disregarded. Agitation building as he watched a tiny, trembling hand stretch out in the hanyou's direction, he snagged the offending appendage in a brutal, bruising hold, slamming it back atop the rabbit pelts supporting her head. Yet is seemed not to deter the soft, pained plea she offered the hanyou. "Inuyasha…" The name was spoken with such utter devotion he may very well have gagged on his repugnance. "…Please…it hurts…My stomach feels like, like…" she winced, "like it's being clawed apart from the inside."

Fighting the immediate impulse to bury his nose into the flat plain of the girl's stomach, Sesshomaru judged that by the hanyou's physical slump in stature he was being either totally ignored or was somehow not within the vile mutt's spectrum of sight. But it was the words that crawled past the inu hanyou's lips that truly incited such a black rage as even the lord himself had never know. "I know Kagome…and I'm sorry. I –I just don't know what to do. Our pup is a quarter demon and as long as it's growing inside of you'll feel it. I –I think his little claws are tearing at your insides…"

The slick walls of the stone chamber shook with the thunderous killing intent rolling off the dog lord, palpable tremors shaking and rattling away loose chips and pebbles from their crevices. Everything about him screamed death, his predatory posture, the fine hairs spreading over his arched back, slanted, blood-hued eyes set deeply above a slightly elongated muzzle. His bitch had received another male's seed. Another had been inside of her and planted a pup within the warm, fertile walls of her womb. Never, never in all his hundreds of years, his millions of days had he been raised to such a frenzy. He would kill the male, terminate the pup, and then ram his silly bitch with his hot, swollen member until his thrusts were all she knew.

Using thickly muscled thighs to pounce wildly toward the putrid offender, he planted both calloused feet firmly, the force of the vault sliding him an inch or so to the side through the muddy slop. Immediately claws sank into the slack-jawed pup's tight abdomen, curling to carve out the soft underbelly that had exposed itself. Viciously, completely disemboweling the wretch, Sesshomaru tossed the knotted sausage-like links of intestine over his shoulder before shredding the yellow jelly of his liver, burning out its pit with his toxins. The boy still lived, advanced healing powers vainly trying to re-knit flesh and cultivate new organs as the lord shattered what was left of the chest cavity, breaking off a single curved rib with a sickening crack. He let the body drop. And immediately a slammed a booted heel down over his rival's uncovered pelvic bone. The whole structure shattering, crumbling to dust with the god-like force of the attack, Sesshomaru snarled. He would teach the wretch to watch whose bitch he mounted with that pathetic hanyou member.

Lowering his shins to the blood-soaked soil, the inu pierced the boy's neck slowly, painfully with his claws, tearing harshly amidst currents of blood the moment his jaw clamped down over flesh of a pale cheek. Slicing, separating flesh from face with razor-like incisors, Sesshomaru spit out the bloody wad of skin. Seething, unable to allow the pup even the quarter second of life it would take him to bleed out he rose, dropping his knee down brutally atop his victim's erratically beating heart, squashing it like and overripe fruit. Dead. The father of his bitch's unborn pup was dead and dredging a purr of satisfaction rolled from curled lips. Now for the little wretch itself.

Catapulting himself violently back atop his bitch, dirty knees knocking her painfully in the ribs, he clawed away her shirt like paper, leaving slightly plumper, milk-swollen breasts exposed. Grasping at the pair nastily, brutally, he flashed elongated fangs in the female's face, a glob of two of hot saliva now decorating her rosy cheeks. Purposefully staining the milky white flesh of her nurturing lobes with the blood of her unworthy suitor, he drug a clawed hand downward, carefully aligning his palm over her tiny womb. Without damaging her slick flesh or precious reproductive organs he allowed a pulse of his own energy to turn whatever may have been growing within her to refined blood she would release with her next urination. The pup was not his and therefore had not been immune to his poisons.

He made short work of her lower coverings as well, the pitiful whines and gasping yelps torn from her feminine lips going no further than to caress his delicate ears in his fury. Good, he would rather her fearful and subservient than indifferent and obliging. Shedding his own attire in a fight of shakes and jerks the inu found his member hot and hard, pumped stiff with the boiling blood that flowed through the rest of him. The pounding roar of his beast was constant, almost dizzying in its intensity. This was his female and he would stuff her over and over with his straining cock, literally pounding into her the face and feel of her master and mate. He'd pup her and remain within her tight channel for weeks, his canine knot binding them together to ensure the previously compromised integrity of his pups. Aligning himself with the tight snatch that was his and his alone, the lord rolled his hips in a brutal thrust, expecting the slickness of her feminine juices to coat his intruding staff. Instead he felt nothing…

Snapping awake with a coarse bark of displeasure, Sesshomaru found himself only feet from where he had lain earlier, deep claw marks and vicious looking gashes cut into the stone that lent way from his previous to current position. Panting, his chest heaving up and down in odd intervals, he felt his beast pacing anxiously across the floor of his mind. It needed to see her. They needed to see her. Patrol would be cut short, some sort of notification surely finding him if any unforeseen incidents did occur. In any case, he could and would eradicate whomever or whatever it was quickly. But now they needed to see, scent her, feel her. Beating a swift path to the front of the cavern he was displeased to find that he had apparently slept through the night. It was an unusual, and in this instance quite unwelcome, occurrence. He would find her and imprint upon her, burn into her the importance of fidelity. Because jealousy, even that which is tainted by dreams, is poisonous in nature.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Kneeling on the soft, grassless earth Inuyasha dipped bloody fingertips into the icy, gurgling waters of the brook. Waiting for the pleasant numbness to lessen the sting of his submerged appendages, the hanyou rocked his muscled frame back upon his heels, balancing his weight on his haunches. In attempting to claw through solid, soaked stone he had inadvertently worn his claws down, leaving nothing but an oozing, pulpy mess. Forearms brushed raw from the continuous contact with the granite, the hard joints of his elbows popped as he straightened his limbs. Immediately upon his departure from the old hag's he had begun his hunt of the most suitable den in which to stay his bitch and rear his pups. Finding nature less than accommodating when it came to his immaculate standards, the inu had torn through the forest for hours before stumbling upon an adequate location.

The cave he had decided upon was well hidden, one jagged wall of rock shooting forward sharply while the other receded in a sloping bend, meeting abruptly to create a slightly staggered entrance. The inside hollowed almost immediately, doming up into a high-ceilinged, fairly proportioned den that branched off at the northern and eastern clefts to narrow tunnels. Their lengths were a considerable distance for so shallow a cavern, several meters each, but only snuggly accepted him in width. The main chamber was of course the largest, cut dryly with a packed floor of dusty earth that drew well enough upon the bent sunlight streaming in. One of the other chambers was fairly devoid of moisture as well, not as spacious but more perfectly rounded. The last was damp, cooler than the other two and set by the wet stone that had caused him such ire. The chill of the easterly breeze coupled with the conveniently situated vein of rushing spring water he could hear sweeping on the opposite side had worked nicely to create an antechamber with an ideal storage temperature for any preserves or meats.

The old, heavy trees rooted near and beyond the mouth created a pleasant shade that could be escaped easily enough with a few strides into the warm rays of glowing gold. Bunches of thistle and pale-hued wildflowers decorated the glen sporadically, once in a while winding their way around thick, brownish bark. The fact that a clean, gentle water source gushed so generously within direct sight of the cave entrance was a stupendous bonus. The spacey format was ideal for protection yet dense enough to offer the privacy he desired. And another rat-hole of a ningen village stood several minutes hard sprint away, offering a lovely selection of material stock, pots and bowls and mats, for his perusing. It had been a step up from the grimy little cesspit of a village that spat itself out in the middle of his forest, their human slop construed in a mildly neater fashion, a cap put upon the stench of their excretion.

Of course the sniveling little pests had scattered the moment he had made his presence known, scampering this way and that, some directly into his lap, his itching claws. The swarm of perspiring, bare-chested boys with their bowlegs and gangly frames had lain dismembered within minutes, wide bulging eyes rolled back painfully into their pathetic human skulls. Deafening screams had weighted the air as the innards, the bloody vitals of grown men and women hit the path, slipping through great abdominal gashes. Razor talons cut great, gill-like flaps of flesh into the necks of children, a simple act of decency on his part as he had decided against damning them to a painful, solitary life of tears and foraging. Leaning to tear a stained apron from the waist of some undistinguishable felled female, he had wiped the layers and slop of blood from his hands and forearms.

Rifling through the tiny huts with a rough hand, he'd snatched up the best of whatever they had to offer. Using a strip of coarse twine previously tangled upon a shoddy cart he rolled the two best feathered futon mats, hauling them back to his own den with a steep mound of comfortable linens and thick bedding pelts. Thankfully, his strength lent him opportunity. He'd taken a slightly tilted wooden wardrobe with passable detailing and high, twin doors which he had stuffed full of the finer women's wear he ruffled through. He plucked up an assortment of pots and pans, of tin wash basins, and thick-wicked candles molded from tallow and animal fat. An slightly splintered chest of drawers, some meat hooks and roughly woven baskets, a wide but worn cushioned chair, a deep ladle and low table amongst numerous other possessions were filched and carried off. As for the remains of the dissembled town, he made a mental note to torch the boarding before his bitch arrived. The sight would only upset her, inciting feminine empathy in the form of hot, salty tears.

Extracting his slightly purplish appendages from the chilled water of the stream, the crimson-eyed hanyou offhandedly noticed the slight lengthening of his swiftly regenerating nails. Within the colder recesses of his mind, the foolish pup still laid supine, a tangled mess of twisted limbs and knotted muscles. Even when the teething brat awoke, he would only do so to the pleasure of finding himself on a very short, tightly tethered leash. His insufficient fumbling had stymied any effort put toward the courting process, a cross-pawed mistake that would not be repeated. Instinct demanded this single, boisterous female for their side and their bed; they would have her, all of her, only her. It would require perhaps another sun or two's stint of labor to finish preparations upon his den. And then he would track her. Snatch her. Take her. The thought of her wrapped warmly under the single, strong arm of his half brother ripped a vicious snarl from between clenched fangs. Soon. Soon.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

He was irrevocably irritated, the miko's jittery silence having grated away his patience in great curls. As amusing as it had been to watch the girl nibble nervously as if she expected to keel over any second, it had not entirely suited his fancy. And he intended to rectify that. The length of his arm, long enough to sweep the width of the table in a single brush, shot forward, knocking the dishes and remaining food off into a clattering, sticky heap. Soaking in the wave of delicious fear that had washed over him like a fine wine, he violently snatched up the thin wrist that had lain so demurely upon the surface of his table. Propelling the girl with a rough yank that sent her flat stomach crashing into the low edging of the table, winding her and setting those glassy sapphire of hers to bulging, he drug her across the short, partially finished surface that had separated them. Sending the table itself back a few inches with an errant knock of his knee, Naraku wrestled the girl into his lap, plastering her back to his chest and locking her arms to her sides. Both arms wrapped around her, one found and kneaded the tender flesh of her breast while the other lazily massaged her thigh. Inhaling the intoxicating fragrance that was entirely Kagome, he sensually ran the tip of his snaky tongue along the side of her neck, the combination of her sweet flavor and the push of her full rump against his semi-erect member wringing from him a throaty moan.

Mouth dry and pasty with disgust, Kagome had to unglue her tongue from its natural prison so as not to choke around the panicked yelp that hiccupped past her lips. Cringing away from the slippery caress of her enemy's slimy oral appendage against the sensitive flesh of her throat, she twisted and wriggled wildly, painfully wedging a tender shoulder between them. Acting instinctually, desperately in her cornered state, the miko fought a hand free of its strapping, muscled confines, throwing it back in an unsteady arch before slamming a clenched fist into the face of her captor. There was a sickening crack and a few violent spurts of blood. Trying her best not to regurgitate the chewed mush of her recent meal as her queasy belly stretched and contracted in fear, she scrunched her tearing eyes tightly enough to witness all manner of floating, colorful blotches. It hadn't been her intention to wail to him in the kisser, but…but the snatching and the dragging and the licking and the touching had set her nerves at knife's edge. It had been an impulse. One she was most likely going to die for.

A dark chuckle itched and scratched its way from the spider's throat, patiently building upon itself to dark, raspy laughter. And with each guffaw blood slid more freely from the crushed remains of his nose. The sneaky minx's lashing had carried a sharp sting, but the smashed, purpling flesh and shattered bone could easily be reconstructed in a quarter hour's time with his advanced healing capabilities. The source of his amusement was sour, a result of the sadistic rot that had so long ago eaten its way through his bones. Ripping the girl around to face him with a discoloring grip on one upper arm, he allowed the back of his large hand to connect heavily with the sweet face of the little priestess. The resulting crack was sweet, a single beat that caressed his ears sensually. Licking dry lips he gave the girl a rough shove from his lap, sponging up every delicious ounce of terror she so unwittingly poured into the small chamber. "That was unwise, pet."

Jamming her hands out behind her to break the brunt of her forced topple, Kagome shot off a light, breathy grunt as the skin of her tender palms was peeled back. Almost immediately she whipped her countenance toward her assailant, sparkling eyes narrowing in a visible show of defiance. She wasn't prepared for the swift kick to the side or the second, bruising backhand that sent a tooth halfway through the soft flesh of her lip. She still didn't respond; she was just as pissed as he was and not about to offer the bastard the pleasure. Unable to contain a yelp as a clawed hand twisted painfully within her raven locks, jerking her head backwards, she spat at him, the small flood of coppery liquid that had coated the insides of her mouth half splatting against his hakama and half drooling down over her chin. "Let go!" Unable to offer any suitable resistance, the miko quickly found herself winded, thrown over the shoulder of the disgusting spider. Aware that they were moving through the halls, tracing a semi-familiar path, she clawed at his back wildly, her blunt human nails rending little damage through the thick material of his haori. Before her mind could construct any better, less futile plans of attack, she found herself tossed upon the bed she'd inhabited only hours before.

Watching the petrified little miko flop and sink into the feathery hell of his futon, a brand of sick voyeuristic glee pumped through his veins. For a moment she floundered and whipped about wildly, straining and twisting frantically, only for her hot panic to ice over, flailing limbs retracting tightly in fearful shock. Neatly he untucked the even ends of his haori, peeling one double-edged flap over the other before sliding the garment off to reveal a chiseled, alabaster chest. Moving to kneel upon the edge of the mat, he ran a hot palm along the perfect, feminine curve of a conveniently located calf before snatching a tiny ankle up in his crushing grip. Yanking the girl toward him, he shuffled his way upward, resting with one bent leg across the lower portion of her creamy thighs. With both hands he reached to shove the fitted silk of the kimono up over her hips, leaving her delectable treasure covered only by a thin scrap of fabric which he swiftly snipped away with deft claws.

Palming the hot center between quivering, clenching thighs, Naraku grinned sickly. Soon, soon there would be no shame in displaying her sweet little mound for him. Mmm, this was all quite just really. Oh, she had so _upset_ him over the last months, the combination of distance and disobedience leaving a foul taste in his mouth. As fragile and demure as his waspish little priestess seemed, she was decorated prettily with a tiny set of snapping fangs and nasty claws. And though his toxic irritation had been simmering below the surface for far too long, bubbling and boiling up around his insides in a black rage, the sheer jubilation in touching her delicate frame snagged up his ire, redirecting what would have been wicked blows to a storm of malicious sexual energy. Splaying one hand over her stomach, the other slid down to assist him in shimmying dark hakamas below his lean hips. He didn't remove them fully. There was no need. No, he wouldn't be smashing past her precious, maidenly barrier this night as the thought of her reluctant, tearful surrender was much more stimulating, but he would indulge himself. Allowing his stiff member to spring from its recent confines, he smothered the girl with his larger form, adding his weight as his form stuck flush against her.

Pinning both hands tightly above the crown of her head, he pressed himself against the slick heat of her core, avoiding entrance but thrusting up and down all the same. He was hard pressed to resist the urge to force her to paint around his sensitive organ with that lovely little tongue of hers. As his heavy member slid back and forth along her most private regions, he spoke, occasionally stalling his speech for a strained moan of pleasured grunt. "Mmm, enjoying yourself princess? And Kami what a waste this will be, don't you agree?" He would have said more, taunted his prey more thoroughly, but the pleasure was overwhelming, the heavenly tingle in his lower regions stole away his voice. It had been so long. And she was so good.

Unshed tears burning puffy eyes, Kagome hiccupped, tossing herself about, turning and shaking beneath his great weight, receiving only a coarse chuckle. His face as above her own, blood congealing in the thick streams that stained his mending nose, she felt his teeth scrape painfully across the flesh of her jaw. There was nothing she could do, nothing but sew and screw her lids together tightly, watching spacey, colored blotches dance again across her vision as the hanyou above her tensed. She thought of Sesshomaru, of his kiss and his touch and his safe grip. The warm spurts of seed did not slide across her belly unnoticed, but it was almost as if she were watching her own horrid molestation from some other point in the room. Detached. When the hot body finally slid from above her, settling comfortably at her side, his deflating member cushioned itself between the soft cheeks of her ass. He was whispering to her, not bothering to roll his pants back over his hips. "…but there will be so much more little one, so much more…" She cried. Tomorrow she would try again. Tomorrow she would be strong for Sesshomaru and Shippo and her friends. But tonight she would cry.

A/N: So there you have it. It's slightly darker than my other chapters, but it may just be a product of my recent mood. I'm not sure I like it, but I guess it'll do. Again, please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I know, I know…once again, it's been quite a while; maybe not quite as long as last time, though? You have my apologies once again! And you also have my thanks for the massive amounts of ridiculously heart-warming messages and mail you all sent me. I read and enjoyed every single one. Anyway, now that you all have your update and I have my peace of mind, hopefully we're all equally appeased. This one took me quite a while to write and, again, it isn't my favorite thing…but it alright. Tell me what you think though. I love reviews! Please, please spend 5 minutes to do one for me? Really, they are like fuel for authors.

WARNING (again): This chapter contains sexual situations of varying intensities (mostly due to the generally twisted perversity of a certain spider hanyou). If this sort of material offends you, I apologize and you should stop here.

Leafy boughs cracked away from tumbling trunks, rocks shifted and leaped with a steady chorus of cracks, million year old blankets of springy, green moss fuzz peeled away from slick surfaces as the furious bark echoed through the earth. The sound was awful, cringe-inducing, enough to blow red blood from the poor eardrums of any human unfortunate enough to be within hearing range. Balking, pumping himself up on the muscled contours of furry back legs, the great silver inu butchered the air before him with whizzing swipes of a massive forepaw. As great lake-like puddles of sizzling, acidic saliva splashed to the ground beneath him, Sesshomaru threw his sharp muzzle up and howled past the glowing spittle. His innards felt as if their long sausage-like tubes were being bowed and tied and strung; nausea gripped him firmly, causing the beast to wretch once, twice. His mate was gone. They'd snatched, thieved, stolen his bitch out from under the fur of his scruff! All of the blood in Japan would do little to appease the boiling rage bursting in the pit of his gut.

He'd pounded off in the early, orange light of the morning, so frenzied with the white stabbing intensity of his need that he'd been unable to halt his transformation for even the briefest of seconds. Although he'd been able to flash forward up to the soft flesh of his belly, almost the ending arch of his spine, his swiftly enlarging rump had smashed through the dry stone that sheltered him the previous night. As if invisible, clawed hands were painfully rolling and squeezing his soft, pink insides to bursting, he had sprinted viciously. He needed to see his mate; the dream had taxed too dearly upon previously waning thoughts floating and knocking heavily in his brain. His hurry had kicked up outrage, and later agony, from the towns he met. Calloused paws had crushed many, insect-like limbs catching annoyingly between stubby, furred toes. The thundering impacts of deceptively club-like limbs against the hard ground had toppled villages. And all to no end. His arrival had been met with nothing but the flat, stale scent of his missing mate.

Immediately, the flaring pits of tunnel-like nostrils had clipped from the crisp air the queer, unnatural perfume of magic. Netted finely between the clogged aroma he had caught it, the malodorous stink of spider. It had taken all of a quarter second for him to snap his enormous maw toward the wind. If the buffoon of a halfling thought him unable to track his own bitch, he was in for an extremely unpleasant surprise. His mind quickly processed the familiar, arousing scent of fresh spring rain and blooming apple blossoms trailing over the countryside. Slave now to the slight tingling of his large, damp nose, the great dog bounded off in pouncing lengths. He would find her. He would find her and then drag the vile fool's entrails out through his ears in bloody, twisting cords. He'd yank the hanyou's tongue out through his gut and smash the cage of his ribs down to his knees. Then he would revive the bastard and have his fun once more.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Leisurely tracing fine, feminine contours with partially-lidded eyes of ruddy scarlet, Naraku softly flexed the long fingers of his pale hand, squeezing gently the blushing flesh of a bare shoulder which he clasped possessively. The pale appendage had dug its way between a slender side and mussed sheets to snake up again like an anchor, stretching across the tops of pert breasts; molding about the smooth plain of the tight, lower abdomen its twin encircled perfectly flared hips, cupping their curve snuggly. Lazily continuing the open-palmed, stationary massage he'd taken to a quarter hour ago, the spider cracked a lecherous grin, rooting through his memories of the previous night. Though he had yet to penetrate the girl, his anger coupled with the nubile, young thing squirming beneath him had worked his orgasm from him rather quickly. Sleep had tethered him only briefly throughout the lightless hours, leaving him much time to simply glut himself upon her presence in the fashion of some perverse swine. And when gifted shortly, easily with a second wind, he'd jerked the girl awake for his second romp of the night.

This time, having previously spent some small portion of any unchecked urgency, he'd taken the time to divest them both of any garments. Unsurprisingly, his touch had awoken the miko almost instantly. Rolling her shaking, teary-eyed form over onto the goose-pimpled flesh of her stomach, rough hands had elevated her hips slightly, presenting the welcoming cleft of her ass to his thick member. Squeezing and rubbing himself between the perfect, fleshy cheeks he had achieved a particularly pleasurable release. And though he would have much rather preferred to jam himself through the tight, budded hole of her delicious ass, such means would suffice for now. Afterwards, instead of demanding she remain conscious to allow him to bask in the musky glow of his pleasure, he'd allowed her to fall back into the world of dreams. Soon she would have to be broken in that regard, forced to accommodate his own bedroom stamina. Taking in the few orange rays of light that shot through the room's single window of rippled glass, the hanyou found himself quite bored. His mate would need to get up.

Wrenching the length of his arm out from underneath the lovely little animal he'd caged so as to prop a portion of his weight upon a crooked elbow, he bent the unblemished column of his pale throat. Dipping his chin in a gesture that leased the parted mass of his bluish-black locks as a sweeping curtain, one that tickled a rosy cheek and feel to blend with the trussed raven strands of his bed partner, Naraku slowly drew the tip of his tongue over a delicate cheekbone. Blowing a teasing gust of chill air over the slippery trail, he watched the features of his miko twitch and flutter. Mildly agitated that she'd managed to doze through his sensual wake-up call he angled his neck more sharply, lowering a bladed fang to knick the girl in the soft flesh of her cheek. Alert almost instantly he was unprepared for the reflexive grasp she made at the back of his head, unknowingly begging him closer in the fashion of an urgent lover. When those panicked eyes of gentle blue had snapped open he spat a breathless chuckle at the wash of nauseous green that painted itself across her face. "Well good morning to you too, princess. If I'd known you would have been half so eager I would have awoken you hours ago."

Kagome wasn't stupid. It wasn't as if she'd been expecting some gentle passage to awareness complete with gooey dippy eggs, crunchy, buttery biscuits, a tall order of OJ, and some nice Saturday morning cartoons, far from it actually, but _hell_! Retracting with a pathetic whimper, instantly queasy as if she'd received a knuckle-punch to the gut, the miko pulled Naraku away from her by the fistful of raven hair she'd inadvertently snatched. Too close! So close! Proximity evoking a flood of memories as if turning the flow of a faucet, she felt slight tremors crawling across her nude body. He'd been…even closer last night. Immediately she felt dirty, the hot, sappy bile of shame boiling and bubbling in her throat. As salty, beaded tears pricked the corners of her eyes like hot pins she tried to remind herself that she was a modern day woman. She was not, would not be stupid enough to think this was her fault. But revulsion still tore at her racing mind and tender insides, guilt like a sack of stream-stones sinking to the bottom of her stomach. Somewhere though there was anger, horrible seething anger, and it was that she latched onto it like some plastic, red and white lifesaver.

For every ounce of inconsolable rage she could muster there was one less allotment of frantic despair and dizzying tears. But that seemed like it could end up a very dangerous game in and of itself. If she was too furious, if she was too quick to go for the throat she had no doubt that the spider hanyou would beat her to a mushy pulp and then stomp whatever was left of her into the dirt. This whole thing was going to be some side-show carnival juggling act of her emotions, making sure to keep anger up in the air only long enough to chuck up some restraint and grab at some tidbit of hope. Releasing a hot, heavy breath as the pale-skinned arachnid finally rolled away from her to slip out of his nightly nest, Kagome did her damnedest to avert her eyes as he sauntered bare-assed over to the wardrobe. Absolutely refusing to look at the heavy morning erection that stood at half-mast, she let out an eep of high-strung surprise when another rather indecent kimono was tossed into her lap. "Get dressed." Much more than willing to comply with this one request, the priestess shot up like a rocket, jamming the thing hurriedly over her head before wrestling and wriggling it into place.

Pulling his usual pair of deep lavender hakamas up over the lean, knotted muscles of his stomach and defined pelvic bone, Naraku bowed the fabric with special care not to brush the sensitive, semi-erect length of his member. Fiend for pleasure though he was, intellectual familiarity was a pivotal base-point for her adoration. And she would adore him. In every sense of the word. Neatly tucking under the sewn edges of his haori before twisting his silk obi into a traditional knot he sauntered over to the miko, chuckling but for the fact that she looked like a starved man scrambling for some tasty morsel. Hooking himself a tiny priestess, he reeled the girl in like some giant, predatory fisherman prepared to scale and gut his catch. Quickly painting over the girl's flushed features with wine-red orbs, Naraku paused briefly. This was, perhaps, not the best setting for any pseudo-cordial chatter betwixt them. His bed chamber was an area to be associated with cold fear, squirming pleasure, panting exhaustion…not silly bouts of small talk and battles of wit. Soon he would be able to address her regardless of setting, but for now he would edge up this one precaution. If he was to let her speak openly, it was not going to be in the bedroom. She would not question him in the bedroom.

Lugging the girl across the cobbled floor despite stiff, shy feet, he made it impeccably clear in his wordless directions that she was to keep step. Twisting briskly through several corridors he shoved and roughly sheparded his captive into a spacious chamber before clicking the door shut behind him. Sunlight poured through numerous windows of body length, beams touching upon a large, ornately patterned rug rimmed with stacks of silk feather cushions. A cold, ashless hearth was set into one wall, opposed by a single chair of padding and broad wood. There was nothing ornate about the sparsely decorated space, but it served his purposes nicely. Taking the several paces to seat himself without loosening his grasp in the slightest, he yanked her with him as he dropped back into the seat. Clasping the smooth flesh of a calf he draped long, sensual legs over one side of the chair, her knees bending to jut over the stout arm rest. Forcing her to lean back precariously upon the other edge, he wore her sideways across his lap, their faces dangerously close as he pulled her to him like a child. "Comfortable, pet?"

Pinching the tender flesh of a creamy thigh with a bruising twist he smirked. "And here I thought I was choosing a mate with manners of some merit." He put on some pitiable expression of a feigned offense before delivering a stinging smack to the exposed flesh he'd recently tweaked. "I'd advise that you answer me when I'm speaking to you, dear. Now," he quickly conjured a win-win situation for himself, "How about a game? I'll ask you a question and you, pet, can answer at your discretion."

Caught somewhere between the urge to up-chuck those ridiculously sweetened carrots he'd stuffed her with last night and the intense need to head for the hills on this one, Kagome swallowed. Not only was she totally, and understandably, uncomfortable perched on the lap of the spider she had always considered her arch enemy, but she was also suffering from a rather severe bout of suspicion. She tried not to panic. There was no way he was going to make this so easy for her. "And what happens when I choose not to answer you?"

Chuckling, he leaned forward to nip playfully, if not a bit painfully, at her nose. "Smart girl." Grinning through a tense moment, enjoying immensely the finicky dart of blue eyes, he spoke. "Should you choose not to answer me…you'll be required to allow me some form of compensation."

Compensation, her mind tumbled over the word. Compensation didn't sound good. Trying to bat away the queasy panic that bubbled and blew a nasty yellow in her stomach, she took to worrying the moist flesh of her plump lower lip. She felt sick. She felt hot tears begging for release. It was so bad, so awful that she could almost laugh. Mind racing, flying through brilliantly colored mental slides of possible saviors, she was slightly surprised when the machine-like whir of her mind paged right over the usual, dog-eared hanyou to settle onto a certain stoic demon lord. Why him? Did several incredibly hectic, often infuriating days with the stone-faced Taiyoukai really trump years of grating, bantering travel with her hanyou love? She felt the lump in her throat swell uncomfortably. She wouldn't even attempt to answer that question right now. Needing to spit something out to stall another tear-inducing crack of his large palm, she posed a rather foolish question "What sort of…compensation?"

Reaping still a sick, brutish enjoyment from the swiftly crumbling, hiccupping defenses of his miko, the cool bass of his voice sounded once again. "The pleasurable kind of course. A kiss," he grazed her cheek briefly with chapped lips, "A caress," the pads of his fingers tickled the warm flesh of her leg, "A squeeze," momentarily cupping a full breast, he applied pressure to the tender globe. Noticing instantly her hitching breath, her crackling glare and downturned cheeks he cut off her protests before they even sprang into being. "If you don't wish to play I could always offer you a shard to aid in your compliance." It was an outright bluff. He wanted her, needed, had to have her as she was. There would be no satisfaction in yet another strung puppet. It was a measure he absolutely refused to resort to. But she need not know that. "Now, we'll begin simply. Where have you misplaced your lovely half-blooded guard dog?"

Seeing little harm in the question, Kagome approached cautiously. It seemed innocent enough and she would rather not allow the hanyou any undue liberties. So much for refusal to participate. "I don't know where Inuyasha is. The last time I saw him he'd reverted back to his demon state, but he ran off then." Biting her tongue, she decided to exclude some snide remarks about Sesshomaru's more than probable unwillingness to play tag along for his baby brother.

Letting the claws of one hand brush suggestively over the slightly coarser skin of a bent knee, Naraku idly twirled a silky strand of the priestess's hair about his slender finger. True, the half-wit dog hanyou played very little role in his future plans, a mere annoyance with his silly toy sword at best, but he'd simply wondered. Really it was more to ease his skittish little sprite into the game. So if curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back, he was still a not-so-innocent bystander. He grinned. With these next few questions he would need to up the ante a bit so to speak.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Scratching papery flecks of dried, blackish blood from the tapering points of newly regrown claws, Inuyasha used the broad flat of his ridged tongue to slather warm, coppery tasting saliva along dry, chapped lips. He'd done a sloppy job of gutting the putrid, coarse-haired boar, the innards scratched out in a single slippery handful. However, presently he had no sensitive female stomach to appease or yipping pup to feed; the gamey, oozing fistfuls of meat had been sufficient to whet his own appetite. Leaving the uneaten remains of the swiftly bloating, mutilated carcass to be torn at by some of the lesser creatures near enough to scent his kill, he padded moodily back to the rocky mouth of his den.

It was utterly unnatural for a mature inu male to go any significant length of time devoid of a mate's presence. From the thick roots of his heavy silver hair to the deep marrow of chalky bones, the absence weighed upon his mind, gut, and patience. Incredibly physical creatures, male inu thrived upon the sweet perfume of their female's fragrance, the soothing, silky caress of her aura. As the minutes crept sluggishly by, he had grown increasingly testy, not far from surmounting the rather unidealistic podium of perfect volatility. Amidst the briny sea of his discontent, everything became an agitant, an enemy. She was his single, chain-iron link to the civilized world, and would not, could not, abandon him. His monomaniacal mind soured at the thought.

The knowledge that his frigid older brother had his nasty snout shoved between his bitch's creamy thighs did little to dust his temper, the mobile blood within his veins near curdling with disgust. The bastard had simply wanted to run his grimy paws all over the flesh of the bitch he himself had so generously eyed. But having indulged himself in her sweet presence, the thick honeyed happiness of her smile, now had not the sheer, otherworldly will to cram down his bestial instincts. Still, only one of them could mount her and gift her with the warm spurts of his seed. It would be him. Even if he had to gnaw the bloody, jelly-like balls of his sibling's eyes from their sockets, it would be him. Even if he had to shave the rival male's bones down to a harmless, dusty pile, it would be him. No, his den was not so leisurely stuffed with fineries or chiseled from years of marble and deep magic, and it certainly rubbed him in a bothersome fashion, but she had never cared before.

Having discarded his shirts earlier, the thick, watery air and loose, red earth of the third chamber making the garments clammy, annoying moist, and thus the perfect canvas for muddy smears, Inuyasha felt some of the last lower, leafy boughs tickle his tight pectorals. Brushing by the last few clusters of splotchy yellow and solid emerald vegetation curtaining the glen's more open ground, he stalked once more into the superior chamber of his den. Digging his white-calloused heels into the dry earth he cast a critical eye toward the as of yet unorganized heap of furnishings. In the center of the room he'd scratched out a suitable fire pit, mentally noting the fact he would need to place some sort of barrier about the thing during the end period of his female's gestation. Pre-paternal instincts warned him to keep tiny, clutching hands out of the hot embers. And while he thought it best to first have birthed a son, an additional male to aid in the protection of later female pups, his reaction to the idea of another male around, even a tiny one of his own blood, was unpleasant. The thought of sharing his mate's love, her attention, even those delectable breasts prodded a snapping jealousy within the cavity of his chest. The brat wouldn't be interfering with his due portion of his mate's attentions. He would shun the thing first.

Ambling over to the sizable mound of furnishings in a few exaggerated strides, he crouched, rooting through a waterless ocean of upturned dishes and tin cooking ware in search of the goose-feather mats he'd rolled the previous day. Yanking out the squidgy futon bedding with the single jerk of a rouge-stained fist, he snapped the homespun twine bindings with the flick of a claw. The blades of his shoulders pinching ever so slightly as he reached to encircle the bundles, he hauled the soft base-bedding into the empty hole of the drier of the two antechambers. Layering the large, fluff-filled mats one atop the other to create a suitable mating nest in which to nuzzle and knot with his little female, he slid back through the narrow passage to ball-up the numerous blankets, silks, and pelts he'd snagged as bedclothes. Plush sheets and snuggly linens would, of course, not be his primary choice for trapping the delicious heat of his bitch's flesh, rather rumpled, sweat-soaked pelts and the piping drape of his own form. But he would still accommodate. Snapping his teeth at the idea of pulling and tucking the covers, an overtly feminine, domestic task, Inuyasha dropped his lumpy parcel with distaste. Another day at most of this foul 'home-making' and he'd have beaten out a den that was up to snuff. He was entirely intent upon wrapping up his project as soon as possible. So intent that his fine senses sorted over the distinct aroma of moist clay and crumbling corpse.

Outside the sun-painted, grey granite rock-sheet that hid the dog-eared brute's new burrow, a near emaciated figure of bone and stretched skin stood motionless amidst the cover of thin branches and yellow-green buds. Deceptively hued cinnamon eyes crackled with visible ice, hanging over pale, hollowed cheeks and thin lips. Oily, chocolaty-black hair fell in strings over a simple, white haori that rested atop a small bosom and bony torso and folded under baggy, scarlet hakamas that sat loose on thin hips. She, the half-departed visage shadowed by white-eyed snakes of wispy silver, let no feeling touch the pallor of her face or stir limp limbs. What remained of the gut inside the cavern of her stomach was pierced with a familiar, yet no more dulled, shaft of revulsion and hatred. Once again the fool had lost the pathetic battle for his disgusting personage to the poison of his filthy blood. He was the same sickening mess she had somehow found refuge in 500 years past. Dark eyes crackling icily, thin lips pursed themselves, twisting nastily for a moment before melting back to their appointed expression. The miko Kikyo felt deep, black hatred.

When the reeking hanyou first made eyes at her she had been young, flushed and blossoming, settling into an agitated realization of her position's social constraints. Despite the invigorating swells of buzzing, holy energy that she had learned to channel and the honorable charge of guarding the wondrous shikon, the sight of the powerless, dutiless women of the village always boiled a certain part of her to monstrous green envy. At the time, the hanyou had been a rogue, a challenge, an escape from the daily drabness of her carefully constructed life schedule. Though she had never quite shaken the curtness ingrained by her upbringing, she had offered the mildest form of civility as a calculated transaction. She would quietly suffer his presence and he would provide for her some distraction, however impermanent or inane. The remembrance of how he had most literally tripped over himself, slobbered with rough glee over her pseudo-tolerance still sat freshly in her mind. Whatever they had had, was not what either had thought to glean. Her detached fascination was fool-hearty and his impulsive affections were baseless. She had never felt at all inclined to grant him the soft brush of her pink lips and he had lacked the courage to ask.

As the day of her death crept nearer on silent, unpredictable toes, the tiniest, gloppiest, splotch of actual affection had balled warmly in her bosom where the gruff half-breed was concerned. And she detested it; loathed him for it, loathed herself all the more. She'd died with the silent, intense conviction of hatred, a prayer to those imbued with such powers to strike at the half demon with a cosmic vengeance. Their answer had been to rake up her rotting remains and fuse them with a tasteless, bitter portion of her previous soul. She would not be descending again until she brought the mongrel down with her. He owed her; he promised her; he would screech and burn beside him. No, ultimately it had not been by his hand that her soul had escaped her, but it didn't matter. The knowledge struck no sentimental chord within her. She hated him for damning her like this by simple association. She despised him for sucking up like some blood-gorged flea the spare hours of her life. She loathed him because his enthusiasm reminded her so painfully of the life she so wanted but could never have. And he had moved on.

The gangly, knock-kneed brat with her garish garb and pleading whore eyes had slurped up her soul so quickly that the thick-skulled hanyou had barely the time to bat a lash. For as much as he groused and yapped at the girl, his affection for her was disgustingly clear. The secret looks he tendered her with were not the glittery-eyed sweeps of gratitude he'd placed upon the table in her own life, but something deeper and warmer. The ratty little bitch had the entire world wrapped about her finger on the finest, silkiest of threads and still protested like a petulant child. Her reincarnation had been blessed by the gods with the beautifully bowed package of both power and freedom, a thrilling combination that had been denied her in life despite grueling service. She hated that. She hated the Kagome girl. She hated that the child had able to so effortlessly net all things that had eluded her when she had walked the earth in warm flesh. Even now a mindless Inuyasha seemed to be doing his best to procure a permanent relationship with the irritating, little wench.

Though her brain may have rotted to nasty, black jellied glop centuries ago, leaving her hollow-headed, Kikyo was not thick. Something had occurred to unfasten the broad, mental buckles of the beast, freeing up the reigns just enough for the thing to usurp the dominant position with all of its crimson-eyed veracity. Whatever knowledge of demon behaviors she had managed to garnish during her lifetime told her that the thing was preparing to take a mate. And she could only assume it was the girl. Such an occurrence would be less likely than a blustery cold-front sweeping through the final, melting pits of hell. The mutt would not spurn her, devalue what she once was by forsaking his vows and breeding with the newest edition of herself. He would be denied that happiness, any happiness, and she would prevent her former life force from any further degradation as the hands of the stupid, street-clad hussy. There was no way she'd allow any of it, sooner willing to physically yank the dog's slimy soul through the dirtied hole of his mouth. He was coming with her to hell. She would make sure of that.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Still anchored atop hard thighs, banded forearms locked snuggly about the curve of her waist like some fleshy length of chain, Kagome swallowed the bland, excess saliva coating the pink walls of her cheeks. It was thick and pasty, like some elementary craft glue let sit too long. Shuddering as the raking digits of an alabaster hand bunched the colorfully died fabric of the miniature kimono away from the peachy warmth of her thigh, the miko silently choked on a sensation much like heated marbles clacking and clipping within the column of her throat. Her revulsion rang from her several powerful swells of nausea before the bubbling protests of her gut dissipated. They'd been here hours and all he had done was toy with her like some frantic fish thrashing about at the end of the rod. Consequently, she was the second to notices the tremors.

Suctioning every possible ounce of enjoyment from his deranged playtime, the spider hanyou had played upon his own sickly masochism, groping and grinding himself into a terribly painful state of arousal. His cock pulsed as if it was locked in some heated vice-grip with only the occasional, uncontrollable upward thrust to soothe the ache. Still, as much as he had tapped and petted and fingered the girl's sweet feminine folds, it seemed the only moisture to be wrung from her seeped from puffy eyes and not the warm nest between her thighs. In his tongue-biting, hypersensitive state, the slight tickle of trembling stone beneath his feet registered almost instantly. Rapidly cataloguing the very limited possibilities as to the quake-inducing origin, he quickly landed upon a certain furious, four-legged western lord. Tightening his grip on the supple flesh stretched beneath his palms, Naraku cursed colorfully to himself. There truly was no running away from a Taiyoukai. Shoving the girl from his lap, making sure to guide her head sternly toward the clothed cushion, he scrambled to his feet, allowing himself just enough time to pluck a single raven strand from his head and string together a few jerky hand motions.

Swiping the girl back up, the fine tips of his claws leaving short, red welts from the careless stroke, Naraku moved to the western window. Totally flaccid now as a chilling, predatory howl twisted about him, decided to save some little face by meeting the mad thing head on. Momentarily force-fed the pride shattering realization that his little captive would most likely be carried off in the stupid mutt's game of fetch, he literally spat, hot saliva smacking the grey stones to his left. Still he reasoned, should he lose her he felt more than confident he'd provided enough sexual trauma to wiggle the girl from the dog's bed. As brutal as the breed was, it was not in the nature of an inu male to force a first mating. He'd have several days at the very least to recoup and retrieve his little pet. And though he estimated extensive damage, he would give the dog an off-handed shot. Downing the beast now would certainly be more conducive to his plans, but he was far from naïve. Measured up tooth to tooth with the lord, his raw power could be enveloped two times over. With plan B latched down firmly in the back of his mind, the hanyou launched himself and his squirming bundle from the elevated sill, sinking into a crouch as both feet hit the grassy ground below.

Rage, thick and vicious scorched away at his insides, charring everything from the red pits of his gut to the slippery, pumping tubes of his heart. All sense, black and crumbling, took leave at the sight of his mate being juggled so familiarly in the splayed pinch of his rival. The indecent scrap she'd been stuffed into pushed and lifted the warm globes of her bosom indecently, squeezing the smooth, milk-bearing mounds into some cheap, jiggling cock- tease wrack; her rosy, puckered nipples were covered, but clearly outlined in a humiliating pull. Blazing eyes pecked over healthy, sparsely-covered thighs which curved upward into a tightly clothed backside, one that was cradled near the hanyou's filthy groin. Ears pricked, claws burrowing, fangs tearing crazily at the tough flesh of his own curled tongue, he barked dangerously. Violent, cracking compulsions rattled the massive pillars of his bones, the slightest whispering of the breeze brushing toward him the sour scent of foreign seed. Roaring his displeasure as the odd spunk of semen caught upon his nose, Sesshomaru tossed his head madly from side to side. The stomach, the hanyou had ejaculated upon her stomach, rubbed from himself some vile fluid to mar her beautiful scent. Though presently cold comfort, the instinctive knowledge that he'd not breached her inner walls deterred the impulse for mass, country-wide homicide.

Tasting the distinctive bursts of both his female's relief and terror on the lolling ridges of his curled tongue, the inu fought to stuff the swirling mass of thunderous rage back into the suit of his humanoid form. Shrinking, fighting to keep his shaggy coat tucked underneath pale skin, he pinned down just barely enough of his true self to appear semi-human. Still, bridged across the irregularly angled slate of his face, some small protrusion of a stumped snout remained, the brilliant magenta and crushed navy of his markings highlighting the pearly hue of extended fore-fangs. Though his claws had yet to recede fully from particularly frightening lengths and his spine still arched slightly, his comparatively dwarfed stature would allow him to attack without risking the safety of his bitch. Operating upon the initial instinct of his breed, he would first need to remove his female's tender flesh from the battle area before yanking his rival's entrails out through his ears. Darting to one side, the hard edge of a single heel plunging into the spongy ground, the inu lord lunged at the pair, really one much more so than the other.

Judging instantaneously the side to which the silver blur would swing, Naraku spun his squirming burden about like a shield. As expected, in the tenth of second the mutt would have had before impact he withdrew, throwing off the force of what could easily have been a rib-crunching blow with a swiveling shoulder. The flapping, silky edges of his opponent's haori had done nothing more than tickle the girl's flat stomach. He visibly sneered. Trust an inu to halt even the most opportunistic of blows for the sake their mate. Had he wished it, the lord could have passed through her flesh to his own, effectively sawing them both into bloody halves.

Leaving the little woman taped to his side for the moment, Naraku began to crank furiously the gears of his mind. Having already tossed his ace, flashed his trump card, it was only reasonable to conclude that the creature would dislike having its nosed rubbed into the disadvantageous stench of his own protective instincts. And though he seemed to have given himself much too wide a stretch of time before discovery, the fact that they'd been located was far from shocking. Hounds like the Tai had been tracking for hundreds of thousands of centuries, peeling away the colors and sounds of their environment to scratch out their prey. Tickled unpleasantly by the thought of being shoved into such a general, harmless category, ruby eyes narrowed. If in his years as a human he had known hatred, felt envy, it was never to such an extent. Sesshomaru had been born with a silver spoon shoved so far down his throat it was threatening to poke out his ass. Everything he'd clawed and thrashed his way toward had been gift-wrapped and thrown onto the mutt's lap. And he'd sooner wear his intestines about his neck as a bow than relinquish the girl.

Defying numerous physical laws with an incalculably abrupt halt several long paces past his target, Sesshomaru felt anger like black, burning tar frying the bag of his stomach, leaving the cavity of his chest a crisp shell. Sprouting odd patches of silver fur as rage beat down another clip of his control, he howled. This foul, pointless creature would dare to insult him so? Allege that he, a near omnipotent silver inu of superb breeding, an exemplary alpha, would scissor the flesh of his bitch so carelessly? It was not the tactical idiocy of the maneuver that grated his thin temper for these mistakes were nearly always to expected in such lowly beings, but the implication that he, the heir of the late Inu no Tashio, would soil his honor and exterminate his chosen female. No. Momentarily leaping into a second pass, whipping about and bounding backward before the hanyou could recollect himself enough to about face, the dog lord bent to hug his bitch about the waist.

Disoriented at the powerful, clapping contact of shoulder to gut, Kagome felt her front teeth painfully pinch the tip of her tongue as an airless wheeze was racked from her chest. Vision woozy as the twin sacks of her lungs were seemingly shoved into the tiny tube of her throat, she fought to clap an arm about the chorded muscle of the dog's shoulder. Fighting to take in another shuddering rip of pure oxygen for her hungry lungs she grinned, the expression an odd mixture of severe discomfort and elation. She'd never been happier to see him. As her impromptu inu steed slowed, having put a good thirty or so yards between their lumped forms and the murderous hanyou, she clung to him. Even as a clawed hand retreated from its firm grip on her bottom, forcing her own weight unto stiff knees and shaky feet, she burrowed her red face into the loose silk folds of the familiar haori. He was warm. He was strong. He was sturdy. He was _there_.

Suddenly shoved back, held at arm's length for a sweeping, crimson-eyed inspection she listened to his rough, yapping barks and low growls. She knew he was saying something to her, giving her some sort of instructions in his native tongue, but had little time to contemplate the odd string of vocals as a powerful jaw clamped firmly across the slender column of her throat. Ignoring the odd, slightly painful sensation of her flesh being rolled about between uneven molars like some undercooked steak along with more pronounced stinging prick of shallow scratches drawn by deadly canines, the miko smiled. His actions were instinctive, somewhere between comforting and disciplinary. Releasing her almost as instantaneously as he'd caught her, he unlocked his jaw, leaving behind thick, sticky trails of hot slobber. With one more snarl, Kagome found herself shoved backward, knocked unto the sore cheeks of her buttocks in an obvious command to stay put.

Laving the last traces of salty perspiration and fruity essence from his partially formed snout with two quick swipes from the rough surface of his tongue, Sesshomaru deposited his bitch on her small bottom in an obvious command to stay put. The brief oral clamp had been an instinctual favor unto his female, a physical reassurance that he was in total control of the situation. Leaving every shred of tenderness and mercy, gifts to be bestowed upon her solely, the wild dog lord turned back to his opponent with a chilling snarl. Stalking forward with a series of furious yaps and growls, foamy slobber dripping from the tips of bared fangs, the sporadically furred western heir was too far gone to note his less than dignified, if not terrifyingly effective, appearance. He could see the cowardly half-breed, scent the loathsome vermin that had dared trespass upon the beginnings of his mating bonds. Knife-like incisors reflexively gnawing at the heavy air, he howled, the blood-curdling, time-worn bay of his ancestors. Diving toward his prey in a flurry or neon swipes, he awaited the sweet pull of claw on flesh.

Just barely avoiding a blow that would have left his armorless torso in stringy ribbons, Naraku exerted considerable effort to momentarily increase the stretch of grassy ground between his attacker and he. A near perfect blend of shrewdness, ambition, and incredible knack for self-preservation, the hanyou could acidly admit to himself that matching the dog blow for blow at this time would be unfeasible. Lunging backward once more to avoid having the cavity of his chest hollowed swiftly and painfully by a curled fist, he scowled darkly. As par usual, he was arrogant, not stupid. Before leaping from the relative safety of his crumbling fortress, he'd created yet another puppet to stand in his stead. The look-alikes were an ingenious idea of his, employed to distract as well as take the brunt of any physical abuse shot his way. Hundreds of thousands of adaptations had made the mirror mannequins so life-like that even his current foe could be temporarily fooled. Had the mutt been of his senses he'd have instantly scented the must and cedar that signified one of his marionettes. Having retreated toward the distant peaks with his real blood and flesh, he'd set himself up perfectly. Of course he'd get the girl eventually. That was an absolute. But should he find himself bested presently, there would be no great loss. Should he somehow manage to dupe the mangy thing he could simply usher his prize back to his true personage.

Inu youkai males like Sesshomaru were vicious, volatile creatures, ready to pounce and gouge at the slightest threat to their female. They'd chew and tear and slice and howl at any action of the slightest offensive, a brush of the hand or perhaps inappropriate smile directed to their bitch. But their paw was much, much gentler when dealing with said female. Dog demons were extremely sensitive, paranoid even as to the mental health and emotional stability of their partners. Naraku was banking completely on the fact that he'd thrown the girl off kilter enough to keep the goon's mark from decorating her neck for at least another quarter moon cycle. It would be necessary to find some new well of power, some form of reinforcement before standing off with Lord Sesshomaru again for he had the feeling the young dog didn't often fall twice for the same rouse. Swinging to the right, he felt the graze of a blade-like claw. No the pain wasn't as amplified as if it had been true contact, but it was nonetheless existent. With the knowledge that he was about to lose his battle he could have spat. But instead he grinned psychotically at the mutt, sure that he would eventually win their little war.

Finally catching the halfling off guard with a downward cross of fluorescent claws, Sesshomaru snarled in sheer enjoyment. But any satisfaction evaporated totally the moment he tore past the hanyou's rubbery layer of outer flesh. No slippery blood had rolled out to stain his palm. No pink tendon had been plucked or soft muscle butchered. It was simply dust, grainy dust that sifted through his claws as the spider's form burned through itself. Watching the wooden totem wrapped with its single raven strand bounce to the ground, red eyes narrowed. The prey had escaped. And he was livid.

A/N: So, what do you think? Review for me please! Oh by the way, I was wondering if anyone would be at all interested in doing some sort of fanart for my story? Just a thought, but let me know. Until next time.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello again. Lord, it always seems to take me a short eternity between updates. Sorry guys. Anyway, as you may have guessed, actually getting the story out of my brain and onto paper has become a sickeningly slow process. I need to make sure I work everything right so that things will all fall together in the end and its becoming incredibly, nail-bitingly meticulous. Besides, life has been super crazy lately. But here you have it: the next chapter. As always, I'm not satisfied, but then again it'll probably be a cold day in hell before I am. Please review for me? I'd really, really appreciate it. By the way, there isn't much of Inuyasha of Naraku in this chapter, but just wait.

Snapping his powerful jaw, the resounding clack of fangs enough to send lesser creatures scampering into the bushy green undergrowth, Sesshomaru tossed the tightly corded muscle of his neck upward, rolling broad shoulders back as he released a thunderous howl. Quickly whipping his gaze down with a scratchy bark, the inu snatched up the miniature doll along with a fistful of mucky sod, the glands of curled fingertips immediately oozing a neon toxin, turning the thing to chips and shavings. Yowling once again as blazing eyes tore across the tree line, the beast felt foamy slobber begin to lather his curled lower lip. Had his rational mind been present he would have realized that his vocals, his yaps and snarls and bays, had slapped every lesser youkai within a ten mile radius powerfully enough to send then sprinting in an attempt to stretch their distance from him. While the younger females would roll and yap and whimper in their heat and the males normally drew the long, lazy growls of predators, the inu breed was not known for being overly vociferous. If any member of their clan was incensed enough to be heard, there was almost always the certain promise of blood.

Having caught much of her toppling weight on a sore wrist, Kagome swept anxious perspiration from her tan brow, her grass stained palm drawing a sticky line. Practically choking on a mixture of shock and her own pasty, white saliva, she felt as if her pulsing heart had been yanked right up from the pit of her stomach on a snappy bungee string and made to wedge and loop itself intricately about her vocal chords. Bulging eyes quickly swiveling back and forth between the fist-sized wooden totem that had hit the soft ground and an incredibly feral looking dog lord, she found she could very literally see the remnants of her captor's dark aura sizzling away at the tips of her own pink bubble. Immediately feeling as if some rib-crunching pressure had been lifted from her chest, the miko shivered as goose pimples broke out across her flesh in waves. Biting back hot tears as raw memories of her stay stormed her, the sound of strained masculine grunts and that dark, rolling chuckle tickled her ears. Swallowing in what seemed an umpteenth attempt to keep from regurgitating the previous night's meal, she looked at Sesshomaru. Stranded somewhere between gleeful relief at his very successful, very succinct rescue strategy and debilitating fear of the violent predator that had been awakened, she could do little more than gape.

Burnt, near crazed with the knowledge that his prey had escaped him, Sesshomaru panted heavily, almost manically. Never in his life, even in his puphood, had he ever forfeited a catch and that his first should be the filth that dared handle his intended so familiarly churned an already volatile temper. He wanted to pluck the fool's eyes from their wet sockets for seeing, painfully peel the flesh from his fingers for touching, carve away the bastard's nose for scenting his bitch. Cursed now with the knowledge that another male entertained thoughts of shoving his snout and thrusting his manhood between his bitch's soft thighs, he gnashed his teeth to shake a string of dangling slobber. Dangerously close to losing himself completely to the boiling blood that swished about his brain, Sesshomaru found his subconscious tickled by the soft whine of his female.

Swinging about with a few pops and cracks of his strained spine, he took in the tiny, trembling form that seemed to be waddling away from him like a crab. Easily scenting the panic and fear wafting from his little bitch, he tersely bit off what was meant as a reassuring growl. The complex cogs of his mind almost visibly shifting from ruthless predator setting to obsessively concerned mate mode, Sesshomaru approached his female in sturdy strides. Blood hued eyes tracing carefully over the jumping, twitchy muscles of his skittish female, instincts dictated that he drop to his knees and approach the flighty bitch on a less intimidating level. The swift, scared thrum of her heart coupled with the wet tang of salty tears slowed his hunched advance. She was frightened, not particularly of him he knew, but bitches often tended to be weak-minded creatures unable to discriminate in such situations. Gaining enough ground to make a slow reach for her lower leg, he examined the tanned flesh with a critical eye. Though he did not pick up the metallic iron scent of seeping blood, he cupped and kneaded and surveyed each inch of exposed flesh all the same. Taking note of several rather vicious looking purplish patches, he gazed down at the girl who now lay prostrate underneath him.

Weakly raising a small hand to clumsily wipe the moist trails from her flushed face, Kagome smiled up at the beast that seemed to tear and root through her mind with penetrating ruby eyes. Taking in the more pronounced markings set across his brow and high cheeks, the small strings of saliva dripping from blade-like incisors, and the more snout-like set of his nose, she sighed in relief. Even knowing that most unfortunate enough to broker such a close encounter with the Tai ended up as a gutted, bloody heap, she somehow couldn't help but throw her arms up around his neck. Hanging about him like a toddler clinging to its mother, she pressed her face into the silky cloth and cool flesh of his shoulder. She had never been so happy to see anyone, not even her previous would-be hero Inuyasha. And while confusion seemed to cloud her mind, tiny question marks popping up across the surface of her brain, she chose not to think about it.

Issuing a deep, throaty growl of masculine approval Sesshomaru momentarily allowed his little mate to burrow her small nose into the hollow of his shoulder. It was only appropriate for her to clamp herself tightly about his muscled torso, to try to sap from him some sort of quiet, calm resolution. And though he lent his comfort willingly, the inu lord also acknowledged the fact that a former battle field, even one devoid of caked blood and rotting organs, was not the proper place to coddle a simpering mate. Slowly raising himself to his knees, a strategically placed hand molding the clingy, pliable body to his own, Sesshomaru stood. Cradling his precious cargo to the flat of his chest as tenderly as he could with a single arm, he called the foggy, white wisps of his cumulous beneath the soles of his boots. It was even before they'd reached a decent altitude for travel that sensitive, elfin ears picked up the girl's light, purring snore.

Having become increasingly more lucid as their hours of sky sailing drew on, Sesshomaru finally felt his more logical faculties return from their brief vacation, locking firmly and insistently back into place. Almost immediately the foul stench of the hanyou's spent spunk jabbed him in the back of the stomach, clogging his throat and nostrils most unpleasantly. The moment they arrived at the hall she would scrub the odor from herself; he could certainly excuse a few bloody, rashed abrasions if it meant peeling away the infected layers of flesh that had been smeared in seed. Even the slightest separation from him now would prove inexcusable. She'd have to pad along properly at his heels, never venture beyond the stretch of his golden gaze. His constant watch seemed a necessary measure to assure her safety and would most hopefully be balm enough to soothe some of his frayed nerves. Touching down lightly on his private balcony the silver inu came to a most disconcerting realization that he'd never cared so deeply for the continued existence of another. He'd never imagined himself so irritated at one's absence or pacified by their simple presence. Such thoughts had not previously struck him and he did not wish to examine them now.

Shaken awake rather abruptly, numb fingers swiping and rubbing away at bleary, blue eyes, Kagome took several wobbly, fumbling steps before catching her escort's slow stride. Popping her jaw down with a soft yawn, she wriggled her upper arm in a weak attempt to jostle pushy, leading claws. Frowning with a very childish unpleasantness at being quite literally marched into the world of the waking, the priestess shot a sour glance at the grumpy canine dragging her along. Grunting at the rather unexpected push of a neatly folded kimono against her tender bosom, she swiftly realized that the tight squeeze of fingers about sore muscle had been released briefly, and almost immediately resuctioned. Now much more awake thanks to the aches and outcries of taught, spasming tendons, the priestess found herself being tapped and shuffled toward a familiar, heavy door. White, foggy steam seemed to crawl and curl from beneath the portal of damp wood, the thick clouds nearly scalding the flesh of her cheeks as she was deposited and promptly abandoned. Taking a minute to survey the rounded door that thumped shut behind her inu, she sighed and began to strip.

He'd herded her into the washroom, a large brass tub full of sloshing, sudsy water already planted amongst a field of basins, soaps, and oils. Relatively sure this was a none too subtle statement to rub the spider hanyou's scent from her slender figure, Kagome slipped into the hot water without protest. Overlooking the rather foul implication his behavior seemed to be chasing, the priestess set to work scratching and scrubbing out the stench with a rough-bristled brush. Soaking the coarse hairs in lavender oil, she washed between each finger and toe, vigorously running across every inch of her body. But it was only after having traced the irritated flesh with a soft, sopping cloth that she realized how terribly she'd ripped away at herself. Having practically skinned herself alive with something akin to a brillo pad, she rolled her eyes at her own idiocy before standing with a small wave of cooling water.

Rubbing herself as she tiptoed, dripping, back over to the silky bundle she'd been smacked with, the huffing miko found the cool air caused an awful burning as it batted against her raw flesh. Yanking and clawing her way into the elegant outfit with a recently established familiarity, she rubbed the excess water from her hair with a dry cloth. Folding the damp fabric into a neat square and plopping it onto a patch of dry stone, she grasped the handle of the billion pound door and swung into the main bedchamber of the west. One hand combing through the thick, moist tangles atop her head, she caught sight of a very agitated Sesshomaru, looking for all the world as if he'd been staring down the dark wood door since the moment it clicked shut behind him.

Honeyed orbs sweeping the soft lines and damp patches darkening the light kimono he'd provided, Sesshomaru watched as wet, clumped tendrils of midnight hair painted the sky blue silk a queer navy. Tilting his chin back, nose poised to catch a whiff of his little mate's natural perfume, he found himself quite dissatisfied, a small frown tugging upon one side of his thin lips. Though the hanyou's unique odor had been diluted greatly, he was subjected to a slightly dizzying assault of strong body oils and hard, tallow soaps. Narrowing icy amber eyes he let his displeasure be known with a low rumble of objection. Deciding that there was much his bitch was to answer for, he spoke. "You left this Sesshomaru."

Eyes near bulging from her skull, lips flapping wordlessly, Kagome stared at the demon like he'd sprouted a second head. What the hell did he mean 'left' him? It wasn't like she'd packed her bags, went on a vacation, and had forgotten to mail him a nice, tropical postcard. No. She'd been kidnapped, scared senseless, and felt-up by a total slime-ball. "I left you? _I _left _you_? I wasn't the one who got all hormonal and stomped out of here like a two year old! But, you know, you're right just like always Sesshomaru. Naraku just dropped by to say hi and silly me, I jumped into his arms and suggested we run away together for the rest of forever! Yeah, that's what happened! That's how it went! Do you even realize how stupid you sound sometimes?"

Silently grinding the needle-tips of pearly incisors, Sesshomaru felt a good portion of his carefully tethered patience slide. Sucking down the few dribbles of blood that had managed to leak from his pink gums without any outward indication of facial movement, he lashed at the yapping bitch with his eyes. The witless female had thrown blame on the table, a subject he found impossible to broach without some sprinkle of volatility. Exposing his tender-pawed, large-mouthed bitch to a world without his claws or brawn had been a mistake. He, Sesshomaru, did not make mistakes. The impression of his own idiocy left bubbles of fury, hot and toxic, simmering and bursting in the empty pit of his stomach. Had it been any other creature, youkai or human, that had placed his female in such peril he would have shredded them, perhaps roasting them alive in a stew of their own excretions. As plain as it all seemed, his regal pride could not yield near enough to basket the responsibility. As a lord he was perfection, reining supreme and without flaw. To accept blame would call into question his ability as both alpha and mate. As his bitch she was obligated to remain where he placed her. It was her duty to greet him upon his return with sparkling eyes and unguarded reverence. He fed himself the idea that she had disappeared. It had been she who failed him. "Bitch, you left this Sesshomaru."

Yeah, it stung a lot more the second time and Kagome was pretty much at the end of her rope. "What is it exactly you'd like me to say here? Should I turn on the waterworks and plead for your forgiveness or would you rather I scrawl out profuse apologies in my worthless, human blood? You'll excuse me if I don't fall ill and claw at myself in my misery. Right now I really don't give a damn if you think I poisoned the town well much less hopped off on a stroll! It just doesn't matter! You are absolutely intolerable! If there was a biggest, most egocentric jerk on the face of the plant award, it'd be yours!" Okay, maybe a bit juvenile, but what sort of ammunition can one scrounge up when facing off with a near omnipotent demon lord?

Gnawing whatever unsavory meat he could from the words she tossed him like some brittle bone, the inu found himself slurping up the jellied marrow of her insults. He was both unused to and overly riled by the things she'd thrown at him. Whatever her words had meant, Sesshomaru found his mind reflexively burrowing underneath them, plucking some instinctive meaning from the girl's crowing. She discounted his opinion, made clear the limited influence he held over her. She was rejecting him, rejecting his claim and his protection. Snarling at the curt dismissal, the blunt bash to his manhood, Sesshomaru showed the bitch his fangs. It was every female's dream to suckle a strong male's pup under those same watchful eyes. He could provide, feed, and guard. He was the master of his breed, the prince of dogs and still the female found him wanting. No. Pink glaze flashing over his heated vision, he snapped his jaw. She was his. She belonged to him. She would not leave him. Scraping together enough of his mind to offer her a reply, he spoke. "You would do best to keep your silence bitch or this Sesshomaru shall gladly free you of that flapping appendage you deem a tongue. While you may prefer whoring yourself to the hanyou to the presence of this Sesshomaru, your opinion is of no consequence."

It was as if all the cold fury that had been foaming and churning in her chest had been funneled out, slopping and puddling pathetically about her feet. Any papery-thin walls she'd been able to erect between herself and her time with the hanyou were torched without a moments notice. Clubbing back that green about the gills feeling the topic gave her, she choked around the sensation of a full, pink grapefruit being wedged within her throat. Chewing nervously upon her sore bottom lip with all the trepidation of a beaten dog, she momentarily turned her eyes away, not wanting him to see the tears rimming behind thick lashes. Once again beaten about the ears by a swarm of fast-paced memories, she balled her hands by her sides. Not for one moment had she ever considered that the ever dignified Sesshomaru would wallop her so far below that belt. Instantly remembering the comfort she'd found sniveling and snotting in his arms, the priestess's mortification was magnified by a zillion. Slowly turning her back to him, she hissed and berated herself for her idiocy. She'd been an absolute moron to think for even one moment that he'd understand. This was Sesshomaru.

Immediately aware of the sloppy, overwhelming grief ripping through the thick air, an incredibly riled inu lord tensed ever so slightly. Despite the fact that he was bristling, his hackles raised, he cocked his head like a true canine, wondering if he had not perhaps misstepped with his last words. He would not deny the simple fact that his jibes had been meant to unravel the tiny female, to give her a good, painful kick back into her proper place. Growling, exasperated at her ultra-feminine sensitivity, he sipped upon the fact that his instinctual need to dominate verbally as well as physically seemed to have struck his bitch upside the snout in a very serious way. Still, chewing past the irritation of his newly skinned conscience he assured himself doubly that every word spewed from between his thin lips was nothing less than the unadulterated truth. He flatly refused to be sorry. To be sorry meant to be wrong and he, Sesshomaru, was very rarely wrong. Guilt itself was a heaping pile of fruitless idiocy he'd always avoided with a haughty flair, a miserable arena for the weak. Fury temporarily distilled as rational analysis of his bitch's behavior brushed over his mind, cooling the boiling pockets, the inu unknowingly gathered his silver brows. Despite the rather heinous and incredibly symbolic nature of the girl giving him her back, he found himself strung up by the thick, heady perfume of her hurt.

As the maintenance and well-being of a female had never before been his primary concern, Sesshomaru found what knowledge he did have of the gentler, pup-bearing sex either secondhand or instinctual. Of course he could manage anatomically speaking, understood the significance of strong seed and a hot womb. He knew of the development of a pup, the growth of tiny claws and teeth in the stretched sack of a mother's stomach and the nutritious milk that plumped a females breasts. What seemed to evade him were the practices spoken about in the circle of mated males. Yes, he'd been given advice as to handling bitches, even overhead some of his bonded guards discussing various tactics of control. It was what to say and when, how to calm and how to convince that baffled him. Social situations had, even from the early years, been of little importance to him. He'd never given two tails as to what his peers thought of him so long as they minded his authority. But having a mate was different. If only silently he would admit that his female's unhappiness, in turn, displeased him and cultivated some form of regret. He could never apologize, for such things were undoubtedly beneath him. But he could perhaps make some form of amends with physical comfort.

Smoothly scratching out the distance that had been stuffed between them, Sesshomaru clipped his single set of clawed, willowy digits about the circle of the miko's upper arm. Applying some added degree of pressure to the fluttering muscle, he wordlessly pasted the girl to the hot, hard board of his chest. Willing her partial relaxation with a soft, rumbling growl he knew would send odd tingles through her flopping stomach, he hoisted her upward like a sack of dry, white field rice. Slathering on every inch of patience he could scrape from his insides, he fought not to pinch or nip at the girl. Her refusal to relax into his hold irritated him supremely. If he wished to offer his comfort then she was obligated to accept it fully and thankfully. Alerting her to his agitation with a more throaty push from the depths of his chest, he sat the both of them down upon a cushioned, high-backed chair, first knocking away a stack of curling yellow parchment with his foot. It seemed she was set on wriggling from his hold. Expressing his annoyance with a quick snap of his jaw, he glared down at the jerking miko.

Knocking her head backward in a rather lame head-but, a full blow just hard enough to bat a few flashing, brightly colored stars across her field of vision, Kagome decided to momentarily chuck in the towel. Wondering if there was any way he could possibly twist that proverbial knife he'd speared into her back a bit more, she fought to keep herself from coming apart at the seams. It wasn't just what he'd spat back at her, though that did constitute a healthy portion of it; strangely, it somehow mattered to her that _he'd_ been the one to say it. Gumming through the bizarre, nauseous feeling that had sprung upon her, her thoughts somehow swiveled and swerved back to her big-mouthed, furry-eared friend. Sure, Inuyasha had nabbed just about every opportunity that ever crawled past him to showcase to childish insensitivity and more than half of the time she wanted to stomp his big, dumb hanyou head into the dirt. But this wasn't like that. At least squabbling with Inuyasha she had the comfort of knowing that he was, for lack of a better word, a fat-headed moron that didn't process half the junk that came out of his mouth. As much as his words hurt, she counted on the fact that his temper ripped to shreds the filter between his moth and his brain. Sesshomaru was different. He wasn't anywhere near the vicinity of stupid and had never been known to say things he didn't absolutely mean. Bantering with Inuyasha was like playing a game where she once in a while contracted a brush or bruise; fighting with Sesshomaru was like a full out war where every other blow seemed near fatal.

Rocked back from her hurricane of thought by yet another soft, placating growl, the miko snagged her sapphire orbs or the warm, honeyed set boring down on her. For a second, she thought her mind was going to implode, turn to a soupy mix inside her skull and possible drain out her ears. No, she didn't claim to 'speak' Sesshomaru or even be able to battle on as a half-assed translator, but there was something in his eyes. He would never say he was sorry. Probably sooner do his own dental work with a hack-saw, but it was there. He seemed to be relying on her and the golden specks of his penetrating gaze to translate. Dropping her chin, allowing the weight of her head to lean against the support he offered, she sighed. She was still pissed. She was still hurt. She still felt like curling up in a corner and bawling her eyes out. But she was tired. So much had happened in the last 24 hours and she didn't have the energy to maintain the level of sheer fury she knew she should be feeling. She wouldn't call it forgiving him so much as letting the whole thing go.

Relaxing ever so slightly from the posture any finishing school graduate would kill for, Sesshomaru took a small cue from his mate, allowing his gaze to dethaw a bit. While he could still sense the oily tension dancing about her slight frame, it appeared she'd been momentarily trumped by her exhaustion. Bobbing past the remaining hot spots of his own temper, he allowed the contact to soothe his finicky beast. The thing had been roused by the intensity of his ire, primitive nerves still strung taught from its earlier ventures. It wasn't in the mood to be back-talked and had offered its all too familiar suggestion of bopping the bitch over the head and dropping her onto their sleeping mat. Forcing the creature back onto its haunches, muffling its angry rumbles, he looked down the girl perched on his lap. Kami forbid if their pups turned out to be such troublemakers he'd have his own nails gnawed down to the quick. Trying to reroute his thoughts in an effort to skim the information he'd originally sought, the inu made a more subtle attempt to wring it from his bitch. "You will tell this Sesshomaru of your time with the half-breed, bitch."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Standing, shins submerged in the biting, icy belly of a foamy stream, Inuyasha swept calloused feet over the smooth bed of pebbles beneath the waters. Nude, providing any passing critters with a lovely view of his smooth backside, he started to scrub at himself, freezing splashes and rough claws painting his flesh of nice shade of cherry. Earlier, he'd peeled off his dirt-smeared hakamas, crunching them into a ball and dunking them into the stream. Letting the current tug away at the dark, orangey streaks, he'd slapped the sopping fabric over a warm rock to dry.

Scratching and scrubbing carelessly over the low bones of his defined pelvis, the demon accidentally batted at his erect, flapping member. Not even a numbing plunge seemed to be able to wrestle down his aroused organ. Fisting the thing with a rough tug, heat pooling about his tip in a splotch of angry purple, he strangled the heavy shaft with curled digits. Thrusting upward into the fleshy tunnel of his palm, he snarled. He'd grown into his first heat decades ago, felt compelled to slather the inner walls of worthy female with his seed. But the idiot pup had done nothing, instead tickling half-assed jets of infertile semen out to paint their claws and the forest floor.

Choking the stiff flesh of his manhood, he imagined the warm, wet sheath of his female squeezing him. She'd be on all fours in the traditional inu receiving position, her hot pink folds and the slight jiggle of her ass begging him to plunge into her. He'd tease her until she was sobbing, rubbing and grinding himself against her until his shaft was dripping with her honey and she was hoarse with her need. He'd insert the head of himself, torturing her with a rhythm of shallow, brushing thrusts until he could no longer keep himself from stuffing her, tearing through her maiden barrier with a powerful surge of his hips. Growling, aware his thrusts were becoming more erratic, Inuyasha clenched his fist, milking from his raw cock long, thick streams of cum that momentarily rested atop the water before being swept away. Squeezing the last, few painful drops from his deflating tool, he rinsed himself again, turning his mind to other things.

He couldn't trust his bitch to come to him. The fact chewed at him, curdling in the pit of his stomach like sour milk, raking and itching beneath his skin. Scowling as he splashed back over the warm soil bank, squelching the black mud between his toes, he slammed his legs back through his starchy, sun-dried hakamas. Ignoring the dirty smears he'd already managed to swipe across the baggy bottoms, he barked at a pair of greenish birds that thought to land in one of his trees. The strongest bitches, he knew, were always obstinate in hopes of finding a powerful mate; but the girl was simply making a nuisance of herself. She was acting like an idiot pup with her apparent refusal to trot her way back to him. Ungrateful bitch. He growled. He'd fed her from his kills, taken innumerable blows and slices for her, stoked fires to keep her frail human bones from icing, snarled and scrambled to assure her safety from that wimpy wolf, even taken to watching a kitsune cub. Did she not notice all he scraped and worked and saved for her? Either way, it was not an open contract. If she failed to assume that she would eventually take up a permanent residence at his side, it was no concern of his. Rumbling, he stalked back to their newly completed den. She was his. He was ready. Now, all he had to do was snap her up.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Further south, where the stony foot of a spectacularly crooked peak sunk into a dip of swampy, paddy marsh, a stout, unnoticeable crack hid a sweltering, cave-like hollow. Which, in turn, hid an agitated, ruby-eyed hanyou. Squishy, rotting moss, greens and browns and grays, carpeted the floor like some reeking, watery throw, sponging up the fat, brownish drops plopping from the low ceiling. Lounging back across the damp weave of vegetation, arms folded behind his head, Naraku sipped on the hot, wet air. Some mixed brew of ungodly humidity and slick perspiration having plastered the purple fabric of his haori to the surface of his pale chest, he noted offhandedly that the moisture had matted his hair nastily against the low cut of his jaw and sloping shoulders. As practiced as he was at creating functional doubles, it still sapped him of a large amount of energy. He infused as much of his self as possible without twisting out an actual, tangible connection. Thus, he'd known the exact moment the dog ground down his handsome totem. It hadn't taken long.

Clawing and gnawing his way up the steeped ladder that was the youkai hierarchy, Sesshomaru had truly earned his place as prince of dogs, nipping now at the hind haunches of his great and terrible father. Boasting the strength of an entire cardinal army and nearly flawless tactical reasoning, he was the epitome of his breed. Though disposing of the inu had undoubtedly been discussed, his peers seemed to have deemed it a suicidal undertaking. And normally it would have been had he, Naraku, not been who he was. Still, sending the canine scuttling to the underworld, tail curled between his legs, was, at present, impossible. He was simply not powerful enough to stand toe to toe with the slobbering, wet-nosed mutt. The admission itself was painful, like plunging searing needles into his eyes or carving out the contents of his chest like slippery, seedy pumpkin guts. But it was also conditional. He could remedy the situation. Years ago, slathered in cool, gritty ointments, all applied generously beneath thick, white strips of fabric bandage, he'd had the same thought. He'd made an offering of his melted and twisted flesh, selling his mangled corpse as demon fodder for the chance to return as a hanyou. He could always start by reabsorbing his spawn, recollecting the extensions of himself. Rubbing his chin, the half-demon grinned. Yes, there were always, _always_ ways to become more powerful. Especially if one was willing to sell the flesh and char the soul.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

By the time he'd finished sponging up the last of her weak, watery words, allowing her chin to drop as she was raked back into the realm of dreams, Sesshomaru was livid. Needing some sort of outlet for his bubbling temper before he reduced the entire palace to a mountain of chalky pebbles, he'd tucked the girl carefully between the crisp silk of his sheets and thundered out through the court greenery where he knew his guards to be running their daily drills. Eying the nearest line of coughing, sweat-slicked pups stumbling in their piss-poor stabs at stage combat, he mentally plucked a trio of limp-limbed hare youkai from their midst. Herding his victims past the view of their quavering companions, his sensitive nose was battered with the strong odor of urine. One of the long-eared, saucer-eyed cottontails had obviously relinquished control of his bladder in his sheer terror. Even the juicy, green blades beneath his feet seemed likely to slip back under the soil as the torrent of his fury exploded over them.

Thoroughly unappreciative of the sour fumes, he moved to de-bone the perpetrator first, sharp claws burrowing straight through the boy's hot gut and slipping painfully through to the other side. Wrapping a merciless fist about the string of spine tickling his palm, Sesshomaru yanked the entire boney, strip through the demon's gouged stomach, tossing a handful of sloppy, bloody intestine down with it. Severing the swiftly paling head from its post before the carcass thumped to the ground, he rounded on the second rabbit. Noting with no little disgust that the weak-stomached twit seemed to have spewed his morning meal, leaving the undigested chunks to dribble down the plane of his bare chest, he cut away the boys' left arm, allowing the twitching appendage to roll through the weeds. The idiot screamed like a bitch pushing through pup. Yanking away limbs one by one until the guard was no more than a lifeless, blood-soaked torso, he brought his foot down powerfully over the fool's chest, grinding his ribs to dust. Dissecting his next victim just as meticulously, separating the young man from both of his ballooned lungs, he glanced back at the remains. The small circle was doused in crimson, pink hunks of organ and flesh smashed between thick streams. Instinctually he noted that if his bitch hadn't been cursed with such a weak human tract, he would have insisted she down the yellow bits of liver for nutrients.

Smoothly leveling a blood-stained hand around his amber eyes, Sesshomaru clicked the razor lengths of his messy claws together indifferently. Allowing a splurge of neon toxins to burn away the sticky paint, he locked his gaze upon a half-circle of thick-trunked sakura trees. Immediately lunging across the grass to burn down and uproot the monsters with his immense strength, he quickly processed the boughs, leaving only splinters and several smoldering slices of timber. Rage mostly appeased, the degree of destruction enough to de-bristle his beast for a few moments, he directed his attention to the storm of color biting at his peripheral vision. Staring down the patch of plump, colorful poppy heads that burst to his left in stalks of yellow and orange, buds that seemed to cheerily insist upon infesting the west, he called upon his poison whip, taking the blooms off with a single swing. Before the last silk petal fluttered to the ground the lord felt a tingle skip across his chest, the magic of his ancestors alerting him that his female had stirred inside their chamber. Wishing to be present before she managed to swim back to consciousness, he took off.

Dragging a stray sheet over her mussed bush of black strands, Kagome tried desperately to sink back into the gooey abyss of unawareness. There was just something about waking up that left your morale a pathetic, pulpy mess. Pulling sluggishly at her sore set of leaden limbs, she fought past the last of that miserable, absolutely pancaked feeling. Years of experience speaking to the fact that the whole process could be made ten times less painful if she were to strip away her snuggly padding in a single sweep, much like tearing back an adhesive bandage or diving into a chilled swimming pool, the miko quickly shoved off her toasty shield. Determined to rattle herself awake before that fluffy mountain of goose-pillows managed to lure her back into the folds of her nest, the priestess rubbed away at sleepy eyes with curled fingers. As straight-laced and old-fashioned as the resident lord seemed to be, she'd give him one thing: his mattress was a whole mushy pile of heaven. Scooting toward the edge of the squidgy futon rolls, totally oblivious to the snaggled, lumpy mess that was her right foot cocooned in blankets, the little priestess made to stand, whipping one leg over the side of the bed. As was to be expected, with one leg splayed awkwardly out behind her like some bizarre mermaid tail, the girl toppled over herself, swiftly heading from what would have been an extremely painful and terribly bloody face-plant. Flailing arms instinctively bowing themselves about the silky pillar that seemed to have sauntered in her direction, she exhaled, resting her cheek against the warm surface she'd suctioned herself to while she caught her breath.

Looking down at the lopsided, cherry-shaded miko currently tied around his lean waist, the great inu growled softly. One silvery brow curling upward, climbing the pale hill of his regal forehead, he assessed their position as sensibly as he could. Obviously his clumsy little bitch hadn't intended to bear-hug his groin or pillow her cheek against the swiftly inflating bulge between sturdy thighs. But nonetheless his member jumped at the attention, the neglected organ twitching within the confines of his silky trousers. He'd not satiated himself sexually since he'd first laid eyes upon her years ago, instinct and honor both beating away the idea of any sort of frustration-venting romp with another. He refused to indulge in any other female. That being said, his sac had been swollen for months, ready to coat the womb of his chosen female in its sticky paste. But truly, there was nothing to be done for it. Despite his beast's suggestions that she simply rub a load from them with that dainty little hand of hers, he knew she was far too unstable to be approached with such a licentious proposition. Instead, exercising an unimaginable amount of self control, he gently peeled the priestess from his waist, righting her and sliding a pace back before his resolve shattered.

Smacking a palm across her face with a humiliated clap, smothering herself in darkness, the miko wondered if maybe just this once she could be swallowed up by a giant hole in the ground. She'd just performed an Olympic caliber nose-dive straight in the great and terrible western lord's junk! The mortification was almost physically painful. Needing some fresh air before she suffered a total system melt-down, she cleared her throat. Kami, the feudal era really had ruined her for city life. Avoiding eye contact completely, wringing the hands she had just managed to drag away from rosy cheeks, she prayed he wouldn't make things any more awkward than they already were. If that was even possible. "I, uh, think I'll just…uh, go outside for a little bit. Nothing like a good walk to get the blood pumping!" Okay, she officially sounded like an idiot.

Well aware of his female's embarrassment as having grazed his sexual organ, the inu slipped his eyes closed briefly. Although some portion of him wished to remind his bitch there was no shame in physical intimacy between mates, he instead nodded. It was something he would address later. "This Sesshomaru shall escort you."

Shooting off a strained smile, hoping to scrape together what little was left of her dignity, Kagome shook her head. Either he was intentionally tormenting her of the oaf really didn't realize she was trying to get away from him. "Uh, no. Thanks, but I'll be alright on my own."

Agitation brushing itself thickly across his high brow, Sesshomaru found a sticky, irritated growl painted to the back of his pearly fangs. Already sapped of his daily portion of patience, he tossed his foolhardy little female a short, stern glare. Only mere hours ago she'd done such a spectacular job of proving herself as defenseless as a newly birthed pup, one that had yet to crack open its tiny eyes and suckle from its mother. Surely she didn't expect him to acquiesce to such an absolutely absurd request when she'd just been snapped out from under his massive paw? Despite the knowledge that she found much comfort in the crumbly earth and lush trees, protective instincts chained him to his position. Should she so desperately require solitude, there was much to be found between the western walls. "You shall either be accompanied by this Sesshomaru or abstain from the outing completely."

A familiar, furious red once again creeping across the bridge of her nose and spilling down past tan cheeks, Kagome jabbed at him with a glare of her own. Blue eyes bubbling over with exasperation, knuckles white and back straight, she bit off a short, ridiculous-sounding growl. Of course it would just be too much to ask for the pushy bastard to give her a few minute to privately wallowing in her overwhelming humiliation. He just couldn't miss that! "Listen here buddy, I'll go wherever I want to go whenever I want to go without being tailed by you or your stupid goof-troop of guards! This might be somewhat of a shock to you, but I'm a big girl! I can handle a little stroll through the daisies, alright?"

Unmoved by the tiny tantrum, the dog lord lanced the petulant bitch with his icy, amber gaze. Why were bitches such disagreeable creatures? "No. You will be remaining inside the fortress."

Rerouting his thoughts, determined to keep a swiftly escalating temper from unraveling into thin strands of frustrated rumbles and snarls, Sesshomaru tossed his head to the side. Peering past the ripple-blown glass of his balcony doors, he noticed the fuzzy, orange sun beginning to dip into a sea of pinks and purples. He sighed. Plucking from the back of his mind one of the chores that had been knocking about, the great inu conjured up a mental image of what he imagined his horrific pillars of paper work must look like. Although such an undertaking may leave his temples in bruised, plum-colored bumps, it seemed a brilliant avoidance tactic. Whatever discussion there had been upon their current topic was closed. He'd given his last word.

As dizzying as all the ink and quills and parchment would be, it would save him a good quarter hour of his bitch's sharp, flapping tongue. Besides, it might also serve to preserve the lives of the rest of his military company. No use in dicing up an entire regiment just to vent frustration. Throwing a glance back over at the foot-tapping, narrow-eyed miko, he clicked his teeth. There was no way she could be shut up in the study with him. Not only did he fear that rivers of blood would soon thereafter spurt from his pointed ears, their sensitive drums battered to nothingness by an endless barrage of complaints, but more over, her whimpering was not conducive to productivity. Nothing would be accomplished. As a lord he had innumerable duties; and while his obligations as a mate always came first, he was more than astute enough to handle both. Perhaps in a few centuries, when his reputation was as formidable as his late father's, he could concentrate solely on his mate and pups. As much as he enjoyed the spark and crackle of her aura nipping against the edges of his own, there was no guarantee that he'd be able to restrain himself from peeling out that waspish tongue and tacking it to the wall like some sort of catch or crest.

Several thick doors and a good hundred strides opposite his study, there seemed a perfectly suited, comfortably furnished chamber. Nothing of particular value was housed in the hole, no heirlooms to be shattered or tapestries to be shredded should any howling tantrums shake her. No real purpose, or at least none that ever struck him, had been designated in its construction; all the excess space webbed between the floors and past the cellars had become more of a spectacle than anything else, a symbolic grandeur portrayed by the palace's sheer size. While he understood the necessity, he found no instinctual appreciation in the mass. True, a male's den, its size and position, was a reflection of both status and power, a direct representation of its inhabitant. However, the inability to patrol each nook and hollow grated upon his territorial conscious. Although he'd clearly spread his scent, marking the immediate boundaries of courtyards with the strong odor of his urine, smothering each individual chamber in his fur and musk was out of the question. Aside from that, the thought of hoards of servants crawling through his den very much unsettled him. Luckily, most knew better than to catch his attention or graze his sight.

Several long minutes later, comfortably situated at his cherry-stained desk, Sesshomaru momentarily allowed pale lids to dip over the sharp amber of his gaze. What would have been an absolutely debilitating migraine for any normal, low-bred ningen tapped away annoyingly at the back of his skull. Dragging the girl through the halls had been as much of a chore as expected, holding her at an elevated arm's length, twig-like appendages jerking and curling wildly. Hm. It often crossed his mind that she should've been birthed as a pristine-blooded youkai bitch. She hissed and spat and clawed with the best of them and he held no delusions she'd not strike him if given the chance. Snapping his eyes open, he reached for the nearest scroll. He needed to get to work. As of late, nothing had been going as planned. Half a dozen doors down, a hot-headed, red-faced miko was having exactly the same thought.

Jiggling the heavy, iron door handle about impatiently like some sort of demented tambourine, a red-faced miko gave the thing a kick for good measure, half expecting cartoon steam to start shooting from her ears. He'd actually locked her in! That high-handed, self-righteous, bat-brained jerk had actually locked her in! One minute she'd been slowly frying him with her death-ray stare and the next she was being swept down the hall like some disgusting, smelly laboratory specimen. Scowling at the thick wooden slab that was keeping her from storming out there and strangling her prey, possibly throttling him until his eyes popped from his skull, she growled. Resting her forehead against the door, palms pressed flat against the wood, she closed her eyes. In between short fantasies of filleting the demon lord over an open fire to make a nice Sesshomaru-steak and chaining him to a million pound anchor at the bottom of the ocean, she somehow ended up with the bizarre thought that she might have been overreacting. It all seemed a little extreme didn't it? Just a little bit ridiculous? Allowing the muscles in her shoulders to droop, a heavy sigh slipping past her lips, she pushed away from the door, sliding a few paces before stopping again. She was too emotionally exhausted to maintain any proper level of rage and…Sesshomaru was just being, well, Sesshomaru.

The thought was actually more disturbing than it sounded, something akin to being run over by a derailed subway car. Maybe it wasn't such a miraculous discovery considering the circumstances or, she huffed, maybe it was. But either way…she liked Sesshomaru. Maybe even more than liked? Plopping herself down into a lumpy, high-backed chair, the crushed red of its fabric darkened under a thin blanket of grey dust, she began to gnaw away at the stubs of her nails. Pulling her knees up under her chin, she swept her tongue across slightly chapped lips and gave herself a nice knock across the head. This was ridiculous. Battling the anxiety-induced rolling and clenching of her empty stomach, Kagome ran a shaky hand through thick, damp raven tresses. Somehow, somewhere, in between all the verbal clobbering and silent glares, she'd become attached. It was the only way she could explain not being totally and irrevocably infuriated. Did she like him more than she thought she did? Oh, this was so wrong. And so ridiculous.

Sesshomaru was nothing she'd ever wanted in a guy. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive enough, because he was…just not in that rugged, mountain-man, Davey Crockett way Koga and Inuyasha pulled off so well. His hair wasn't matted with twigs or feet caked in mud. His clothes weren't stained with two week old sweat and his jaw didn't have that square, cereal-box angle. Actually, she'd always considered the dog lord more 'pretty' than 'handsome'. And his ego was just…massive, like one of those huge, colorful helium blimps that moseyed around over Tokyo flashing ads for some new store or drug. And complimenting him, Kami, it was like feeding the beast. It was a wonder that his handsome silver head hadn't exploded from all the swelling.

And…and…he wasn't even funny! And she'd always, always, _always_ pictured herself with a man who had a sense of humor. No, not spring-loaded peanut can, googly-eyed glasses, or balloon animal humor…she wasn't looking for a red-nosed, squeaky-shoed clown…just someone who wasn't afraid to be a little bit of a goofball. He'd be silly, light-hearted, maybe even throw in a lame knock-knock jokes here and there. But Sesshomaru, well, it was like he'd been born without a funny-bone or lacked the ability to compute anything that was less than one hundred percent serious. The way he walked around scowling one was inclined to think that his whole face would shatter into a million little pieces the second he cracked a smile. The day she head him laugh, actually laugh, she feared the shock might send her into an irreversible medical coma. In retrospect, he was just generally infuriating. He always had to be right. There were no compromises. He was a horrible listener and an ever worse communicator. He treated people like dirt. Hell, the man was so emotionally constipated she was surprised his bowels were still in tact!

Tossing her blue gaze past a rather large window toward an inky purple sky speckled with short puffs of cloud, she bit at her lower lip. Sesshomaru…there was just something about him that kept her from rendering a verdict of total asshole. Maybe it was because he cared. It was…nice to be at the top of someone's priorities, not coasting in at an easy third behind some inanimate jewel fragments and an unfortunately animate corpse. Maybe it was unfair to be so critical of Inuyasha's 'Things I Must Do/Obtain' list, it was his life after all. She'd just decided a long time ago that she wasn't going to sit on her butt and bat her lashes while he chased after this, that, and the other thing. To her hanyou friend, she'd always be a bargain brand miko, a two-for-one package deal with his old flame Kikyo. He couldn't stop sizing her up to the older girl even if he wanted to. And she'd forgiven him for that. Again, she sighed.

Maybe she was enamored by the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to really want her, Kagome, and not a fistful of jewel shards or a reminder of another life. What could he possibly gain by pursuing her? The man had everything. He didn't need her. But it meant something to her that he _wanted_ her. Maybe it was because she felt she knew him more than most people did. It didn't take a genius to see when he was being indifferent or callous, but it took a practiced eye to see when he was being affectionate. And that made her feel sort of special. Comparatively speaking of course, based upon all the killing and gutting and sneering she'd observed, he was a regular bucket of sunshine and rainbows around her. Maybe it was because he made her feel safe, wanted, at home somehow. Maybe it was because he sent that special tingle from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair.

Nudged from her mental nest by a cool breeze hissing through the window, Kagome froze. Instantly she slapped away the large, sappy grin that had somehow plastered itself across her features, at the same time squashing all the tiny butterflies fluttering about in her tummy. Panic constricted the muscles of her throat, made her breaths short and eyes well with salty tears. She couldn't like Sesshomaru. It couldn't happen. She…couldn't deal with that. One inu brother had been enough to send her heart through the shredder and she was absolutely, totally, completely positive that she couldn't handle it again. She'd barely made it out alive the first time. Climbing out of her seat, she paced over toward the window, wringing her hands. She needed to leave. A wry smile strained across her face. She'd just gotten over being ready to auction off her left arm to be back at the castle and her she was willing to hack off her right to be rid of it again. Ironic, really. Looking back at the door she decided it might as well have been made out of solid lead. The window it was!

Leaning far enough out over the thick, dirty stone ledge to inspect the matted mess of green and yellow vines crawling up the sides of the building, she rubbed her chin. Convienient? Yes. Safe? Well, no, not particularly. Something told her this was one of those things that looked a bazillion times easier in TV land. Sucking in a shaky breath, the priestess slowly slipped one leg over the edge, followed by the other. White-knuckled hands still clenching at the sill, both feet firmly embedded in the mattress of roots and moss, she closed her eyes. She was going to die. She was going to die a very painful death. Slowly inching down the over-matted marble, she found she had to stop several times and close her eyes and try to shake of the dizziness. She was dead sure her blood pressure was through the roof. By the time she made it within three feet of the ground, her sore muscles melted from the tension, sending her crashing down on her back. Groaning, now plastered with wet grass, Kagome crawled to her feet. And wincing, with a few muttered curses, she set out to get as far away from a certain demon lord as humanly possible. Little did she know she was skipping off straight toward a very familiar, dog-eared hanyou.

A/N: I'll reiterate for you, that was like pulling teeth. My own. With a pair of pliers. Ugh. Anyway, there you have it. Please, please review for me.


End file.
